For The Love Of Music
by laurajaexo
Summary: Bella and Edward meet in Edward's music store. Their relationship continues on from there. What happens when drama builds up in Bella's life. Will Edward stay by her side? Or will it be too much for him to handle? AH; slightly OOC. Lemons later.
1. The Meeting

**I'm not gonna say this anymore in later chapters: I don't own anything Twilight in this story; any of the characters, implied story lines, nothing. Everything else is mine. Mine!  
**

**This is my first fanfic guys. I hope you like it. It may not be all that good, but hopefully it gets better as it goes on.**

Chapter One: The Meeting

**BPOV**

I had been walking around the city all day today and yesterday. I had no idea what I was going to get Jacob. It was his birthday in a week. He was possibly _the_ hardest person to buy for on the entire planet. _Music_. I thought. _He loves music_. I knew that much. Jacob and I had been best friends for about two years now. I had only celebrated his birthday once before and Christmas once. Even buying him presents two other times, I still had trouble.

I walked into the music store, Music Haven, on the corner of the busy street. I was in awe. I had never been in here before. My best friend Alice had told me about it. Her boyfriend Jasper comes here all the time. She told me it was cool, but that was an understatement. The store was huge! It had two stories, sold almost every known instrument and their accessories, every genre of music, books about music, and anything else you can think of. This was the ultimate music store.

"Can I help you?" A small female voice asked me from behind, as I was still gawking from the site.

"Um no, I mean yes." I replied. She then stared at me waiting for me to ask a question. "Oh, um…I'm looking for something for my best friend. It's his birthday in a week and I have no idea what to get him."

"Oh okay. Well do you mind if I ask him a few questions about him?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Well, what kind of music does he like?"

"Um, mostly everything except country, ha."

She giggled. "Okay. Does he play any instruments?"

"Yeah, he plays guitar."

"Cool. Do you know any of his favorite artists? Because we have a huge variety of songbooks for guitar."

"Oh cool. I'm sure Jacob would like that!"

"Awesome. Let me show you where they are."

"Thank you." She directed me towards them.

"Here they are. Have a look around. If you need any help, my name is Kate."

"Thanks Kate, I'm Bella." She smiled and walked away. I browsed there for awhile looking over and over. I am very bad at making decisions. I had to make a decision between three songbooks: Pearl Jam, Third Eye Blind, and Queen. I wanted to get all of them, but I couldn't decide.

"I'd go with Pearl Jam." A voice said behind me. I whirled around quickly, only to find a tall, gorgeous guy who had the most beautiful green eyes and bronze hair.

"What?" I managed to spit out.

"I said I would go with Pearl Jam. They're better than Third Eye Blind and Queen put together." He laughed.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Then there was a short pause. I looked down at the floor.

"Do you work here or something?" Staring at his nametag. 'Edward.' What an odd name.

"Yeah. "

"Well thank you, _Edward_." I said glancing down at his nametag.

"You're welcome…." He trailed off, as if asking for my name.

"Bella."

"Bella. Beautiful name." I blushed at that. "Did you need anything else Bella?" _You._

"No…thank you."

"Well have a good day, Bella." He smiled, winked, and walked away.

"Thanks….you too." I'm sure he didn't hear me. I didn't care though. How is it possible that a man like that existed? Oh man, I looked at my watch. I was supposed to be at Jacob's at 2:30 and it was now 1:45. I had to hurry. I paid for my stuff and rushed out of the store.

"Hey Bells!" Jacob exclaimed when he opened the door.

"Hey Jacob." I replied. We hugged a friendly hug.

"Whats up?"

"Not much, you?" I sighed.

"Nothing really." He shrugged his shoulders. Then he started staring at me.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"Nothing….so what are we doing for my birthday?"

"Whatever you want best friend."

"Sweet. I say we invite a bunch of our friends and go clubbing."

"Sounds great. I'll tell Alice, cuz you know how she loves to plan parties, right?"

"Ha, yeah."

So I called Alice and as soon as I said the word 'party' she hung up and was over in 10 minutes. Alice and I have been best friends since we were both freshmen in high school. We used to live in Washington, but we moved to Chicago because we were tired of the dull weather all the time.

"Hi Best Friend!" She exclaimed as I opened the door to Jacobs's apartment.

"Hi Alice." I replied.

"Hi Jacob!" She exclaimed again.

"Hey." He said nonchalantly.

"So…" Alice began. "I have a few ideas." Jacob rolled his eyes, which Alice caught sight of.

"Jacob, be a good sport. You're just like Bella. No wonder you're best friends."

"Fine." He replied.

"Okay." She continued. "I have a few ideas. One is that we can all go to Vegas."

"No." Jacob said, flat out.

"Why not?" Alice whined.

"Because, I just don't want to."

"But why not? I've always wanted to go to Vegas." Alice whined again.

"Come on Alice, it's _his_ birthday." I chimed in.

"Okay, fine." She surrendered. "My second idea, then, is we can go out around the town. We can go bar hopping. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah, that was my idea when I was talking to Bella." Jacob said.

"Sounds great. When is your birthday anyway?" She asked.

"Some friend you are." Jacob said playfully.

"July 6th." I laughed.

"Awesome. That's on a Saturday. We can have it then. And we don't have to worry about asking off work and all that. So we need to plan out who's going to be there, where we're going, etc. etc. Jacob, go way."

"What?" He almost shouted.

"I want it to be a surprise!"

"I already know what we're doing though." She said smiling and waving her finger.

"Yeah….but not exactly."

"Whatever." With that he walked into his room and played on his laptop.

"Come on Alice, we're not safe here anyway. Let's go down to Starbucks to plan." I said.

"Okay, but we'll need paper and your date book. I forgot mine."

"All right." I shrugged my shoulders.

Alice and I made it to Starbucks. After a half hour in line, we ordered our usuals, mine a vanilla latte, simple and boring like me, and her's a half-fat, double caff, no foam, double chocolate chip frappuccino, crazy and complex like her. Alice and I found a table outside to discuss Jacob's party plans.

"I think we should have it at Club Malibu." I said. "They have the hugest back room. And their bartender is pretty cute." I said with a wink. She just laughed.

"Yeah, but I told him we were going to go bar hopping." She said.

"Yeah I know. But I don't want to be lugging people around the town, and then waiting for people to get to a bar, and keep doing that all night. That's only fun if you're with like two or three other people and you're riding together Alice."

"I guess you're right. Club Malibu it is. Who should we invite?"

"Well ourselves, obviously, um, Jasper, Tyler, Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Rose, um..."

"How about Lauren?"

"Yeah, no." I said sarcastically.

"Why not?" She said turning her head.

"She _hates_ me."

"Why?"

"No idea. I don't know if I did something wrong, or if it's because I'm best friend with Jacob, because everyone knows she's in love with him."

"Fine no Lauren. I'll make a note not to invite her to your guys' wedding too."

"Alice!"

"What?" I just glared at her. "Oh come on, I see the way he looks at you. He's in love with you Bella and you know it."

"So what. We're just friends."

"Sure…"

"We are. Now drop it."

"Fine."

I just kept glaring at her. Then I saw her gawking at something behind me.

"What?" I turned around to see the beautiful bronze haired god behind me.

"Bella right?" A mysterious, almost familiar voice said.

"Hey." I said, smiling like an idiot.

"How are you?"

"Fine." I said, still smiling like an idiot. I think he noticed because he just shook his head and smiled. He then kind of looked at Alice and I realized my rudeness.

"Oh! This is my best friend Alice."

"Hi." She said standing up to shake his hand. Then the unthinkable happened. My clumsiness stepped in.

Alice leaned over and I leaned back so her arm wouldn't hit me, but my coffee was still in my hand, so it spilled all over me. I was _so_ embarrassed. I blushed all shades of red. If it had been just Alice there, I wouldn't have been embarrassed at all. But _he_ was there.

"Oh my gosh Bella, are you okay?" Alice exclaimed, her eyes bugging out of her head. "Oh my gosh Bella, that was all my fault. I am so sorry."

"No it's okay Alice; it was me and my stupid clumsiness." I replied. I looked over at Edward, and he was just smirking, not trying to help me or exclaiming any concern over me. Just _smirking_. Like a 12-year-old schoolboy who had done something wrong. He noticed me staring at him. I just glared at him and he smiled at me and handed me a few napkins.

We all sat back down after the whole big chaos ended.

"Anyways." Alice began. "As I was saying, I'm Alice."

"Edward." He answered, shaking her hand, then sat down next to me. "Are you okay Bella?"

"I'm fine." I sighed.

"Good." Alice said. "We need to finish the party plans Bella. Oh Bella I have a wonderful idea!" She exclaimed clapping her hands together.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Edward, would you like to come to Jacob's party?"

"Who is Jacob?" he asked curiously.

"Jacob is…Bella's best friend. Next week is his birthday and we are throwing a party for him at Club Malibu. Would you like to come?" I threw a glare at her. I did not want him to come, but I didn't know why.

"Sure, I'd love to come." He replied, smiling at the both of us, longer at me.

"Great!" Alice almost yelled. "Here's my number, and here's Bella's number. Call either of us if you have any questions. I'm usually unavailable because of my job, so Bella's probably a better choice to call. The party is sometime next Saturday. We haven't decided all of the details yet."

"Sounds great." He said. "Hey, well it's been great talking to you ladies. I've better get going." He smiled at Alice and winked at me as he left.

We waited until he left to giggle about him.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Bella! Where did you find him?"

"Well I was in that music store that you told me about today getting a present for Jacob and I was in the songbooks section and I couldn't decide over three songbooks and he helped me out." I said, shrugging my shoulders innocently.

"Mhmm. So he works there?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Now we can stalk him!"

"Alice!"

"What? We can say we really really like music. I mean it's half true, right?"

"I guess." I took the last sip of my coffee and got up and threw it away.

We left Starbucks and went back to my apartment to call everyone, except Lauren. I still can't believe Edward had my number. I haven't given anyone my number in months. I haven't gone on a date in about a year. I haven't been in a relationship in years. What the heck? I just met the man and I'm already putting his name into the same thought as relationship! I need sleep.

As soon as Alice left and all the part plans were set, I got ready for bed. Then, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

**Oooo, who was on the phone???**

**Love Always,**

**LauraJaeXO**


	2. Love and Choices

Chapter Two: Love and Choices

**BPOV**

I was getting ready for bed and just climbed into bed as soon as my phone rang. I got out of bed, lugged my way over to my dresser and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said tiredly, and a tad grumpy.

"Bella?" Jacob asked. As if it wasn't me.

"Hey Jacob. What's up?" I said as I flopped down on my bed.

"Sorry about calling so late. I just wanted to call to say thanks for everything, with my party and everything. I know you must be a good enough friend to do that."

"Jacob…I'm your best friend. Why wouldn't I do that?"

"I don't know."

"Jacob, what am I going to do with you?"

"Hmm…let me think about that one."

"Jacob Black!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." I sighed.

"Well I'm going to get to bed. I'm pretty tuckered out."

Jacob chuckled. "Okay, goodnight Bells. I love you."

"Goodnight Jacob, I love you too." I said rolling my eyes.

It was okay for me and Jacob to say 'I love you' to each other because we do love each other, but just not romantically.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next day I was supposed to spend with Alice shopping for Jacob. I didn't mind this as much, because we wouldn't be shopping for me. Later did I find out….we were.

"Alice…." I whined. "I don't want to try on anymore dresses."

"Oh grow up Bella. You want to look hot for Edward don't you?"

"Well, yes, no. I don't know Alice!"

"Look at this way Bella. You have a hot guy interested in you. You are interested in him too. He and you are going to a club on Saturday. You + Him + Club + Hot Sexy Dancing = Back to his or your place." She explained, winking.

"Alice…" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"What?" She smiled.

"I don't know. I don't want to jump Edward's bones on the first night I'm with him." She laughed loudly at this. "Besides, Saturday night is all about Jacob, not about me looking hot, or getting with Edward."

"Fine. Can't I dress you up just a little bit? You still need to look nice." She stuck her bottom lip out. I hated it when she did that. That always got to me and she knew it.

"Fine I guess." With that surrender, the rest of the day was spent trying on shoes, dresses, shirts, skirts, jewelry, etc. I was worn out by the time I got home. I didn't even have time to change into my lounge clothes, I headed straight for the bed. Again, my phone rang. I sighed and got up and walked towards the kitchen. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I asked questionly.

"Bella?" The mysterious voice asked.

"Yes, who's this?"

"Haha, it's Edward."

"Oh! Edward. Hi!" The sound of his name made my stomach flutter. I started walking around the apartment and getting nervous as if he was there, which made me trip over stuff and drop stuff. "What's up?"

"Are you okay?" He said chuckling.

"Oh yeah…yeah. I'm just. I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good, good."

"Great!" I exclaimed, still running into things.

"Are you sure you're okay? I don't need to come over there, do I?" That statement right there made me blush, bringing thoughts of him in my apartment, sweeping me off my feet, carrying me into my bedroom and taking me. I shook my head into consciousness.

"I'm fine Edward. Thanks for your concern."

"So about Saturday. Did you and Alice ever figure out a time?"

"Yeah, we're meeting at my place around 6:30 and leaving at 7. I'll give you directions later on in the week."

"Sweet." There was a short pause. "Hey Bella?"

"Hmm?" I said after yawning.

"Never mind. You seem tired. I'll let you go."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night."

And that was it. My first phone call with Edward. I still yet to find out his full name. I can't wait to.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I woke up the next morning with the light peeping in my window, which I smiled at. I opened my eyes, then realized I had to work.

"Holy crap, holy crap. What time is it?" I whispered to myself.

"7:00." I heard. It was Jacob.

"Holy crap Jacob, you scared me! What are you doing here?"

"To make you breakfast my dear!"

"But I need to be to work at 8:30."

"Oh you have plenty of time. Now go get in the shower and your breakfast will be ready by the time you get out." I rolled my eyes and complied.

I got out and got ready in 30 minutes. I put on a black, knee-length skirt, a white button-up shirt, and black flats. I wore my hair down and put on a small amount of makeup. I didn't like attention that much, but Alice said makeup accentuated my natural beauty.

I came out ready and Jacob had made me his famous pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream, bacon, and scrambled eggs.

"Oh my gosh Jacob, you are the best!" I exclaimed.

"I know. I'm the best friend you've ever had, right?" He practically said.

"Well…."

"Thank you." I rolled my eyes at that one too. We ate in silence for a while. I didn't realize how hungry I was. I looked at the clock and saw it was only 7:45. Sweet. I was actually going to be on time for once.

"Hey Bella." Jacob said seriously. I looked up and he put a big glop of whipped cream on my nose. I gasped and returned the favor. We did that for a few minutes. We stopped laughing. When we cleaned up ourselves and our dishes, he turned to look at me.

"Bella?" Jacob said kind of quietly.

"Hmm?" I said in between a bite.

"Can I tell you something? And I'm being totally serious."

"The last time you said that Jacob you told me that you thought that the earth was going to be attacked by aliens because you saw it on the inquirer on the corner newsstand." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey, they always tell the truth in those magazines."

"Sure Jacob." I rolled my eyes.

"But Bells, I'm being really serious this time….um. Bella…um…I…um..wow."

"Jacob, whatever you have to say, just _say it_!" With that he looked at me and pressed his lips against mine. He pushed me against the sink, and continued kissing me. I pushed him away and looked down.

"Jacob…"

"Bella, I love you." He said, putting his hand to my face

"Jacob, I think you should leave." I said softly, still looking down, with tears coming to my eyes.

"Bella…"

"Jacob. I asked you to leave. Now please, leave. Before, I get mad." His hand left my face and he left. I sat down at the table and put my head down until it was time to leave.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I worked at the front desk at Sacred Heart Hospital. I got to work and sat down. Immediately, the phone rang.

"Sacred Heart Hospital, how can I transfer your call?" I answered.

"Bella?" It was Jacob.

"Jacob, not now, I'm at work." I said through my teeth.

"I'm sorry. But can I take you out to lunch? I wanted to talk about what happened this morning." Then there was a five-second pause.

"Fine. But it's not a date."

"Not a date. I'll see you at one. I love you"

"Okay. Bye Jacob." And with that, we hung up. I felt bad for him. I didn't love him back, at least not romantically. I don't think I did.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The phone rang again.

"Sacred Heart Hospital, how can I transfer your call?" I answered. It was like a drill.

"Bella?" It was not Jacob this time.

"Edward?" My heart started pounding.

"Hi Bella. Do you work there?"

"Yeah. I'm the front desk girl. Ha."

"Fun."

"Yeah, not really." I laughed. "So…where can I transfer your call sir?" I said in a humorous voice.

He laughed. "Well my dad is the doctor in the ICU. Could you put me through to him?"

"Sure, what is his name?"

"Dr. Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen? So you're the Edward he's been talking about all the time." My heart still pounding.

"He talks about me?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, it's nothing bad."

"Good."

"Hold on, I'll let you talk to him."

"Okay. Bye Bella."

"Bye." I put him through to the ICU.

"Intensive Care Unit. This is Darcy, how can I help you?"

"Hi, it's Bella. Will you tell Dr. Cullen that his son is on Line 4?"

"Sure Bella. Thanks." The nurse said.

"No problem!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**EPOV**

"Sacred Heart Hospital, how can I transfer your call?" Oh my gosh, it was the voice of an angel. My heart started to pound.

"Bella?" I asked, sounding like a dork.

"Edward?"

"Hi Bella. Do you work there?"

"Yeah. I'm the front desk girl. Ha." She had the most beautiful laugh ever.

"Fun."

"Yeah, not really." I laughed. "So…where can I transfer your call sir?" She said in a humorous voice.

"Well my dad is the doctor in the ICU. Could you put me through to him?"

"Sure, what is his name?"

"Dr. Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen? So you're the Edward he's been talking about all the time." Oh geez.

"He talks about me?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, it's nothing bad."

"Good."

"Hold on, I'll let you talk to him."

"Okay. Bye Bella."

"Bye." There was a pause. I did nothing but think of Bella in that short pause, listening to the elevator music. There was a click.

"Dr. Cullen."

"Hey Dad."

"Oh hey Edward, what's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out for lunch today, catch up."

"Oh sure."

"Okay, let me know what time." I heard his beeper go off.

"I gotta go Edward. I'll call you when the time is good for me."

"Okay Dad. I'll talk to you later."

"All right son. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye." And the line went dead. I really had nothing else to do. I was off work today. I decided to call Bella again.

"Sacred Heart Hospital, how may I transfer your call?"

"Hey stranger."

"Edward?"

"Yeah."

"What's goin' on?"

"Nothing. Just sitting here at my desk. I'm so freaking bored."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. What are you doing?"

"Nothing really. I'm off today, so I'm bored."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind."

"What? You did that the other night too. What did you want to ask me?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out Friday."

"Like a date?"

"Sure."

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey, I gotta go. There's a call coming in. Big call of the hour!"

"Well I'll see you soon. I'm picking my dad up for lunch today."

"All right Edward, I'll see you later."

"Bye." And with that, she hung up. I didn't want to stop talking to her, but I had to. I didn't want to take her away from her job. What could possibly make her have to 'think about' wanting to go out with me? I'm not asking her to marry me or anything. Oh well, I'll have to see.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

"Sacred Heart Hospital, how may I direct your call?"

"Hey, could I talk to Dr. Cullen?" a sweet, light voice asked.

"Sure, just a second." I put her on hold and transferred to Dr. Cullen.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jacob finally picked me up from the hospital. We were quiet at first and he started to make light conversation.

"So how's work so far?" He asked.

"Okay I guess, really boring, as usual." I mumbled.

"Sorry. I would call you and keep you company, but I have to work."

"It's not your fault." I whispered. He looked almost mad. He could tell I was still mad from this morning.

"Look Bells, about this morning…"

"Why haven't you told me before?"

"I've tried, really I have. But I just haven't found the confidence until now." There was a pause. "Please Bella, I need to know how you feel." There was another pause. I didn't know how I felt. He had been my best friend for four years and he was asking me to make a rash decision to decide whether I love him or not. "Bella?"

"What?" I snapped, tears coming to my eyes.

"I need to know how you feel about me."

"Well Jacob, I don't really know. You and I have been best friends for four years and now you're asking me to tell you how I feel about you when really I don't. I know I do love you ask a friend. But I don't know if I love you like you love me. You can't ask me to make that decision right now." We pulled up to the place where we always loved to eat on my lunch breaks. We sat out in the parking lot to talk though.

"I'm sorry Bells. I'm sorry I put that pressure on you. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's alright."

"And I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

"It's alright."

"Although, I do have to admit, it was pretty nice." I hit him. I'm glad he was apologizing. "But take all the time you need Bella. I love you enough to wait for you."

"Don't put that on me Jacob."

"What?"

"Don't wait for me. What if I take too long? What if I can't decide? What then?"

"I don't know Bells. We'll just have to play it by ear." We walked in and waited for the hostess. I grabbed his arm and leaned on his shoulder.

"Table for two?" She asked.

"Yes." He said. We walked to our booth.

"So Bells what time are we doing my birthday shindig on Saturday?"

"We're leaving my place at 7, so I would be there around 6:30."

"Mkay." There was a silence, but not awkward, which was really good. I knew I had to tell him sometime that Edward had asked me out. This was not the time though.

Jacob paid the bill, after much objection by me, as usual. He drove me back to work and told me bye. I felt bad for leaving him hanging, but I knew I needed time to think. I decided I would have to call Edward after work too.


	3. Decisions Decisions

**So here's chapter 3. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 3: Decisions Decisions

**BPOV**

I got back from my lunch with Jacob with a lot of thinking to do. I mean, him and I are best friends. Why would he be in love with me? I'm plain and old boring Bella Swan. I mean there are better looking, more interesting girls out there than me. Why would he want me? I just didn't get it. The phone at my desk interrupted my thoughts.

I sighed. "Sacred Heart Hospital, how may I direct your call?" I said out of habit.

"You sound happy."

"Edward?"

"Who else?"

I smiled. "You know, this is the third time you've called me today?"

"Well, Bella, the first time really doesn't count."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Well, I really wasn't calling you. I was calling the hospital."

"Oh I see. Well, I guess it's the second time you've called me, right?"

"Right. So Bella, have you thought about our date at all?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that Edward. Listen, you're a great guy and all, but we just met and…"

"Listen Bella, I know we did just meet, but I like you, and I think you're cute. All I'm asking is for one date." There was a pause. "You know what? It doesn't have to be a date. We can just hang out. Does that sound okay?"

"That sounds fine. When do you want to _hang out_?" I said with a giggle. He just chuckled.

"Um…we could maybe hang out Friday after work, maybe go out and have a beer?"

I paused, thinking about it.

"Sure, that sounds great. Do you still have my number?"

"Uh, yeah. It's in my phone. I'll call you later Bella."

"All right, bye Edward."

"Bye Bella."

I hung up with him. I couldn't help but smile every time he said my name. His voice was like an angel. But we had to take it slow, no matter how gorgeous he was, how perfect his smile is, how soft and sweet his voice is, how he said my name, how…okay, back to the subject at hand. Plus, there was Jacob too. I had to take him into consideration. I still didn't know how I felt about him. I saw the clock and it was _finally_ time to leave. I headed out the door and to my car. It was finally time to head home. For the fiftieth time of the day, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I sighed.

"Hey Bella!" It was Alice.

"Oh, hey Alice."

"What are you doing _right now_?"

"I'm driving home. Why?"

"Well….you need to come over. I have something to tell you."

"Alice…I just got off work, I've had a long day…" And then I thought _oh wait, I need to tell her about Jacob and my 'non-date' with Edward. I definitely needed to see Alice._ "Okay, I'm on my way over."

"Good. I'll see you when you get here!" And she hung up. I let out a big sigh and turned around.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

As I pulled up to Alice's apartment, I don't know why, but I was kind of nervous to tell her about Jacob. I mean, she was kind of best friends with him too. Plus, I knew when I told her about my non-date with Edward she would want to take me shopping again. That was Alice for you. I lugged myself up to the door and walked in.

"Alice?"

"In here!" She yelled from the kitchen. Alice had the most beautiful apartment. Right when you walked in, you could see the living room. It high ceilings, almost floor to ceiling windows, a patio with double doors, a big screen TV with surround sound, an amazing movie collection. And her kitchen was amazing: huge. I don't know why I didn't move in with her. Oh that's right, she lived with Jasper. I wouldn't want to barge in on them. Those two were crazy on each other all the time. I knew I wouldn't be able to bear to be around them 24/7.

"Hey." I said tiredly. She just smiled at me, as if she was hiding something. "Hey Jasper."

"Hey Bella." He said, smiling.

"So…Alice you sounded superexcited on the phone…do you have big news or something."

"Maybe…" she teased, looking at Jasper.

"Well…what is it?" I questioned.

"Let's go in the living room. Jasper baby, get the champagne out of the freezer." She said in a loving voice.

"Sure thing babe." He said, kissing her. It made me look away, thinking of my situation with Jacob and Edward. Stupid men and they're confusing ways.

Alice, Jasper, and I made our way into the living room. Jasper and Alice sat down on the sofa and I sat down on the chair, sitting Indian-style.

"So you guys…what's the big news?" I asked.

"Well." Alice said, taking Jasper's hand. "We're engaged!"

I squealed, jumped up, pulling Alice with me and hugged her tightly. Then I pulled Jasper up too and hugged him.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations you guys! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you." Alice said, smiling. She shoved her hand towards me, showing me her ring. It was a silver based ring with a large, and I mean large, circle diamond on top. It was beautiful. Hard to believe, but I was jealous. Jealous was not an emotion I felt very often, so it was very unfamiliar.

"What's wrong Bella?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just so happy for you guys."

"Thanks Bells." Replied Jasper. He began pouring the champagne. I reached for mine, but being the klutz I am, spilled it.

"Dammit! I'm sorry Alice." I exclaimed.

"That's okay. Come on, I'll take you to the bathroom and get you cleaned up." As we made our way to the bathroom, I knew this would be the perfect time to tell Alice about Edward and Jacob.

"Alice?" I said quietly.

"Hmm?" She said as she was softly cleaning my shirt.

"Um…so, I kind of have something to tell you about Jacob." She looked up and smiled.

"OOOO….Is it juicy?"

"Alice! I'm serious."

"Fine, what is it?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, this morning, I woke up, and Jacob was in my apartment. And he decided to make me breakfast, which was really nice."

"And then you guys got caught up in the moment of being alone with each other and had hot sex?"

"Alice! Will you let me finish?"

"Sorry…"

"Anyways, we were cleaning up the dishes and, he kinda kissed me and told me he's in love with me."

"Oh!! That's wonderful Bella!" She exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Well, I pushed him away and told him to get out."

"Why?"

"Well…I don't know. Oh, Alice I don't know what to do here. I have Jacob, my best friend who is _in love_ with me and I have no idea how I feel about him." I said. "And then I have Edward too, who I might add I'm going on a 'non-date' with on Friday" I added, smiling.

"You're going on a date with Edward! Oh Bella, we need to go shopping, get you something _hot_ to wear."

"Alice…we just went shopping for Jacob's party.

"So? That was for Jacob's _party_. We need to get you something hot for your date with Edward!"

"Whatever. That's beside the point. I don't know what to do Alice." Then she looked at me seriously.

"Just follow your heart Bella. Okay, just think about it. I know you've just met Edward and all, but let's just pretend he's in love with you too, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now. You've got your best friend, who you've been best friends with for like what...four years?" I nodded. "Mkay. He's in love with you, for who knows how long. Then you got this hot new guy who you met at a music store and now you're going on a date with him."

"It's not a date Alice."

"Whatever. Who would you choose though Bella? You're best friend of four years or a new guy you really want to get to know?"

"Well…I guess I don't want to ruin my relationship with Jake. But I don't want to hurt his feelings though."

"Right…"

"And Edward. I just want to get to know him for now. No jumping his bones on the first date, when we do go on one."

"So you're not in love with Jake?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. I mean, I do _love_ him. I'm just not _in_ love with him, ya know? Like you are with Jasper."

"Yeah." She said smiling and staring down at her ring. "I know."

"Well, now that that's settled, we'd better get you some hot clothes for yours and Edward's date."

"It's not a date!"

"Sure. Okay. We're going tomorrow after you get off work, okay Bella?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I guess." This was going to be hell. _It's not a date. It's not a date. It's not a date._

**Haha..."It's not a date. It's not a date." Sure...right.**

**Lol. Anyways. R&R!**

**I love you!**

**LauraJaeXO**


	4. Lunch

Chapter Four: Lunch

**BPOV**

I left Alice and Jasper's apartment still thinking about my situation with Edward and Jacob. I felt really bad about Jacob. I didn't know how to tell him that I wasn't in love with him. I loved him, but I wasn't _in_ love with him. I just hope when I tell him, I don't mess up our friendship.

When I got to my apartment, I crawled right into bed, not bothering to dress into my pajamas or brush my teeth. I was burnt out physically, mentally, and emotionally. My eyes shut right when I hit the pillow and I fell fast asleep. The next thing I knew, it was morning.

"Ugh…." I did not want to wake up and go to work. Maybe I should call off. Hey, Lindsey could work for me. I could tell them I'm sick. I kind of am, right? I decided not to. I didn't like lying. I would just go on the internet like I usually do. Ooo…maybe I should Google Edward….hmm…sounds like a plan.

I got up and got in the shower. I got out, wrapped my warm, terry-cloth robe around me that Alice just had to buy for me on our last shopping trip.

"_Oh come on Bella. It's perfect for you." She said._

"_Alice, I don't need a bathrobe. I do just fine with a towel." I complained._

"_Fine. If you won't buy it, I will buy it for you."_

"_Alice…" I whined._

"_Oh Bella, stop." She rolled her eyes at me. "You need to learn to accept gifts from people."_

"_But I don't _need_ a bathrobe."_

"_Sure you do. Now stop your whining and take it."_

"_Fine. But I'm never letting you do this again." And she just smiled and turned at me._

Yeah right.

After my flashback, I started staring at myself. Why would Jacob be in love with me? I mean, even if I _was_ in love with him, I didn't deserve him. He could do better than me. What about that Leah chick he works with. She's kinda pretty. She's never been nice to me, but from when I've been around them together, I can kind of tell that she likes him.

I shook my head and picked up my cell phone. It was almost 7:45.

"Shit."

I needed to get ready to go.

I was out the door at 8:05. I was gonna be late. I hope I don't get fired. I haven't been late in like months though so I don't think I will though. I got there at 8:34.

"Ahh…Miss Swan. Nice of you to come. I didn't think you were planning on showing up today." Mr. Banner said in a sarcastic voice. He was _the_ dickwads of all dickwads.

"Sorry Mr. Banner. It won't happen again." I said breathlessly, trying not to look up at him.

"No, it won't." He said. Then he walked away.

The phone rang right away. I sighed and picked it up. Another day. I could tell it was going to be busy.

12:00 finally rolled around. It was time for my lunch. I really didn't have any friends in the hospital. I decided I would go into the cafeteria for lunch. I clocked out on the computer and was about to get up when _he _walked in. I stopped in my tracks like a deer in headlights.

"Hey Bella!" Edward half-yelled. I assumed he had come in to have lunch with his father.

"Hey." Was all I could say, I still stared.

"So, do you have any lunch plans?"

"No...I was just gonna go into the cafeteria to have lunch. Hospital food isn't the finest, but hey, it's edible…I think." He chuckled.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch with me. Are you game?" He gave me a look that made me think he was thinking that I was going to say no. How could I resist such a beautiful face?

"Um, sure."

"Great!" He said excitedly. I just giggled at his overexcitement. I couldn't tell exactly, but I think he blushed. I grabbed my purse and we started walking out.

"When you walked in I figured you were coming in to have lunch with your dad."

"Nah, he's always busy. I usually call ahead, but I wanted to have lunch with you today." I blushed at his statement. He wanted to have lunch with _me_? I think he saw my blush, because I heard him laugh quietly.

We walked out of the hospital. I felt the breeze of the warm air outside. It felt good compared to the cool air-conditioned environment. I closed my eyes and took it in. I opened my eyes and found Edward staring at me.

"What?" I asked smiling.

"Nothing." He said, looking down and smirking.

"What?" I asked again, hoping to get an answer. He just chuckled and shook his head. We continued walking to his car. We walked up to a silver Volvo. He opened up the door for me.

"Why thank you kind sir." I said in a played up polite voice.

"You are welcome my lady." He said in the same voice. I blushed at the words _my lady_. I hoped he didn't see. He jogged round to the driver's side and got in.

"So where would you like to go Bella?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Me either."

"All right…how about…." I tapped my finger on my lips. He looked over at me and smiled.

"What? You're staring at me again."

"Nothing, nothing."

"Okay, we have to pick a place to eat before my lunch hour is over."

"Okay how about Steak and Shake?"

"Yum, that sounds good." I said rubbing my stomach. I really was hungry. I skipped breakfast because I was late for work. I just saw him smile and shake his head. "Why are you always laughing at me?"

"No reason."

We pulled up to Steak and Shake. It was really busy since everyone and their mom was on their lunch hour at 12 pm. It didn't matter, as long as I was with Edward. The hostess walked up and started checking Edward out. She was tall, blonde, and busty; pretty much every guy's dream girl. And playboy's.

"Two?" Talking to Edward only, sticking her chest out, and smiling way to wide.

"Yes, _please_." I said. I grabbed Edward's arm when I emphasized the 'please.' He only looked at me and smiled at me. The hostess only 'hmph'd at me. I smiled on the inside at this. I don't know why I was jealous of her checking Edward out, if that's what I was. I didn't know. I just knew I didn't want her around him.

As we sat down, I immediately picked up my menu and started flipping through it. I knew what I wanted already. A kid's grilled cheese sandwich meal with cheese sauce on the side and a strawberry milkshake. I used to go to the one at my hometown every Sunday with my dad Charlie. I could see out of my peripheral vision him staring at me again. I didn't want to look at him though. I knew I would have to explain the clinging to his arm.

I looked up. "What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"What?" I looked down again. "I'm just trying to figure out what I want."

"What was up with the clinging to my arm?" He didn't stop staring at me. I started to blush, and he chuckled.

"Well, she started flirting with you." I said hesitantly.

"What if I wanted her to flirt with me?" I knew he didn't. I was still looking down. I could tell he was still looking at me. I wish my circulation would control itself. Luckily the waiter came up. Saved by the waiter.

"Hey there. I'm Adam. What can I get you guys?" He smiled at us, and winked at me. This kind of made me uncomfortable.

"Um, I'll get the kid's grilled cheese with some cheese sauce on the side and a kids strawberry milkshake."

"All righty." He said, writing it down. "And you?" He said, asking Edward.

"I'll get the Steakburger meal." The waiter wrote it down and took our menus.

"All right. I'll be right out with it." He smiled and winked at me again. I looked at Edward and he looked like he was kind of mad.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing."

"That seems to be your favorite word today."

"Well I didn't like that he winked at you."

"Yeah, that kind of made me uncomfortable."

"Do you want to leave?"

"No!" I exclaimed. I was a little embarrassed by it. "I mean, no. It's okay Edward. I'll deal with it. It's not like he made a move on me or anything."

"Not yet." He mumbled. I didn't think he wanted me to hear it.

Adam brought out our food about 10 minutes later and Edward and I ate in an uncomfortable silence. I was the one to break the silence.

"Edward?" I put my sandwich down.

"What?" He scowled.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Bella, I could never be mad at you."

"Then what's the matter?" He just looked down. "Edward you can tell me."

"It's just that the way he looked at you. It was…disrespectful."

"Edward, he just winked at me."

"That's when you were looking at him. When you weren't, he looked at you like you were something to eat." I tried to hold my laughter, but I failed. "Well, what was with you and that hostess, hmm? You clinging to my arm? Were you jealous?"

"I don't know." I said softly. I could feel my face getting hot.

"Bella? Were you jealous?" I was silent for a few seconds. "Bella."

"Okay! Fine! I was jealous." I whispered. "But you should have seen the way she was looking at you. She was batting her eyes at you and sticking her chest out at you. It was repulsive!"

"Well _if_ she was doing those things, I was completely oblivious to it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You know why?"

"Why's that?"

"Because I prefer brunettes." He said, smiling crookedly. I was becoming attached to that smile. This made me blush. We were silent for about a minute. I finally looked up.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you jealous?" He only smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Are you finished?"

"Yeah, I gotta get back. I was _four_ minutes late to work today and my boss bitched about it. _Four_."

"Dang."

"Yeah. I hate my job."

"You can always come work for me."

"Ha. Like I know anything about music."

"Hey, you're friends with me, you can learn."

"Yeah. Wait…_for_ you?"

"Yeah. I own Music Haven." I stared at him bug-eyed. "What?"

"You _own _it?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I don't know…that's just…I don't know." I didn't know what to say. I couldn't think of anything to say. I couldn't believe he owned the store. He must have had a lot of money. What would someone like him be doing out with someone like me?

He just laughed. "Bella, you amaze me."

"Oh yeah?"

He nodded. "You do."

Adam came up to give us our bill. "All done?"

"Yep." I said.

"Here's your bill." He winked _once again_ at me and started to take our stuff. I saw Edward roll his eyes, so I figured I would humor Edward.

"Oh wait." I stopped him. "Did you need a box _darling_?" I said, smirking at him. Edward turned his head smirking.

"Oh yes. Could I have one please?" He asked, just staring at me.

"Sure." Adam said in a defeated voice. He walked of mumbling something incomprehensible. We waited until he was out of hearing distance to burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh did you see the look on his face?" I said.

"Yeah. That was hilarious Bella." He said.

"Shh...he's coming back." I put my hand on Edward's and started staring deeply in his eyes.

"Here." Adam practically threw the box at Edward and walked away. He looked like a kid who just got second place at the science fair.

"Geez." I said. "He's not getting a tip."

"Yeah." I waited for him to box up his food. "All right. Ready?"

"Yep."

We went up to pay for our food. Edward went up and I stood behind him with my wallet out waiting to pay for mine looking around.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Wait, I need to pay for mine."

"I already did." He said in a smiling tone.

"Edward you didn't need to do that."

"Sure I did." I just rolled my eyes at that.

We got back to his car and he opened my door for me.

"Thank you very much." I said.

"You're welcome very much." He replied.

"Shit. I only have 5 minutes to get back. Do you think you could speed?" I asked.

"Can I speed? Psh." He said sarcastically. He immediately sped up to 70 mph.

"Edward! I didn't mean that fast!"

"You said you needed to get there fast."

"Well I don't want to _die_!"

"Well if you do, at least you'll be with me." I just rolled my eyes and smiled. He was such a charmer.

We got back to the hospital in two minutes. Record time.

"Well Edward, I would like to thank you for a lovely lunch. We must do it another time."

"Yes we must."

"Oh, and by the way, don't forget about Jacob's party on Saturday. We're meeting at my apartment at 6:30 and leaving at 7."

"Alright. Don't forget about our _non-date_ on Friday." He reminded me. I had forgotten about that for a moment. When I was with him, he made me forget about everything.

"Right. Did you want to pick me up at my apartment and go out or something?"

"Sure. Seven okay?"

"Yeah. I'll call you and give you directions."

"Sounds good. Until then Isabella." He leaned in slowly and kissed me on the cheek. I could still feel it five minutes later. I smiled and got out. I knew I was late but I didn't care. Those extra minutes late with Edward were worth it. I wish this week would hurry and get over with so I could go on my _non-date_ with him already.

**Okay, there you have it. I made it longer just for not posting it when I said I would. So I'm not going to drag on her week and make you wait for their non-date. I love you guys too much! But I will give you Edward's POV on their lunch. I think it's a good idea, don't you? Tell me what you think, I love reviews. I'll wait to write it until I know what you think. Let me know! I love you!**

**LauraJaeXO**


	5. Lunches and Sex Dreams

**So I hope you guys like this chapter. There's kinda a mini-lemon in this chapter. Lemonade if you will. Lol.**

Chapter 5: Lunches and A Sex Dream

**EPOV**

I hung up with my dad and decided calling Bella again. I needed to hear her sweet voice again. I think I was really starting to like her. I know I just met her last week, but I think I really like her. I called up the hospital and she answered the phone in her sweet-sounding voice.

She sighed. "Sacred Heart Hospital, how may I direct your call?"

I laughed. "You sound happy." Even tired, she sounded like an angel.

"Edward?" She asked.

"Who else?"

"You know, this is the third time you've called me today?"

"Well, Bella, the first time really doesn't count."

"Oh? And why is that?" I loved it. She was flirting with me.

"Well, I really wasn't calling you. I was calling the hospital."

"Oh I see. Well, I guess it's the second time you've called me, right?"

"Right. So Bella, have you thought about our date at all?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that Edward. Listen, you're a great guy and all, but we just met and…"

"Listen Bella, I know we did just meet, but I like you, and I think you're cute. All I'm asking is for one date." I paused. It made sense. Maybe we should just go out as friends. "You know what? It doesn't have to be a date. We can just hang out. Does that sound okay?"

"That sounds fine. When do you want to _hang out_?" She giggled. My heart fluttered. Was that supposed to happen?

"Um…we could maybe hang out Friday after work, maybe go out and have a beer?" I suggested.

She paused.

"Sure, that sounds great. Do you still have my number?" Did I have her number?

"Uh, yeah. It's in my phone. I'll call you later Bella."

"All right, bye Edward."

"Bye Bella."

I couldn't stop smiling when I hung up with her. I really did like her. I couldn't deny my feelings towards her. But I had just met her. Oh well. It's not like I was in love with her. I glanced at my watch. It was 11:35. I had to go to the hospital to meet my dad for lunch at the hospital. Oh wait. I was going to the hospital. I could see Bella again. I rushed even more just so I could see her sweet face again. I smiled and got in my car and sped to the hospital.

I pulled into the parking lot and I saw Bella getting into the car of a tall, dark haired guy. Did she already have a boyfriend? My heart sank into my chest. I hope she didn't see me. The guy glanced up at me staring and gave me a 'what are you looking at?' look. I just walked away. She must have been going to lunch with him. I hope their just friends. Or maybe that's Jacob. I don't know. I won't think about it. I'll just go to lunch with my dad and enjoy it.

I walked into the hospital and there was a blonde girl sitting at the desk where Bella should have been sitting, which made my heart sink even lower. _Get ahold of yourself Edward. He's probably just a friend. It's probably just Jacob._ I walked up to her and she just started smiling at me, way too big I might add.

"Hi." She said flirty.

"Um, hi. I'm just going to see Dr. Cullen." I said.

"Oh okay." She replied, still smiling.

I walked away. I turned around. She was staring at me and she smiled at me. I kind of gave her an 'ew' look. I prefer brunettes. I have nothing against blondes. I just like women with brown hair. They're just more attractive to me than blondes. Redheads come in second place. **(A/N: I have red hair, so I just**_**had**_**to put that in there, lol.)**

I pushed walked into the elevator and pushed the elevator button to the 8th floor, the ICU. The elevator stopped on the 3rd floor. A nurse walked in, pushing an IV. She smiled way too wide at me. Why do women always do that? I'm not that attractive.

"Hi." She said.

"Hello." I said politely, not making eye contact. She started looking me up and down. I looked at her and smiled. I pushed the _8_ button again to make sure that the elevator would go.

"What's the rush?" She asked, running her finger down my arm. I just stepped over to the side.

"I'm just in a hurry. I'm having lunch with my father."

"Oh really. Who's your father?"

"Dr. Cullen."

"Cool." She said. "He's really nice."

"Mhmm."

"Then I'm sure he'll understand if you're late."

"Why would I be late?" Then she crossed in front of me and pulled the red knob under the number buttons and the elevator halted to a stop.

"Because…" and she pushed me against the wall and ran her finger against my chest. "You know, you're very cute."

"Thank…thank you. But…"

"But what? You know I can see where you get your good looks from. Your father is very handsome too." She said as she pushed herself fully on me.

"Look, I have a girlfriend." I said as I pushed her off of me.

"Oh yeah? Well she doesn't have to know about this. This elevator doesn't have cameras." She said coming towards me.

"I don't care." I pushed her off of me again.

"Who's this girlfriend of yours?" I thought about it. I only said I had a girlfriend to get her off of me, but I blurted out the first name that came to my mind.

"Bella Swan."

"That girl down at the front desk?" She said nastily.

"Yeah. What do you have against her?"

"She's a prude."

"She is not. I like her very much. At least she's not a whore like you." I said. I pushed the red button back in.

"Wait, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." I got off the next floor and decided to walk up the stairs. Why do women always come on to me? I don't get it.

I got up to the ICU in 5 minutes. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. She was one of the few women that didn't come onto me. That's one of the reasons I liked her so much. That, and her laugh, her smile, the way she smelled, the way she bit her lip when she was thinking about something, how she blushed about everything. I saw my dad and he looked ready to go.

"Hey dad." I said when I walked up to him.

"Hey son. Just give me a few minutes." He said.

"All right." I just leaned up against the wall while I waited. He was ready in 5 minutes.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep." We walked to the elevator and went down. Thankfully the nurse wasn't anywhere near the elevator. I tried to hide myself from the girl at the front desk.

"Hey Lauren." He said as we walked out.

"Hello Dr. Cullen. Have a good lunch."

"Thank you." She smiled and winked at me as we walked out. I just smiled politely. We walked into the parking lot.

"I'll drive dad."

"Sounds good. Where would you like to go?"

"I don't care. You pick."

"All right. How about Applebee's?" That actually sounded really good. **(A/N: It actually does sound really good!)**

"Sweet." And we were off. We got there and once again the hostess hit on me. I was getting tired of this. Why couldn't God make me unattractive to girls? I know that sounds vain, but it would make it a lot easier for me. We got into our booth and looked to see what we wanted. Luckily we got a waiter.

"Hey, I'm Mike, I'll be your waiter. Can I get ya something to drink?"

"I'll have water." I replied.

"I'll have tea."

"All right. I'll have those out." He smiled and walked away.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure son."

"How long did it take you to realize that you liked Mom?"

"Um, about a week." He said quickly. I just smiled. It must be hereditary. "Why do you ask?" I paused, wanting to choose my words carefully.

"Well, you know that girl at the front desk?"

"Lauren?"

"No….Bella."

"Oh yeah. What about her? Do you like her?" He asked, smiling.

"I think so." He just smiled.

"Son, if you know you like her, go for it. You don't want to regret anything later in life."

"I know. It's just that I don't know if she likes me back."

"Well you never know if you try Edward. I didn't know with your mother until I asked her out."

"Yeah." Mike then brought out our drinks.

"What can I get you?" I hadn't gotten a chance to look at my menu.

"Can we get a few more minutes?" I asked.

"Sure…take your time." And he walked away. I started looking at my menu.

"Son?"

"Yeah Dad?" I said taking a drink of my water.

"If you're sure you like Bella, I would say go for it."

"Yeah I know. We're going on a _non-date_ on Friday." He just chuckled. "What?"

"A non-date?"

"Yeah. She said she doesn't want to go on a real date yet since we just met." I kept looking at my menu to see what I wanted. Mike walked back up.

"Decide yet?"

"Yeah." I said. "I'll get the Chicken Fried Steak."

"Okay. For you sir?"

"I'll have the 9 oz. sirloin."

"All right. I'll have that right out for you." He said as he took our menus.

"Thank you." We said.

"So tell me Edward," My dad said as he took a drink of his tea. "how did you meet Bella?"

"She came into my store looking for a songbook last week."

"So she plays music?"

"I don't know. See that's what I mean, I don't know her that well. I want to get to know her better to see if I like her or not."

"I see your point. I guess that's what your _non-date_ is for, right?"

"Yeah." We were quiet for a few minutes until our food came out. I ate it really fast. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. My dad chuckled at me.

"What?" I asked with a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Bella would sure be attracted to that." He said laughing.

"Shut up." He just laughed again as I swallowed and washed the food down with some water.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I was full. I couldn't eat the whole thing.

"Yeah. I need a box."

"You guys all done?" Mike asked when he came up to give us our bill.

"Yeah." I said. "Could I get a box please?"

"Sure." He walked away. I looked at the bill and got out my card.

"Son, don't worry about it, I'll pay."

"Dad…I told you _I_was taking _you_ out to lunch. That means I'm paying." He didn't argue after that. Mike brought my box and took my card. He brought it back and I signed and all that and we left.

We drove in a comfortable silence. I dropped him off back at the hospital and said goodbye to him.

"Later dad. Have a good rest of the day at work."

"Bye son." He smiled.

I loved my dad. He and I got along real well. He and I were like best friends. I could tell him really anything. I started to pull out of the drive by the doors when I saw Bella getting out of the car of the man who I didn't know if he was her boyfriend or not. I wanted to say hi, but I needed time to think.

I got home and decided to take a nap. That was the first time I dreamt about Bella.

"_Hey Bella." We were in front of an apartment building. I had no idea where we were._

"_Hello Edward…" She said with a sexy smirk on her face. She was wearing a spaghetti strap sundress. "Come with me Edward." She said holding out her hand. I grabbed impulsively. All of a sudden we were up at what I assumed was her apartment. She unlocked the door and pulled me inside. She shut the door and turned around. She grabbed my face and started kissing me, her tongue licking my bottom lip. I had no idea what drove her to do this, but I didn't care._

_She pushed me over to the couch, still kissing me, and pushed me down. She lay on top of me, her hands knotting in my hair. I ran my hands down her back._

"_Edward." She moaned. "I want you." My eyes opened wide. I lifted her up, carried her bridal style into her bedroom, knowing where it was surprisingly. I pushed the door in and kicked it shut. I lay her gently on the bed. She started placing kisses on my chin._

"_Edward." She moaned again, as I kissed her on the crook of her neck. I rubbed her shoulders, causing the straps of her dress to fall. I began kissing her chest going down to her breasts. I sucked on her breasts, causing her back to arch off the bed._

_She lifted my head off of her and began kissing my lips and moved her head down to my neck. She lifted my t-shirt off and laid kisses on my chest causing me to moan out her name. She continued down and pulled down my pants and my boxers._

"_Edward, I want to taste you." I just smiled giving her permission._

Before she began, I woke with a start. It started to storm outside. I couldn't believe I had a _sex_ dream about Bella. I needed a cold shower. I got up and got in the shower. I stayed in there about an hour, realizing it was time to get ready for work anyway. I had slept through the afternoon and night. Wow. I knew I needed to see her today.

I went to work. It dragged on forever. I knew she had her lunch hour at noon, so I left at 11:30. I didn't bother calling her. I have no idea why. Maybe it was because of last night.

I walked into the hospital and saw Bella about to go to lunch I assumed.

"Hey Bella!" I called.

"Hey." She said staring.

"So, do you have any lunch plans?"

"No...I was just gonna go into the cafeteria to have lunch. Hospital food isn't the finest, but hey, it's edible…I think." I chuckled. She was so cute.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch with me. Are you game?" I hoped she said yes.

"Um, sure." Yes!

"Great!" I said _too_ excitedly, I realized. I looked down. I think I blushed. She laughed and we started walking.

"When you walked in I figured you were coming in to have lunch with your dad."

"Nah, he's always busy. I usually call ahead, but I wanted to have lunch with you today." I saw that she blushed. I don't know why.

We walked out of the hospital. The breeze of the warm air outside hit us hard. I looked over at her. She looked beautiful.

"What?" She asked smiling.

"Nothing." I said, looking down and smirking.

"What?" She asked again. I just chuckled and shook my head. We continued walking to my car. I held the door open for her.

"Why thank you kind sir." She said in a played up polite voice. She was so cute.

"You are welcome my lady." I said in the same voice, which made her blush. Where did that come from?

"So where would you like to go Bella?" I asked before I started the car.

"It doesn't matter to me." She said as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Me either."

"All right…how about…." She tapped my finger on her lips. I looked over at her and smiled. I wondered what it was really like to kiss her. I wanted to, but it was too soon.

"What? You're staring at me again." She said, breaking me out of my trance.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Okay, we have to pick a place to eat before my lunch hour is over." She looked at her watch.

"Okay how about Steak and Shake?"

"Yum, that sounds good." She said rubbing her stomach. I stared at her and laughed at her. "Why are you always laughing at me?"

"No reason."

We pulled up to Steak and Shake. The hostess walked up and started checking me out. Not again. Geez. I paid no attention though. I just paid attention to Bella. "Two?"

"Yes, _please_." Bella said, grabbing my arm. Whoa! Was she jealous? I didn't mind though.

As we sat down, Bella started flipping through her menu. I think she was avoiding looking at me. I just started staring at her.

She looked up. "What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"What?" She looked down again. "I'm just trying to figure out what I want."

"What was up with the clinging to my arm?" I chuckled, which made her blush.

"Well, she started flirting with you." She said hesitantly.

"What if I wanted her to flirt with me?" I didn't, but I just wanted to play with her mind. She was still looking down. I was still looking at her. She didn't stop blushing. It was so cute. I didn't say anything more because the waiter came up. He looked at Bella like she was a piece of meat. When she wasn't looking he opened his eyes wide and made and "O" shape with his mouth and gave me a thumbs up. I immediately didn't like him.

"Hey there. I'm Adam. What can I get you guys?" He smiled at us, and winked at her.

"Um, I'll get the kid's grilled cheese with some cheese sauce on the side and a kids strawberry milkshake." I chuckled.

"All righty." He said, writing it down. "And you?" He said, asking me.

"I'll get the Steakburger meal." The waiter wrote it down and took our menus.

"All right. I'll be right out with it." He smiled and winked at her again. I just shook my head. She looked at me curiously.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"That seems to be your favorite word today." She snapped.

"Well I didn't like that he winked at you." I whispered.

"Yeah, that kind of made me uncomfortable."

"Do you want to leave?"

"No!" She exclaimed. "I mean, no. It's okay Edward. I'll deal with it. It's not like he made a move on me or anything."

"Not yet." I mumbled, not wanting her to hear that.

Adam brought out our food about 10 minutes later and we ate in an uncomfortable silence. She was the one to break the silence.

"Edward?" She put her sandwich down.

"What?" I scowled

"Are you mad at me?"

"Bella, I could never be mad at you." I felt about my behavior. I couldn't believe she thought I was mad at her.

"Then what's the matter?" I looked down. "Edward you can tell me."

"It's just that the way he looked at you. It was…disrespectful."

"Edward, he just winked at me."

"That's when you were looking at him. When you weren't, he looked at you like you were something to eat." She laughed. "Well, what was with you and that hostess, hmm? You clinging to my arm? Were you jealous?"

"I don't know." She said softly. She started to blush all over.

"Bella? Were you jealous?" She was silent for a few seconds. "Bella."

"Okay! Fine! I was jealous. But you should have seen the way she was looking at you. She was batting her eyes at you and sticking her chest out at you. It was repulsive!"

"Well _if_ she was doing those things, I was completely oblivious to it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You know why?"

"Why's that?"

"Because I prefer brunettes." I said, smiling crookedly. I could tell she loved that because she blushed. We were silent for about a minute. She finally looked up.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you jealous?" I only smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Are you finished?"

"Yeah, I gotta get back. I was _four_ minutes late to work today and my boss bitched about it. _Four_."

"Dang."

"Yeah. I hate my job."

"You can always come work for me." What is wrong with me?

"Ha. Like I know anything about music."

"Hey, you're friends with me, you can learn."

"Yeah. Wait…_for_ you?"

"Yeah. I own Music Haven." She just stared at me. "What?"

"You _own _it?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Why was that so surprising?

"I don't know…that's just…I don't know." She was at lost for words. It was so cute.

He just laughed. "Bella, you amaze me." Whoops. I didn't mean for that to come out.

"Oh yeah?"

I nodded. "You do."

Adam came up to give us our bill. "All done?"

"Yep." She said.

"Here's your bill." He winked at her again and started to take our stuff. I roll my eyes, but I couldn't believe what she did next.

"Oh wait." She stopped him. "Did you need a box _darling_?" She said, smirking at me. I turned my head smirking.

"Oh yes. Could I have one please?" I asked, but I looked at Bella.

"Sure." Adam said in a defeated voice. He walked of mumbling something incomprehensible. We waited until he was out of hearing distance to burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh did you see the look on his face?" She said.

"Yeah. That was hilarious Bella." I said.

"Shh...he's coming back." She put her hand on mine and started staring deeply in my eyes.

"Here." Adam practically threw the box at Edward and walked away. He looked like a kid who just got second place at the science fair.

"Geez." She said. "He's not getting a tip."

"Yeah." She waited for me to box up my food. "All right. Ready?"

"Yep."

I went to pay for our food. I saw her take her card out behind me. I hope she didn't notice that I was paying for both of us. I just saw her looking around though.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Wait, I need to pay for mine."

"I already did." I said in a smiling tone.

"Oh Edward you didn't need to do that."

"Sure I did." She just rolled her eyes.

We got back to my car and I opened her door for her.

"Thank you very much." she said.

"You're welcome very much." I replied.

"Shit. I only have 5 minutes to get back. Do you think you could speed?" She asked.

"Can I speed? Psh." I said sarcastically. I immediately sped up to 70 mph, even though it was only a 40 mph zone. I wasn't afraid of getting pulled over.

"Edward! I didn't mean that fast!"

"You said you needed to get there fast."

"Well I don't want to _die_!"

"Well if you do, at least you'll be with me." Seriously, I need to stop.

We got back to the hospital in two minutes. Record time.

"Well Edward, I would like to thank you for a lovely lunch. We must do it another time."

"Yes we must."

"Oh, and by the way, don't forget about Jacob's party on Saturday. We're meeting at my apartment at 6:30 and leaving at 7."

"Alright. Don't forget about our _non-date_ on Friday." I reminded her.

"Right. Did you want to pick me up at my apartment and go out or something?"

"Sure. Seven okay?"

"Yeah. I'll call you and give you directions." I smiled on the inside. Another phone call from Bella.

"Sounds good. Until then Isabella." I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at me and got out of the car. I could see her walk away and put her hand on her cheek where I kissed her. I couldn't stop smiling after that. It was official. I did like Bella Swan.

**Talk about a long chapter! Just for you bbs. Did you like the lemon? I'm probably not very good at it. I don't know. Tell me! I deserve reviews after that don't I? Next chapter might be their date. I don't know yet. I gotta do homework now. Yay!**

**Always and Forever,**

**LauraJaeXO**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Okay, sorry guys. This isn't really an update. It's just an author's note. I was reading through the story so far and I noticed some typos and I just wanted to apologize. The girl associate in Chapter One is named Kate. I didn't mean to put in Jessica. It was late. I usually type these late cuz I have school and work so. I went back and changed everything thus far and am fixing a bunch of shit so it'll look better.**

**Anyways, I just wanted to let you know. I'm sorry. I'll be updating sometime soon, I promise. I have the next chapter in mind, which is Bella and Edward's non-date. It will be exciting, I promise! I hope you enjoyed that last chapter.**

**Oh and by the way, I used Sacred Heart Hospital cuz I watch Scrubs a lot…yeah I'm basically in love with that show. Anyone else in love with that show? Haha.**

**But I promise to have it up probably tomorrow. After that I don't know when the next post will be up because I have two term papers due, one due Tuesday and the other due in two weeks so I'll try my best! I love you all!**

**LauraJaeXO**

**Oh by the way…go read the Camp Wilderness Series…it's really good! That's probably what's been keeping me busy lately too.**

**And my birthday is Monday…woot! I'm going to be 21. Even more woot! Haha.**


	7. NonDate Pt 1

**Here's the next chapter. It's Edward and Bella's non-date! Yay! Hopefully you read my Author's Note. If not, please do. Anyways…here ya go!**

Chapter 6: Non-date pt. 1

**BPOV**

The week flew by really fast. I realized Friday afternoon that I forgot to Google Edward. Haha. Oh well. I'll get to know him well enough tonight that I won't need to…right? Hopefully. I walked out of the hospital, wishing everyone a good weekend. I heard my phone ring, and I immediately wished it was Edward, but nope. It was Alice.

"Hi Alice." I half-sighed.

"Are you home yet?" She said immediately.

"I'm good Alice. How was your day?" I said sarcastically.

"Very funny Bella. Seriously, are you home yet?"

"I just walked out. Why?"

"I'll be over at your house in 20 minutes."

"Why?" I asked again.

"Duh. You have your date with Edward tonight!" She exclaimed.

"Alice, it's not a date!" Half-snapping at her.

"Whatever Bella. Hurry home so I can hott-ify you!"

"Alice…" I whined.

"Oh Bella, suck it up and hurry your cute butt home." Then she hung up. I hated it when she did makeovers on me. I complained about it, and then I sucked it up. It was a normal routine. It was the same with shopping. I made it home in 20 minutes, just like she said. If I made it there in 22, she would have complained.

Alice already had a key to my apartment, as did I to hers. We were best friends since kindergarten. We go way back. We went to the same elementary, middle, and high schools and college. We were practically sisters. We used to play dress up when we were kids, well she did on me. Apparently she never got tired of it.

"Hey Bella!" She said excitedly when I walked in.

"Hey Alice." I sighed.

"How was work?" She asked as she handed me a cup of tea. She knew me too well.

"Hell." I said as I sat down at a barstool at the breakfast bar in my kitchen. I loved my apartment. I lived in right in downtown Chicago. Right when you walked into my apartment, you walked into my living room, which lead straight into the dining area, which was really a table, haha. Then straight ahead was my kitchen. I loved my kitchen. It was bigger for most apartments. I loved to cook because I did a lot of cooking when I lived with my dad in Washington in high school. People say I'm really good, but I didn't think so. Then when you went past the kitchen, you went into the hallway where my bedroom, bathroom, and my spare bedroom were that I used as my office and I used as a spare bedroom when I had guests.

"Oh!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Alice questioned.

"I forgot to call Edward to give him directions."

"Already done deary. You don't need to worry about a thing except cooperating with me while I play dress up with you tonight before your date."

"Alice. It is not a date. But thank you for calling him."

"Actually he called me. He couldn't get ahold of you so he called me."

"Oh." I felt bad that I didn't call him when I said I would. I would have to apologize profusely tonight about that.

"All right Bella, it's 5:30, we need to get you ready!" She grabbed my hand and rushed me off to the bathroom.

"Hurry with your shower." She pushed me in the bathroom door. "I'll come in when you're done." I just stood there staring. "Go go go!" She shooed me off with her hands like I was a cat.

I undressed and got in the shower. Surprisingly, the shower felt good. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and conditioner, cleaned my body, and washed my face. It took me all but 20 minutes. I heard a loud knock on the door. "Bella! Are you done _yet_?" Alice shrieked.

"Yes Alice. Give me a second please." Geez. She could at least give me a break. I was nervous about tonight. What would I talk to him about? I mean, the whole lunch the other day wasn't awkward because it wasn't a 'non-date.' It was two friends having lunch. I shut the shower off and wrapped my hair in a towel and wrapped myself in my robe. Alice immediately barged in.

"Alice, geez!"

"What? I told you I would come in when you were done." She said.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you would come in right away." She just rolled her eyes.

"Come on Bella. Edward's going to be here soon."

For the next hour I was subjected to make-up, hair-products, hair-dryers, brushes, combs, the works.

"Done!" She exclaimed. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a vintage-type, strapless dress with different warm colored patterns striped across. It hugged me at the waist and then flowed down to my knees. My hair was straight and curled at the bottoms and the front strands pinned up at the sides. My makeup was done natural. Alice was nice to me and gave me a pair of black flats with a tan buckle on the toes. I have to admit, I looked nice.

"I know, I'm good." She said, noticing the expression on my face. I just blushed.

"Do you think he'll like it?" I asked.

"Duh." She said. I giggled. "We'll he's gonna be here any minute." We walked out.

"Okay. Let me go get a jacket incase I get cold." She grabbed my arm.

"Bella, Bella. Leave the jacket. Don't you know? If you get cold he'll offer you his jacket. Don't take yours." I nodded my head. Then I heard a buzz at the door.

"Well, he's here." She said as I let out a big sigh. She walked over to the door to let him in, as I just stood there. Then there was a knock at the door.

**EPOV**

I decided to call Alice to get directions to Bella's place since Bella hadn't called me yet. It's not that I was impatient; I just figured that she was busy at the hospital and didn't have time to call me. I didn't take it personal. I never did take things personal. Most of the time.

So I called Alice and she gave me the directions from the hospital so I would know where it was. Surprisingly, Bella's apartment was only a few blocks away from mine. Funny how we had never met before. We may have passed each other on a street corner or something and not even noticed each other. How could I not notice a beautiful creature like that if I had seen her before? As I was about to hang up with Alice, she said something I didn't understand.

"Oh, and Edward?" She added.

"Yes?" I said.

"Prepare to be surprised."

"What?"

"Prepare to be surprised." She repeated.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just think on it. Goodbye Edward." And she hung up before I could say anything else. _Prepare to be surprised?_ What does that mean? I guess I'll have to wait and find out.

I had about 45 minutes before I had to be over to Bella's so I showered and dressed. I decided on dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt with gray vertical pinstripes and my black Chucks. I also went with my normal hairstyle, all messy. I knew she liked it, I could just tell. It was like sex-hair. Then I thought _oh my gosh, what if me and Bella…tonight?_

"No…"

She's not that type of girl. But maybe I should bring something incase. But if we _do_ do something and she sees I have it, will she think I planned it? Or that I'm a man whore because I maybe keep stuff on me at all times? I mean I've only been with one girl, and that was back in college. We had dated for a couple years. It was serious. I never do anything like that without it being serious. If anything does start to happen with Bella, I'll try to stop it. The keyword being _try_.

I looked at my watch and decided I should probably go. I put my jacket on and grabbed my keys and wallet and headed out the door. Hopefully tonight was a night to remember.

_Prepare to be surprised?_ I just shook my head.

I headed out of my apartment. I got in my car and drove the few short blocks to Bella's apartment. It was nice enough to walk, but if she was wearing any shoes that would make it uncomfortable to walk, I wouldn't want her to walk that far. Besides, if she gets cold, she can always use my jacket. I smiled at the thought. Bella getting little goosebumps on her arms and me offering her jacket. She would refuse it and I would take it off and gently throw it over her shoulder. She was amazing.

I found her apartment building and buzzed the door so I could get in. I loved the security in Chicago. The door clicked open and I let myself in the building. I ran up the stairs two steps at a time, not wanting to wait to see her. I imagined she looked amazing. I got up to her apartment door and knocked on it three times. I heard footsteps come near the door and my heart started beating fast. _Calm down Edward, it's a non-date. A "getting to know you hang out thing."_ Yeah, that really calmed me down. My heart was still beating fast as the footsteps got closer. I saw the knob turn…

**Ohhh….sorry guys I gotta stop there. Sorry it's so short. I half wrote it yesterday and half wrote it today. I have homework to do though. I **_**promise**_** I'll try to get the actual date up sometime maybe tomorrow. There are links to Bella and Edward's outfits though. Idk if they'll still work or not.**

**I love you bbs!**

**LauraJaeXO**


	8. NonDate Pt 2

**Okay guys. Here's the second part to the non-date. Thanks to all that voted to where they're going…**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to CydrynaMarie. Thank you so much for helping me with this chapter bb! I really appreciate it!**

Chapter 7: Non-Date Pt. 2

**EPOV**

I saw the doorknob to Bella's apartment turn. As the door swung open, expecting it to be Bella, a huge grin came upon my face. It was Alice though. She was already in her, unsurprisingly pink, pajamas.

"Hi Edward!" She exclaimed. "Bella'll be out in a minute. Come on in." I nodded as she motioned for me to come in. "Can I get you anything?" She asked.

"No, no I'm fine. Thank you." I replied with a hint of nervousness in my voice. If I _did_ eat or drink something, I would probably throw it right back up. Alice could sense my nervousness.

"Don't worry Edward. You'll be fine." She said. "It's not like it's a real date or anything." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, making me chuckle. I'm guessing she'd been teasing Bella about that. "Bella, do you need any help in there?" She yelled.

"No." Bella replied. "I'll be right out." The sound of her sweet voice caused my stomach to flutter. Good thing I didn't accept Alice's offer.

"Mkay." Alice replied. A few seconds later, I heard a door click open and out of the hallway appeared an angel. I couldn't believe my eyes. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"Hey." She said as she walked up to me.

"Hi." I said with a slight surprise in my voice, still eyeing her. I felt like I was still in high school, going on my first date. She looked down, tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and blushed. It might have because I was staring at her or because she was too nervous. Either way, she looked beautiful.

"Didn't your mother teach you it's not polite to stare?" She said when she finally looked up. I just laughed.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yep." She replied as I grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the door.

"Wait!" Alice yelled. "I need to get a picture!"

"Alice…" Bella groaned.

"Oh Bella stop. It's your guys' first date. It's a special moment!" Alice said with her hand on her hip. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a digital camera out of a wicker basket on the counter.

"Sorry." Bella whispered with an apologetic smile.

"It's okay, I don't mind." I replied, smiling crookedly. This made her blush for some reason. I'll have to keep that in my back pocket for later.

"Okay. Edward, you put your arm around Bella's waist. Bella, you put your arm around Edward, yeah. Okay." Bella seemed kind of hesitant, so I pulled her closer.

"The sooner we do this, the sooner we can leave." I whispered in her ear. She smelled so good.

"Okay…smile!" Alice exclaimed as she took the picture. "Aww. That'll be one to show the grandkids." She said, winking at Bella. Bella turned away from me. I could tell her face was beat red. I just laughed and pulled her out the door. "Bye Bella! Have fun!" I saw her give Alice a dirty look. I thought what Alice said was funny. Something too soon to think about, but funny.

"I am so, so sorry." Bella said as she leaned up against the wall, putting her face in her hands.

"Hey. Hey." I said, taking her hands down. "It's okay. I found it rather funny. Don't worry about it."

"Let's just go before she hears us talking out here and wants to take another one." She mumbled. I didn't have to ask twice. I grabbed her hand and lead her out to my car. If tonight was going to continue like it had started, I don't know what to think. I guess we'll have to see.

**BPOV**

I was horrified to what Alice had said. I hated her. Not really. I could never _hate_ her. It just sounded good. I should give her the silent treatment after what she did and what she said. 'One to show the grandkids?' I mean, Edward and I are just friends. We just met. Things are moving way too fast.

Edward and I got to his car. He opened my door and shut it and ran around to his side.

"You're quiet." He said as he buckled himself in.

"Hmm?" I said quietly.

"Are you mad at Alice?" He said looking down at me, pretending to scold me. I was too mad to laugh.

"Well aren't you? Wouldn't you be if you were me? I mean, this isn't even a date. We don't need to be taking pictures. Even if it was, it would still have been embarrassing. And 'one to show the grandkids'? What the hell was up with that? I mean we're not even-"

"Bella." He interrupted. "Alice just has that kind of personality, from what I can tell so far. And I can tell she really cares about you and loves you. I'm sure she didn't do that to embarrass you. Now let's go on our non-date and get to know each other, okay?" He said as he brushed his thumb down my cheek. I felt my face get hot, then heard him chuckle with a crooked smile. That smile kills me.

I felt really bad after he said all of that. I wanted to run out of the car and back up to the apartment and apologize profusely to Alice; even though she didn't know that I was mad or what I had said. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Hey…" He said, noticing my tears. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean…I shouldn't have laid that on you. I'm sorry." He wiped the tears from my eyes.

"No, it's okay. I just feel bad. It's not your fault. Now, where do you want to go?" I asked. We were still sitting in the car.

"Hmm…" He pondered. "I have an idea."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He smiled crookedly at me. That smile, uh. That smile made my heart melt.

**EPOV**

We drove for a while in silence for a while. I decided to break the silence.

"So Bella, tell me about yourself." I said.

"Well, there's not much to tell. I grew up was born in Washington, my parents got divorced when I was a baby, so my mom and I left and moved down to Phoenix. I moved back up with my dad when I was 14. I got sick of Washington, so I moved here after high school after I got accepted to Northwestern and graduated with a degree in English. That's pretty much it." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Interesting." I said, smiling.

"Yeah, sure." She mumbled. I just chuckled at that. How could she not think she was interesting? She was a beautiful young woman who had an interesting life, from what I've learned so far.

"How did you meet Alice?"

"We met when I moved to Pheonix. We went to all the same schools. I moved back up with my dad when we were 14. We couldn't bear to leave each other, so she begged her parents to move with me, so they did."

"Really?"

"Really. She's an only child, and don't tell her I said this, but Alice was a spoiled child. She still is."

"Her parents are nice though?"

"Oh yeah. Mr. and Mrs. Brandon are awesome. I consider Joe my second father and Amy my mother." Her mother? Did she not have a good relationship with her own mother? I really couldn't ask her that though. I didn't want to push it.

"Wow. Did you guys go to the same college?"

"Yeah."

"How did you meet Jacob?"

"What's with the interrogation?"

"Hey, I'm askin' the questions here." I pointed my finger at her, making her laugh.

"Um. Me and Jake have been best friends for about…four years? We met in college. We met in a music theory class."

"You took a music class?"

"Mhmm. My mom taught me to play piano when I was younger. I stopped when I was ten and never really picked it back up until then. I really like to play."

"Small world, I play too."

"Really?" She turned her head at me. "It is a small world."

"After all." Making a takeoff of the song.

"Oh god, please don't. That song is the worst song to get stuck in your head." She laughed, putting her head in her hands.

"Yeah, after "Row Your Boat."

"Stop it Edward, you're going to make me go crazy." I just chuckled.

"Well, we're here."

"Where?" She looked up and gasped.

"Navy Pier? Oh my god Edward! I love Navy Pier!"

"Yeah me too." We got a parking spot and I got out to open her door.

"Thank you very much." She said.

"You're welcome." I said smiling.

"Oh wait." She stopped me.

"What?"

"This isn't exactly the outfit for Navy Pier." She said, pointing to her dress. She was right, I have to admit, but it didn't matter to me, as long as I was with her.

"Bella, I don't think it really matters, because we're going to have fun tonight and get to know each other, right?"

"Well, okay."

We started walking in and I saw the boats, the shops, the rides, which I had a plan to take Bella on.

"Well Bella, what do you want to do first?" I asked her.

"Hm…I think that we should eat first. I'm hungry." She replied, rubbing her stomach.

I chuckled. "All right. Where would you like to eat?"

"Um...doesn't matter to me."

"How about Charlie's Ale House? We were supposed to go for drinks anyway. Why not have some here?"

"Sure. Sounds good." And we walked off. I knew where it was. I knew this pier like the back of my hand. I used to come here all the time as a kid. "You know my dad's name is Charlie."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yeah. I talk to him a lot though." She said quietly as she looked down.

"That's good. It's good you guys have a good relationship." I said as I held the door open for her.

"Thank you." We then waited for a booth.

"You're welcome. What about your mom?" I asked.

"What about her?" I knew then she probably didn't want to answer the question. I asked anyway.

"Do you talk to her much?" She was then quiet for a second until the hostess came up.

"Hi! Just two?" She asked _me_.

"Yes." I replied, grabbing Bella's hand. We needed to stop pretending.

"Right his way."

We followed the hostess to our booth. Bella was quiet the whole way there. I knew I shouldn't have asked that question. Maybe she _didn't_ have a good relationship with her mom or one at all. Maybe her mom was sick, or not alive. I regret my decision indefinitely.

"Your waitress will be right with you." She said as she handed us our menus.

"Thank you." Bella mumbled, and I just nodded.

"Bella, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing." She wasn't very good at lying, because she was looking down.

"Bella…you can tell me." I said again.

"Well, I just don't have a good relationship with my mom. That's why I moved to Washington with my dad when I turned 14. My mom remarried when I was 13 and I don't know why, but she got into this thing where she started criticizing me all the time. I mean, her and I got along real well. We were like best friends. She would say 'Bella, don't wear your hair up, boys will never notice you like that.' or 'Bella, have you been gaining weight? But she didn't realize that I needed a mother during my adolescence, not a friend or a critic.'" She was still looking down and her eyes started to tear up.

"Bella, I had no idea." I said quietly, putting my hand on hers.

"It's okay Edward. I shouldn't even be telling you this kind of stuff anyway. We hardly know each other, and…"

"Well that's what tonight is for, right?"

"Yeah. But still."

"I'm sorry that your mother treats you that way. And I'm sorry that it got so bad for you that you had to pack up your life and start all over in a whole other state. But don't think you can't tell me anything because I'm here to listen, no matter how small or big it is. I'm really glad I met you and I hope we can get to know each other well."

"Thank you Edward." Her eyes teared up again. I just smiled and wiped them. That's when our waitress came up.

"Hi…I'm Cami…" Wow. This was going to be fun. Not. "Can I start you guys out with something to drink?" She had this high-pitched voice that sounded like she had swallowed a helium tank.

"Sure, I'll have a Miller Lite." Bella asked.

"I'll have the same." I said.

"Okay, can I see ID?" She asked. We both got our licenses out and showed them to her. She stared at mine a longer. She gave them back to us. "Thank you." She said, winking at me.

"Oh geez, not another one." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm so cute." I teased.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe what Edward had said. I couldn't believe that I opened up to him like that. It took me months to open up to Jacob like that. But it felt right with Edward. I felt safe. I'm really glad I met him too.

"Here ya go." Cami brought out our drinks.

"Thank you." We replied in unison.

"Have you decided on what you want?"

"Um, yeah." I answered. "I'll have the turkey burger."

"Okay, do you want fries or cole slaw?"

"Ew, fries, please." I hated cole slaw. I always have. It's disgusting. I heard Edward laugh quietly. "What?"

"Nothing." He asked innocently. I would just ask him when _Cami_ left.

"And for you?" Asking Edward in a flirtatious voice. I just rolled my eyes.

"I will have the Home-style Pot Roast please."

"Sure thing." She said winking and walking away.

"What were you laughing at?" I asked in an annoyed voice

"I just thought it was funny: 'ew, fries, please'." He said imitating me. I dipped my fingers in my beer and flicked it on him. "Hey!" He said blinking, then imitating me. I had started a beer fight.

"All right, all right I surrender!" I finally said. We got our napkins and cleaned up our table before we got in trouble. Our food came. I was so hungry that I ate so fast we didn't talk. He just stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Well there has to be a reason you're staring at me, now what?"

"You're just cute."

I looked down and blushed. I haven't blushed this much in front of a guy before since I dated Mike in high school. Boy, what a charmer. Edward was better though. I must have blushed more times in the amount of time I've known Edward than in a month of dating Mike.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" I replied.

"You just looked like you were in deep thought. What are you thinking?"

"Nothing really."

"Come on Bella, remember what I said before? You can tell me anything." I was really hesitant to tell him. Luckily Cami came up to give us the bill. That was one moment that I appreciated her. I didn't want to tell Edward that I liked the fact that he made me blush. Was I falling for him? Uh-oh.

**EPOV**

Cami brought us the bill, which after much debate with Bella, I paid. I agreed that I let her leave the tip if I pay the bill. I was a gentleman. My mother taught me to treat women right. Of course every once in a while, she told me that women like to pay, but this is our first date, well non-date. I wanted to ask her about that anyway.

Cami brought back my receipt and we were out of there before I could take another glance at her hitting on me. I grabbed Bella's hand to make sure she got the hint.

"Where to next?" I questioned.

"Hm…dessert?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Only if you let me pay."

"Bella…" I said in a half-stern voice.

"Come on Edward, please. I want to pay for _something_."

"All right. But that's it for tonight. The rest of the night is my treat."

"Okay, okay." She was so cute when she compromised.

We walked around looking for something to have for dessert.

"Ooo, how about Dippin' Dots?" She asked.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled down at her." We walked up to the cart. "What would you like?"

"Mmm…A small banana split (**A/N: If you've never been to Dippin' Dots, get that. It's the best.**)"

"Okay, she'll have that, and I'll have a small chocolate." The guy got our orders and she paid. I still kind of felt bad that she paid, but I tried to remember what my mother said.

We sat on a park bench to eat our ice cream.

"So Edward." She said.

"So Bella." I replied.

"Tell me about you."

"Okay, well I grew up in Chicago with my parents. I have one brother, Emmett. I was born and raised here. I love it and I want to raise my family here."

"Nice. That probably explains why you know your way around Navy Pier so well." I had been leading her around without her asking if I knew where we were going, like most men don't.

"Yeah. I used to come here all the time with my parents and Emmett when I was a kid. Emmett and I would go on the rides all day until we threw up while my parents would go to the shops and the theatre. It was like a daycare sort of." She giggled, which made me smile. How was it that I met this girl?

"That's fun. I wish I could have grown up here. I love Chicago. It's a big city, but that's what I love about it. The town I lived in Washington, Forks, was extremely small. I liked it there, but as soon as I graduated from high school, I knew I had to get out. So me and Alice packed up and left." How could she not think she was interesting?

"You finished?" I asked seeing her empty bowl.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Do you wanna walk around and go into the shops or go on some rides?"

"Oh no rides. No. No thank you."

I laughed. "Why?"

"Well, I'm sort of, kind of, afraid of heights."

"Well I'll be there with you, so you don't have to be scared." She was quiet a few moments, probably thinking about it.

"All right, I guess."

"Cool. Let's go." I grabbed her hand and led her quickly across the pier to the rides.

"You seem excited." She laughed.

"Yeah, well I haven't been on the rides in a couple years." I smiled. "The last time I was here was when Emmett came home to visit from college."

"Oh yeah?" She asked as I was paying for our bracelets. "Where does he go?"

"Notre Dame. He got a football scholarship there."

"That's cool. At least he's close to home, right?"

"Mhmm. All right. What do you want to go on first? I'd say the carousel is a safe bet."

"Eh. I would feel kinda stupid."

"Bella, don't feel stupid just because you're on a carousel. Just think how I'd feel."

"Yeah, you're right." She laughed, and I pushed her lightly. "I know, maybe we can do the boats, or we can play mini-golf?"

"Sure, let's do the boats.

"Sweet." We made our way over to the boats hand in hand. "And Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to warn you, I've played this many times, so I'm probably gonna beat your sorry ass at this." Oh! She did not just say that.

"Bella, Bella. You forget that me and Emmett grew up here. This was our second home."

"I guess it's on then."

"I guess it is." We got in our racing positions and then started eying one another. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yep."

"All right. Go!" And it was on.

**BPOV**

I was not going to let Edward win this. I was a pro at boat racing. I had an idea. I knew Edward was a gentleman, but he was still a guy.

"Oops, I think I dropped something on the ground." I said in a flirtatious voice as I bent over pretending to pick it up.

Edward glanced over and then took a second look and watched me, paying no attention to his boat. I saw out of the corner of my eye his boat run into the wall. I started jumping up and down. I got my chance to beat him, and I did.

"Aww, Bella, no fair."

"Hey, it's not my fault you're such a guy."

"But that still wasn't fair. If you wouldn't have done that I would have one." He came over to me and poked me in my side. Man that really got him in a flirty mood!

"All right, where to next?" I asked.

"How about the ferris wheel?" He replied.

"Oh geez, I don't know Edward. Remember, I'm afraid of heights?"

"Don't worry Bella. You'll be with me. And don't look down." I paused to think about it. I will be with Edward, so I will be safe. I guess it'll be fine.

"Well, all right." I replied.

"Okay. To the ferris wheel." And he pulled me to the wheel of doom.

**EPOV**

I was doing fine racing until I saw Bella bend over. Oh my god. I cannot believe I just did that. How could I be such a guy? _Stop staring Edward, stop staring!_

"Oops, I think I dropped something on the ground." She said in a flirtatious voice as I bent over pretending to pick it up. She was killing me.

Then I saw out of the corner of my eye my boat run into the wall. _Dammit. _I saw her jumping up and down. I was too pissed to watch.

"Aww, Bella, no fair."

"Hey, it's not my fault you're such a guy." I couldn't help it.

"But that still wasn't fair. If you wouldn't have done that I would have one." I went over to her and poked her side. What did she do to me?

"All right, where to next?" She asked.

"How about the ferris wheel?" I replied. _Please say yes. Please say yes._

"Oh geez, I don't know Edward. Remember, I'm afraid of heights?" _Come on Edward, convince her._

"Don't worry Bella. You'll be with me. And don't look down." She paused, probably thinking again. God she looked cute when she was thinking; she looked down, bit her bottom lip, and her eyes, her gorgeous eyes. She was killing me.

"Well, all right." I replied. _Yes!_

"Okay. To the ferris wheel." And I pulled her, hoping everything would work out as planned.

We got into our cart. Bella looked terrified.

"Don't worry Bella. I'm here." I said as I sat next to her.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"Here." I wrapped my arm around her waist. She felt a little more relaxed. "Better?"

"A little, yes. Thank you." When we started moving, I felt her jump.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it just startled me, that's all." We started going and then stopped at the top. "We're stopped, why are we stopped?"

"It's okay Bella; they're just letting more people on. Don't worry about it." She started breathing fast and shaking. I grabbed her hand. "Are going to be okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Edward." She said through her teeth.

"No you're not. Do you want to get off?" My plan wasn't working.

"No, no. It's fine." She said as she laid her head on my shoulder. I tightened my grip on her.

"Bella, you're freezing. Here." I said giving her my jacket.

"Thanks." She said softly, wrapping her arms in it. I simply smiled, causing her to blush. We were quite for a minute. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for bringing me here. I've had a lot of fun."

"Me too Bella. And you're welcome. We'll have to come back sometime."

"Mhmm." We stopped again to let people on the opposite side get off. If I didn't do what I came here to do now, I wouldn't be able to do it really ever. "Bella?"

"Yeah?" She looked up at me.

"Would it be okay if I kissed you?" She didn't say anything, she just nodded. She leaned her head into mine and mine into hers. I pressed my lips onto hers, but not too much. It was a sweet, simple kiss. It was too early to go further than that. She pulled away and smiled and I smiled back, as we started moving again. She put her head on my shoulder again and closed her eyes. I looked down at her. She looked beautiful.

"Bella, we're getting off now."

"Okay." I grabbed her hand as we got off. We walked in silence for a few moments. "So, hey Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we considering this a real date, instead of a non-date?"

"Why, because we just kissed?" She nodded. "Yeah, sure." She smiled. The first half of my plan had worked out perfectly. She grabbed my hand and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah." She replied. We walked out to the car in silence, but in a comfortable silence, surprisingly. I opened her door and shut it and walked around to my side. I got in and shut the door, but didn't start the car yet. Bella looked like she was almost about to fall asleep, but I wasn't ready for the night to be over with.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you wanna come over?"

"Now?" She asked in a weird kind of voice.

"Sure." She was thinking again.

"That would be nice."

So we headed over to my apartment. I'm sure we would just watch a movie or sit and have coffee and talk or something. Nothing would go past that kiss we shared. I wasn't that kind of guy, I don't think.

**You're welcome for the long chapter! It took me so long though. It's like 1:30 and I work at 9:30 tomorrow…so it's all for you bb's! Thank you to CydrynaMarie for helping me. I love you! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys and I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can.**

**Love Always,**

**LauraJaeXO**

**P.S.**

**If there are typos, I'm sorry. I didn't proofread except of word's spelling and grammar. I don't wanna go through 13 pages and proofread. I'm tired and my hands hurt. Next time I will though!**

**P.P.S.**

**Kellan, Rob, and Taylor, the guys playing Emmett, Edward, and Jacob in Twilight, were featured in the October issue of CosmoGirl! Magazine. I got it in the mail today and totally started freaking out. The picture of them in there is totally sexy. I love it. Especially Rob. Anyways, I gotta get to bed. Good night! Oh! Btw, if you don't know what Navy Pier is, dure. It's kinda like Coney Island, except in Chicago. Just Google it. Ha!**


	9. Make This Last, Take It Slow

**Hey, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been working and studying for finals and stuff.**

**This one goes out to CydrynaMarie. Some of these ideas were hers so credit goes towards her! I love you bb! Haha. Anyways, here ya go!**

Chapter 8: Make This Last, Take It Slow

**BPOV**

"Don't worry Bella. You'll be with me. And don't look down." I paused to think about it. I will be with Edward, so I will be safe. I guess it'll be fine.

"Well, all right." I replied.

"Okay. To the Ferris wheel." And he pulled me to the wheel of doom.

We got into our cart. I can't believe I was doing this. What if the wheel got stuck? What if a screw or a bolt came loose and the whole thing came crashing? What if one of the lights on here has a short circuit and sparks and the whole thing catches on fire? What if I fell out? What if…?

"Don't worry Bella. I'm here." He said in a calming voice. He must have been watching me.

"I'm fine." I lied. I'm a bad liar.

"Here." He wrapped his arm around my waist, which surprisingly relaxed me a little bit. "Better?"

"A little, yes. Thank you." The wheel started moving and startled me.

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah, it just startled me, that's all." We started going and then stopped at the top. I started freaking out. "We're stopped, why are we stopped?"

"It's okay Bella; they're just letting more people on. Don't worry about it." I was still freaking out and started breathing fast and shaking. He grabbed my hand. "Are going to be okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Edward." I said through my teeth. I didn't mean to be so short. I was just going crazy.

"No you're not. Do you want to get off?" I wanted to apologize, but I couldn't. My mind was elsewhere.

"No, no. It's fine." I said. I was calmer. I laid my head on his shoulder as tightened his grip around my waist.

"Bella, you're freezing. Here." He said giving me his jacket.

"Thanks." I said softly, wrapping my arms in it. Damn, that smile. It kills me. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for bringing me here. I've had a lot of fun."

"Me too Bella. And you're welcome. We'll have to come back sometime."

"Mhmm." We stopped again to let people on the other side get off. I was a lot calmer this time. "Bella?"

"Yeah?" I looked up at him

"Would it be okay if I kissed you?" My heart started to race and I could feel my face getting hot. I didn't say anything, only nodded. I leaned my head into his and pressed my lips against his. It wasn't one of those hot, steamy kisses you see in the movies. It was a soft, simple kiss. I pulled my head away and smiled. Wait, I can't believe I just _kissed_ him. I mean, it's a non-date. This has to be a date.

"Bella, we're getting off now." He said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Okay." He grabbed my hand as we got off. We walked in silence for a few moments. "So, hey Edward?" I decided to ask him.

"Yeah?"

"Are we considering this a real date, instead of a non-date?" My face started to get hot. I hope he didn't notice.

"Why, because we just kissed?" I nodded. "Yeah, sure." I smiled. "Are you ready to leave?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah." I replied. We walked out to the car in silence. I was tired.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?" I said, kind of mumbling.

"Did you wanna come over?"

"Now?" I said in a thoughtless voice. I think I get cranky when I'm tired.

"Sure." Hm…should I go to his apartment? I mean, what if something happens? I mean it's not like I'm still deciding between him and Jacob. Why am I thinking about Jacob? But it's only the first date. Sigh, I'm on a date with Edward. His smile is so beautiful, and his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes…oh I guess. If anything starts to happen…we'll see how it goes.

"That would be nice." I said in a soft voice.

**EPOV**

We walked in my apartment and I threw my keys into my basket on my kitchen counter.

"Do you want anything?" I asked. She shook her head. "Would you like a tour? There's not much to see."

"Sure." She replied. She seemed much shyer than she was at Navy Pier. I wonder what was up.

"Here's the kitchen, as you can see." She laughed. I showed her the kitchen, then led her past the dining room. "This is sorta, the living area. Bathroom, in case you need it. My bedroom." I cleared my throat. I didn't mean to. I think she thought I meant something by it, because she looked down and blushed. "Sorry. Anyways, here's my office, slash guest bedroom." I guided her back into the living room putting my hand on the small of her back. I just stood there staring at her. She was so beautiful. I wanted to kiss her again, but I felt dumb asking her the first time.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I answered, turning my head away and smiling.

I turned my head back to look at her and her face was inches from mine. Was she? She inched her face closer to mine. I guess she was. She pushed her lips on mine, very sweetly and softly. I grabbed her face and deepened the kiss somewhat. She lifted her hands and ran them through my hair. She ran her tongue across my bottom lip. Before I knew it, our tongues were interlacing with each other. One of us needed to stop this. It was too early to be going this far. I pulled away from her, unwillingly. It seriously was too soon to be going this far. Being a guy, I wanted to, but being a gentleman, I knew not to.

"Oops." She said breathlessly. I only smiled.

"Yeah…" I trailed off. I put my hand up to her cheek and caressed it with my thumb. I need to stop. I cleared my throat and put my hand down to my side. "So do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Um…let's see." I went over to my _large_ collection of DVDs and read through them. "Why don't you pick."

"Okay." She glanced through all of the titles. "Hmm…how about either…50 first dates or…Zoolander or maybe Meet the Parents. I can't choose. You decide."

"Hmm…Adam Sandler or Ben Stiller and Owen Wilson. Tough choice."

"Yeah."

"I'd have to go with Meet the Parents. We can watch the other movies on our next date." I said as I winked at her, causing her to blush. That I didn't regret.

I put the turned the TV on and put the DVD in. I lead Bella to the couch and turned the light off.

"Do you want me to skip the previews or do you like them?"

"I don't care. I don't mind them."

"All right." I skipped through them so we could get to the movie. We sat down on the couch and cuddled together under an Afghan my mother had made for me. I turned off the lights so we could see the TV better; not assuming anything was going to happen. We were there to watch a movie.

Meet the Parents was one of my favorite movies. I loved movies that starred Owen Wilson and Ben Stiller together. The movie made me think of meeting Bella's parents. I mean, this wasn't a real relationship; yet. But meeting her parents was a big step in a relationship. I would have to see where this goes. My thoughts were interrupted by Bella.

"Edward, will you kiss me again?" She said, but it didn't sound too clear, almost like a mumble. "Edward?" Without looking down at her, I leaned my head into hers, my face inches from hers, until I heard her moan. _Damn, she's asleep._ I wasn't going to kiss her when she was asleep, that's just…wrong.

So turned the movie off. It was at the part where Greg, the main guy, was going back home **(I won't tell you the plot in case you haven't seen it. SEE IT IF YOU HAVEN'T)**. "Bomb bomb bomb, bomb bomb bomb bomb bomb bomb bomb. You gonna arrest me? Bomb bomb bomb bomb! During the war I was a BOMBadier!" I chuckled quietly. That part always cracks me up.

I carried Bella to my room and laid her down in my bed. She stirred a little. _Whoops, I hope I didn't wake her up._

"Edward?" She didn't open her eyes. _Good she's still asleep._ I kissed her forehead and covered her up. I hope she doesn't freak out when she wakes up. I'll just sleep on the couch tonight. I grabbed some pajama pants and changed in the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I went back in my room and threw my clothes in the basket. I stared at Bella. I looked at her. _She's even beautiful when she's asleep. I could be with this girl forever._ She had tears spilling down her cheeks. But then she had a sad look on her face. What could she be dreaming about? I heard her saying my name. Was she dreaming about me and crying? I wonder if I should ask her tomorrow. I walked out of the room and looked at the clock on the oven. _Damn, it's 12:30? We must have left Navy Pier late._ I walked out of the kitchen and laid down on the couch and was out as soon as I closed my eyes.

**BPOV**

"_Edward, will you kiss me again?" We were sitting on a park bench, holding each other's hands. He didn't respond. "Edward?" He looked away and I groaned in objection. Consciously, though I felt something light and sweet on my breath, which made me moan. All of a sudden, it went away. I saw Edward again, "Edward?" He didn't turn to look at me._

"_Bella," He looked at me. "I don't think we should see each other anymore. I think this is going too fast and I think we need to slow down." I saw him get up and kiss my forehead and walk away. When he kissed my forehead, I really felt it. I felt tears streaming down my face._

I woke up to sunlight gleaming through big windows with long blinds and see-through curtains. I looked at where I was and I had no idea. I started to freak out. I got up and looked around. It did not seem familiar. I walked out of the room and looked around. _Oh my god, I stayed at Edward's apartment. Did something happen? I don't _think _anything did. Not that I remember. Did I drink anything to where I can't remember so something could have happened? Okay Bella, you're over-thinking, calm down. Just go out and find Edward and talk to him._

I walked the large apartment and found Edward sleeping one of the three couches. He looked so adorable sleeping. I just wanted to grab a camera and take a picture. I sat down in the arm chair next to the couch and curled up and laid my head on the arm. I closed my eyes, but fell asleep again. I didn't realize how tired I still was.

I woke up again and looked over to the couch that Edward was sleeping on, but didn't see him. I got up and looked around for him. I found him in the kitchen making breakfast. It smelled good.

"Hey." I said quietly, running my fingers through my hair.

"Good morning sunshine." He said in a cheerful voice.

"Oh no, you're a morning person, aren't you?"

"One of the few." He said chuckling. I went up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He then turned me around, grabbed my hips, and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure, what are you making?"

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast."

"Sure. Sounds good."

"Sweet. It'll be ready in about 5 minutes."

"Can I help at all?" I wanted to help. I just didn't want to sit around and watch _him_ do all the work.

"Um, sure. Do you want to butter the toast?"

"Yeah." I got some bread out and put it in the toaster.

"So Bella, did you sleep well?"

"Mhmm. Sorry I fell asleep. I was just so tired after that night."

"Yeah, me too." We were quiet after a few seconds. I wanted to ask him about my dream.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Did we drink at all last night before fell asleep?" I kept looking down as I buttered the toast.

"No, why?"

"Did anything happen…you know, between us?"

"Well, there _was_ that kiss when we first got here, but that's it." I blushed, recalling that kiss. Oh wow, what a kiss. I have to admit, he _is _a great kisser. I wonder where this will go. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…I kind of had this dream last night."

"Yeah? About what?" He started to put our breakfast on our plates.

"Well, you and I were sitting on a park bench and I asked you to kiss me again and you wouldn't even look at me and I kept saying your name and you still wouldn't look at me. Then you told me how we were going to fast and that we shouldn't see each other again." I put my head down and my eyes started to tear up.

"That explains it."

"Explains what?" What was he talking about?

"Well, when we were watching the movie, I heard you ask me to kiss you again. Then I heard you say my name. Right when I was about to, you moaned and I knew you were asleep, so I carried you to my bed." So that explains the sweet smell on my face. "Then I went out to change in the bathroom and brush my teeth and I came back in and you were crying. I didn't know why." I guess now he did. My eyes were starting to tear up again. He lifted my chin up so I would look at him.

"Hey. I would never say those kinds of things to you. Never." Then he wiped my eyes and gave me a kiss. I pulled his head in and ran my fingers through his hair and our kiss deepened. He pulled away. Why does he keep pulling away? Does my breath smell? Am I a bad kisser? What was wrong with me?

"Okay, all right. Sorry." He said, apologizing. I gave him a confused look. Why was _he_ sorry? "What?"

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one that…" He put is index finger on my lips to shush me. He took my hand and sat me down on the couch.

"I'm apologizing because maybe this _is_ going a little tad bit fast. I mean, we just went on our first date last night Bella."

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"Not at all. It's just that I think we need to slow it down a bit. Maybe a little bit more getting to know each other and a little less physical." _Damn._

"How about a little bit more getting to know each other and the same physical. No more though." He chuckled.

"Maybe a tad bit less."

"Deal." We shook on it. "So, breakfast?"

"Yeah. I'm starving."

"Okay. Hope it's good." He smiled.

"I'm sure it is Edward." I smiled. We made our way over to the table and started eating. "So you asked your questions, I get to ask mine."

"Okay, go ahead."

"Okay, hm…What's your full name?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen."

"Named after anyone?"

"My mother's father's name is Edward and my father's father's name is Anthony."

"Cool cool. How old are you?"

"24. How old are you?"

"Hey, I'm asking the questions here!" I said with a mouthful of eggs. He laughed. "Birthday?"

"June 20th."

"Sweet. Um…your deepest, darkest secret." He lowered his head at me and stared at me in the eyes.

"I can't tell you."

"And why's that?"

"Because if I told you, I'd have to kill you." I laughed loudly. **(My dad tells me this all the time. I had to put it in here.)**

"Okay…tell me something no one knows." He looked up like he was thinking. He took a drink of orange juice. "Well?"

"I'm thinking. I'm afraid of needles." He whispered.

"Really? That's all?"

"Yep." He said as he took another drink. "You done?" He asked, getting up and taking our dishes to the sink. I think he was embarrassed.

"Edward," I got up and followed him. "You don't need to be embarrassed. I'm afraid of needles too heights. There's nothing wrong with being afraid."

"Yeah, but I'm a guy." Oh…that got me mad.

"Oh really. You think women are wimps, hm?" I said crossing my arms.

"No, I just think men have to be, well, men. You know, strong." He stuck his chest out, which made me laugh. "Men shouldn't be afraid of things."

"Oh Edward. Like I said, it's okay to be scared sometimes. My dad, he used to be afraid to shoot people. Now he's not."

"Your dad _shoots_ people?" He said wide-eyed.

"Well he is the Chief of Police."

"Ahh…I did not know that."

"Well, now you do." We were quiet for a few seconds. "I think I should go. I need to get stuff ready for Jacob's shindig tonight."

"Okay. Do you need me to drive you home?"

"Naw, I can walk. It's only a few blocks away. I need the exercise anyway." He laughed. I just looked at him funny. "You're still coming tonight, right?"

"Yeah. What time is it at again?"

"We're meeting at my place at 6:30, and then I think we're going to Club Malibu from there or something. I'll have to call Alice and ask. She is the party planner after all."

"Okay. I'll see you tonight." He grabbed my hand and gave me a quick kiss goodbye.

"Bye." I headed out the door and to my apartment. It was a nice day out, so I took my time getting back. I walked up the stairs to the porch and to my surprise I saw Jacob standing there with a scowl on his face.

"Jacob. What are you doing here?" I asked confusingly.

"Better the question is, what are you doing here?" He said in a smart voice.

"I live here."

"What I mean is," he sighed. "Where have you been all night? I've been calling you and you haven't picked up."

"Who are you, my mother?" I mumbled as I unlocked the door to the building.

He followed me in and up the stairs. "What are you talking about? I was worried sick about you."

"Again, who are you, my mother?" I half-yelled at him while I unlocked my door.

"Geez Bella, no need to get upset." He walked in my apartment and slammed my door, making me jump.

"Well, you're already upset for the both of us. What is wrong with you Jacob? It's really none of your damn business where I've been all night."

"Well I think it is if I'm this worried about you." He scoffed. What is the matter with him?

"Jacob, look." I sat him down on the couch. "I know you were worried about me, I understand that. But you don't need to okay? I was just on a date."

"With who?" He said through his teeth. Why was he so pissed off? Oh that's right; he's in _love_ with me.

"None of your damn business." I shot back.

"I think it is." I was getting angrier with him by the moment.

I growled. "God Jacob, get it through your head. It's none of your business. I know we're best friends, and I know we share everything with each other, but I don't think it's any of your business who I go out with." He just looked at me. "I think you're just jealous." I said without thinking.

"Bella…" he said quietly. "You know I love you. Do you love _me?_" I looked down. "Bella. Do you love me?"

"No Jacob. I don't love you." He shot up off the couch and looked down at me.

"You know what Bella, don't even bother showing up tonight."

"But Jacob…" before I could even finish my sentence, he was out the door. I sat down on the couch and started crying. I heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" I said through the tears.

"Bella, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Can you come over?"

"Sure. I'll be right over."

"Thank you." And we hung up.

**Oh…who was on the phone? Hmm…sorry guys, but I probably won't be able to update til probably Friday or so. I have finals and a term paper due this week so. Crazy stuff! Hope you liked it.**

**P.S. The chapter title is lyrics from "Vegas" by All Time Low. Go check them out. And if you haven't seen Meet the Parents, 50 First Dates, or Zoolander, GO RENT THEM NOW…rn…right this very second…well…after you read this…lol. Anyways, sorry about the slow update and sorry I won't be able to update for a while. Until then, go check out Serendipity, Making Love Out Of Nothing At All, the Camp Wilderness series, and Forks At Twilight (Cydryna Marie's story). They're all on my profile and amazing****‼! I love you all!**

**LauraJaeXO**


	10. Comfort Me

**K Here ya go guys, as promised. I dedicate this and credit some of this to Cydryna Marie. She helped a lot too!**

Chapter 9:

**EPOV**

Bella left my apartment. Geez, what would the neighbors think? She left in the same clothes she came in last night. The walk of shame. It wasn't really though. I didn't care. I really liked her. It's not like we did anything last night. Except for that kiss. That wonderful kiss. She was a good kisser. Her breath smelled sweet. She tasted sweet. I wanted to kiss her again. My phone interrupted my thoughts.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Edward?" It was Alice.

"Hey, I just called Bella to confirm the party plans for tonight and she was crying. She asked me to come over and I told her I would, but I just got a call and I have to go to a photo shoot to interview a model for the magazine."

"Oh god, is she okay?" I asked.

"I don't think so. Would you go over there for me?"

"Sure. Yeah. Of course I will." I said, too excitedly.

"Thank you so much Edward. Please tell Bella I'm sorry and I'll call her later."

"I will Alice. Have fun with your interview."

"Thank you Edward."

"You're welcome. Bye." And we hung up. Why would she be so upset? Was it me? Did I do something wrong? I grabbed my jacket and keys and ran out the door. I decided to stop at the little convenience store over by Bella's apartment to get her pint of chocolate chunk ice cream.

I ran up her porch stairs and buzzed her apartment. The door clicked and I ran up the stairs two at a time and knocked on her door. She opened it up and I saw her with tears streaming down her face, but she was looking down.

"Thanks for coming Ali…" she said in a soft voice. She couldn't tell it was me, so I lifted her chin up and smiled at her. She smiled back and threw her arms around my neck and started crying again. "What are you doing here? Where's Alice?"

"She called me. She had a magazine shoot to go to so she asked me to come in her place. She said she's sorry for not coming and that she'll call you later."

"Oh. Well come in." She led me in and turned around to face me. I handed her the ice cream.

"For you my dear."

She gasped. "Edward, how did you know?"

"My dad used to bring it to my mom whenever she was sad. I figured it was the same for all women." She simply smiled and went to get two spoons out of the kitchen. She came back and we sat down on the couch.

"So, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" She was silent for a moment.

"Jacob and I had a huge fight." Tears started streaming down her face. I wiped them away.

"What about?" She was silent again. I started to rub her knee.

"You." She said softly.

"Me?" _Me?_ _Jacob doesn't even know me. How could he get so angry at Bella over me?_

"Yeah. He was waiting on my doorstep this morning when I got home and he got all upset asking me where I was last night and I told him it was none of his business and he kept asking and asking. I finally told him I was on a date. He got so angry because he thought that we…_did something_."

"But we didn't." I stated. I took off the lid from the ice cream and she started to take a bite.

"I told him that. But he was still mad." She said with a mouthful of ice cream. I couldn't help but smile.

"I don't get why he got so angry that you were on a date. Even if we did do anything," She blushed. "It still wouldn't be any of his business."

"I know. The thing is, though, he's in love with me. And I know he can't help it or anything, but I really don't see why he would get so upset over something like this."

"I see." _Jacob was in love with her…wow._ I don't know why, but I felt extremely jealous. "But you're not in love with him?"

"No. I mean, I do love him, but just not romantically. You know what I mean? Like I would love my brother." She took another bite of ice cream.

"Right." I said and she looked at me funny. I was trying to control my emotions but I couldn't. This guy was her best friend, he already has a hold on her and now he tells her he loves her. Ugh I felt intimidated by him and I did not even know this guy.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." She smiled at me.

"You're jealous."

"No I'm not." I lied and looked away. "I'm just sorry that he's doing this to you."

"Mhmm…sure."

"What? I am." I looked down.

"Okay…" I couldn't let her know I was jealous. "Hey…" she said softly.

"What?" I looked up and she smeared ice cream on my cheek. "Oh yeah?" I took ice cream and wiped it from above her lip to her chin, which made her gasp.

"Edward! How dare you!" Then she grabbed a chocolate chunk and smeared chocolate across my other cheek. We started laughing.

"Thank you." She said when we stopped.

"For what?"

"For making me laugh. I feel better now."

"Your welcome. Anytime." She ran her hand down my cheek and wiped the ice cream off on a napkin.

"You're such a mess." She said, wiping my other cheek.

"Yeah, well so are you!" I smiled. She put her hand down. I grabbed the napkin to wipe her face off. I thought of a better way to wipe her face off though. I leaned my face in until we were only inches away, until a heard a phone ring.

**BPOV**

Edward and I had an ice cream fight, so our faces were covered with ice cream. I cleaned off his face, and then he grabbed the paper towel to clean off mine. He put his hand down and leaned in to kiss me, but then I heard my phone ring. _Dammit._ I pulled my head away and picked up my phone. It was Jacob. Of course _he_ would ruin a moment like this.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Hi Jacob." I sighed. Edward looked at me funny, like 'are you okay talking to him?' I just shook my head implying 'it's okay.'

"Bella, I am so, so sorry for this morning. My behavior was inexcusable."

"Jacob…" I tried to say, but he interrupted me

"No, Bella let me finish." He was quiet. "You know that I love you, right?"

"Yes Jacob, but…" I got up and walked around, just in case Edward could hear.

"No Bella let me talk. I love you Bella. I love you so much. I'm sorry for those words I said to you this morning. I know they must have hurt you so much. I know that I hurt you and I'm so sorry for that. I'm sorry that I got jealous. I'm sorry that I overacted and jumped to conclusions about you and him. But I'm not sorry for loving you, even though you don't love me back." He was quiet, and I decided to talk.

"Jacob, it's not okay what you did. You did hurt me with your words and your actions. I forgive you, but it still hurts. If it wasn't for Edward…" I looked at him and he smiled at me.

"Edward?" He asked in a short voice.

"Yes Edward. He came over after you left. He comforted me and cared for me after all those things you said to me." He was quiet for a second.

"Do you love him?" He said softly.

"Jacob…" I warned him.

"I know, I know, that's not any of my business. Look Bella, I really am sorry. Will you still come tonight?"

"Of course I'll come tonight Jacob."

"Best friends?"

"Best friends. Bye Jacob."

"Goodbye Bells. See ya tonight." And then he hung up. I put my phone down and let out a huge sigh. It was really hard fighting with Jacob. We were best friends and I hated being mad at him. I'm really glad we were friends again. I sat down next to Edward and leaned my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and kissed my head.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I sighed. "He told me I could come tonight."

"That's good." He said. "Did you tell him I'm coming?" Uh-oh.

"Um." I said meekly.

"Bella…"

"Okay fine, I didn't. I didn't want him to get mad at me again. He didn't ask."

"Well he has a right to know."

"You're taking his side."

"I'm not. It's just that the guy is in love with you and he has a right to know that the guy you're dating is coming to _his_ birthday party." Dating? Is that what we are? We're dating? I was quiet, and I think he knew what I was thinking. "Bella? Are you okay?"

"Yes." I lied.

"Bella."

"Well, are we? Dating I mean."

"Yeah." I smiled at this. I looked at the clock on the cable box. It was 5:00. I needed to get ready to go. Alice was busy so I guess I would have to get ready myself. I just hoped I would be able to makeover myself as well as she did.

"Hey I have to get ready to go."

"Yeah. I better head back to my apartment and get changed."

"Okay. You can just come back in. I'll probably be in the shower. Here's my key. You can't get in without it." I told him giving him my key.

"All right. Sounds good. I'll be back." He gave me a quick kiss and walked toward the door.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming over." He walked back over to me and ran his hand down my cheek.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you Isabella." Him saying my name made my stomach do flips. He gave me another kiss and was out the door. I decided to hurry and shower because I knew he wouldn't be back before long. The shower felt really good. I felt the warm water run down my hair and body. It relaxed me completely. I was so glad to have Edward. I couldn't believe we were officially dating. What would happen if and when we were _boyfriend/girlfriend_? When would that happen? I mean, we said we would take things slow, but how slow?

I shut the shower off and grabbed my robe and put the towel around my head. I stepped out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. What did Edward see in me? I mean, I'm not _ugly_, but I'm not beautiful. I'm plain and boring. I'm clumsy and I blush _way_ too much. I started to comb out my hair and dry it straight. I dropped the hair dryer on my foot.

"Ouch, shit."

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice. I hadn't heard him come in. Duh. I was in the shower.

"Just a second." I finished drying my hair and I went out to see him.

**EPOV**

I went back home and showered and got dressed. I didn't think I needed to dress up in anything special, so I just threw on a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt and Chucks. I drove over to Bella's apartment, even though I could have walked, but I figured I would drive, since we were going somewhere for the party, but I didn't know where. I walked in and sat down on Bella's couch. I heard the shower running, so I decided to look around Bella's apartment a little. It wasn't snooping, it was just finding a little more about the girl I'm dating, right. I heard the shower shut off and sat right back down and started looking at a People magazine sitting on the side table.

"Ouch, shit." I heard Bella say. I shot up and went up to the bathroom door.

"Bella?" I knocked on the door

"Just a second." I heard the hair dryer go back on and sat back down on the couch to wait. I heard the bathroom door open. She walked out of the bathroom with just her bathrobe on. I tried my best to control myself. "Hey" she said breathlessly. I walked up to her, put my arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Hello." I replied. "Are you all right? You sounded like you were hurting yourself in there."

"Oh yeah." She laughed. "I just dropped the hair dryer on my foot." I shook my head and laughed. She pushed my arm playfully and laughed back. "Don't laugh at me."

"I can't help it. I just think it's so cute how clumsy you are." I told her giving her a quick kiss. I looked at my watch. It was 6:00. "Why don't you go get dressed. Everyone is going to be here in a half-hour."

"All right." She turned around and walked away. Then she turned her head back around and smiled at me. This girl is killing me. I heard her door shut. Even though we officially said we are only _dating_ today, I was already thinking of asking her to be my girlfriend. Wow. Girlfriend. But I remembered that we are taking things slow I reminded myself. Then I heard her phone ring. I looked at the caller ID. It was Alice.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Edward? What are you doing answering Bella's phone?" She asked confused.

"Bella's getting dressed." I replied.

"Oh. Well I need to talk to her. It's _urgent_." I laughed.

"Okay." I said sarcastically. "Hold on." I put the phone down in my hand and walked up to Bella's room and knocked on the door. "Bella?" I knocked on the door. "Bella? Alice is on the phone."

"Okay, come on in." I heard and opened the door. Whoops.

I dropped the phone; it hit the floor slamming itself shut. There stood Bella with her back to me in her white lacy bra and a matching pair of white boy shorts. I couldn't help but stare at her. I don't think she heard me come in. I just kept staring at her. She was so beautiful. Every curve, every line. Gorgeous. Suddenly she turned around and gasped and covered herself.

"Oh my god EDWARD!" She yelled. I suddenly realized I was still staring.

"Bella…"

**BPOV**

I was slowly getting ready. I couldn't decide what to wear. I decided on a plain black tank top with a v-neck and jeans. Like I said, plain-Jane. I took them out of my closet and laid them on my bed. Now, shoes…

I heard a knock on my door. "Bella?" I heard another knock. "Bella? Alice is on the phone." I heard Edward say through the door.

"All right Edward, just a second." I replied. I was staring into my closet trying to decide on shoes, when I turned around and saw Edward staring at me. I realized I was still in my bra and underwear. I quickly covered myself with my arms.

"Oh my god EDWARD!" I yelled.

"Bella…" He said smiling.

"Edward, I said hold on." I said, still covering myself up. He walked up to me and moved my arms away from my body. "Edward…"

"Bella don't. You're beautiful." He started placing kisses on my cheek, then on my jaw, then moved to my mouth, our tongues caressing each other. Our kisses started to deepen. He moved his lips back to my chin, then to my neck.

"Edward…" I moaned as he kissed the crook of my neck. He stopped kissing me and I looked at him, wanting to ask him why he stopped.

He grabbed my hands. "You're so beautiful." He grabbed my face with one hand and kissed me again and I ran my hands through his hair. I pushed him towards the bed. I lay on top of him and moved my hands through his hair, then down his sides, which caused him to jerk. I found his tickle spot. I stopped kissing him and smiled and raised my eyebrows. He just shook his head and continued kissing me.

I ran my hands down his side again and moved them up inside his shirt rubbing his stomach. _Geez,_ I thought _he must work out a lot!_ He must have noticed my excitement because he chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Seriously, what?"

"I saw your face when you rubbed my stomach. I just thought it was funny." That made me blush all shades of red. He just ran his hand down my face and kissed my forehead. He got out from under me and sat on the edge of the bed. _Dang it, why did he stop?_ I got up and realized I was still in my bra and underwear and quickly covered myself up again.

"Bella, don't." He said, removing my hands and arms from my body. "I meant what I said before. You are beautiful." He kissed my hand and got up. "Why don't you get dressed. I'll wait out in the living room." He gave me another kiss and left.

**EPOV**

"Bella…" I said smiling.

"Edward, I said hold on." She said, still covering herself. I walked up to her and moved her arms away from her body. "Edward…"

"Bella don't. You're beautiful." I couldn't believe she didn't think she was beautiful. I started to kiss her cheek, then her jaw, then her mouth. Our kisses started to deepen, our tongues caressing each other. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I didn't want to stop though. I took her hands. "You're so beautiful." I told her. I grabbed her face with one of my hands and kissed her again. She ran her hands through my hair, which made me crazy. She pushed me to the bed and laid on top of me. We continued kissing, while touched every part of her that I could. I could feel her hands running down my sides. She ran it down to my waist, making me jerk. She smiled and raised her eyebrow in the sexiest way. Now she knew where I was ticklish. I just shook my head 'no' and continued to kiss her.

She ran her hands down my side again and then up my shirt to feel my stomach. I'm glad that I work out with Emmett, who is a lot more buff than me. I saw an excited look on her face, which made me chuckle.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Seriously, what?"

"I saw your face when you rubbed my stomach. I just thought it was funny." She blushed again. I loved that. I felt my pants get tighter. I realized that if this would continue, it would probably go a lot further to something both of us were not ready for. I ran my hand down her face and kissed her forehead. I got out from under her and sat on the edge of the bed. She sat up and looked down at herself and covered herself again.

"Bella, don't." I told her, removing her hands and arms from her body. "I meant what I said before. You are beautiful." I kissed her hand and got up. "Why don't you get dressed. I'll wait out in the living room." I kissed her again and left.

**BPOV**

I sat there in the bed and tried to grasp what just happened. It all happened all because Edward _accidentally_ walked in on me getting dressed. What an accident. I heard my phone ring. I picked it up and it was Alice.

"Hi Alice." I said, still kind of out of breath.

"Hey Bella. Are you okay? You sound out of breath."

"Yeah." I said trying to cover the fact that I just made out with Edward on my bed.

"Okay. I just called like 10 minutes ago and got disconnected. I would have called right back but I was on my break. Anyways I just wanted to let you know I'm just going to meet you at the club."

"Okay." I breathed out. I was still out of breath.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you later."

"Okay…I'll see you later Bella. Make sure you wear something cute! Sorry I wasn't there to do my little makeover on you."

"That's okay Alice. I didn't mind you playing dress up this time." She laughed. "Bye Alice."

"Later." We hung up. I got up off my bed and got dressed. I walked out and saw Edward flipping through my People magazine. I plopped next to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Hey beautiful." He said.

"Hi." I replied. Before we could say anything else, the buzzer rang. I got up to see who it was. It was Jacob. _Uh-oh._

"Hey Jake. Come on up."

"Thanks Bells." I gave Edward a concerned look.

"Don't worry Bella. If he tries anything, I'll be here." He said smiling.

"Thanks." I said rolling my eyes. There was a knock on the door. I let out a sigh and opened it.

"Hey Jake." I said smiling.

"Hey Bells." Jacob said reaching over to give me a hug. He looked over and saw Edward. "Is _he_ coming?" He whispered.

"Jacob…" I warned. "Yes, he is coming." He sighed. Edward got up to introduce himself.

"Hi Jacob, I'm Edward." He said reaching out his hand. Jacob met it, but only because I gave him a stern look.

"Hi." Was all he said, shaking Edward's hand. "Where's everyone else?" I looked at my watch. It was 6:34. Everyone should be showing up by now. Then I heard my phone ring.

"Excuse me. Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's Tyler. We're all just going to meet you all at the club, if that's okay."

"Sure, that's fine Tyler."

"All right, we'll see you there."

"Okay, bye." I closed the phone and cleared my throat and walked back over to where the Jacob and Edward were standing. "Everyone else is going to meet us there."

"Sounds good." Jacob said.

"Okay. You guys ready?"

"Yeah." Jacob replied. We walked out the door and headed out to our cars.

"Jacob…" I said as Jacob started to get into his car. "Why don't you ride with us? There's no sense in taking two cars. Is that okay Edward?" Edward nodded his head.

"Sure, sure." Jacob replied **(I couldn't resist)**. I immediately thought of what I did. _Oh geez. A car ride with me, Jacob, and Edward. How awkward is this going to be? What did I do? Hopefully Edward's fast driving will make it better._

__

**Okay, the next chapter might be up tonight later maybe tomorrow night. I have like half of it written. Love you! Give me lots of reviews!**

**Love,**

**LauraJaeXO**


	11. Jealous Much?

**All right here ya go kiddies! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you Cydryna Marie for helping me with this chapter (and the past chapters I must add).**

Chapter 10: Jealous Much?

**EPOV**

"Oh, Jacob, why don't you ride with us? There's no point in taking two cars." Bella said. Oh no. I didn't want to drive Jacob. "Is that okay Edward?" She asked me. I simply nodded my head. I didn't want to say no and seem like a jerk.

"Sure, sure." Jacob replied. Dammit. This was going to be awkward. Hopefully my fast driving would get us there in no time. Then I saw an _oh no, what did I do?_ Look on Bella's face. We got in the car. She told me we were going to Club Malibu. I knew where that was. I had gone there one time for a bachelor party for a guy at work.

It was silent for a few miles. Bella looked out the window, so I grabbed her hand and she looked over at me.

I cleared my throat, deciding to break the silence. "So Jacob, how old are you now?"

"21." He answered, looking out the window.

"Ah. Legal now, eh?"

"Yep. How old are _you_ Edward?" He came back. Ouch.

"Jacob!" Bella snapped.

"It's okay Bella." I said quietly to her, squeezing her hand. "I'm 24." I told him.

"Wow." He said, his eyes burning in the back of my head. "Only two years older than Bella." I tried to ignore his crude comments, but Bella didn't have any problem yelling at him.

She turned around. "Jacob, will you stop?"

"I'm sorry Bella. I can't help it. I lo..." He almost said _love_, but she stopped him.

"Jacob. Stop. Please." We pulled into the parking lot. Thank God this ride was over.

Bella fumbled with her seatbelt. I could tell she was really angry. She got out and slammed her door and bolted towards the club. She tripped and fell. She groaned, trying to pick herself up.

"Bella!" I yelled running after her. "Bella! Are you all right?" I asked, trying to help her up, but she wouldn't let me.

"I'm fine." She lied through her teeth. Jacob made his way to us as Bella brushed herself off. Thank God she wasn't hurt.

"Bella I am sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that. I'm a jerk. Are you okay?" Jacob apologized, looking down, kicking the loose stones on the pavement.

"I'm fine. And yeah, you are a jerk Jacob." She said letting out a big sigh. "But it's not only me you should apologize to."

"You're right Bells." He paused, then looked up at me. "Edward, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. I just met you and I started acting like a jerk instead of a nice guy."

"It's all right man. All's forgiven." I said, patting his back.

"Thanks." He smiled. "Now who's ready to party?" Bella laughed, still brushing herself off.

"I guess I am." She said as we made our way to the door. "Actually, we'll meet you inside."

"All right." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" I asked her after making sure Jacob was inside.

"Well…it's just that ever since Jacob told me that he loves me, he's been acting like this. I don't think I can take it anymore Edward." She whispered. I grabbed her hand to comfort her.

"Bella, I know nothing's going to change the fact that he loves you. I don't blame him. And I understand that he's jealous. But I also understand how you feel." I told her. I saw tears welling up in her brown eyes.

"How?" she whispered.

"Later. Let's get inside and forget all about this mess." I couldn't tell her about my past, not yet.

"Okay. Thank you Edward. Thank you for being here for me."

"Anything for you Bella." I kissed her on the cheek, grabbed her hand, and led her towards the door of the club.

"Oh, dammit." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I left Jacob's present at my apartment. Could we go back and get it real quick?"

"I'll go get it. I still have the key. You go in and have fun." I told her.

"Are you sure? I'll go with you."

"Bella, it's fine. I'll be back before you know it." I gave her a quick kiss goodbye, but she pulled me into a deeper kiss. I wasn't expecting that, not that I didn't mind. I pulled back smiling my famous smile she loved, making her smile. "I'll be back." I gave her another quick kiss and dashed to my car.

**JPOV**

I walked away from Bella and Edward, entering the club. I saw everyone else, saying "Hi Jacob! Happy Birthday Jacob!" I simply nodded and headed straight for the bar. I walked up and the bar tender saw me and walked straight up to me. She was gorgeous, but couldn't compare to Bella.

"Hey." She said in a flirtatious voice. I could see where this was going. "What can I get you handsome?"

"Four shots of Smirnoff." I told her.

"Bad day?" She asked getting the glasses.

"You could say that." I said in a sarcastic voice. She set down the shot glasses and poured the vodka in the glasses. I picked up one of the glasses and was about to drink it when I realized she was standing there. "What?" I said kind of harshly.

"Nothing." She said nonchalantly as she picked up some glasses, drying them off. I heard a guy down at the other end of the bar whistle for her.

"Thank you." I whispered. I could finally drink in peace. I took the first shot quickly. I could feel my eyes starting to water and my throat burn. I took the next shot and got the same feeling, along with the next two shots. All of a sudden my head started to pound and the room started to spin. The feeling didn't last. I whistled for the bartender.

"Yes?" She said seductively.

"Four more." I half-slurred. She raised her eyebrows, but poured four more.

"You must have had a _really_ bad day." I paid no attention to what she said. I quickly took the shots. The room was starting to spin again and my head started to not pound, but feel light. I knew I was drunk now, because I've never drunken before, so it didn't take much for me to get drunk. I saw Bella over with Alice and I decided to walk over and talk to her.

I stumbled off my stool, almost "Bella!" I shouted. She looked over at me and smiled, but then went wide-eyed.

**BPOV**

I don't know what I would do without Edward. He was amazing. I'm glad I had him. Maybe soon enough we would get more serious. I walked into the club and saw Alice talking to Jessica.

"Bella!" Alice yelled.

"Hey Alice." I cried as I hugged her.

"How are you? Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. I'm glad Edward came over. He made me feel a lot better." I smiled.

"Oh _really_? How much better?" She asked, making me blush. "Spill." She demanded, sitting me down in a booth.

"Okay, first he brought be some ice cream, which was so cute Alice. Then I told him what happened. And…"

"Wait, wait. You never told _me_ what happened."

"Well, me and Jacob had a huge fight this morning." I said looking down.

"Really? What about?" She said surprisingly.

"Edward."

"Oh my god, are you serious?"

"Yes. He got all jealous and jerky."

"Why? Cuz he's in love with you?" She knew.

"Yes." I sighed. "Anyway, back to Edward. I told him about all of this, even Jacob being in love with me and he looked like he was jealous."

"Ooo…scandalous." She giggled.

"Anyways. After I accused him of being jealous, I smeared ice cream all over his face, and it started this whole thing until we both had ice cream all over our faces. Then he almost kissed me, but Jacob called me and interrupted it."

"Of course." She said rolling her eyes.

"So Jacob made a huge apology. And, me being me forgave him. We hung up and Edward and I decided to get ready to go for tonight. He left, and I got ready. Then he came back and I was in my room getting dressed. That's when you called. He knocked on the door and thought I said 'come in' but I said 'hold on'"

"Oh my god, Bella!" She squealed.

"Oh yes Alice."

"What happened next?"

"He walked in and I yelled at him, which didn't work because he came over and kissed me, which started a whole make out session on my bed."

"OH-EM-GEE!" She yelled, loud enough for the whole world to hear. "Bella! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Shh…" I shushed her.

"Sorry. So that was why you were out of breath on the phone?"

"Mhmm."

"Wow. Just…wow. So you guys are…" She asked, wanting to know what we were.

"Dating."

"Dating?" She asked.

"Yes. Just dating. We're taking it slow."

"Oh silly Bella. He likes you. I can tell he's going to ask you to be his girlfriend."

"Oh yeah?" I laughed. "And when is that going to be?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Soon." I just laughed.

Suddenly, I saw a very drunk Jacob walk, no stagger towards us.

"Bella!" He yelled. I looked up and smiled, but then realized he was drunk. "Heyyyy Bells." He slurred winking at me, throwing himself into the booth next to me. "Hey Alice…" Also winking at her.

"Jacob, are you drunk?" I asked him.

"Maybe." He said flirtatiously, touching my nose. "So wachu guys talking about?"

"Uh, Jake, how much have you had to drink?" Alice asked.

"Not much. Onllly a few shots…that's all." He looked at me and brushed his finger down my face.

"Jacob knock it off." I said pushing his hand off my face.

"Bella you know you like it." He said smiling and running his other finger down my cheek.

"Jacob, stop!" I pushed him away.

"Bella, you know you luv me. You don't luv Edward. He cann't luv you like I can." He pleaded.

"That's it. I'm going to get Tyler to take you home. Alice will you go get Tyler?" I asked.

"Yeah." She got up to go find Tyler.

"Bella...you're so beautiful." He started touching my face again, then moved his down my arm, to my leg.

"Jacob, stop!" I pushed his hand down and got up out of the booth. He started to follow me, still stumbling. I ran into the hallway by the bathrooms. He wasn't close behind when he cornered me. "Jacob, please, don't. You don't know what you're doing."

"Oh, but Bella, I do. You don't know how beautiful you are, do you." He rubbed his hand down my arm, then put his hands on my waist and started to kiss my neck. I closed my tear-filled eyes. I knew he wasn't going to stop.

"Jake, stop it now. Please, stop." He didn't stop. He reached his hand under my shirt. All of a sudden I felt him pull way. I opened my eyes and saw Edward punch Jacob in the face. Jacob fell to the floor, but was still conscious. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"Wait, Bella. Stop. I love you." I looked back at Jacob and felt sorry for him. What he had done to me was horrible, but he was still my best friend. Edward didn't let go of my hand until we were outside.

"Are you okay?" He asked, holding my face. I simply nodded. "Do you wanna get out of here?" I nodded again, tears starting to fall down my face. He kissed my forehead and led me towards his car. He opened my door for me and shut it and got around to his own door and shut it. We didn't go anywhere. We just sat there in silence for a few moments. He looked a little mad.

"Edward I'm so sorry." He turned towards me, his face a little red.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" He asked me.

"I'm sorry for making you come here. For making you meet Jacob. For all those things he said to you. For making you see that. For everything."

"Oh Bella. You don't need to be sorry. I'm the one that should be sorry." He reached up and grabbed my face, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"Why?" I said softly.

"For letting Jacob do that to you. For allowing Jacob to stick around as long as he did. I should have told you to be careful with him. I told him I was okay for what he said. I'm sorry for that." He smiled and held my hand.

"It's all right Edward. I figure since that happened it's over between me and Jacob. Who will I be best friends with now?"

"Me of course!" He exclaimed.

"You? You don't count."

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Well, I'm dating you." I stated

"And I can't be your best friend too?" He asked. _Hmm…could he? _I guess.

"Sure. You can be my best friend." We both laughed. "Thanks Edward."

"Anything for you." He told me. Then kissed me quickly. "Okay, where to?"

"Hmm…I am kind of hungry."

"All right. Food it is. What sounds good?"

"Pizza."

"I was just thinking that." I laughed as he started the car.

**I figured that was a good place to stop. I don't know. I'll be working on the next chapter tomorrow at work. Who knows though because it's Saturday so we might be busy! Oh, but hey, the Notre Dame game is tomorrow...hmm...anyways I'll still be working on it. It's gonna be fluffy though! You'll enjoy it though, I promise.**

**Love Always,**

**LauraJaeXO**

**P.S. I found out today that I don't like Miller Lite. ha!**


	12. Pancakes Anyone?

**As always, this one is dedicated to Cydryna Marie, for helping. This chapter is also dedicated to icefang7 for being a Notre Dame Fan. WOOT! Well, here ya go.**

**Oh, and if you don't get the title, you will after you read it ;)**

Chapter 11: Pancakes Anyone?

**EPOV**

I walked back into the club with Jacob's present in hand. I was glad we worked everything out, especially Bella and Jacob. I _was_ jealous of the relationship between the two of them, but I knew that she didn't love him. I knew that she liked me and wanted me and that was enough for me. As I walked in, I saw Alice talking to Tyler. I overheard her telling Tyler that Jacob was drunk and she asked him to drive him home. I rushed right past her without saying hi, looking for Bella.

I looked all around the club for Bella, even Jacob. I saw nothing. I looked on the dance floor, at the booths and the tables, at the bar. Nothing. I began to get worried and ran my hands through my hair. I headed towards the back by the bathrooms. I didn't want to assume the worst but I at least had to look.

There stood Jacob, cornering Bella against the wall.

"Jake, stop it now. Please, stop." I saw him push his hand under her shirt. I pulled him away and I saw his eyes get big. I punched him in the face with full force, causing him to fall to the floor, but remain conscious. I pulled Bella away.

"Wait, Bella. Stop. I love you." He yelled. Bella looked back, but I still pulled her away from Jacob. I didn't let go of her until we were outside.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, putting my hand on her face. She nodded. I'm sure she was still shook up and couldn't speak. "Do you want to get out of here?" She nodded again, tears falling down her cheeks. I kissed her forehead, grabbed her hand and walked her to my car. We got in the car and sat in silence for a few moments. I had my hands on the steering wheel and just stared. I was beyond pissed. I couldn't believe I tried to make a truce with that guy. Now he goes and pulls a stunt like this? I didn't give a fuck that he was drunk. He tried to…

"Edward I'm so sorry." Her voice cracking.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry for making you come here. For making you meet Jacob. For all those things he said to you. For making you see that. For everything."

"Oh Bella. You don't need to be sorry. I'm the one that should be sorry." I reached up to her face and wiped her tears away. It broke my heart to see her cry.

"Why?" She said softly.

"For letting Jacob do that to you. For allowing Jacob to stick around as long as he did. I should have told you to be careful with him. I told him I was okay for what he said. I'm sorry for that." I knew I shouldn't have forgiven Jacob, but it would have upset Bella if I didn't.

"It's all right Edward. I figure since that happened it's over between me and Jacob. Who will I be best friends with now?" I chuckled.

"Me of course!" I exclaimed.

"You? You don't count." What?

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Well, I'm dating you." She stated

"And I can't be your best friend too?"

"Sure. You can be my best friend." We both laughed. "Thanks Edward."

"Anything for you." I told her, then kissed her. "Okay, where to?"

"Hmm…I am kind of hungry."

"All right. Food it is. What sounds good?"

"Pizza."

"I was just thinking that." She laughed as I started the car.

**BPOV**

"Uh…" I groaned as I rubbed my stomach. "I'm full." Edward laughed as he took another drink of his water.

"Me too." He smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Yep." We stood up and walked out. We had decided to go to Cici's Pizza. Hey it was cheap, so I didn't care that Edward spent his money on me here. **(If you haven't gone there, it's awesome. It's like a pizza, pasta, salad, and dessert buffet for like five bucks. It's amazing. Find one near you and go sometime.)**

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked me grabbing my hand as we were walking to the car.

"Oh I don't know. I'm feeling a movie." I answered swinging our arms.

"All right, but you better not fall asleep again." He said pointing his finger at me.

I pushed his arm playfully as he walked me to my side of the car. "Hey, I can't help it if you made me tired?"

"_I_ made you tired?" He asked pushing me against the car, making me his prisoner in between him and the car. "And how pray tell did I do that?" He started to kiss my chin then moved his way to my neck.

"Well…" I said in a shaky voice.

"Well what?" He moved away, looking me deep in the eyes. I felt as nervous as a virgin on her wedding night. I went wide-eyed. Oh my god, why am I thinking about sex when I'm with Edward? It is way too soon to even be _thinking_ about that. Has he thought about it? Does he want to do that someday, with _me_?

"Bella?" He said interrupted my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." I replied.

"You looked like you were daydreaming. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing, nothing." I mumbled. He pulled himself away from me after giving me a quick kiss. We got in the car and drove to his apartment.

He shut the door to his apartment and put his keys on the counter. I took my shoes off and walked over to him.

"So Bella, what would you like to watch?" He asked me walking over to his enormous DVD collection.

"Well, we said we would watch 50 First Dates or Zoolander on our next date, right?" I stated.

"Yes, but is this a date?"

"Um…no, but we can still watch them, right?" I pleaded.

"Oh I guess." He rolled his eyes playfully. "Which one do you want to watch first?"

"It doesn't matter to me. Surprise me." I really wanted to watch 50 First Dates, but I wanted to be nice.

"Okay." I sat on the couch and put my knees up to my chest. Edward sat next to me after putting the movie in and put his arm around me, then 50 First Dates started. He knew me too well, or we just thought alike.

We got to the end when they were on the boat. This time I did not fall asleep. I was so proud of myself.

Edward looked over at me. "You didn't fall asleep."

"Nope, not this time." I smiled. He got up and put Zoolander in and sat back down.

**EPOV**

I plopped back down on the couch next to Bella and put my feet on top of the coffee table as she snuggled up to me. I put my arm around her and pushed play. It was in the middle of the movie that I heard Bella breathing a little bit heavier than normal and I knew she was asleep. I knew she would fall asleep, even though she said she wouldn't. Oh well. I shut the movie off and carried her to my bed. I pulled a pair of my pajama pants out of my drawer and changed her into them, then got some pajama pants of my own and went out to change and brush my teeth. I came back in to throw my clothes in the basket.

"Edward?" I heard Bella mumble. I thought maybe she was sleep-talking again, so I still headed for the door. "Edward?" She said a little louder. I walked over to her to see if she was awake.

"Yes Bella?"

"Did I fall asleep?" She whispered. I chuckled.

"Yes. But that's okay. Now go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning." I kissed her on the forehead and headed towards the door.

"Edward?" She called.

"Yes?" I walked back to her.

"Will you stay with me?"

"I would love to." She smiled as I crawled up next to her and put my arms around her. "Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight…Edward…" She trailed off, barely audible. I laid there a few minutes just watching her sleep; her chest moving up and down, her mouth moving, probably having a dream. Her eyes would flutter every once in a while. She was so beautiful. I loved how perfect she was in every way; her eyes, her beautiful blush-prone cheeks, her lips. I wanted so much to kiss her at that moment, but I didn't want to wake her. I felt my eyes start to close. I fought them because I wanted to keep watching Bella. They finally won and I was asleep.

I woke up to the sun shining brightly through my windows. I felt the bed next to me for Bella, only it was empty. Had I dreamt last night that I slept with Bella? Suddenly I heard noise coming from the kitchen. Maybe it wasn't a dream. I got up and walked into the kitchen. I saw Bella at the stove cooking pancakes. I walked up to her and put my arms around her waist.

"Good morning." I whispered in her ear.

"Morning." She said turning around and giving me a quick kiss. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than ever." I replied.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"Because, I had the most beautiful woman sleeping next to me." She looked down and blushed. I lifted her chin up and kissed her passionately. She pulled away and turned around back to her pancakes. "So I missed waking up to you this morning."

"I didn't want to wake you up." She said as she flipped the pancake and turned back around. "Besides, I wanted to cook you breakfast. You haven't had pancakes until you've had my pancakes." I raised my eyebrow. My mind was in the gutter.

"Oh really?" I grinned.

"Yep."

"Well, I can't wait to have your pancakes." She blushed, understanding the double meaning. I needed to stop hanging out with Emmett so much. She turned around and took the pancake off the pan and poured another one on. "Do you need any help?" She shook her head. I think she was still embarrassed from the whole _her_ pancakes thing. I thought it was funny. Emmett would be proud of me. I went into the living room and laid down on the couch and closed my eyes. I suddenly felt something on top of me. I opened my eyes and it was Bella. She was straddling my hips.

"Hey. Breakfast is ready." She whispered, then leaning in to kiss me. She started to get up, but I pulled her back down.

"I'd rather have you for breakfast." I said. She giggled and got back on me. She leaned down and pressed her lips against mine, turning it into a deeper kiss. I turned us over, making her giggle. I started kissing her chin and her throat, then moved to her chest.

"Edward." She moaned. I figured I was doing something right, but she moved my head back up to her face and looked me in the eyes, smiled and shook her head. I guess not. I guess it was too early for that. She got from under me and got up. "Come on Edward, let's eat." She left me on the couch. _Uhh, why did she have to stop?  
_

I got up and walked over to the table. Everything was already set up and Bella was getting silverware, well trying. I went in the kitchen to help her. I pulled the drawer out and got silverware out for us. She looked at me and smiled and simply said "oh." We walked over to the table and sat down and started eating.

"So…" She started.

"So what?" I asked looking up.

"Do you like my pancakes?"

"I wouldn't know, I haven't had them yet." She looked down and blushed, but laughed.

"_These_ pancakes Edward." She said pointing to the ones we were eating.

"Oh…" I said innocently. "They're delicious." I winked at her. We finished eating and got up to clear the table. She started to do the dishes, but I stopped her. "Hey now. You cooked, so I get to clean up."

"Edward, it's okay, I can help." She insisted.

"No, no. It's alright. You've done enough. You go sit down. I'll clean up." I gave her a quick kiss before she walked away.

I loved having her stay the night. Even though we didn't do anything, I loved waking up with her. Maybe it was time to take our relationship to the next level.

**Don't you want some of _Edward's_ pancakes? I know I do! Anyways, that's it for that chapter. I have tomorrow off and this whole week no school...yay! But I work Tuesday and Wednesday. So I'll be writing up a storm...WOOTNESS.**

**Love Always,**

**LauraJaeXO**


	13. Girlfriend Now, I Have A Girlfriend Now

**This chapter, I have to give a lot of credit to Cydryna Marie. She is practically my BETA now cuz I send her my stories before I post them, so...yeah. Anyways. Oh! You should go check her story Forks at Twilight. It's pretty sweet. She's close to being done so you can make a day of reading it. It's one of my favorite stories ever ever ever. So yeah. And thank you to island-surfer who totally realized I left one of my BETA's comments in there. HA!**

**Oh and yes, my title is a song lyric. Does anyone know it? (Before googling it...haha.)**

Chapter 12: Girlfriend Now, I Have A Girlfriend Now

**BPOV**

It's been a few weeks since the incident at Jacob's party. I was still a little shaken up from it, but luckily I had Edward right by my side to protect and comfort me. Jacob has been calling me and ringing my buzzer at my apartment ever since his party. I knew he wanted to apologize, or try to proclaim his love for me once more, in which I would tell him I didn't love him back. I felt bad for not loving him back. But with the way he's been treating me, and Edward, he kind of deserved my ignoring him.

I had been staying at Edward's apartment. I was avoiding Jacob. I felt safe at Edward's too because I don't think Jake knew where it was so he couldn't follow me there.

Edward and I made Friday night our movie night. This time we were watching American Pie, his choice. He told me it was a gift from his brother Emmett. I had been really good about not falling asleep during movies. It was usually if we watched them really late. I felt like a little kid falling asleep during movies, like I had a bedtime or something. Edward would always carry me into his bed and change me into my pajamas.

"You know, Sean William Scott in this movie kind of reminds me of Emmett." He told me.

"Really? How?" I asked looking at him.

"Well, he's loud, obnoxious, and immature. Plus he makes a joke out of everything." I laughed.

"Edward?" I said softly.

"Hmm?"

"When am I going to meet your family?"

"Well, I'm sure you're anxious to meet Emmett, right?"

"Haha, yeah." I was anxious to meet Emmett, because he sounded fun; especially if Edward compared him to Sean William Scott.

The movie was over and the ending credits were rolling. There was a slight silence between us, but a comfortable silence. I laid my head on his chest as he turned the DVD player and the TV off. He put his arm around me and laid his head back. I closed my eyes, but only resting my eyes.

"Hey Bella?" He said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" I replied, my eyes still closed.

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about…for a while." I lifted my head off his chest. _Uh oh. Was he breaking up with me? Well we weren't actually boyfriend/girlfriend, so he couldn't break up with me, but he could say he didn't want to see me anymore. Did he not want to see me anymore?_

"Bella?" He was looking at me.

"What?" I said quickly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing. What were you saying?" He could tell I was lying, but he went on.

He let out a deep breath. "Well, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." He paused. "We've been dating a while and I was thinking…" He paused again. My heart started to race. I was waiting for him to say he didn't want to see me again. "Would you be my girlfriend?" Whoa! I was not expecting that.

I just stared at him. I heart was screaming 'yes', but I couldn't get it out.

"Bella?" He said softly, stroking my cheek.

"I would love too." I smiled. He leaned over and gave me a soft kiss. I pushed me lips in further to deepen it and licked his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and soon our tongues were intertwining. My hands were running through his hair, while his were running down my spine.

I pushed him softly back on the couch and continued with the deep kisses. He pulled at the hem of my shirt and looked at me for permission to take it off. I looked back at him telling him it was okay. He lifted my shirt off slowly and threw it on the floor.

He continued to kiss my mouth, but then started kissing my chin, then made his way to my throat. I pulled myself so I was hovering him. He ran his tongue along my cleavage, making me moan his name. I leaned down and nibbled his ear and then blew in it, making him twitch. I giggled.

He continued to run his fingers up and down my spine. He flipped us over and I pulled at the bottom of his shirt, then taking it off when he told me it was okay. I began placing chaste kisses all over his chest, then licking his nipples, making him moan my name. He began to run his hand down my bra strap and massage my breast. I could feel his erection through his pants.

"Edward…" I moaned. He started to suck on it through the fabric and licked what bare skin he could. He reached around my back for the clasp, but I stopped him. This was where I had to stop him.

"Edward, I think we should stop. It's too soon." He bent his head and closed his eyes, then nodded.

"You're right Bella. You're right." He agreed.

He leaned up and looked at me and brushed the hair out of my hair and smiled at me. I reached up and gave him one last soft kiss. He got up off of me and sat up. I sat up and put my shirt back on.

"Sorry." He finally said.

"For what?" I laughed.

"For trying to push you too far." He said ashamed.

"Edward." I reassured him, putting my hand on his bare back and kissing it. "It's fine. It takes two people to make out you know." I don't think my words were enough because he got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. I got up off the couch and went up behind him and put my arms around him.

"Edward you don't need to be sorry. Sure, it's still a little bit early in our _relationship_ to go that far, but you don't need to feel bad about wanting it." He turned around and looked at me and put me between me between his legs. "Because, I know in time, I'll be ready for it too. We both will. We just need to give it time."

"All right." He sighed. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." I kissed him. "I'm going to go take a shower. Now don't go getting ideas." I winked at him and went off to shower.

**EPOV**

I replayed the whole thing in my head.

"_There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about…for a while." She lifted her head off my chest and just stared off into space. "Bella?" I said looking at her._

"_What?" She said quickly._

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

"_Nothing, nothing. What were you saying?" She was lying, but I went on with it anyway._

_I took a deep breath. "Well, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." I paused. I can do this I thought. "We've been dating a while and I was thinking…" I paused again. "Would you be my girlfriend?" She stared at me. "Bella?" I said softly, stroking her cheek._

"_I would love too." I smiled. I leaned over and gave her a soft, but then she pushed her lips in further to deepen it and licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and soon our tongues were intertwining. Her hands were running through my hair, while mine were running down her spine. _

_She pushed me softly back on the couch and we continued in our deep kisses. I pulled at the hem of her shirt and looked at her, asking her for permission to take it off. She nodded and I lifted it slowly and threw it on the floor._

_I continued to kiss her mouth, but then started kissing her chin, working my way to her throat. She pulled herself on top of me so she was hovering me. Wow, she was making this easy for me. I ran my tongue along her cleavage, and she moaned my name, making me want to pursue her even more. God, she was so beautiful. What did I do to deserve her? All of a sudden, she leaned down and nibbled my ear and then blew in it, making me twitch. I was not expecting that._

_I continued running my fingers down her spine then flipped us over. She pulled at the bottom of my shirt and took it off after I told her it was okay. She started placing chaste kisses all over my chest, then licking my nipples making me moan her name. Oh geez, she is literally trying to kill me. She is so amazing. I ran my hand down her bra strap and massaged her breast. I could feel myself getting hard through my jeans._

"_Edward…" She moaned. Music to my ears. I started to suck on it through the fabric and licked what bare skin I could. She tasted so good. I couldn't wait to get through her bra. I reached around my back for the clasp, but she put her hand on mine and stopped me._

"_Edward, I think we should stop. It's too soon." I stopped and bent my head and closed my eyes, then nodded._

"_You're right Bella. You're right." I agreed._

I leaned up and looked at her and brushed the hair out of her hair and smiled at her. She reached up and gave me one last soft kiss. I reluctantly got up off of her and sat up. She sat up and put her shirt back on.

"Sorry." I apologized. I felt so bad for pushing her into something she didn't want to do.

"For what?" She asked, putting her shirt back on.

"For trying to push you too far."

"Edward." She said, "It's fine." I wasn't convinced. I got up and made my way to the kitchen and sat on a stool in the breakfast bar.

"Edward you don't need to be sorry. Sure, it's still a little bit early in our _relationship_ to go that far, but you don't need to feel bad about wanting it." I turned around and looked at her and put her between her between my legs. "Because, I know in time, I'll be ready for it too. We both will. We just need to give it time."

"All right." I sighed. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." She kissed me. "I'm going to go take a shower. Now don't go getting any ideas." She winked at me. I tried not to think of her in the shower, but it was difficult. I decided to go change into my pajamas and head off to bed. I was soon in a deep sleep.

"_Edward…" Bella said in a sultry voice. "Edward…come here." she was standing at the foot of my bed she had a dark blue negligé and white silk robe that reached just above her knee She motioned her index finger for me to come to her and I obeyed, she reached her hands out and around my neck._

"_You look so sexy Edward." She said kissing my chest. I looked down and I was wearing black silk boxers. I laughed._

"_I'd have to say the same about you." I told her kissing her neck._

_I slowly slid the robe of her shoulders letting my fingers linger on her bare skin. I wrapped my arms around her waist and her knees went weak I laid her down on the bed hovering my body on top of her._

_She ran her hands through my hair then started to suck on my neck. I kissed her cleavage, then moved up to her collarbone and her throat and began to play with the straps of her negligé and pulled them down. I flipped us over so she was hovering me. She put her hands on the waistband of my boxers. She pulled them down and threw them on the floor. She kissed her way down to my pubic bone, but moved back up, giggling. She was teasing me. Then she made her way back down again, kissing and licking my chest, then my abs, then to my belly button, then my hip bones, _

"_Edward…" She moaned. "Edward…"_

I opened my eyes to Bella. She was looking at me.

"Edward? Edward? Are you okay? You sound like you were having a bad dream." She said quietly. I looked over and realized it was all a dream.

"Yeah…I had a bad dream." I lied. I felt bad lying to Bella, but I couldn't tell her I just had a _sex_ dream about her.

"Are you okay?" She said worried.

"I'm fine." I looked at the clock. It was 4:30. I got up gave Bella a kiss and told her to go back to bed. She cuddled up under the covers and I went to take a long, cold shower. I really needed it after that dream. I hope Bella didn't suspect anything.

**BPOV**

I tossed and turned almost all night, I could not help but replay this evening's events in my mind over and over. I have feelings for Edward that I never thought possible but I am not ready to take our relationship to the next level. I mean, he just asked me to be his girlfriend today.

I rolled over for about the 100th time that night I felt my eyes get heavy as made my way back to Edward's arms.

"Bella…Bella…" I heard and immediately opened my eyes up to Edward moaning. I think he's having a nightmare, so I gently tried waking him up by rubbing his arm and whispering his name into his ear.

"Edward...Edward? Are you okay?" I questioned as I shook his body a little. "Mmm Bella." He replied still sleeping.

"Edward, wake up." I shook him again and he shot his eyes open. "You sound like you were having a bad dream." I said looking over at him.

"Yeah…I had a bad dream." He mumbled.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He looked at the clock, got up and gave me a kiss. He told me to go back to bed. I cuddled up under the covers and watched as Edward walked into the bathroom. I heard the shower running. Why is he getting in the shower? I looked at the clock. _It's 4:30 in the morning. Why is he getting in the shower at 4:30 in the morning if he doesn't have to be to work until 8?_

I started to think about it. I woke him up because he was having a bad dream. Wait. He was moaning my name, and I woke him up, and he suddenly gets up and takes a shower. Oh…he was having a sex dream about me…that's hot! I laid back down smiling to myself and fell back asleep.

**EPOV**

I stayed in the shower for about an hour, not able to get that dream off my mind. Bella was so beautiful in it. She was beautiful anyway. I was really starting to fall hard for Bella. I just hope sooner rather than later we would both be ready to take that final step. I got out and dried myself off. I put a clean pair of boxers on and crawled back into bed with Bella.

I heard Bella's phone ringing. Luckily she didn't wake up, so I reached over her carefully and looked over to see who it was. Jacob. Enough was enough. I picked up the phone and walked out of the bedroom into the living room.

"Jacob, what do you want?" I half-whispered.

"Edward?" Obviously not expecting me to answer. "What the hell are you doing answering Bella's phone?"

"Jacob, you listen to me. You need to leave Bella the hell alone. So stop calling, stop showing up at her door, and if I you don't you'll have me to deal with. Understand?"

"No Edward, you need to understand that I love Bella. You don't love Bella like I do, that is if you _do_ love her. No one will ever love her like I do."

"Dude, it's none of your business whether I love Bella or not or anything that goes on between her and me."

"I would think it is Edward. Even though she doesn't love me like I love her, she is still my best friend…"

"Jacob." I interrupted him. "We get it. You love her. You have to understand that there will never, _never_, be anything between you two. Bella and I are together now. Nothing you do can separate us, you got it?" Damn I am good.

"Whatever Edward. She loves me deep inside. She just doesn't know it yet. You'll see it. She'll realize it, dump you and come running to me." I ignored his comment, because I knew that would never happen. I didn't know if Bella loved me, or even if I loved her, but this was about Jacob right now and I needed to make it clear to him that Bella is mine.

"Look Jacob. Bottom line. Stay away from Bella. Stay away from me. Stop calling her. Stop coming to her apartment. When and if she is ever ready to talk to you again after what you did, she will contact you. But if you don't stop harassing her, I'll have to involve the police. You got it?" There was a moment of silence.

"Whatever Edward, you'll see…" Was the last thing he said, and then he hung up. He was seriously crazy. I closed the phone and sat down on a stool in the kitchen. What was I going to do? If Bella didn't see how psycho Jacob was, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to involve the police, maybe get a restraining order against him, but I wanted to wait until something drastic happened. I got up and got back into bed with Bella, cuddling against her, kissing her neck. She didn't wake up, but I think I saw her smile.

**There ya go kiddies. Next...Jacob and Bella talk...maybe? Who knows...Oh..Oh..I know! Haha. I guess you'll have to wait.**

**Love you all! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.**

**LauraJaeXO**


	14. So This Is Love

**I hope you like it...that's all I got to say.**

**Oh yeah, ty for the reviews...and ty to my BETA. ily bb! Don't forget we are going to Vegas!**

**Anyways...ik you'll like the end guys. Enjoy**!

Chapter 13: So This Is Love

**JPOV**

I knew I had to apologize to Bella after what happened in the club on my birthday. Sure, I felt bad about it, but I couldn't control my actions because I was drunk.The only reason I did it was because I wanted to _show_ my love for her, not just tell her, like I have been doing before.

I knew it was perfect timing because Alice had left to go somewhere, and Edward was gone, wherever the hell he was. I had known I had my chance. I knew I had to make my move now. I didn't mean to make Bella mad or make her feel violated; I just wanted to show her how much I adore her.

I vaguely heard her screaming 'no' and 'Jacob, stop' but I didn't stop. I don't remember all of it, but I do remember being pulled away and feeling a huge pain in the middle of my face and blood trickling down my face. I saw Edward pull Bella away from me. I tried declaring my feelings for her one more time to see if she would turn around. But things started getting black. I woke up in my bed the next morning; I have no clue how I got home that night.

For the past few weeks since then, I have been trying to get Bella to talk to me. I have been calling her, standing outside her apartment building, following her to work, which hopefully, she had no idea I was doing.

I wish she would pick up her phone when I called. The least she could do is pick it up and tell me to never call again. That wouldn't stop me from pursuing, but at least I would hear her voice. Even though I knew she had a bird's eye view of the front door, I would buzz her door with hopes of her not seeing me and answer it. I still had to try.

I had borrowed a friend's car so she wouldn't recognize my car when I followed her to work. I would sit outside the hospital all day, hoping I would catch her when she walked in and out. It was the only time I could see her. Even though we never talked, I still got to catch a glimpse of her.

She was so amazing. The way she would flip her hair after she got out of her car. Or how she would sometimes park crooked. **(A/N: One of my friends defends me saying that when I park crooked, I'm an artist lol.) **How she would sometimes trip or bump into something.When she would trip or bump into something, it took all the energy I had not to go help her. I would laugh to myself when she showed her quirky clumsiness, I loved that about her. I loved everything about her.

Almost every day, around noon, her lunchtime, I would see _his_ car. He would park in a front parking spot. I'm glad he would never park anywhere near me, otherwise I would have given myself away and something huge would have started.

She would walk out, all her beauty gleaming, holding hands with _him_, smiling, and laughing. They looked so happy. That should be me with her. I don't care what she says. She loves me. Maybe she doesn't know it yet, but she will. She'll realize it, dump him, and come running to me. I played it in my head.

"_Edward, I've realized I don't love you anymore. I've loved Jacob this whole time. I just didn't know it." She would say dramatically, looking down._

"_But Bella, I need you. You don't love him. You can't. After what he did to you…" He would say._

"_I'm sorry Edward." She would run off, drive up to my apartment and run up and fly through the door. She would run up to me and smother me with kisses. "Jacob, I'm so sorry I never realized it. I love you. I love you so much."_

"_Bella, I'm so glad. I love you too." I would tell her through my kisses. I would pick her up and carry her to my bedroom and we would make sweet love to each other until the morning light shined through the window. I wouldn't pity Edward because I had my Bella in my arms._

I saw Bella and Edward drive by in his car, breaking me out of my fantasy. I didn't know if he was only taking her to lunch or off to some cheap motel to hook up. If it were me, it would be my fantasy to take her to lunch, and make love to her.

I was in my fantasy again, but abruptly brought out when I saw him get out and walk around to open the door for her. They walked into the hospital holding hands and occasionally he would turn and kiss her head or lift her hand and kiss it. Ugh, they were so disgusting.

I decided to leave then. I couldn't stand it anymore. I went home and laid around my apartment. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella and how happy we would be if she were with me. We would be married with kids. Jacob and Bella Black. Bella Black. That has a nice ring to it.

We would get married, then have a little boy and a little girl, but if Bella wanted more or less, I would agree to it. I loved Bella that much that she could have what she wants. We would grow old together while our kids would grow up and raise their own families. She would forget all about _him_. This was just a fling. A fling to forget about me. She'll realize that she loves me. In time, Jacob, in time.

I stayed up all night thinking about Bella. I would doze off and on, dreaming about Bella and our life together. It made me realize I was growing impatient of waiting. I couldn't wait any longer. I didn't care what time it was, I was calling Bella. I picked up my phone and pushed speed dial one. After three rings, it picked up. This is new. She finally decided to pick up. I started to say Bella, but then I heard Edward's voice. Dammit.

"Jacob, what do you want?" He whispered.

"Edward? What the hell are you doing answering Bella's phone?" I asked.

"Jacob, you listen to me. You need to leave Bella the hell alone. Stop calling, stop showing up at her door, and if you don't, you'll have me to deal with. Understand?" Good, they didn't see me at the hospital.

"No Edward, you need to understand that I love Bella. You don't love Bella like I do, that is if you _do_ love her. No one will ever love her like I do."

"Dude, it's none of your business whether I love Bella or not or anything that goes on between her and me." What?

"I would think it is Edward. Even though she doesn't love me like I love her, she is still my best friend…" _It's going to be more once you're out of the picture 'Eddie'._

"Jacob." He interrupted me. Bastard. "We get it. You love her. You have to understand that there will never, _never_, be anything between you two. Bella and I are together now. Nothing you do can separate us, you got it?" What the fuck? I still need to make my love for Bella and her love for me clear.

"Whatever Edward. She loves me deep inside. She just doesn't know it yet. You'll see it. She'll realize it, dump you and come running to me." Yeah that's right. I said it.

"Look Jacob. Bottom line. Stay away from Bella. Stay away from me. Stop calling her. Stop coming to her apartment. When and if she is ever ready to talk to you again after what you did, she will contact you. But if you don't stop harassing her, I'll have to involve the police. You got it?" Police Schmolice. I'm never staying away from my Bella. She'll realize it soon enough.

"Whatever Edward, you'll see…" I hung up on him then. I've had about enough of that. I'll try calling her again in the morning. Maybe wait 'til Monday and stop her before she goes into work. Hopefully I'll have the guts to stop her.

**EPOV**

I opened my eyes with Bella's face only a few inches away from mine. She was still asleep; I didn't want to wake her up. I looked at the clock and it was only 9:00. I figured I would get up and go make breakfast. I felt her hand pull me back down.

"No…stay." She mumbled with one eye open. I laid back down next to her. I stared at her and kissed her.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" She asked stretching.

"Wonderfully. I had a beautiful woman sleeping next to me, as usual." I smiled.

"I'm not beautiful." She said quietly. I lifted her chin and kissed her.

"You're right. You're more than that. More than words can describe." I saw tears come to her eyes, but I wiped them away as they started to fall.

"What did I do to deserve you Edward?"she whispered and looked down. I could tell she was trying to control her emotions.

I reached over and lifted her chin, "I ask myself the same question everyday about you." I kissed her lips, then her chin and neck. "Come on, I'll make breakfast." I started to get up.

"No. I want to stay in bed all day with you." She pulled on my arm but her stomach begged to differ. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"How about we compromise? I'll make you breakfast in bed." I said caressing her stomach.

"That sounds good. What are you going to make?"

"I'll surprise you." I winked at her and walked out.

I walked into the kitchen and stood in the middle of the floor wondering what I could make for Bella. French toast? No. Waffles? No. I could just pour us some cereal. No. Then I thought. I could make her some of _my_ pancakes. So I got out all of the ingredients and got out my mom's secret recipe that she gave me before I moved out. I got out some blueberries out too to put in them to make them a little tastier.

I finished making the pancakes and put them on a plate and made some eggs while I was at it. I poured some orange juice in two glasses and put all of it on a tray.

I opened my half-opened door with my foot only to find Bella asleep again. I set the tray down on the foot of the bed and bent down and kissed Bella on her temple. She rolled over and smiled at me sleepily.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." I said cheerfully. "Breakfast is ready." She sat up with her pillows up behind her back.

"What did you make?"

I had a smug smile on my face. "Pancakes." I said, trying not to laugh. She did however. "What?" I asked innocently as I handed her the plate.

"What, you wanted me to try some of _your_ pancakes?" She said through her giggles.

"Yeah. Actually it's my mom's recipe." I acted as if I still didn't know what was going on. I sat down on the bed and started to eat.

"Edward…" She shook her head.

"What? It's just pancakes." I shrugged my shoulders. She just rolled her eyes at me and started eating. "These are really good." She said with her mouth full. "You said this was your mom's recipe?"

I nodded. "Yeah. She's a really good cook. She gave me a bunch of her recipes when I moved out."

"I can't wait to meet her." She said smiling.

"I can't wait for you to meet her." I kissed her on the forehead.

We finished up our breakfast and I picked up our dishes to take them out.

She stopped me. "No, no. You cooked, I get to clean up."

"It's alright Bella, I'll clean up." I told her.

"Well when I cook, you never let me clean up. You always clean up. Now let me do it." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Fine." I surrendered. She picked up our plates and glasses and put them on the tray and walked off cheerfully. She turned around and winked at me. I laughed and laid back down in the bed.

**BPOV**

I carried mine and Edward's breakfast dishes out of the room and into the kitchen. I set the tray on the counter and started washing the dishes. I loved spending my mornings with Edward. I loved spending every part of the day with him. I just loved spending time with him period. But did I love him? I'd been with him for only about a month; but this has been the best month of my life. Was it possible to fall in love with someone in only a month? I did love him like I loved Alice and Jasper and all of my other friends, but did I love him romantically? I needed to talk to Alice. Before I could think about anything else, I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his nose rubbing against my neck, sending chills up my spine.

"Hello love." He whispered in my ear.

"Hi." I said shakily, still recovering from the chills.

"Do you need any help?" He asked.

"Edward…" I turned around to scold him, but his face was only a few inches away from mine. He leaned down and gave me a passionate kiss, making my heart melt and my knees week. I pulled away breathless.

"Now that's what you get for not letting me help." He scolded _me_. How could I say no to that face and to him after kissing me like that? So I caved and let him help me with the dishes.

We made small talk, talking about our families and our jobs. Nothing uncomfortable though. When we were finished he leaned up against the counter wiping his hands off with a towel. I don't know why, but that is the sexiest thing I have ever seen: a shirtless guy wiping his hands off. I just watched him with lustful eyes, not hearing what he was saying.

"Bella?" He said, snapping me out of my daze.

"Huh?"

"I asked you what do you want to do today." I didn't say anything. I walked up to him, grabbed his neck and pulled it down to my face and smiled seductively. He raised his eyebrows and I leaned up and pressed my lips on his until our tongues were exploring each other's mouths. He set me on top of the counter, his hands running through my hair then down my spine.

"Bella…" He moaned. I kissed his neck and his chest, rubbing his shoulders.

Damn when this boys works out, he works out**. **We kissed and explored each other with our lips and hands for a few minutes until we were rudely interrupted by my phone.

"Ignore it." He said into my mouth.

"What if it's important?" I whispered back.

"They'll call back." The ringing stopped, and a moment later started again. I groaned and hopped off the counter and stomped into my room.

"Hello?" I snapped.

"Geez Bella, what crawled up your butt and died?" Alice asked.

"Well Alice, you interrupted something." I sighed, still out of breath.

"Ooo, what were _you _and _Edward _doing?" I sat down on the bed and blushed.

"Nothing." I whispered. "We were kind of just, making out in the kitchen. That's all."

"Oh." Was all she said. "So Bella, what are you doing today?"

"Well, I planned to spend the day in with Edward. Why?"

"Ooo…planning to spend the day in bed?" She laughed.

"Not like you and Jasper do." I scoffed.

"Haha Bella, you're so funny. Look, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out. But if you want to spend the day having hot, steamy sex with your boyfriend, by all means."

"Alice!" I shouted. "Edward and me are not like that" I whispered.

"Not yet." She giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"So what did you want to do?" I asked, hopefully changing the subject.

"Duh Bella, you've known me forever, what do you think I want to do?" Ugh…shopping.

"No…" I complained.

"Please Bella. I haven't gone in so long." She whined.

"Didn't you go like two days ago?"

"Well…yes. But…"

"Alice, seriously, you need help. Like, Shopper's Anonymous or something." We both laughed.

"You'll never take me." She pretended, causing us both to laugh. Edward walked in the room and sat next to me. "Seriously Bella…Please?" I let out a deep breath, but not because I was thinking or because I was surrendering, but because Edward had started kissing my shoulders, neck, and my arms.

"Edward, stop." I pleaded. I did want him to do that, just not when I was on the phone with my best friend.

"Oh my, what is he doing to you?"

"Distracting me from you." He kept kissing me, moving his way to my face. "Edward, please, hold on." He pulled himself away from me and pouted.

"Well, Bella?" Alice asked.

I sighed. "Fine. But only for a couple hours. That's all I can stand."

"Okay. As long as I can hang out with you. I'll pick you up in an hour."

"All right. Bye Alice."

"Bye!" I could faintly hear her say 'bye' because Edward had taken the phone from my ear and snapped it shut and threw it on the bed. He wrapped his arm around my waist and his other hand he put on my face. He started kissing my shoulders, neck, and chin again.

"What did Alice want?" He asked between kisses.

"She wants to hang out today." I whispered. "Edward…"

"Yes Bella?" I didn't say anything back. I just crushed my lips to his and threw him back on the bed so I was straddling him. Our kisses deepened, our tongues entering into each others' mouths. I placed my lips on his face and moved my way down to his chest. I rubbed my hands up and down stomach softly, feeling his rock hard abs, kissing them softly, then licking them.

He turned us over so he was straddling me. He massaged my shoulders, which actually felt good. He moved his hands to my breasts, massaging them, making sure he paid special attention to my nipples.

He moved his mouth down to my chest, kissing it and licking it.

"Edward…" I moaned. He moved his mouth down even more and began sucking on my breasts through my shirt. He moved his hands down to the bottom of my shirt to take it off, still kissing my breasts.

"Edward, wait."

"What?" He looked at me confusingly.

"Um…" I was so embarrassed. "I don't…I don't have a bra on." I blushed a deep shade of pink. I removed my hands from his shoulders and put my hands over my face.

"Hey." He said removing my hands. "Bella. It's okay. We don't have to go any further than that if you're not ready." I smiled at him and nodded my head. He got up from on top of me.

"I'd better get ready. Alice is going to pick me up in about an hour…well an hour from when she called me." I don't know how long we were at each other, but it was nice to be so close to him.

"Okay." He said. We both sat up. He tucked my hair behind my ear and placed a small kiss on my lips before I got up to go to the bathroom to take a shower.

I got out and I saw Alice sitting at the table with Edward. She saw me and got up and ran to me.

"Hi best friend!" She squealed hugging me. I was only in a towel, so I hoped it didn't fall.

**EPOV**

I can't believe Bella was embarrassed that she did not have a bra on, I found the fact that she did not have one on very attractive. Bella and I have been dating for only a month but I was falling hard for her, maybe even in love. She was everything I have been looking for and more. This last month with her has been the best month of my life. She was amazing in every way, even if I tried, I could not find one flaw about this precious gift that walked into my life. I knew right then, I loved her. I was in love with Bella.

Bella got up and got in the shower. I decided since Bella was in the shower, I would work off my small frustration in my weight room/home office. As I was working it off, I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Alice." I said out of breath.

"Hey Edward…" She said in a wondering tone. "What have you been up to?"

"Alice…I was just lifting some weights." I said giving her a look.

"Mhmm. Sure." She said, apparently not believing me. "So is Bella ready?"

"No, she's in the shower."

"Okay." There was a moment of silence.

"Did you want to something? Or you can sit down."

"No, I don't need anything." She said sitting down and the table.

"Okay." I looked at the ring on her finger. Bella had told me one time she was engaged.

"So you're getting married right?" She looked at the ring on her finger and twisted it.

"Yeah." She smiled. "He's amazing."

"Cool cool. What's his name?"

"Jasper Hale."

"Are you guys getting married soon?" I don't know why I was asking so many questions, but I wanted to know everything about Bella, including the people in her life.

"Well he just asked me about a month and a half ago, so probably not. Oh my gosh. I have such a great idea!"

"What's that?"

"We should totally double tonight!"

"Uh, Alice…I don't think Bella…"

"Oh Edward, Bella won't mind." She slapped me on the arm.

I sighed. "Well I'm up for it if Bella's up for it."

"Yay!" She clapped. I heard the bathroom door open and out stepped Bella in a towel. I instantly felt my breath fall short. I hoped Alice didn't notice. She ran up and gave Bella a hug.

"Hi best friend!" Alice squealed. Bella looked at me awkwardly. Alice let go of her and held on to her loose towel. I felt myself start to get hard. I looked down so I wouldn't run and push Alice out of the way and take Bella right there.

"Hey Alice. I'll be ready in a second." She rushed into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Well that was weird." Alice said walking back to me.

"Yeah." I mumbled. "Weird."

"What happened between you two?" She asked after a comfortable minute of silence.

"Oh Alice, I don't think she would want me to be sharing our physical side with you. No offense or anything, but I think she should tell you."

"I understand." She said quietly. I simply nodded my head. Bella walked out of the bedroom wearing a pair of jeans and a short-sleeved blue and white striped t-shirt with a white jacket. She looked amazing even with something so simple on.

"Ready?" She asked Alice.

"Yep." Alice shot up.

"Okay. I'll be back in about an hour…hopefully." Bella told me.

"All right. Bye love." I kissed her goodbye and watched her walk out the door. "I love you." I whispered.

**Aww...So Edward loves Bella...but does Bella love Edward? Hm...stay tuned.**

**Love Always,**

**LauraJaeXO**


	15. Author's Note Again Sorry

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just started school again this week and it's been tough. Accounting II and Econ. Crazy classes. They come with a lot of homework and Econ is really hard, so updates are gonna be spread farther apart now cuz I really need to focus on school now. I'll really try to update as much as I can. I really want to finish this story. I'll probably write the next chapter tomorrow on my lunch break and probably have it up for you tomorrow.**

**Again guys, I'm really sorry I've been slow, but school I think comes first. No offense to you guys, I still love you, but I need to focus on school and then this. I do love writing this story, but I need to put my homework in front of this. I will finish it though, I promise. It'll be slower than it has been though. **

**Love you guys****‼!**

**LauraJaeXO**


	16. They Say That Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

**Okay kiddies...this took me all day today and some of last night but it's finally here! And thank you to my Beta Cydryna Marie, who's story is sadly coming to an end. tear If you haven't read it at all yet, go read it. It's "Forks At Twilight" It's amazingly awesome. It's better than my story! lol. Anyways, here ya go. It's so long, I know. Okay just read it.**

Chapter 14: They Say That Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

**BPOV**

Alice and I made small talk in her car in between rocking out to Miley Cyrus on her iPod. We were so made to be best friends. I really didn't like shopping, but I'm glad that I got to spend time with Alice. I didn't get to spend a lot of time with her ever since the whole Jacob thing happened.

We pulled up to the mall and pulled into a front spot. I swear, Alice should have her own reserved spot she's here so much. She knows pretty much everyone in every store, knows all the mall personnel, and all the other regulars. If she could, she would move in here.

"So Alice, where do you want to go first?" I asked her.

"Hm…" She stopped with one hand on her hip and the other under her chin. She looked like one of the little kids in Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory, like she didn't know where to go first. "We could go to Aero, or Hollister. Oh, we could go to Gap, or…oh! We should go to Forever 21. We need to get you something for tonight." She said pulling me.

"Wait, what?" I asked, dumbstruck.

"Oh yeah." She stopped. "We're going on a double-date tonight."

"Wait, how come I didn't know about this?" I retorted.

"Because I thought of it when you were in the shower." We started walking again.

"Do Edward and Jasper know?"

"Well I came up with the idea when I was talking to Edward and I'll tell Jasper when I get home. Bella it's not that big of a deal. It's not like I'm asking for a double wedding like Jan and Marcia Brady!" **(Did anyone watch that? No? Am I the only nerd? Sigh…) **I sighed. I hate double-dates. They're so cheesy. Even the name is cheesy. 'Double-date.' It's just so…ew.

"All right." I agreed unwillingly as we walked into Forever 21.

"Alice!" I heard a woman squeal.

"Robin!" I saw Alice walk up and hug a tall, skinny brunette. I just stood behind her invisibly.

"Alice dear, how are you?" She asked pulling away from her.

"I'm good. Robin, I'd like you to meet my best friend Bella." Alice pulled me up to Robin to greet her.

"Hello." I said quietly nodding my head.

"Bella dear, nice to meet you." She pulled me into a hug. "So Alice, just out shopping again? Or are you…"

"Actually Robin, Bella and I are doubling tonight with her boyfriend and Jasper, so she needs an outfit."

"I see." Robin stood back and looked me up and down, then turned me around slowly. "Good, good."

"What?" I asked both of them.

"Oh, she's just estimating what size you are." Alice told me.

"I could have told you." I told Robin.

"Yes, yes, but I like to do it this way instead. It's a talent of mine." She winked at me. "Plus, I'm always right."

"Ah."

"So Bella…you wear a size small…sometimes a medium. You are a size 4-5. Your shoe size is a 7-8 and you're a 34B." My eyes widened in amazement.

"I know." Robin said, putting her hand on her chest, pretending to look proud. "Well, should we get started?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure." They led me to the back of the store and pulled me in a large dressing room. "Hey!" I protested.

"Bella…" Alice waved her finger at me. "I know what's fashionably best for you, and so does Robin. Now just sit here and wait for us to come back." I let out a sigh. She put her hands on my shoulders. "Trust us." And she closed the door and left.

While they were gone I decided to text Edward.

_Help me!_

_-B_

_Is it that bad?_

_-E_

_It's going to be. She frickin sat me in a dressing room and is picking out clothes out for me right now as I speak, well type. Lol._

_-B_

_Haha, I'm sorry love. If I could, I would come save you._

_-E_

_Well, why don't you? ; )_

_-B_

_I'm sure if I did, I would get Alice's wrath._

_-E_

_I'll protect you!_

_-B_

_Haha, ty, but you'll have to put up with Alice for now. Why is she going all crazy anyway?_

_-E_

_Well, she's picking out something for tonight. Btw, why didn't you tell me about it?_

_-B_

_Idk. I figured Ali would tell you. I hope u r not mad._

_-E_

"Bella! Are you ready? We've got lots of stuff for you!" Alice said knocking on the dressing room door.

_Of course I'm not mad. I gotta go. They're ready for me._

_-B_

"Bella, open up!" Alice whined.

_They?_

_-E_

"Bella!" I sighed and opened the door.

_Alice and an associate Alice knows or something. I really gotta go. Xoxo._

_-B_

_Well I hope this associate is a girl._

_-E_

Alice started to set stuff down on the seat and hang stuff up. "Are you texting Edward?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Tell him to stop texting you."

"I've tried. He just can't stop texting me!"

_Is it a girl?_

_-E_

I sighed.

_Yes Edward, it's a girl._

_-B_

_Good. I couldn't stand it if another guy saw you half-naked. ; )_

_-E_

_Jealous much?_

_-B_

I heard my phone ring. I looked on the caller ID. It was Edward, so I picked it up.

"I am not jealous!" he pretended to be hurt.

"Oh whatever."

"I'm not!"

"Sure, uh-huh Edward."

"Is that Edward?" Alice asked. I nodded and she grabbed the phone away from me.

"Hey! Alice!" I yelled.

"Edward, Bella and I are shopping. What are you so jealous about?...Oh my god Edward, that is nothing to be jealous over…even if it was a guy he would probably be gay anyway…that is so not judgmental…whatever Edward…sure…yeah…look we gotta get back to shopping…okay, see ya tonight. Bye." She hung up the phone.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to him again." I reached out for my phone.

"You'll see him when you get back home. Now try this stuff on." I looked at all the stuff she got me. There were at least 20 shirts, 9 pairs of pants, 7 skirts. Way too much.

"Alice..." I groaned.

"Come on Bella. I'll help you coordinate. I do work for a fashion magazine."

"All right, all right." I agreed. "Where's Robin?"

"She had some manager stuff to take care of." She said starting to mix and match the clothes.

"Oh, I thought she was just an associate."

"Nope. Here…try these on." She handed me a light pink baby doll top with a pair of black pants. It looked cute. We stayed in the dressing room for about an hour trying different combinations. There were more things that looked good and fit than things that didn't. I sighed.

"Bella, don't worry about it. I'll buy it for you! Just think of it as an early birthday present."

"Alice you know I hate that. And you always use that excuse. I have enough early birthday presents until my 107th birthday." She let out a little laugh and shook her head.

"Mkay, I'm gonna go pay for these. Now we gotta go to Charlotte Russe. They always have the best shoes." I walked out of the store and sat on a bench to rest. I heard my phone ring. I smiled because I expected it to be Edward, but I was wrong.

"Hello?" I groaned.

"Bella! You finally answered." Jacob replied.

"Well I'm getting tired of avoiding you Jake." I sighed.

"Yeah I miss you too."

"Jacob, I didn't mean that."

"Oh." There was a silence. "Listen Bella, can we talk?"

"We are talking." I stated the obvious.

"Well, I know that. But I mean in person. Can we maybe go to dinner tonight?" He asked hopefully.

"I have plans tonight."

"Oh. Well, can meet tomorrow then?" I thought about it. Maybe this will be the chance I had to actually talk to him. But should I make mends with him? Or should I stop being friends with him all together?

I sighed. "All right."

"Awesome. I'll pick you up tomorrow at around 10?" Uh-oh. He doesn't know I've been staying at Edward's.

"Actually, we can meet somewhere."

"Uh, sure." He sounded unsure, or maybe suspicious. Who knows? I didn't care. I just wanted to get it over with.

"Let's just meet at Navy Pier at 11."

"Sure, sure." He used his famous line. I saw Alice walking out with a bunch of bags.

"I gotta go Jake." I shut the phone.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yep." We made our way to Charlotte Russe.

**EPOV**

After Bella left, I decided to take a shower to give me something to do. I had the afternoon free so I had nothing to do. I couldn't believe I was in love with Bella. It had only been a month since we started dating. Was it possible to fall in love with someone in only a month? I felt the hot water run through my hair and down my body when suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise.

"Hey Eddie! Where are you?" Oh geez, it was Emmett. I turned off the shower and stepped out and dried off. I opened the door and walked out.

"He Em." I greeted him. "What are you doing here?"

"Silly Eddie." He pulled me down and gave me a noogie. "Do I need a reason to see my big brother?"

"Well. I guess not. I'm gonna go get dressed real quick." I walked into my bedroom and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Then I thought_ Bella would finally get to meet some of my family_.

"Eddie do you have any pudding?"

"No Emmett I don't have any pudding. And stop calling me Eddie, _Emmie_."

"So Edward," Emmett asked as I walked out. "You datin' any girls?" Emmett asked, pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." I answered.

"Oh really?" He said unbelievingly. "What's her name?"

"Bella." I stated.

"Yeah? Is she hot?"

"Emmett, I do not classify women as 'hot'. But yes, she is beautiful."

"When do I get to meet her?" He said with a mouth full of cereal.

"Actually, she should be here in about an hour." I said looking at my watch. Speak of the devil, she texted me.

_Help me!_

_-B_

I smiled.

_Is it that bad?_

_-E_

"Oh, let me text her! I wanna text her!" Emmett yelled trying to grab the phone away from me.

"No Emmett." I mumbled.

_It's going to be. She frickin sat me in a dressing room and is picking out clothes out for me right now as I speak, well type. Lol._

_-B_

_Haha, I'm sorry love. If I could, I would come save you._

_-E_

_Well, why don't you? ; )_

_-B_

_I'm sure if I did, I would get Alice's wrath._

_-E_

_I'll protect you!_

_-B_

Oh how I loved her.

_Haha, ty, but you'll have to put up with Alice for now. Why is she going all crazy anyway?_

_-E_

_Well, she's picking out something for tonight. Btw, why didn't you tell me about it?_

_-B_

_Idk. I figured Ali would tell you. I hope u r not mad._

_-E_

_Of course I'm not mad. I gotta go. They're ready for me._

_-B_

What? They?

_They?_

_-E_

_Alice and an associate Alice knows or something. I really gotta go. Xoxo._

_-B_

_Well I hope this associate is a girl._

_-E_

I couldn't help but feel jealous.

_Is it a girl?_

_-E_

_Yes Edward, it's a girl._

_-B_

_Good. I couldn't stand it if another guy saw you half-naked. ; )_

_-E_

_Jealous much?_

_-B_

I decided to give her a piece of my mind.

"I am not jealous!" I said

"Oh whatever." She said

"I'm not!"

"Sure, uh-huh Edward."

"Is that Edward?" I heard Alice in the background.

"Hey! Alice!"

"Edward, Bella and I are shopping. What are you so jealous about?" Alice asked me.

"Well, I thought maybe the associate was a guy." I replied in a meek voice.

"Oh my god Edward, that is nothing to be jealous over, even if it was a guy he would probably be gay anyway."

"Wow, that's not judgmental at all" I stated.

"That is so not judgmental."

"Yeah, uh-huh."

"Whatever Edward."

"Well tell Bella I'll see her tonight.

"Sure."

"And that I have a surprise for her."

"Yeah."

"Look we gotta get back to shopping."

"Okay, okay. I'll see you later."

"Okay, see ya tonight. Bye." Alice said. "Hey, I wanted to talk to him again." I heard Bella say faintly, making me smile.

"What's the big surprise?" Emmett asked rinsing his bowl out.

"You." I stated.

"ME?" He said, putting his hand on his chest."Oh, I'm so touched."

"Don't get too worked up Em. She just really wants to meet our family, that's all. And you showing up here was a surprise."

"Sorry big brother. I like to make grand entrances." He said wiggling his eyebrows. I just smacked his arm.

"So do you have a girlfriend or anything?" I asked him.

"Nope. I just like to play the field. Get a little taste of everything. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know what you mean." I rolled my eyes. "Well, Alice and Bella won't be back for another hour or so." I said looking at my watch.

"I'll just plant myself in front of the TV then bro. Watch me some Sportscenter." He said relaxing on the couch. I cleaned the kitchen up a little and then sat on the couch with Emmett to watch some mindless sports show. All I thought about was Bella. Her laugh. Her smile. Her clumsiness. The way she would blush to the littlest of things, even if I rub my hand on her cheek. I loved everything about her. I wanted her to be home so I could hold her in my arms and tell her how much I love her. I hadn't done the second part yet, but I knew I had to sometime. But what if she didn't feel the same way? What would I do?

**BPOV**

We finally got to Edward's apartment. We had about ten bags each and my feet were killing me. I wore tennis shoes, but my feet still killed. Edward would give me a foot massage. Luckily Edward's apartment complex had an elevator, otherwise I would have died. I had to knock on the door because I couldn't open it myself.

Edward opened it. "Dang, how much stuff did you get?" He asked.

"More than enough." I groaned. "We're just gonna go set this stuff in your room if that's okay."

"That's fine." He said giving me a kiss. I looked over and there was this guy with oversize muscles and light brown hair sitting on Edward's couch. I walked by and smiled.

Alice and I walked into Edward's room and dropped all the bags on the floor, spilling some of it. I didn't care. I just wanted to crash. I fell on Edward's bed and shut my eyes.

"Bella, come on. Edward told me he has a surprise for you!" Alice said pulling my arm.

"When did he tell you that?" I said.

"When I was on the phone with him." I groaned getting up. I walked into the living room and walked up to Edward in the kitchen and cuddled up to his chest.

"I'm so tired." I said yawning.

"I know love." He told me smoothing my hair, then kissing my forehead. "But I have a surprise for you." He turned around me around and led me into the living room. "Bella. This is my brother Emmett. Emmett, this is Bella." The muscular man stood up and reached out his hand. I took it and shook it.

"Hi." He said in a deep voice, smiling a wide smile. I guess dazzling smiles run in the family. He sat back down.

"Hi. It's really nice to meet you. I've really been bugging Edward about meeting his family." I sat down on the couch next to him. We talked for a little bit. I asked him about Notre Dame, what he was studying, if he liked it, if he was dating anyone, etc. Alice walked in.

"Oh, Alice, this is my brother Emmett." Edward said.

"Hello." Alice said smiling.

"Hi." Emmett replied.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna get some rest before our 'double-date' tonight." I said using my fingers as quotes.

"Bella we don't have to go if you don't want to." Edward said rubbing my back.

"No, no. It's okay. I just need to rest a little bit." I walked into the bedroom and my head hit the pillow and I felt relief. I felt something on the bed next to me. I opened my eyes and Edward was next to me.

"Hi." I said tiredly.

"Hi." He replied kissing me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my feet just hurt."

"Oh, I can rub them for you."

"That would be awesome." He chuckled crawling to my feet. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For rubbing my feet. And for letting me stay here. For protecting me, from Jacob." His name made him wince. "For being you." He smiled.

"You're welcome." I closed my eyes, enjoying the foot rub, when suddenly it stopped. I opened my eyes only to see Edward's face only inches from mine.

"Why'd you stop?" I pouted.

"Because I wanted to do this." He kissed me softly, but then I kissed him back and immediately it deepened. I flipped myself on top of him and ran my hands up his shirt. I started planting kisses on his neck. I lifted his shirt off and began kissing his chest and licking his nipples. He flipped me over and looked at me. He brushed his hand through my hair.

"What?" I laughed.

"Nothing." He smiled. He continued kissing me. I sucked on his neck, marking him. "Bella." He moaned. "Bella. I lo-" Emmett walked in. Wait, what? What was he about to say? Stupid Emmett.

"Whoa! If I would have known you guys would be doing this, I would have come in later."

"Emmett, get out." Edward shouted.

"Sorry bro, geez." He said walking out. Edward looked at me and smiled.

"I'd better start getting ready." I said. "You know how Alice is." I said. I didn't want to ask him what he was about to say.

He laughed. "Yeah." He got off of me and put his shirt on. We walked out holding hands.

"So, Bella, did you have a nice rest?" Alice asked in a sarcastic voice, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Alice…" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"So Em, what are you gonna do when we're gone?" Edward asked.

"Um…I dunno. Probably just watch TV and eat all your food." I laughed.

"Uh-oh. I guess we'll have to go grocery shopping on the way home Edward." I told him.

"I guess so." I looked over at Alice and she looked like she was in deep thought.

"Alice. Alice!"

"Oh my gosh, Bella, I have the greatest idea! Instead of Emmett sitting here all alone, we could just call up Rose and see if she wants to come and make it a triple date!" She squealed.

"It's kind of last minute, isn't it?" Edward asked.

"She won't care. Plus I'm sure Emmett won't mind meeting her." She said winking at him.

"Is she hot?" Emmett asked.

"Oh yeah." Alice answered.

"Awesome!" Emmett whispered. "I'm game."

"Great. I'll call Rosalie." She walked away and walked back about 2 seconds later.

"She's up for it. She's gonna meet us there though with Jasper."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"312 Chicago."

"Alice! You know I hate that restaurant. It's so expensive." I complained.

"Love, it's okay. You don't need to worry about it." Edward told me.

"I know I shouldn't. But I know it has to be so expensive, because there are no prices on the menus." I looked around the room for someone to agree with me. "Fine."

"Like you had a choice." Alice said. "All right. Come on Bella. Let's get you ready." She pulled me to the bedroom. We picked out the pink baby doll top from Forever 21 and a denim skirt and a pair of flats. We made our way to the bathroom to get me ready. She started on my hair.

"Hey Alice?" I said quietly.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"When Edward and I were in the bedroom…"

"Making out?" She snickered.

"Yes Alice, making out. Now let me finish. I think he almost said he loves me." She put the straightener down and clapped her hands.

"Aww…he loves you!" She exclaimed.

"Shh…I don't know that for sure. I said _I think_."

"Well what exactly happened?" She asked. I blushed. I didn't want to tell her about my make out session with Edward. "Come on Bells, you can tell me. I know what it's like to make out with Jasper. We do it all the time!"

"TMI!"

"Sorry. Come on, tell me. It's the only way I can tell you what it means."

"Fine." I surrendered. "We were kissing, and all that. And he looked down at me and I asked 'what? ' and he said 'nothing' and went back to kissing me. And then I started…" I looked down. "sucking on his neck. He, said my name, twice and then I heard 'I lo-'"

"I lo-?"

"Yeah, Emmett walked in." She bursted out laughing.

"Alice it's not funny." I said slapping her arm.

"Sorry. But wow. I'd say he loves you Bella. I can tell anyway." She picked up the straightener again and winked.

"So you made me tell you that for nothing!" I whispered.

"No, I just wanted to make sure." She set down the straightener. "There, all done. Now, time for your makeup." I sighed. "Do you love him?"

"I don't know. I think I do."

"That's not a good enough answer Isabella. You either do or you don't."

"Well…how do you know you love someone?"

"Okay." She turned me around and looked at me. "Does he take your breath away? Does he make your heart skip a beat every time you see him? Would you do anything and everything for him? Do you want to spend every waking moment with him and when you don't you think about him? Would you do anything to be with him or at least talk to him? Like in the dressing room, you were texting him. You missed him, I could see it Bells." I looked up at her and smiled. "So yes to all of the above?"

I nodded. "I do love him Alice. I'm in love with him. I just don't know if he feels the same way."

She rolled her eyes. "Of _course_ he does Bella. I can tell he does! It's my seventh sense." I laughed.

"What's your sixth? Oh yeah. The whole 'seeing the future thing'."

She laughed. "So when are you going to tell him?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh, I don't know. Should I wait for him to tell me first? Or should I tell him first? Or…" I said quickly.

"Bella." She said with her hands on my shoulders. "Calm down. It's going to be okay."

"Thank you Alice. Thank you for everything." I said.

"You're welcome Bells. That's what I'm here for." She said hugging me. "Okay, let's finish getting you ready before we're late." I loved Alice. I'm glad I had her.

**EPOV**

"Damn, what's taking those girls so long?" Emmett complained, munching on some Fritos.

"Em, they're girls. They always take long getting ready." I told him.

"Whatever man. Whenever I date a girl, she never takes two hours to get ready. It usually takes a half hour tops to get ready."

"Emmett man, stop complaining. You're lucky that Alice set you up on this date, otherwise you'd be here all night long watching TV."

"You're right Eddie. Sorry."

"Em, please. How many times do I have to tell you, please don't call me Eddie. I'm not that little vampire kid on The Munsters." **(I couldn't help myself.)**

"Yeah, right."

"Hey, Em, can I be serious for a sec."

He muted the TV. "Sure Edward, what's on your mind?"

"I'm in love with Bella." I whispered.

"Okay…you're point?"

"She doesn't know."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. I want to tell her, but I don't know if she feels the same way." I had to say it slowly for him. I wasn't sure if he understood or not.

"Look. You don't need to worry about that. When you tell someone you love them, you don't need to worry about anything except that you do tell them. Get it over with, you know? Just let it out. It feels better after you do."

"Wow Emmett. That was probably the first time I heard you say something smart."

"I know, it's a gift. I was in love with a girl I was dating a few years back at school. She didn't love me back, but hey, I got over it." He said proudly.

"I had no idea."

"Yeah, no one knew. That's probably why I am the way I am now."

"A manwhore?"

"Exactly…hey!" He punched me on the arm.

"Sorry. It just slipped out."

"It's alright bro. I didn't say it wasn't true." We both laughed. I heard the bathroom door open and Bella and Alice walked out. Bella, as usual, looked beautiful.

"Ready?" I asked her when she walked up to me.

"Yep." She replied, kissing me.

"Hey! No PDA. I saw enough of that in your room." Emmett yelled at us. Alice laughed.

"Emmett grow up." Bella scolded him.

"I want to drive!" Emmett volunteered.

"No Em, you drive like a crazy person." Edward sighed.

"And you don't?" I said to Edward.

"Hey, I'm a careful driver. I'll drive." Edward said. He grabbed his keys and we were out the door.

**EmPOV**

I couldn't believe Edward wouldn't let me drive. I hated riding in Edward's car. He listened to the worst music. Luckily we got to the restaurant in no time.

"Welcome to 312 Chicago. Do you have a reservation?" The hostess asked Edward. Man, she was hot.

"Yes, it's under 'Cullen.'" Edward answered. She was eyeing Edward up and down. I could tell Bella was getting jealous. I decided to intervene. As she was getting the menus and walked us to our table, I used my famous line.

I stood next to her when she was talking to Edward. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey what's your name?" I asked

"Liz." She replied flirtatiously.

"Hey Liz, I'm Emmett."

"Hi." She said smiling.

"You know Liz, that's a nice shirt."

"Thank you." She said politely.

"Yeah. It would go great with my floor." I smiled as I was waiting for a reaction from her. She stood up and looked at me leaned up to my ear.

"I get off at 10. Meet me outside the doors." She whispered. I smirked at her. She winked at me and walked away. My job here was done.

I sat down and everyone busted out laughing.

"Oh my god Emmett, you are crazy!" Bella said in between laughs.

"Hey, she was hitting on Edward, I _had_ to do something."

"Aww, Emmett, you're such a good friend." She replied.

"You're welcome." I said winking at her. I don't know why, but I felt somewhat protective of her. Like she was my sister or something.

Then our waiter walked up. "Hi, I'm Alex. I'll be your waiter for tonight. Can I start you off with anything to drink?" Everyone just agreed to water. We were still waiting on Rose and Jasper.

"All right. I'll be back." He walked away winking at Bella and Alice." What the hell is wrong with people? I mean yes, Bella is gorgeous and so is Alice, but why do men have to do stuff like that? _Look who's talking_, I told myself.

"Em?" Bella pulled me out of my thoughts. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Just then I heard a sweet melodic voice come up from behind me.

"Hey guys!" Rosalie greeted us, with Jasper behind her. Alice was right, she was hot! She had long, blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and gorgeous body. What's not to love? Jasper sat down next to Alice and Rose sat next to me. "You must be Emmett." She said to me.

"Yeah, hi." I fumbled.

"Hi. I'm Rosalie. You can call me Rose though." She said, flipping her hair.

The waiter came back and started hitting on Bella again.

"Hey, Alex is it?" Rose asked reading his nametag. She motioned her index finger for him to come over.

"Yes?" He said coming over to her.

"I made you come with one finger, imagine what I could do with my whole hand." She whispered in his ear. His eyes widened and he walked, more like sprinted away.

"What did you say?" I asked her.

"Pretty much that I could give him a good hand job." She smiled and everyone busted out laughing.

"Oh my god Rose, that's hilarious." Alice said in between laughs.

"I know. It's a gift." She said. "Plus he was hitting on Bella and I didn't think it was right so I decided to throw one at him."

"Nice." Jasper said.

The rest of the evening went great. Rose and I hit it off. We talked about everything. Movies, music, sports, our jobs, everything. She was into cars, can you believe it? A chick that's into cars. I'm in love. We walked out to our cars and said goodnight.

"Well Rose, it was good meeting you." I told her.

"Yeah. We should do it again sometime." She said.

"Are you asking me out?" I teased.

"Maybe." She teased back.

"All right, when?"

"When's good for you?"

"Well, I can come back next weekend and we can go out then. Can I get your number?" I handed her my phone and she put her number in and I did then same with her's. "Awesome. I'll talk to you soon." I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Em! Let's go!" Edward yelled.

"Talk to you later." She said quietly.

"Bye!" I said as I walked off. I don't know why, but this girl made me want to change my dating lifestyle.

**BPOV**

The night wasn't so bad after all. I saw that Rose and Emmett hit it off pretty well. What they both said the hostess and the waiter, wow. I think they only did it to defend me and Edward though. I think. We got into the car and started driving off. I closed my eyes for a second and suddenly we were back to Edward's apartment.

"Bella, wake up love, we're home." Edward whispered.

"Hmm?" I groaned.

"Wakey, wakey!" Emmett teased.

"Come on love, I'll carry you." Edward offered.

"No, no, I'm fine. I'll walk." I got out of the car and stumbled a little bit. My eyes were still a little bit droopy, but I walked a little fine. Suddenly I felt two arms pick me up. I knew it was Edward, but I didn't argue. I just lay in his arms. I heard faintly Edward tell Emmett not to stay up to late because I would be asleep.

"Edward, he's fine. He can stay up as late as he wants." I mumbled. They both laughed at my inability to talk. I heard the apartment door open and Edward walk me over to them bed. He laid me down and dressed me into my pajamas.

"Goodnight love. Sweet dreams." He said softly, kissing me on the forehead.

"Goodnight Edward." I murmured. After that, I was out. I had a dream about Jacob that night. It was the same thing that had happened at his party, except Edward wasn't there to save me. He didn't come to my rescue and Jacob had taken advantage of me. I woke up with a start and I felt tears running down my cheeks. I saw Edward sleeping next to me. I cuddled next to him and I felt his arms wrap around me. I knew as long I was with him, I would be safe.

I woke up the next morning still in Edward's arms. I looked up and he was still sleeping. I got up and tip-toed out of the room. I saw Emmett asleep on the couch, snoring I might add. I rolled my eyes and giggled. I'm glad snoring didn't run in the family.

I decided to make French toast for breakfast. I got the eggs and cinnamon out, but I looked for the bread, and there was none. I bet Emmett ate the last of it. Before I could get annoyed, I felt Edward's strong arms wrap around me.

"Good morning." He whispered, kissing my neck.

"Good morning." I said back. I turned around and gave him a quick kiss. "You're out of bread you know. I was going to make French toast, but you don't have any bread.

"Why don't you make pancakes? I would love to have some of _your_ pancakes." He teased, wiggling his eyebrows, bringing back memories from the first time I made breakfast for him.

I rolled my eyes. "As much as you would love to have my pancakes, I don't think it's time for pancakes yet."

"Oh, I want pancakes." I saw Emmett standing in the kitchen. "Pancakes sound really good."

"Bella here makes really good pancakes. Don't you love?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Fine, fine. I'll make pancakes. But you, sir, are going to the store today to buy bread." I poked him in the chest.

"Oh! Oh! Can I come too Eddie?" Emmett sounded like a little kid.

"Emmett, for the last time, please stop calling me that." He yelled at him.

"Maybe if you stop asking him, maybe he'll stop calling you that, _Eddie_." I whispered to Edward.

"Oh no, not you too." Edward teased.

"I'm just kidding! Now, go in the living room while I make you guys pancakes." I pushed Edward out of the room, slapping him on the butt. He turned around and came towards me.

"You wanna do that again missy?" He pretended to scold me.

"Maybe." I slapped his butt again and he pulled me into him and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You know, your actions have consequences." He told me.

"So do yours. You won't get any of my pancakes." I said to him, raising one eyebrow. I kissed him once and turned him around and pushed him out to the living room. "Finally."

I turned the radio on and started singing to it while mixing the ingredients together. I was pouring the mix into the pan when I felt Edward's arms around me again.

"Emmett wants chocolate chips in his." He said quietly.

"Okay." I pulled away from him to get the chocolate chips, but he grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me back into his arms.

"I wasn't done holding you." He pushed me up against the counter in and started kissing me.

"But…I have to…get the…uh…" I said in between kisses. He started kissing and sucking on my neck and putting his hands up my shirt. "Edward…" I moaned. "I have…to…" I smelt something burning. "Oh shit."

I pulled away and ran over to the stove. "Dammit." I scraped the burnt pancake out of the pan and threw it into the garbage.

"Sorry." He apologized. I knew he didn't mean it though.

"It's not a big deal. There's more batter." He pulled me back into him and began kissing me and putting his hands under my shirt. "Edward…I need…" I pulled away from him. He looked like a sad puppy dog. "Don't you want your pancakes?"

He pulled me back. "No…I want _your_ pancakes." I blushed. This pancake thing is getting way out of hand.

"As much as I would love to give you my pancakes right now, I need to make _these_ pancakes for you and Emmett." He sighed, surrendering. I finished the pancakes, putting chocolate chips in Emmett's.

"Bella, these pancakes are amazing. Where'd you learn to cook?" Emmett asked.

"My mom. She's a great cook. I just have a bunch of her recipes at home. But these pancakes are my own recipe." I replied.

"Well I love your pancakes." Edward told me, obviously meaning something else. I blushed.

Emmett looked back and forth from me to Edward. "What?" He asked with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Nothing." Edward and I said at the same time.

"Well, I'll go ahead and clean up. I'll let you two go ahead and get to the store." I said, changing the subject.

"Don't you wanna come?" Emmett asked.

"No, no. I'll give you two some brotherly bonding time. I can just stay here. It's fine. I'll find something to do. You guys go."

"Well at least let us help you clean up." Edward offered.

"No, no, it's okay. Go. I'll do this."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah. It's fine."

"Okay." He and Emmett went to go get changed. I cleared the table. I was still kind of tired from yesterday. I'm glad I got out of going. The dishes needed to be done anyway. I saw Edward and Emmett walk out fully clothed.

"Emmett I'll meet you down at the car." Edward said. He turned to me. "You sure you'll be fine?" I got it then. He was trying to protect me because of the whole Jacob thing. Jacob didn't even know where I was.

"I'll be fine. I'll lock the doors and windows. Your door has a peephole. If Jacob somehow finds out where you live and tries to kidnap me within the hour that you're gone, I'll find someway around it." I teased.

"Bella, I'm serious." He looked at me. "I want you to be safe. I really care about you."

"I know. I'll be fine Edward. Now go. The sooner you leave, the sooner you get back and see that I'm fine. Okay?"

"All right. I'll call you." He assured me.

"Okay, okay. Now go!" I pushed him out the door and gave him a quick kiss. I shut the door. I think he worries too much. I finished up the dishes about 10 minutes later and I heard my phone ring from the bedroom. Was he serious? He just left a little bit ago and he's already calling me?

I didn't even bother looking to see who it was. I just picked up the phone.

"Edward, I'm fine." I half-yelled.

"Edward? Bella, it's Jacob. Where the hell are you?" What?

"Jacob? What are you talking about?"

"You were supposed to meet me at Navy Pier at 11:00. It is now 11:25." Oh shit. I had completely forgotten about that. Even worse, I forgot to tell Edward.

"Oh Jacob, I'm so sorry. I'll be there in 10 minutes." I apologized.

"It's okay. I'll wait for you."

I dressed quickly and left the apartment. Should I leave Edward a message? I think I would be back before he and Emmett would be back. This would take 20 minutes, tops. I got in my car and rushed down to Navy Pier. I saw Jacob sitting on a bench near the entrance.

"Bella." Jacob got up and hugged me. I resisted a little bit, but gave him a little hug.

"Hey Jake." I replied.

"How are you? I mean, how have you been? Since…well…you know." We sat down.

"Fine, fine. How are you?"

"Good. Well, okay I guess. Okay those are lies Bella. I've been miserable without you. I miss you so much Bells. I can't stand not being around you. You were my best friend. You and I went through everything together. We were there for each other through good things and bad things. I miss you." He put his hand on mine, but I pulled it away.

"Look Jake." I sighed. "I know we were best friends. I agree with everything you said. But I don't love you. Not like you love me at least."

"But you do love me?" He asked.

I looked down. "I did." I mumbled.

"What?" He asked in a hurt voice.

"Jacob, what you did to me at the club really hurt me. You assaulted me. You violated me. If it weren't for Edward…"

"Edward…" He said his name with venom in his voice. "He's responsible for all of this."

"No, he's not. Listen to me Jacob. You went too far. You've gone too far. Calling me all the time, coming to my apartment. I know you love me Jacob, but I don't love you. Not in any way."

"Not even as a friend?"

"Not anymore." I said quietly.

"What are you saying Bells? That you don't want to be friends anymore?"

"Put yourself in my shoes Jacob, would you want to be friends with you? After what you did to me? And what you've been doing?"

"Bella I was _drunk_. I didn't know what I was doing. And _you_. You let Edward punch me. You let him beat the shit out of me. You just fucking stood there. That's not what friends do Bella. You're not a very good friend."

"Fuck you Jacob! You sexually assaulted me! You are a worst friend than I am!" I half-yelled, almost loud enough for the whole world to hear.

"Shut up Bella. You're lucky your _boyfriend_ was there."

"Yeah, I am." I came back. "He has been there for me ever since this whole thing between you and me started. And I am so sick of it Jacob."

"Then why won't you accept my apologies?"

"Because I can't Jacob. They don't mean enough. And there's nothing you can do to show me how sorry you are." I was silent for a moment. "You know what Jake, I'm done. I'm tired of fighting with you. I'm, I'm just done."

"Bella, how can you put four years to waste? We were there for each other through thick and thin, me especially for you." He sat closer to me. "We were best friends. We promised we would be forever and that if we weren't married by the time we were 30, _we_ would get married. Remember that?" He started running his hand up my thigh. "Do you remember that?"

"Jacob, stop it!" I yelled, slapping his hand.

"What, you don't like that? I bet I can do better than your Edward." He continued his hand up to my stomach and left it there. "We could have gotten married Bella and had kids." I grabbed his hand and threw it down.

"Jacob, knock it off." I shouted.

"What, you know you like it." He grabbed my face and before I could react, he kissed me. I tried to push him away, but I wasn't strong enough. He continued kissing me and then pulled away. "So do I kiss better than Edward?" I slapped him.

"That's none of your fucking business Jacob. You're a jerk and we're through." I got up and tried to walk away, but he pulled my wrist and picked me up. "Jacob, put me down right now."

"Not until you tell me you love me."

"Jacob, stop it. Put me down."

"Tell me you love me Bella." I couldn't tell him what he wanted because that would give him false hope. Suddenly I felt a jolt. I looked up and there was Ben. He had punched Jacob in the jaw; close to the same spot Edward punched him. Jacob fell to the ground, pulling me with him. Ben pulled me up and away from Jacob. As soon as we were far enough away from him, we stopped.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thank you. How did you-?"

"I was walking along here waiting for Tyler and I heard someone screaming, and I recognized your voice." I looked down and there were tears in my eyes. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I am now. Thanks Ben." I hugged him. "I just need to get back to home."

"Oh, I'll take you."

"What about Tyler? And what about my car?"

"I'll text him and tell him not to come. And don't worry about your car. Me and Angela will come and get it later and drop it off." We started walking towards his car.

"Thank you Ben. You're such a good friend." I smiled.

"It's no problem Bella. It's what I'm here for." He opened the passenger door for me and went around and got in the driver's side.

"Actually Ben, I didn't want to say this out there, because I thought Jacob might be listening, but I'm actually staying at Edward's." I told him quietly.

"Not a problem. Just direct me to his place." I told him where he lived and I was quiet the whole ride back. Ben didn't try to make conversation with me.

We pulled up to Edward's apartment complex and I saw that Edward was home. I started to panic.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"Edward's home." I told him.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Well, see I was kind of teasing him this morning about how while he was gone Jacob was going to kidnap me while he and his brother were gone." Ben made his nodded his head understanding. "Kind of ironic huh?"

"Yeah." He laughed. "Do you want me to walk you up to the apartment?"

"No I think I'll be fine. Thank you so much for what you did Ben. I really appreciate it. If you hadn't been there…"

He stopped me. "Don't worry about it Bella. I'm only here for you." He smiled at me and hugged me.

"Tell Angela I said hi."

"I will. I'll watch you until you get to the door. Text me when you get up."

I laughed. "I will. Thanks."

"You're welcome." I walked out and into the apartment complex. I walked into the apartment and texted Ben that I made it up okay. I looked over at the couch and saw Edward with his head in his hands.

**So, what did you think? Tell me tell me! Oh, I forgot to ask, who all saw the new Twilight trailer tonight?? Isn't it amazing!! That kiss though...a little bit more than what SM described in the book. That's just my opinion. Anywho, I expect rave reviews for this one cuz it's like 24 frickin pages long...on word anyways.**

**One last thing. So my mom brought home Barnabys today for dinner and they use those little plastic things to hold the pizza together, idk what to call them. They look like tables. But anyways. I don't know if anyone else did this, but when I was little, I used to use the **_**as**_** tables for my barbies...ha!**

**K, I'm going I'm going so you can review. I love you all! Sorry it took so long to update. I had school stuff plus I'm sick, so you know how that is.**

**Love Always,**

**LauraJaeXO**


	17. Into Your Arms

**So here it is! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It took me so long to write! This one didn't take as long. Sorry for the cliffy! And ty CydrynaMarie for your help on this one!**

Chapter 15: Into Your Arms

**EPOV**

Bella and I were waiting in the car for Rosalie and Emmett to finish up their little exchange of phone numbers and "I'll call you!" thing. Rose was a nice girl. They seemed like they would make a good couple. I looked over at Bella. She was laying her head on the window with her eyes half closed.

"You alright Bella?" I asked her.

"Mmm." She moaned. I could tell she was still tired from today.

"We'll get you to bed when we get home." I told her. I grabbed her hand up and kissed it. She leaned over to me and gave me a quick kiss and smiled at me. _I love you Bella and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you._ I thought to myself.

"Em! Let's go!" I yelled. He came up and opened the back door and I put it in drive and raced back to my apartment. Bella laid her head back on the window and closed her eyes.

"So you and Rose, you guys like a thing now?" I asked Emmett.

"I dunno. She gave me her number and I'm gonna call her when I come back next weekend." He told me.

"Em…" I groaned. He's coming back next weekend? I'm never going to get alone time with Bella on the weekends anymore.

"Don't worry bro. I'll probably be hangin' with Rose the whole time." I looked back at him and he was wiggling his eyebrows. I just rolled my eyes and chuckled to myself. I pulled into a parking spot in front of my apartment.

"Bella, wake up love, we're home." I whispered, waking Bella up.

"Hmm?" She groaned.

"Wakey, wakey!" Emmett teased. I turned around and glared at him. I got out and walked around and opened her door.

I unbuckled her seatbelt. "Come on love, I'll carry you."

"No, no, I'm fine. I'll walk." She got out of the car and stumbled a little bit. I smiled and picked her up. Luckily she didn't squirm in my arms trying to get down.

"Em, don't stay up to late." I asked him. "We're gonna be asleep. Or at least don't turn up the TV up too loud.

"No prob bro." Emmett agreed.

"Edward, he's fine. He can stay up as late as he wants." She mumbled. We both laughed at her inability to talk. Emmett opened the apartment door for me and laid Bella on the bed and changed her into her pajamas.

"Goodnight love. Sweet dreams." I said softly, kissing her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Edward."

I woke up, the next morning, only to find myself in the bed alone. I figured she was in the kitchen making breakfast.

I walked past the living room and saw Emmett laying oddly on the couch, snoring. I laughed and shook my head, then walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning." I whispered, kissing her neck.

"Good morning." She said back. She turned around and gave me a quick kiss. "You're out of bread you know. I was going to make French toast, but you don't have any bread."

"Why don't you make pancakes? I would love to have some of _your_ pancakes." I teased, wiggling my eyebrows. I remembered that first breakfast she made me. The pancakes she made me were really good, but _her _pancakes are even more amazing, even though I haven't had all of her pancakes.

She rolled her eyes. "As much as you would love to have my pancakes, I don't think it's time for pancakes yet."

"Oh, I want pancakes." I saw Emmett standing in the kitchen. "Pancakes sound really good."

"Bella here makes really good pancakes. Don't you love?" I told her looking at her.

"Fine, fine. I'll make pancakes. But you, sir, are going to the store today to buy bread." She poked my chest.

"Oh! Oh! Can I come too Eddie?" Emmett sounded like a little kid. I was a little embarrassed to be related to him. I wonder if he was adopted.

"Emmett, for the last time, please stop calling me that." I yelled.

"Maybe if you stop asking him, maybe he'll stop calling you that, _Eddie_." Oh no.

"Oh no, not you too." I teased her.

"I'm just kidding! Now, go in the living room while I make you guys pancakes." She turned me around, pushed me out of the room and slapped my ass. Oh, now she was going to get it. I turned back around and gave her a serious look.

"You wanna do that again missy?" I teased her again.

"Maybe." She slapped it again and I pulled her into me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You know, your actions have consequences."

"So do yours. You won't get any of my pancakes." She told me, raising one eyebrow. She kissed me and pushed me out to the living room. Oh how I loved her. I sat next to Emmett on the couch and watched a little TV.

"Oh hey, Eddie, will you go tell Bella I want chocolate chips in my pancakes?" I rolled my eyes at the 'Eddie', but maybe Bella was right. Maybe if I stopped asking him to stop, he would stop.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Bella mixing the batter together and singing along to the radio. I had no idea she had such a wonderful voice. I walked up to her as she poured the batter into the pan and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Emmett wants chocolate chips in his." I whispered.

"Okay." She tried to get away from me, but I was not having that. I pulled her back into me.

"I wasn't done holding you." I pushed her into the counter and started kissing her.

"But…I have to…get the…uh…" She said in between kisses. I kissed and sucked her neck and putting my hands up her shirt. "Edward…" She moaned. Music to my ears. "I have…to…oh shit." The pancake had burnt in the pan. "Dammit." She scraped the burnt pancake in the garbage and looked down and smiled at me.

"Sorry." I apologized, but I didn't really mean it, because that was worth a burnt pancake.

"It's not a big deal. There's more batter." I pulled her back into me and started kissing her again. "Edward…I need…" She pulled away from me and I pouted. "Don't you want your pancakes?"

I grabbed her hips and pushed her against my chest. "No…I want _your_ pancakes." She blushed. I loved it when she did that.

"As much as I would love to give you my pancakes right now, I need to make _these_ pancakes for you and Emmett." I sighed and sat on a stool watching her cook the rest of the pancakes. She was so amazing. How did I get so lucky? I loved her so much. I wanted to tell her so bad, but I was so afraid of the way she would react. Would she run away and never come back? Does she not feel the same? It's only been a little over a month. Does that even matter? If it was someone else asking me the same question, I would tell them no. Love is love. I guess I should take my own advice. I decided to help out and set the table.

"Bella, these pancakes are amazing. Where'd you learn to cook?" Emmett asked.

"My mom. She's a great cook. I have a bunch of her recipes at home. But these pancakes are my own recipe." She replied.

"Well I love your pancakes." I told her, making her blush.

Emmett looked back and forth from me to Bella. "What?" He asked with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Nothing." Bella and I said at the same time.

"Well, I'll go ahead and clean up. I'll let you two go ahead and get to the store." Bella said, probably trying to change the subject of the pancake thing.

"Don't you wanna come?" Emmett asked.

"No, no. I'll give you two some brotherly bonding time. I can just stay here. It's fine. I'll find something to do. You guys go."

"Well at least let us help you clean up." I offered.

"No, no, it's okay. Go. I'll do this."

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yeah. It's fine."

"Okay." Emmett and I went to go get changed. I decided on a pair of jeans and graphic t-shirt.

"Emmett I'll meet you down at the car." I told him. I turned to Bella as soon as he was out the door. "You sure you'll be fine?"

"I'll be fine. I'll lock the doors and windows. Your door has a peephole. If Jacob somehow finds out where you live and tries to kidnap me within the hour that you're gone, I'll find someway around it."

"Bella, I'm serious. I want you to be safe. I really care about you." Of course it's more than that.

"I know. I'll be fine Edward. Now go. The sooner you leave, the sooner you get back and see that I'm fine. Okay?"

"All right. I'll call you." I promised her.

"Okay, okay. Now go!" She leaned up to give me a quick kiss and pushed me out the door.

I went out to the car and got in and drove off to the store. I wanted to hurry so I could hurry back to make sure Bella was okay.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

We got to the grocery store and I decided to call Bella to see if we needed anything else.

"Dude, you don't need to call Bella every five seconds." Emmett said.

"I know. I just want to see if we need anything else." I told him. He just rolled his eyes, implying 'yeah right.'

I had called her a few minutes after we left but I got her voicemail. I got a little worried, but maybe she was in the shower or something. But wasn't she cleaning up the dishes? Maybe her phone was in the bedroom and she didn't hear it. Yeah, that was it. She didn't hear it.

"You okay bro?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I wasn't fine though. I was worried about Bella. What if Jacob did know that Bella was staying with me? What if he found out by word of mouth? Bella was a very forgiving person, she could have talked to him and forgave him on the spot, couldn't she have?

"Edward. EDWARD!" Emmett shouted at me, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"I said can we get some Doritos?"

"Sure. I don't care." He grabbed a bag and put them in the cart. I went off to get some bread, like Bella asked. I called her again, but got her voicemail.

_Hey, this is Bella. I can't come to my phone right now. Just leave me your name and I'll give you a call back when I can. Bye! Beeeeep…._

I decided to leave her a message. "Hey it's me. I was just seeing if you were okay. Please call me back when you get this. I've already called you twice before and you haven't picked up. I'm a little worried. Please call me back." I hung up and sighed. What if she really was in trouble? I grabbed the bread and walked over to Emmett. He had put a bunch of junk food in the cart.

"Emmett, what the hell is all this?" I asked him.

"Uh, food?" He replied.

"Well you're paying for half of it. I'm not paying for all of it dude."

"All right, all right. Chill dude. What's up with you anyway?"

"Nothing. Let's just go." I said quietly.

"What's the rush? I thought we were supposed to have brotherly bonding time?"

"We can have that next weekend, okay?" I promised him.

"Well, I'll probably be spending a lot of time with Rose, but I'm sure I can pencil you in." He was such a dork.

"Fine. Let's just pay for this and go." We went up to the line to pay for everything. The cashier was taking way too long. I tapped my foot and looked up to the ceiling. I called Bella again and got no answer. When we paid I grabbed the bags and rushed out, not caring how far behind Emmett was.

I put the bags in the trunk and opened my door started my car. Emmett got in and I took off before he even had his seatbelt on. I drove home faster than I usually did, weaving in and out of cars, getting honks and people screaming at me. I ignored it because I needed to get home to Bella. I pulled up in front of my apartment and ran up, not caring about the groceries. I unlocked the door and opened it up.

"Bella?" I yelled. No answer. I began to search the apartment. I went into the living room. "Bella?" Nothing. I went into the bathroom. Nothing. Bedroom. Nothing. She wasn't there. "Fuck." I ran my hands through my hair. I went back to the living room and saw her phone laying on the end table. I scoffed. No wonder she didn't pick up. I saw Emmett walk in with his arms full of groceries.

"Dude, what the hell?" He said with a bag in his mouth. I just shook my head. "What is the matter with you?" He dropped the groceries in the kitchen.

"Bella's not here." I told him as I sat down on the couch.

"So?" He didn't know about the whole Jacob thing.

"She could be out there with _him_. He could be…with her…" I was so scared. I didn't know what to do.

"Who? What? What's going on?" Sitting next to me on the couch.

"Bella." I said sternly. I sighed and told him the whole story of Jacob being a stalker best friend. When I was finished he had an angry look on his face.

"I'll kill him. I'll kill him!" He shouted, getting off the couch.

"Look, we have to find her first, and then we can kill him."

"What are we going to do?" He asked me. I looked down. I didn't know what to do. I decided to call Alice to see if she'd seen her.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey. It's Edward. Have you seen Bella?" I asked.

"No, not since last night. Why?"

"Well, Emmett and I went to go get groceries and we came back and she was gone."

"Oh no."

"Yeah. Are you sure you don't know where she is? You haven't talked to her or anything?" I hoped.

"No. I'm sorry Edward." I sighed.

"Okay. Thanks Alice."

"Yeah. Let me know when you find her."

"I will." I hung up and sat down on the couch.

"Hey. Edward. Everything's gonna be all right. We'll find her." Emmett reassured me.

"Yeah. I know. I'm just so worried about her, ya know? He could have her."

"You don't know that for sure. She could be with someone else. Or she could be out shopping or something." I gave him a 'yeah right' look. "Look, I'll go out and look for her." He told me. I nodded my head and he grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

I called everyone else who I thought who would know where Bella would be. No one knew where she would be or have heard from her. I hung up with Angela last. I was sure if she was with anyone besides Alice or Rose, she would be with her. She was my last hope. That was when I got really worried. I threw my phone down on the couch.

"Dammit!" I yelled. I put my head in my hands and felt tears welling up in my eyes. I knew Jacob had her. If anyone else didn't know where Bella was, and I know she wouldn't go out without calling me first. I needed her. She needed me. I missed her so much.

I heard the door open and close. I figured it was Emmett coming back. I didn't look up. I just kept my head in my hands. Then I heard the soft voice I'd been waiting for.

"Edward?" Bella said softly. I looked up. I still had tears in my eyes. She sat next to me.

"Bella." I wrapped my arms around her and heard her softly crying. Her tears turned into sobs.

"Edward…I'm…so…sorry…" She said in between sobs.

"Shh..." I calmed her, smoothing her hair. "It's alright, I'm here."

"But Edward. I was…" She pulled herself away from me. I put my finger on her lips.

"Love, it's okay. As long as you're okay. That's all that matters now." She sniffed and cuddled back into my chest. I didn't know if I should ask her about where she went. I knew she was with Jacob, but I thought maybe I should wait until she was ready to tell me.

"Aren't you mad at me?" She asked.

"Not really. The fact that you disappeared got me upset and scared me. But I'm not mad at _you_." She started sobbing again. I calmed her again and kissed her hair.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry." She sobbed again.

"Forgot what?" She pulled away again and looked down. She was silent a moment and sighed.

"I went to meet with Jacob." Now I was starting to get mad.

"How could you forget about that Bella? How could you forget to tell me that? You know I would want to come with you. You know he could have hurt you again. He could have taken you somewhere and…" I didn't finish my sentence because I didn't want to scare her anymore than she was.

"I'm sorry Edward. I was so wrapped up in meeting your brother and last night that I forgot about it. He even called me this morning and asked me where I was. I rushed down there to meet him. I didn't even think you would be back before me."

I sighed. "I still don't see how you could have forgotten you were going to see your best friend who is stalking you!" That was a little harsher than I meant it to be. She just turned away from me and started crying again. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I just wish you would have told me."

"I know." She said quietly. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"What happened?" She was quiet, like she didn't want to tell me. I lifted her face so she was looking at me. "Hey, you can tell me. You know that, right?"

She nodded. She seemed a little apprehensive.

"Bella?" I asked her, running my hand on her cheek. She nodded her head and began to tell me the events of what had happened, pausing every so often to take a breath from sobbing. I sat there with her, rubbing her arm and her back.

When she was finished she started crying again. I pulled her on to my lap and let her tears soak my shirt. We must have sat there like that for ten minutes.

"I should probably call Emmett and tell him to come back." I told her.

"Where is he?" She said quietly.

I chuckled. "Out looking for you." She sat up on her own and let me call Emmett.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She told me as she got up.

I nodded. "Do you want any help?" I smiled, trying to lighten the moment. She sat down and gave me a kiss.

"Not yet Edward." She got back up and headed to the bathroom.

I heard the door open and Emmett walked in the living room.

"Is she okay?" He asked, sitting next to me.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. She's taking a shower now." I filled him in with the events that happened, leaving out parts that I know Bella wouldn't want him to know. I called Alice back and had her call everyone else back to tell them Bella was okay.

"I'm going to go lie down. I'm worn out." He nodded his head. I went into my room. I laid down with my arms behind my head and closed my eyes. I can't believe I almost lost Bella today. If Ben hadn't been there…what would have happened? I didn't even want to think about that. I heard my bedroom door open and shut. Bella was wearing only a small towel. I opened one of my eyes slightly to peak at her, hoping she didn't notice me watching her. God, she was beautiful.

"Edward, I know you're awake." She looked over at me and smiled.

"Oh, you caught me." I said sarcastically. I sat up and walked over to her and ran my fingers down her still wet arms. She locked her arms around my neck and attacked my lips. She led me over to the bed and I laid her down softly and began kissing her again. She lifted my shirt off and trailed her kisses from my mouth to my neck. She reached for the button of my pants.

"Bella…" I moaned. I put my hand on hers for her to stop. "Bella…we should stop." She looked up and gave me a confusing look.

"Why?" She sounded confused and mad at the same time.

I sighed. "I want this as much as you, but you're a little vulnerable right now and I don't want to take advantage of that."

"I'm not vulnerable Edward. I do want this." I looked her in the eyes, still telling her no without words. She scoffed and got up to get dressed. I laid my head back and put my hands over my face. I felt bad for always pushing her away, but I knew we weren't ready.

Within minutes, she came back in, dressed and her hair pulled up. She laid next to me and cuddled in my chest.

"Edward?" She mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I got upset a few minutes ago. I know I am kind of vulnerable and I love that you're such a gentleman to not take advantage of that."

"It's okay. And thank you."

"For what?" She lifted her chin up and looked at me.

"For appreciating that I'm a gentleman."

"You're welcome." I kissed her forehead and she laid her head back down. I knew this might be the moment that I could tell her I loved her. Here goes nothing.

I sighed. "Hey Bella?"

She turned around and looked at me.

"I wanted to tell you something. And don't say anything until I'm finished. Okay?" She nodded her head.

I took a deep breath. "Today really scared me. When you were gone I didn't know what to do. I was so worried if you were hurt or scared, or…" I didn't finish my sentence. She looked up at me with those beautiful brown eyes. I smiled. "This past month and a half has been the greatest of my life. I'm so glad that I met you. When I saw you in my store, I knew I had to talk to you. But I was afraid I wouldn't see you again. But when I saw you sitting outside that café with Alice, I knew it was fate. You make me so happy. Every time I see you, I smile. You take my breath away. You're so beautiful; inside and out. When I'm not around you, I feel like part of me is missing, like I've lost something. I want you. Every part of you. Forever. Bella…" She looked up with tears in her eyes. I wiped them away. "Bella…I love you." She had tears streaming down her face. She smiled and threw her arms around my neck. "I love you Bella. I love you so much." I waited for her to say something.

She pulled herself back and put her mouth to my ear. "I love you too Edward. So much."

We looked each other in the eyes for a moment. She kissed me and snuggled herself into my chest. I stroked her spine, I heard her breath even out and I knew she was asleep. I gazed down at her, she looked so peaceful and beautiful and in that instant, I knew that she would be mine forever.

**Let's say it together: "awwww..." And because I love you so much, I didn't leave you with a cliffy.**

**So I have a question for everyone. If you guys live outside the US, when does the movie come out for you? Cuz i'm reading a story by someone who lives in England and the movie comes out Jan. 19th for them. sucks to be them. jk jk! ily bbs. anyways. when does it come out for you foreign bbs?**

**Love Always,**

**LauraJaeXO**

**P.S. This chapter was named after "Into Your Arms" by The Maine. You guys should go listen to them. They're amazing! Plus it describes the chapter, right? I'm going to see them Nov. 20th, right before the movie comes out. Then I'm going to see the movie right after with my bff. Awesome! I'm stoked.**


	18. The Way You Do The Things You Do

**So this chapter was supposed to be posted like for 4everbellaxedward's birthday, which was i guess yesterday...i guess it's counted as yesterday cuz it's like 1:30 and i just finished it...but yeah. i don't think it's that good cuz i'm like dead tired and i couldn't get to sleep til like 3 last night cuz i'm still getting over my cold and my beta wasn't feeling good so she couldn't beta this chapter so it's all me. anyways everyone wish 4everbellaxedward a happy birthday _yesterday_ and i'll pass it on! so on with it.**

Chapter 16: The Way You Do The Things You Do

**BPOV**

"I love you Bella. I love you so much." I replayed those three words in my mind as I was falling asleep in Edward's arms. I had no nightmares of Jacob that afternoon. Only pleasant dreams of me and Edward spending our lives together, happy and in love. I loved the feeling of being in his arms. I felt safe. Safe from anything that might cause me harm; anything that might cause me the littlest amount of pain. Edward loved me so much that he wouldn't let anything happen to me. I couldn't get into any trouble when I was around him, with the exception of my frequent clumsy moments.

I loved falling asleep in Edward's arms. I loved it when he held me and hummed in my ear. What did I do to deserve him? I didn't deserve him. He deserved something better than me. He was perfect. He had perfect emerald eyes that I could spend all day gazing into. When I would, he would ask "what?" and I would say "nothing" kiss him and cuddle in his arms. He had that perfect body that of a god. He was funny, sweet, romantic, protective of me, and so much more.

I loved him so much and did not understand why he loved me. I was plain old Isabella Swan, who grew up in a small town. Brown hair, brown eyes. I wasn't beautiful. Maybe in Edward's eyes I was, but I knew really I was just plain to look at. I tripped over everything in my path. I would blush at anything. That was me. Edward and I were polar opposites, but we were two fools in love, and nothing else really mattered but that.

I woke up slowly, seeing that Edward was still asleep. I pulled myself out of his burly hold on me. It was hard because he kept pulling me back.

"Bella." He mumbled, still half-asleep.

"I'll be right back." I whispered giving him a slight kiss.

"Mmm…" He moaned. He let me slip out of his grip and I tip-toed out of the room into the kitchen. I was really hungry. I hadn't eaten since this morning. I figured I would make us some dinner.

"Hey Bella." Emmett came into the kitchen.

I turned around. "Oh, hey Emmett."

"You doing okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine now. Thanks for asking." He nodded his head. "Do you want anything to eat? I was going to make me and Edward some dinner."

"Naw. I was going to head out soon. I have class tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh." I looked down. I was sad to see Emmett go. I had only known him since yesterday, but I had grown attached to him, like an older brother. I don't know why, but I felt safe around him too. Not only because he was so, well, big, but he was kind of scary, but really nice though. He could scare somebody off. I was sad to see him go.

He came up to me and locked me into a big hug. "Don't be sad Bella. I'm coming back next weekend."

"Ouch. Emmett. I can't. Breathe."

"Oh." He let go of me. "Sorry 'bout that." He rubbed my arms up and down. I smiled.

"Thanks Em. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh I guess. You know I can't refuse your cooking." I smiled and began cooking chicken and rice. I had to make something fast because I knew Emmett would be leaving soon anyway.

As soon as it was done I went in the bedroom to wake Edward up. I laid on the bed next to him and stroked his hair.

He opened up his eyes and smiled. "Hi."

I smiled. "Hi. I made some dinner if you're hungry." He kissed me quickly.

"Sure." We both got up. I started to walk out, but he pulled my arm back and grabbed my face. He pulled me into a kiss that was soft and gentle, but passionate at the same time.

He pulled away and smiled. "I love you." He said stroking my hair.

"I love you too." I kissed him again and led him out of the room. "You ready to eat Em?"

"You bet Bella!" Emmett said excitedly. He shot up off the couch and ran to the table, making me laugh. We all sat down and shared a nice dinner with casual conversation.

Edward and I got up to clear the table. We made a deal that we both would do the dishes so that we wouldn't have to bicker over who would do the dishes if I cooked or he cooked.

"So Em, are you leaving tonight?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'll probably leave here soon." He replied. Edward nodded his head as he was loading the dishes into the dishwasher. We all cleaned up the dishes in a few minutes and decided to play a hand of Egyptian Ratscrew. **(If you guys haven't played it, learn it! It's so much fun!)**

"No way Em, I had my hand down first." I argued.

"Nuh uh Bella, I had mine down first." He argued back. We both looked at Edward as a referee.

He sighed. "I'm sorry…Emmett. But Bella had her hand down first."

"Whoo hoo! In your face sucka!" I yelled pointing at Emmett. Edward laughed.

"Whatever Edward. You're only saying that cuz she's your girlfriend." Emmett yelled at Edward. Edward just smiled and winked at me.

"I love you." I mouthed at Edward.

"I love you too." He mouthed back.

"Ugh…I didn't come here for this icky love stuff." Emmett said, sounding like a 10-year-old. He slammed his cards down and got up. "I'm out."

"Aww Emmett, don't be such a sore loser." I said sarcastically. He gave me a sour look and got up. I just smiled. I loved how he could be such a nice guy one moment but a little kid another.

"Actually Bells." He looked at the clock on the oven. "I think I need to get going."

"Aww…I don't want you to go Emmie." Emmett laughed and came and gave me a tight squeeze and ran off to get his stuff together.

Edward looked at me funny. "Emmie?" I just shrugged.

"I know I've only known him since yesterday, but he's turned into somewhat like a big brother to me." He just shrugged and smiled.

"Whatever makes you happy love." He got up and kissed my forehead. "I'm going to go see if Emmett needs help." I nodded my head and started to pick up the cards.

Emmett walked out with his duffle bag slung over his shoulder and embraced me in a big hug.

"Well Bella, it's been fun." He mumbled against my shoulder.

"Yep. Emmett. I can't." I gasped.

"Right, right." He let go. Edward chuckled. Emmett went up to Edward and exchanged a manly hug, one where they hug, but pat each other on the back to make it manlier. We walked Emmett to the door and said goodbye.

"Well Edward, what would you like to do?" I asked him. He looked up to the ceiling as if he was thinking. "Do you want to watch a movie?" I interrupted his thoughts.

"Sure." He replied.

"Mkay. I'll go pick one out." I smiled as he went to go sit on the couch, while I walked over to his collection of movies under his TV. I had to bend over to get to them. I picked one out and put it in the DVD player. I got up and turned around and saw Edward eyeing me.

"What? I was just enjoying the view." He said, making me blush.

"You perv." I sat down next to him and pushed him playfully.

"What?" He asked innocently. "I'm not allowed to watch my girlfriend?" I rolled my eyes. He decided to stop and kissed my cheek.

**EPOV**

Emmett was gone and I had my Bella back to myself. She decided on "The Prestige." She would jump at all the startling moments, which only made me hold her closer. I would kiss her hair every once in a while and rub circles on the back of her hand with my thumb.

To my surprise, when the movie was over, she was not asleep.

"We should get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." I nodded my head and picked her up bridal style. "Edward! Put me down!" She squealed. I set her down on the floor of the bedroom. We changed into our pajamas and laid down on the bed facing each other.

"Hey Edward?" She said.

"Yes love?" I replied. She was quiet for a few seconds. "What is it?"

She sighed before talking. "I think…I think I want…" She looked down. "I think I want to get a restraining order against Jacob." My heart started beating fastly.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded. "Mhmm. I'm sure. I'm just tired of all of it. After today happened I'm tired of everything. After everything happened, I decided it's time to do it."

I sighed. "Okay. Did you want to go tomorrow after work?" She was quiet a moment, thinking about it probably.

"Yeah. That would be fine." I kissed her forehead. "Oh. That reminds me. Can we go to my apartment tomorrow? I need to get something for my friend Amy at work."

"Bella? I was thinking. Since you were doing this, and since you have been staying with me since Jacob…" I didn't finish my sentence. I cleared my throat. "Why don't you move in with me? It doesn't really make much sense going back and forth to your apartment getting things. You might as well, right? And I want you to be safe."

"I would love to move in with you Edward." She gave me a full kiss on the lips. "And I do feel safe with you. That's one of the reasons I love you." I smiled.

"Yeah? What else do you love about me?" She laughed quietly.

"I love your hair." She ran her hands through my hair. "I love your eyes. I could stare into them forever. When I do, it's like I see everything I never knew I've always wanted." She ran her finger along my eye and brushed her hand along my cheek. "And your smile. It's so beautiful and always makes me smile." She ran her thumb along my lips and kissed them, but pulled away sooner than I wanted. My eyes were still closed and my lips were still open. She laughed. "You make me laugh. You're so sweet to me. You're romantic. I know you would do anything for me and you do." She kissed me again. "And most importantly, you love me." I pulled her into a passionate kiss. We kissed like that for a few minutes, not going further. She pulled away from me and smiled. "What do you love about me?"

"Didn't I make it pretty clear this morning?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah I guess." I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her one more time. She cuddled up to my chest and I hummed to her. We fell asleep once more in each other's arms. It was a good day. Even though I thought I lost Bella, I had told her I loved her and knew she loved me and we were going to be living together now. I still new that she was forever mine and no one else's. She was my Bella and I was her Edward. Forever.

**So yeah, that probably wasn't very good. I know it was kinda short. I'll post soon. I'm going down to Purdue to visit my brother on Saturday so I'll have time to write lots and lots then, but I don't have a laptop :( but I'll write stuff in my notebook and I'll type it all up for you lovers...**

**I love you,**

**LauraJaeXO**


	19. Down And Out

**Hello loves. I know it's been a while since you've heard from me. I know I was supposed to post after I got home from my brother's and I'm sorry. I missed you guys so terribly. I did write on my way down there and up but I got so stuck on this chapter that it wasn't even funny.**

**Anyways...I dunno. I'm so dead right now that that's not even funny. Haha. So here ya go!**

Chapter 17: Down and Out

**BPOV**

Edward and I woke up the next morning and got ready for work. I really wasn't in the mood to make us breakfast, so Edward just poured himself a bowl of cereal. He tried to make me eat, but I was too nervous about the events that would take place after work today.

"Bella, love, you have to eat." Edward said.

"I'm not hungry." I lied, but my stomach disagreed.

He smiled. "Now I know that's not true." He got up and poured me a bowl of Multi-Grain Cheerios. It was my favorite cereal, but I just didn't have an appetite. I had no idea what to expect when I went to the courthouse today.

He set the bowl in front of me and sat down and continued eating. I just sat there, staring into the bowl and stirring around the small, multi-colored Os, which were getting soggy.

"Bella…you have to eat." He eyed me.

"I told you, I'm not hungry Edward." I set the spoon down in the bowl and shoved it away from me. The smell was starting to make me nauseous.

"Bella, you know what happens when you don't eat; especially breakfast." He was right. If I didn't eat regular meals, I would get dizzy, light-headed, and sometimes even faint. I pulled the bowl back and starting eating like a child who was forced to eat her vegetables.

He smiled. "Thank you." I glared at him, making him frown. "Bella, I only do things like this because I care about you and I love you."

"I know Edward. I appreciate it. I love you too." I smiled.

My cereal was pretty much gone, so I started to get up to put it in the dishwasher, but Edward was faster than me.

"Hey!" I teased.

"Just being a gentleman." He said, rinsing out my bowl.

I know." I went up and wrapped my arms around him. "And I love you for that." He turned around and kissed me.

"I love you too Bella." He kissed me again. "And you have nothing to worry about. I'll be here right by your side every step of the way."

I smiled. "Thank you." I rested my head on his chest.

"You're welcome." He kissed my head and rested his chin on my head. We stood like that for a few moments, until I looked at the clock.

"We'd better get going. I don't want to be late; otherwise Mr. Banner will be on my ass again about it."

"All right." I slipped out of his arms and put my shoes on. He grabbed his keys and we were out the door.

The car ride had comfortable silence, most of the way. It was probably because I couldn't stop thinking about today and what was to come after. I didn't know what was going to happen and I couldn't help being scared. I knew Edward would be there with me the whole way and protect me, but still.

I was even more scared for Edward. What if Jacob tried to hurt him to get to me? Or what about Alice and Jasper? What if Jacob attacked them? Alice is strong with words, but she's so tiny, I don't know if she could handle anything physical. And what about my other friends?

Edward looked over at me staring out the window and pulled my hand up to kiss it.

"It's going to be okay love. You'll see." I just smiled at him. I knew I should tell him how scared I was for him, but I didn't want him to worry more than he already was right now.

We pulled up to the hospital and I unbuckled my seatbelt to get out.

"I'll pick you up for lunch." He said.

"Okay. I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." He leaned over to kiss me softly, but I deepened it, running my tongue along his lower lip. He opened his mouth, granting me entrance. He unbuckled his seatbelt and put his hand on my face to get closer to me. We continued that for another minute.

"I wouldn't mind doing that every time I drop you off." Edward said. I giggled. The real reason I deepened was because I was worried about Edward and knew what Jacob was capable of. It was almost like a "if I never see you again" kiss. I knew I was being over dramatic though.

"So I'll see you on my lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah." He confirmed. "I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed him again, got out of the car, and waved again. Tears started to form in my eyes, but I brushed them away before they could fall.

I walked in the hospital and sat my desk. Today was going to be a long day. 12:00 would not come soon enough.

**EPOV**

I dropped Bella off at work. I knew she was nervous about getting the restraining order against Jacob, but I could tell by the look on her face that there was something more. I didn't want to push her. I wanted her to tell me on her own time. Plus that kiss. It also told me something was wrong. She only kissed me like that if we got caught up in the moment or something was wrong. This time I could tell something was wrong.

I parked in my usual spot at work and got out. Sticking my hands in my pocket, I sighed a worried breath. I hoped today would go by quickly so I could see Bella soon.

"Hi Mr. Cullen!" Irina yelled from half-way across the store. I tried to ignore her as much as possible. If I could, I would replace her, but she was so good at her job, I couldn't.

"Oh, hey Irina." I stuttered.

"How's your morning so far?"

"Fine." I lied, smiling. There was an awkward silence. "I'm going to my office now. Why don't you just…keep doing what you were doing."

"Kay!" She was way too peppy for 8:00 in the morning. She almost reminded me of Alice, except for the fact that she always hit on me.

I walked toward the back to my office, receiving a few "Hey Mr. Cullen/Edward's but many stares and winks from female associates and customers. I wish my Bella was here so I could let them know I was taken. There was another way I could do that without Bella being here…

I sat down at my desk and covered my face with my hands, letting out a big sigh.

"What's wrong Edward?" My assistant store manager Laurent came up and patted me on the shoulder.

"Same old." I breathed out.

"Hmm...hot girls hanging all over you?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Man, how do you find that annoying?" I rolled my eyes. "How's Bella?" He asked. Should I tell him about Jacob? I mean it was her story to tell, not mine.

"Good." I lied. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, man, I'll make a round of the store. You stay in here and do what you do." He patted my back and walked out the store and I immediately heard "Hello, how can I help you today?" That is exactly why I hired him. He was friendly, nice, and knew as much about music as I did.

The day passed through and I saw it was 11:30. I decided it was a good enough time to pick Bella up for lunch. We went to our usual restaurant, held our usual conversation, but she still seemed a little distant.

I dropped her back off at the hospital. The rest of the day went by at snail speed. I tried to keep busy by doing work that could have been put off until later. I finished that, so I went out on the floor to check how busy we were. I still go looks and stares, but I ignored them. I went over to the songbooks where I first met Bella. I stood over them and smiled.

I looked at the watch my mother had given me for my birthday this year. It was 3:30. Only another hour and half till Bella gets off. I walked around the store some more, checking my watch every five minutes. I got impatient and finally took it off and shoved it in my pocket.

Luckily, we did get a little busy, so helping customers kept _me_ busy. I was in the middle of helping a guy with guitars when I looked at my watch, which I had earlier put back on. It was 4:40. I hurried the sale up and directed him to the register.

"Hey thanks for your help man." He thanked me.

"No problem." I shook his hand.

"Hey what's your name?"

"Edward."

"Thanks Edward. Tell your boss to give you a raise."

I laughed. "I'm the owner, but I'll give myself a raise." We both laughed.

"Hey well have a good one. I'm sure I'll stop in again."

"Sure. I'll see ya." I walked away and hurried back to my office. I loved dealing with customers like that, ones that I could make friends out of because they loved music too. That's what I loved about retail.

I went to my office and checked sales real quick. Laurent was gone for the day and my other assistant manager James was here. He was just as good as Laurent, but not as professional. He used his job as a way to hit two birds with one stone; to meet women. I didn't mind, because he was excellent at what he did. I walked out of my office and started heading towards the front.

"Hey see ya later James."

He nodded. "Later man. You have fun with that girl of yours."

I chuckled. "Okay. Later." I walked out and hurried to my car.

**BPOV**

It was 4:45. The last fifteen minutes _always_ went by slow. I hated it. I put a Post-It note on the clock on the computer screen so I would not look at it. I decided to tidy up my desk a little bit before I left hoping to make the time pass faster.

After I was done, I pulled the post if off the screen. 5:01, I smiled, I logged myself of and waited for Jenna who walked in not one minute

"Bella, I'm so sorry. John was late and I had to stay with the kids until he got home." Jenna apologized, putting her stuff down.

"No, don't worry about it Jenna." I said, punching out. I grabbed my stuff and started to leave.

"See ya later Jenna!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Later Bells." I cringed at that. That's what Jacob used to call me. I suddenly remembered where Edward and I were going. I sat down on the bench outside waiting for Edward. A few minutes later, he pulled up. I got up and opened the door.

"Hello love." He smiled and gave me a chaste kiss.

"Hi. How was your day?" I asked while putting my seatbelt on.

He scoffed. "Slow as hell. I couldn't wait to get out of there."

We started driving. "I know, me too. I had to put a Post-It on the computer screen so I wouldn't watch the time."

He laughed. "I love you Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks. I love you too."

"So are you ready?" He asked grabbing my hand.

I sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."

**EPOV**

We drove to the courthouse in silence. I would occasionally squeeze her hand or rub her thigh in reassurance, but she would only look over at me and smile.

We made it to the courthouse and parked. I opened her door and grabbed her hand. She walked slowly, looking down and sighing occasionally. I stopped her and turned her towards me. I lifted her chin so she would look at me.

"Hey." I whispered. "Hey, look at me." She lifted her face up with tears in her eyes. "It's going to be okay. I'll be here for you the whole way. I told you that. He won't hurt you anymore." She slowly put her arms around me and cried silent tears that I could feel on my shirt.

"Thank you." She breathed.

"You're welcome love." I kissed her head as I continued to hold her. I looked over across the street and saw _him_. Standing there. Watching us. I glared at him, giving him a look saying 'get out of here before I go over there and beat the shit out of you again.' He didn't move an inch though. I grabbed Bella's hand and steered us towards the courthouse again.

I looked over her head and saw him walking with us on the other side of the street. He knew what we were doing. He was following us. I walked quicker.

"Edward, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." I mumbled, picking up speed.

"Why are you walking so fast? And why do you keep looking over there?" She started to look towards him, but I pulled her quickly up the steps so she wouldn't see _him_. I didn't answer her question. I just wanted to get the whole thing over with so she wouldn't have to worry anymore.

We walked into the courthouse and looked across the signs hanging on the high, muraled ceilings for the sign saying "county clerk office." I walked up to a map hanging on the wall to see where the office was.

"Here." I said, pointing my finger. I grabbed Bella's hand again and ran up the stairs again, looking back to see if _he_ had come inside, which he hadn't, thank God.

"Edward." She stopped me mid-step. "What's your hurry? Why do you keep rushing me?"

I sighed. I couldn't tell her that Jacob had followed us here. That would break her even more. I ran my hand along her cheek.

"I…" I struggled for words. "I don't know. I just want to hurry so we can get home."

She rolled her eyes. "That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard. Now what's the real reason?"

I sighed again. "I know you want to get this over with. So I don't want you to worry anymore." I could tell she knew I was still lying. The last one was a white lie, but I didn't have the heart to tell her that I saw Jacob following us.

She didn't say anything else. She just continued up the stairs. I started to follow her, but I saw Jacob walk in the door.

"Bella…" I heard Jacob yell up to us. I grabbed her arm and started walking us quickly up the stairs, but he started running up, taking two steps at a time.

"Bella, wait!" He yelled again. Bella turned around and froze on the step.

"Jacob." She whispered. Jacob caught up with us, out of breath and leaned on his knees for support. I pushed Bella behind me.

"Bella come on, you can't be doing this. Not to me, your best friend. I love you, don't you know that? I would never do anything to hurt you. I…I just couldn't stand to see you with him, I didn't know what he is capable of…"

"Enough Jacob." I warned through my teeth.

"He threatened me on the phone when I called and it killed me to know that you are with a guy like that, I was afraid. I was afraid of loosing you and…" He shot back.

"I SAID ENOUGH JACOB!" I yelled. I saw her look at me in my peripheral.

I turned to her slowly, my eyes sad. Tears started to spill over her eyes. "Bella…he called when you were sleeping. I answered the phone. I didn't…" I didn't have time to explain myself further. She ran down the steps and out the doors.

I looked down at the ground. "Looks like I had the last laugh." Jacob chuckled.

"Jake. Shut up." I snapped at him. I ran down the steps and out the door looking for Bella. I could hear Jacob behind me, but I didn't care. I wouldn't team up with him in our search for Bella. She was mine, not his.

**BPOV**

"He threatened me on the phone when I called and it killed me to know that you are with a guy like that, I was afraid. I was afraid of loosing you and…" Jacob spat out.

"I SAID ENOUGH JACOB!" Edward yelled. I looked over at Edward, not believing my ears. He _threatened_ Jacob? My mind clouded with thoughts of Edward making threats on Jacobs's life. That was not Edward, just like this was not Jacob.

Edward looked back over at me. "Bella…he called when you were sleeping. I answered the phone. I didn't…" I didn't let him explain anymore. I'd heard enough. I took off out the doors crying.

It was dark and cold. I had taken my jacket off and dropped it when I started running down the stairs. I was running so fast, that I had tripped a few times. I wasn't watching were I was going, but I thought I knew where I was. I was trying to go towards the direction of my apartment, but somehow I got lost in a park somewhere.

I had no idea where I was. I sat down on a park bench and cried. Just cried until I couldn't cry anymore. Why did things like this always happen to me? Jacob was my best friend and he changed; now I find out that only after one day, Edward is threatening Jacob's life. I could see if he did after the second incident and I mean I love him for wanting to protect me but what if he changes on me just like Jake did. Things just got even more confusing.

I sat there for who knows how long. "I need Alice; she will help me make sense of this." I whispered to myself. As much as I wanted to call Edward, I didn't really feel like talking with him right then. I need to clear my mind. I dug my cell phone out of my pocket, but dropped it on the ground. I bent to pick it up, but someone reached down and got it for me.

"Thank you…w-what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

**Hmm...who's the kind person who picked up Bella's cell phone? Guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter. Well kiddies I'm heading to bed. I work tomorrow and I'm friggin tired. I even asked off Sundays, but my stupid boss scheduled me anyway cuz "the new guy hasn't had a Sunday off since he started working there." Bullshit. Whatever. I'm ready to quit. I hate it there. Anyone wanna get me a job?**

**Oh yeah, me and my beta Cydryna Marie started a new story. It's called "Work Hard, Break Easy." I'm really excited about it. I totally got the idea when I was standing at the register one day at work and I texted the idea to her. We only have the prologue up now (and it's really hot) so go read it...please :)**

**Anyways kids, I'll talk to you guys later!**

**Love Always,**

**LauraJaeXO**


	20. My Worst Nightmare

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my beta Cydryna Marie. Without her I would be lost. Also to 4everbellaxedward cuz she's just too awesome for words. And to icefang7 cuz she's also too awesome for words. Go ND!**

**So here what I was gonna do. I was _going_ to post this chapter earlier today, cuz I had it all planned out and the next chapter planned out too, buttt my sister texted me and asked me to babysit my nephew so I was like "sure, that's fine." So I figured I would post the chapter and just work on the next chapter at my sisters house. I mean how hard is it to babysit a two year old boy? Well, before you say anything, my nephew, I could have just sat him in front of Cars and he would have sat there and watched it and I could have wrote my next chapter. But I couldn't post because my computer was being a fucktard so I just left it.**

**Anyways, I got there and my four-year-old niece is like "no, you're watching all of us cuz the open house is just for mommy and daddy." So I got stuck watching my 7-year-old niece, my 4-year-old niece, and my 2-year-old nephew. Fun. No time to post or write. Oh well. I'll might work on it tomorrow when I get home from work. Maybe, maybe not. I work 9:30-5:15. Long day, so I might be tired. No promises.**

**So I hope you _don't_ like this chapter. You don't hear that everyday right? Just read it and you'll get what I mean. Don't enjoy! R&R**

**And if anyone notices any mistakes, please let me know. I think ff's uploader is messed up. I reread it through twice and my beta reread it through three times (thrice...haha. Miami is nice, so I'll say it thrice. Ha!) But yeah, anyways...R&R!**

Chapter 18: My Worst Nightmare

**BPOV**

"Thank you…w-what are you doing here?" I stuttered. I looked up and James was standing up in front of me. I recognized him from Edward's store. He was Edward's assistant manager. From the couple times I've met him, he was a pretty nice guy. He seemed like he was a flirt and the type of guy that used girls to get them into bed, but the way he acted towards me, he was nice. It was probably because I was Edward's girl.

"No problem Bella." He sat next to me on the bench. "What's wrong? You're shaking."

"Nothing, nothing. I'm fine." I lied.

"Are you sure?" He scooted a little closer to me and put his hand on my knee and started rubbing circles with his thumb. "You look like you are having a rough night and could use a friend, I'm a good listener."

I shook my head. "Really James. I'm fine. I just had a little run in with one of my old friends who…" I wasn't sure if I should tell him because I really didn't know him that well.

"Who what Bella? Let me try to help you." I looked at him and saw the concern in his eyes. "Or if you want, I can take you home. But I am not leaving you here alone. There are a lot of creeps out here." He moved his hand to my back and started rubbing it.

I let out a big sigh. "Well, the thing is, this guy, he was my best friend and he's in love with me and I'm not with him."

"And you told him that?"

"Yes. I told him that and he started stalking me."

"Ah…where's Edward?"

"Well, he was with me. But the thing is… my friend, Jacob, told me that Edward threatened him on the phone."

"Really? That doesn't seem like Edward." He looked confused and moved closer to me. I shook my head.

"I know and that is why I ran, Jacob was not the stalker type either and he changed. What if…." Then I couldn't even think about it, I stopped mid sentence and put my face in my hands.

"Well I am not sure why Edward would threaten your friend, but I am sure it was for a good reason." James said and moved his hand from my knee to my back and starting to rub it. I couldn't believe he was actually listening. I looked up and realized he was a little too close for my comfort, so I scooted away from him.

"I did not even wait to listen, I got so confused and I just ran off. I don't know where I am, so I got my phone out to call my friend Alice, but I dropped it, and you came and…" My eyes started to tear up. James was an acquaintance and I was telling him all about Jacob. The thing is I trusted him, and I don't know why but he was here and listening to me trying to help me.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." He pulled me into a hug and started rubbing my back. I started to cry a little more and he continued to hold me. I was just so scared.

I pulled out of his hug and looked at him. "Thank you for listening to me James. I'm sorry I let this all on you." I smiled at him.

"It's no problem. And if this Jacob character gives you any more problems, you know where I am." He promised.

"Thanks." He pulled me into another hug, but this time it was different. It was like one of Edward's hugs. More sensual.

James ran his hands up and down my back, then my sides. He started to kiss my neck. I pushed him away.

"Ugh, get off of me you big jerk!" I yelled.

"What? I thought you would like it." He smirked.

"No. I'm with Edward, you ass." I retorted.

"Well I know that Bella. But you can be with me too. I won't tell. It can by our little secret." he said sliding closer to me. My heart started to pound in my chest and stomach felt like it would fall to the floor.

James snaked hid hand around my waist and lifted my shirt up a little touching my stomach. He was kissing my neck. I tried to push him away but his grip around my waist got tighter.

"James, stop. James. Knock it off." I started to get louder, but he silenced my screams with his lips. I tried pushing him away again, but he was too strong. He grabbed my hips hard and I let out a cry he forced me down on the bench. I tried to push him off again but he grabbed my wrists.

"This can be done the easy way or the hard way." He whispered urgently in my ear. His breaths ragged.

"James don't do this. _Please_." I begged.

"The hard way it is then." He slapped my face with the back side of his hand and I could feel blood in my mouth from the impact. I closed my eyes and the tears just fell. His hands moved down my sides to my hips then up my skirt to my thighs. He squeezed my thigh hard and I winced in pain. I felt his fingers go to a place I really did not want him to go to. He started to touch me, I kicked my legs trying to get him stop, but he laid all his weight on me.

"No wonder Edward loves you Bella. You feel nice." He whispered in my ear, while slipping his fingers under my panties. I still had tears streaming down my face. I closed my eyes tighter and tried blocked everything out. My skirt was lifted up, my panties were down around my ankles and I could feel something hard right at my entrance.

"Please, no don't do this." I screamed. I was silenced with another one of James slobbery kisses; I felt the need to throw up. I could feel him plunge inside me. I cried out louder and then I felt another hit my head. I could feel him in me and I wanted to throw up. I could not believe he was doing this to me. He moved his hips one more time his hands holding on to my wrists causing my blood flow to stop. His neck was right near me and I decided I was not going to let him go any further. I bit down hard.

"What the fuck you bitch?" He yelled and then felt relief; the heavy pressure was off my body. I heard grunts and 'how could you do this to me?' and 'what the fuck were you thinking?' and 'she did this to me Edward.' and 'shut the fuck up James.' I couldn't move. I was stuck there on the bench sobbing my hands covering my face.

Then I heard silence. My eyes were still closed tight. I felt breathing on my neck and hands on my arms.

"Bella?" I heard Edward. I didn't want to open my eyes. I thought it was a dream. I thought I was dead. I didn't know what to think.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I heard Jacob. I gasped and opened my eyes.

"Bella." Edward whispered. I was still lying down. I looked at him and then at Jacob. I looked at down at myself. I felt bareness in my lower half and the blood drying on my thighs. I covered my face again and started to bawling my eyes out.

"Bella, love. Are you hurt?" He asked putting his hand around my neck and sitting me up on the bench. I couldn't answer him. I just kept crying. He carefully tried to caress me but I just moved away. The thought of man touching me right now made me sick. He put his arms around me carefully, but I just moved away.

"Maybe we should give her some space." Jacob suggested.

"You idiot, I am not leaving her, She was just…"

"Dude, I know what just happened. I'm just saying." Did they realize I could still hear them? I was still sobbing, but I was still able of hearing.

"Ed...ward…" I sobbed.

"What love? What is it?"

"I'm…so…so…rry." I apologized in between sobs.

"Oh Bella, honey, it's not your fault. Please don't apologize." He placed his hand lightly on my knee I flinched and I know he noticed. I wanted to push it away, but I couldn't. I looked up into his sadden eyes.

"Let's just get you home." He was careful not to touch me too much but having his hands on me made me feel protected. I took a deep breath and he loosened his grip a little he could tell I was still shaken up. I looked over at Jacob.

"Thank you Jake." I said. My sobs were mostly controlled now.

"You're welcome Bells. It's part of my job as your best friend." He bowed his head and winked at me. Edward helped me to my feet and I collected myself as best as I could. I had no idea where my panties were, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of there. We started to walk off and I thought of something.

"Edward, I want to go to the hospital." He understood what I wanted and nodded his head.

**EPOV**

I looked down at the ground. "Looks like I had the last laugh." Jacob chuckled.

"Jake. Shut up." I snapped at him. I ran down the steps and out the door looking for Bella. I could hear Jacob behind me, but I didn't care. I wouldn't team up with him in our search for Bella. She was mine, not his.

I tried to see where she was headed off to. I heard Jacob behind me.

"Edward. We need to find her, before something happens to her." Jacob told me.

"No, Jacob. _I_ need to find her. She's my life. You're not apart of her life anymore. You're just her fucking stalker" I yelled at him. He looked down and nodded.

"That doesn't mean I don't care about her. Look Edward, what happened yesterday made me realize that she's never going to love me like she loves you."

I interrupted him. "Ya think?"

"Let me finish. She'll never love me like that, I know that. That doesn't mean I don't still love her. I'll always love her, as my friend. As my best friend. Bella'll always be apart of my life too. I want you to understand that."

I looked around. "Look, we can talk later. We just need to find Bella."

"Okay." We took off in the direction that I saw her head. We ran in front of cars and bike messengers, not caring about the honks we got and yells that were made towards us. All we cared about was finding…our Bella.

We ran toward Central Park. I heard screams.

"Bella." Jake whispered. We took off in a vampire speed run **(I couldn't help myself)**. We found Bella on a bench with James on top of her.

I threw James off of Bella and on the ground. We _both_ started to beat on James. Jacob redeemed himself, but I couldn't stop. Jacob finally pulled me of James, who was bleeding all over.

"James, what…how…" I stuttered. I was still fumed, so I couldn't get much out.

"Yeah, what the fuck were you thinking?" Jacob asked. I looked at him, then back at James.

James looked at Jacob. "You must be the stalker."

"James…how could you do this to me?" I asked him.

"Hey, hey, she did this to me Edward. _Bella_ seduced _me_. I only followed lead." He tried to defend himself.

"Shut the fuck up James." I retorted. I pinched the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyes. "Get out of here James." I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you fucking deaf? I said get the fuck out of here!" I shouted. He scrambled to his feet, but didn't move. Jacob threatened like he was going to attack him, but didn't, scaring James off into a frantic run.

Once he was out of sight, Jacob and I both moved over to Bella to see if she was okay. She was still lying down with her eyes closed, breathing quickly.

"Bella?" I said softly.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Jacob whispered. The sound of Jacob's voice made her gasp and open her eyes.

"Bella." She looked down and started to cry. I started to put my arms around her, but she pushed away.

"Bella, love. Are you hurt?" I asked, helping her sit up.

"Maybe we should give her some space." Jacob suggested.

"You idiot, I am not leaving her, She was just…"

"Dude, I know what just happened. I'm just saying." She was still crying.

"Ed...ward…" She sobbed.

"What love? What is it?"

"I'm…so…so…rry." She apologized in between sobs.

"Bella, honey, it's not your fault." I placed my hand lightly on her knee. "Let's just get you home." I helped her on her feet. I was careful not to touch her too much. She looked at Jacob.

"Thank you Jake." She said, her sobs controlled.

"You're welcome Bells. It's part of my job as your best friend." He bowed his head and winked.

"Edward, I think I want to go to the hospital." I turned to her. She needed to go to the hospital because of what just happened. Oh...I'm going to kill James.

**JPOV**

I followed Bella and Edward to the courthouse from the hospital. When I saw them going into the courthouse, they weren't getting married where they? No, they couldn't be. Then why the hell where they here? Then Edward saw me. The look he gave me gave it away. He held onto Bella tighter and I knew they were there for me. I had gone too far yesterday and she wanted to make sure I stayed away from her. She wanted a restraining order.

I felt so bad. What did I do? I heard Bella and Edward talking and then I cut in and I tried to persuade her not to do it, but in the end I used a childish attempt by telling Bella that Edward had threatened me on the phone that one night, but all she did was run away from both of us. It had not turned out like I had planned.

I tried to explain how I felt about Bella now to Edward, but he wouldn't listen. Instead, we both ran off to look for Bella, not caring who or what got in our way. I wanted her back in my life so bad, I didn't care; who got hurt, well except for Bella of course.

I heard screams coming from Central Park and we both took off faster. I saw Bella underneath a guy who was doing an unthinkable thing that Bella, or no woman in the world, deserved to have happen to her.

Edward walked up to him and pulled him off of her. I didn't know who this guy was, but apparently Edward did. We both started beating him, but I pulled away. Edward couldn't stop, so I pulled him off.

"James, what…how…" Edward stuttered.

"Yeah, what the fuck were you thinking?" I said for him. Edward glanced over at me.

James looked at Jacob. "You must be the stalker."

"James…how could you do this to me?" Edward finally asked.

"Hey, hey, she did this to me Edward. _Bella_ seduced _me_. I only followed lead." James tried to defend himself.

"Shut the fuck up James." Edward yelled. "Get out of here James." He whispered. What? We weren't going to turn him in?

"What?" James asked.

"Are you fucking deaf? I said get the fuck out of here!" Edward shouted. James got to his feet, but just stood there, looking at both of us. This dude was crazy. I jumped at him, acting like I was going to go at him again, so he ran away.

Everything else that happened after that was a blur. Bella was laying down. Edward tried to comfort her, but she moved away. The sound of my voice made her flinch. I suggested we give her space, which was a dumb idea, I know. Edward helped her up slowly. I couldn't help but feel jealous. I was still in love with her, but slowly trying to get over it.

She looked up at me. "Thank you Jake."

"You're welcome Bells. It's part of my job as your best friend." I bowed my head and winked at her, hoping to lighten her mood. I knew it wouldn't, but I tried.

"Edward, I think I want to go to the hospital." She told him. I knew why. She had just been…well, you know. I wanted to chase after that guy and kill him. Kill him for what he did to my Bella. Tear him from limb to limb. Hurt him so bad until he begged for mercy, but not give that to him, because he didn't give it to Bella. I hated him. Never had I hated a stranger so much in my life. But I didn't care.

I followed behind Bella and Edward as we slowly walked back to Edward's car. We all walked in silence, not knowing what to say. I just stared at the ground, thinking and replaying in my head what just happened. I had to get it out of my head, but the image just kept coming back to me.

Oh my god, is that what I looked like that day at the pier when Ben had to pull her away from me? I got sick to my stomach. I think Bella noticed. "What's wrong Jacob?" she asked quietly. I could not look at her. What kind of best friend am I?

I looked up at Bella. "I am so sorry Bella." I felt a single tear roll down my cheek and I turned and ran.

"Jacob, don't go." I heard Bella yell after me.

**Poor Bella :(**

**And yes I know, it had the word 'fuck' in it a lot. I recently discovered it is my favorite word now. I have no idea why. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.**

**Sorry if that offends you.**

**And aww, Jakeypoo is nice again! That's good cuz I want to make him nice again. I fell in love with him when I was reading the series through a second time. Ha! That's why I'm all team Edward. I told my Beta that Bella can have Edward cuz I want Jacob. Nessie's just a little kid. Find someone her own size. I didn't tell her this, but she can have CJ, which is one of the characters in a story she wrote. lol.**

**Don't forget to check out my new story! It's being written by my beta and myself. We've only posted the prologue, but we're probably gonna post the first chapter on saturday. That's when we do our updates cuz I have school and work and this.**

**Anyways my lovelies. I love you! Review review review!**

**LauraJaeXO**


	21. It's Just Procedure

**So here ya go kids. I hope it's okay. I forgot to go vote today. Whoops! I hope I can go later. I was supposed to go with my mom before she left for work, but she forgot to wake me up. I'll just go before my interview. That's right, I have a job interview. It's at Aerie, like another store owned by American Eagle. I didn't even plan on working there. I just applied there for the hell of it. I was in there with my bff and she applied and I was like "what the hell." Oh well. My interview is at 3, so maybe I'll go. **

**So my beta said there's a Twilight magazine? Hmm...idk. She said it's at Barnes and Noble.**

**Anyways, on with the story. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 19: It's Just Procedure

**BPOV**

Edward, Jacob, and I walked in silence back to Edward's car. I wanted to go to the hospital to get checked out to be sure I was okay physically. I knew for sure I wasn't okay mentally and emotionally. I really hope they wouldn't send in a counselor to talk to me. All I needed to be was alone. I did not want some one talking to me trying to tell me that they knew what I was going through. I needed to be with Edward. I needed to feel safe.

I looked back at Jake to see if he was okay. He was looking down with his hands in his pockets.

I stopped. "What's wrong Jacob?" I asked him quietly. Why wasn't he looking at me?

Then he did. I saw a tear roll down his cheek. "I am so sorry Bella." He said. Then he turned around and ran.

"Jacob, don't go!" I yelled. But he didn't look back.

"Jacob wait" Edward yelled, I looked at him with confusion in my eyes. Why would he want Jacob to come back? Jake stopped and did not turn around. I called his name softly one more time. Edward could sense the sadness in my voice he held on to my waist. Jacob slowly turned around. He would not look at me. I saw a tear fall to the ground.

"Jake I want you to come with us, please." I pleaded. He started to walk towards me slowly. I reached for him and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Please come with me" I asked softly he looked up at me and held my hand to his cheek.

"I'm sorry Bella, so sorry." We stood there silent for a few seconds. Edward arms around my waist and Jacobs's warm hand on mine. I felt safe. I looked at Edward and then back at Jacob.

"Lets' go." Edward said I nodded and got in the car.

We sat in a comfortable silence that was somehow awkward at the same time. We still didn't know what to say to each other. Edward held my hand the whole time, as he usually does in the car. I looked out the window, crying silent tears. Jacob sat in the back. I could hear him sniff occasionally. I couldn't look back at him. I didn't know why he felt so bad. Why was he crying? Did he really feel that bad? I had to ask him these questions. I had to know.

We pulled into Sacred Heart a few minutes later. I couldn't go in there. I knew practically everyone there. I didn't want them to know that I was _raped_. That was so embarrassing. If everyone knew, they would be coming up to my desk asking me how I was doing, or looking at me weird. It would be especially embarrassing if Lauren knew. She would go around spreading rumors about me.

"Edward, I can't go here." I protested. He pulled into a parking spot and put the car into park.

"Bella, I know it'll be hard for you because you know the doctors, but it's the closest hospital. The next closest hospital is 30 miles away." He told me.

"But Edward…"

"Bells, it'll be okay." Jacob reassured me, putting a hand on my shoulder. It felt good that he was encouraging me.

I nodded my head and got out of the car. I walked into the hospital slowly. We went into the emergency room door instead of going into the front doors. I couldn't face Jenna or anyone else I knew that worked in the front. I barely knew anyone who worked in the ER.

Edward went up to the nurse at the desk as Jacob led me to the waiting room. Edward came back and sat next to me.

"She said it's going to be about a 45 minute wait, due to your condition and because of the people ahead of you." He whispered.

"What?" Jacob half-yelled. "What is this? A restaurant? She should be seen _now_."

"Shh…Jake, it's fine. We can wait. I'm sure there are people here that need to be seen more than me."

Edward nodded. "Yeah, they always take people in first come, first serve and how much they need to be treated."

"Whatever. She still should be seen sooner." Jacob pouted.

I rubbed his arm. "Thank you Jacob, but I'm fine with it. I'm not as important as those other people." We didn't say anything more after that. We just sat. Occasionally, Jacob would get up and pace and mumble something along the lines of "what's taking them so long?" Edward and I wouldn't say anything.

Finally, a nurse came out for me. "Bella Swan?"

I got up. "That's me." Edward and I got up, but Jacob still sat. "Jake, are you coming with us?"

"No, I'll just stay here. You go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Edward and I followed the nurse to the room. I hated hospitals. I don't know why I worked in one. It paid well, but I still couldn't stand it. Everyday was a pain to work. I hated the smell of the sterility, the medicine; pretty much everything. Luckily the front desk didn't smell like that.

"Okay Bella, you go ahead and take a seat. The doctor should be in here soon." She smiled and walked out. Yeah right he'll be here soon...I'll bet he'll be here in an hour.

It was silent for a few minutes between Edward and me. We could hear the doctors and nurses talking amongst themselves and the beeping of the monitors. I heard a patient scream, making me cringe. Edward rubbed my back up and down and kissed my cheek. I pulled away.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay. I just…" I looked down. I know I shouldn't be pulling away from him, but I couldn't help it. Considering what happened to me today, I couldn't stand the touch of a man. I felt sick. I could feel the bile rising to my throat. I pulled out of Edward's arms and ran to the bathroom. I kneeled over the toilet. I felt Edward's hand pull my hair back.

When I was finished, I rinsed my mouth out and leaned over the sink. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had red rings around my eyes. Edward had his hands on my shoulders. I rinsed my mouth out with a cup that was in a cup dispenser on the wall. I coughed, choking on the water. I started crying and slowly leaned into Edward's chest. I cried and sobbed while he stroked my hair and rubbed my back.

"Edward…I…I…I'm…so...so…so…rry." I apologized, still sobbing.

He led me over to the chair and bent down so he was eye level with me.

He took his hands in mine. "Love, you have nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong."

"I...did. I…confi…ded....told…him." He wrapped his arms around me and shushed me quietly.

"Love, it's okay. You don't need to explain now. We just need to get you checked out. You can tell me later." I nodded and he kissed my hair. He sat back in the chair, but didn't let me go.

The doctor came in about 10 minutes later. It didn't take as long as I thought.

"Ms. Swan, how are you?" He asked in a jolly voice.

"Hi Dr. Ross." I sniffed.

He looked over at Edward. "And you must be Edward."

Edward got up and shook his hand. "Edward Cullen."

"Yes, yes. You're Carlisle's boy." Edward nodded and sat back down.

"Well I'm sorry we have to see each other again in these conditions Bella." He regretted. "But, I would really like to get you checked out." I nodded. He looked at my chart. "Now it says here that the attack happened today?"

"Yes, just this evening." I replied.

"Around what time?" I looked at Edward, then looked down.

"Around 6, 6:30. I'm not entirely sure Dr. Ross. I wasn't paying attention to what time it was." I snapped.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just need to know what time it was because if he ejaculated, his sperm might have had time to fertilize." I flinched at his statement. What if that did happen? What if I did get…pregnant?

"Isn't there some sort of pill to take if that did happen?" Edward's grip on my hand tightened.

"Yes. It's called the morning-after pill. We will check you for semen. If there is any semen, we will give it to you. If there isn't any, there is need to take it, but you may take it if you would like." Edward cringed.

"Okay." I said quietly.

"Now Bella, here's what's going to happen. I do believe what happened to you was sexual assault, but I need to make sure. There will be an exam like you do when you go to the gynecologist, so you will be going up to see Dr. Moore for the exam. She will be looking for any ripping and tearing, as well as bruises and scratches on any other part of your body. She will also be looking for semen, like I said, and STDs, as well as fluids and stray pubic hairs. She will be doing a pap swap, just like they do at your yearly check up, so it should not be anything different. Then a technician from the lab will also need a blood test from you, to make sure you are not pregnant. It's just procedure. I know you're afraid of needles Bella, but we have to do it to make sure. I will also send in a counselor that you may talk to. You don't have to talk to her, but she'll be there if you do want to talk to her about what happened. She will be talking to you about what happened today and pressing charges."

"Oh, I don't think I want to press charges." Edward looked at me funny.

"Oh. Well, do you still want to talk to her?" He asked. I shook my head. "All right. That's fine; you don't have to talk to her."

I nodded my head. "How long will all of this take?"

"About an hour checking you and then about another hour or so with the test." He replied. "You'll be okay. I'm sure of it. I'm going to go set everything up. I'll be back in about 10 minutes to lead you up there." He said and then left.

My eyes started to tear up. What if I wasn't okay? What if James had given me something? Then I'll never be able to be with Edward, if he still wanted to be with me anyway. What if James got me…pregnant? I knew that there was tearing, because I knew I had bled. I had so many questions and thoughts that I hadn't realized Edward was calling my name.

"Bella?" He called.

"What?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry love, I just....can't I don't know what to do. I understand..."

"No, Edward, you don't understand Edward. You have no idea. You weren't there." I yelled. I knew he was trying to comfort me, I had no clue where that came from but he really didn't understand. How could he?

He looked down. "I know I don't understand, and I'm not trying to. But I am going to be here for you. I want to comfort you Bella. I want you to know you can talk to me, open up for me. I love you." I shook my head. Before I could say anything, Dr. Ross came back in.

"All right Bella, you can come with me." He said. I followed him, but Edward turned the other way towards the waiting room.

"Edward, where are you going?" I asked him.

I walked up to him. "I don't know if I want to be there."

"I _want _you to be there. I need you there." I begged.

"I haven't seen you…"

"Is that what this is about?" I whispered. "Because you haven't seen me _naked_?" He nodded. "Stop being so childish. I need you to be there Edward. I need my boyfriend, who I love very much, there to comfort me."

He kissed my temple and grabbed my hand and led me towards Dr. Ross and we all made our way to the third floor.

"Dr. Moore will be here in a few minutes. Why don't you get changed Bella, so she'll be ready for you." I nodded my head and he walked out the door.

"I'll turn around so you can change."

"Edward…" I was never going to win this fight. Instead he sat down in a chair and started looking at a magazine. I rolled my eyes and started changing. When I finished I sat up on the bed. Edward was still looking at the magazine. I think he was trying to distract himself from me, because he was looking at a "Parenting" magazine. I just laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"Looking for tips on what to feed your kids?" I giggled.

"Maybe, in case we have kids someday." I blushed. Before we could say anything more, Dr. Moore came in.

"Hello Bella. I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances." She apologized. I nodded.

"And you must be her…" She looked at Edward.

"Boyfriend. Edward."

"Hello Edward." He nodded. "So Dr. Ross explained everything we are going to do today?"

I nodded my head. "Yes. I'm a little scared, so will you go easy on me."

She laughed. "I'll try Bella." She got serious. "Now I need you to take both of your legs and put them on these metal stir-ups. Now they're going to be a little cold." I put my legs on them. Damn, they were cold. It was a little uncomfortable putting my legs up like that. She could tell in my face, so she helped me. I looked over at Edward. He had his hands locked together in a fist and rested his head on them. He looked like he was staring out into space.

"Edward? Are you all right?" I asked him. He just nodded his head.

"Okay, Bella, are you ready?" Dr. Moore asked.

"No." I answered. "But go ahead anyway." I moved around, trying to get comfortable, but nothing worked. Edward came over and held my hand the whole time. He looked away occasionally when Dr. Moore would lift the gown up. I know he didn't want to see me, but I didn't care. I wanted him there. Then it came time for the blood test.

"Okay Bella. I'm all done. Now we need to draw your blood. I'm going to get a technician in here to do it." I cringed and nodded my head. She went over to the phone on the wall and mumbled something into it. "Okay, he'll be in here in a few minutes. I'm going to run these things down to the lab. You did a great job Bella. And again, I'm terribly sorry." I nodded my head in thanks. With that, she left.

Edward leaned down and kissed my head. "You did good love."

"Thank you." I moved my legs down off the freezing bars, making me cringe. I was more sore than before.

"Let me help you." He moved over to my legs to help me move them off.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." We sat there in silence, until we heard a knock on the door.

"Now comes the fun part." I said sarcastically. The door opened and in came the technician.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Acula. I'm come to draw you're blood." I smiled. "Yeah, it's kind of funny at my name. Dr. Acula, if you take out the period, it would be Dracula. No? Anyway." He scooted up to me in a chair and put a pair of gloves. "Now, which arm would you like me to take it from?"

"I don't care. My left is fine." I said shakily. He put his gloves on, rubbed the antiseptic wipe on my arm.

"Now this might pinch a little." I looked away from it and squeezed Edward's hand. I shut my eyes tight, making a few tears come out of it. "I take it you don't like needles?"

"No, not really." I said sarcastically.

"How much are you taking?" Edward asked.

"Not much." After about a minute I felt the needle pull out of me and a cloth take place of it. "Bella I'll need you to hold this gauze here and put pressure on it." I did as I was told, but kept looking away "What kind of band-aid would you like?"

"I don't care, just please…" I couldn't believe Edward was being so calm. The smell of the blood was making me nauseous again. He removed my fingers from the gauze and replaced it with a Scooby-Doo band-aid with gauze on the pad of it.

"All right Bella, I'll run this down to the lab. They'll be done in about an hour. He patted my arm, making me twitch. He went out and shut the door quietly.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked me. I shook my head. I could feel my vein throbbing from the needle.

"I hate needles." I said through my teeth. "I would rather have to…I don't know....something else painful than deal with needles."

"I know love." He said while stroking my hair. "That I understand."

"How could you look at that? I thought you were afraid of needles too."

"Only when they're being stuck in _me_. Watching them being stuck in other people I have no problem with." I sighed frustratingly.

"I'm going to get dressed. I'm sure they're finished poking and prodding at me." He nodded and sat back down.

When I was finished getting dressed, I sat next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around my waist.

I sighed. "Edward?"

"Yes?" He replied.

"I love you."

He chuckled. "I love you too Bella." He kissed my temple.

"Edward I'm sorry I ran away from you today. I shouldn't have. But I want to know why you threatened Jacob. I ran because I got scared, when I heard you threatened Jacob it made me nervous to think that you could change just like Jake did. You're not like that. Hearing him say you threaten him scared me."

"I know Bella, it's just…" He took a deep breath and let it out. "Do you remember the night I asked you to be my girlfriend?" I nodded. "Well we were sleeping. And I had that nightmare, remember?"

"Ha, nightmare." I laughed. He looked at me funny. "Edward, I knew what you were dreaming about." He still looked at me. "You were dreaming about me, weren't you?" He looked down and nodded.

"That's besides the point Bella." He replied. "But after I…got out of the shower." He blushed. "I went back to lie back down and I heard your phone down and I answered it because I didn't want to wake you up." I looked at him so he would continue. "It was Jacob. He was surprised that I picked up. I told him to leave you alone, otherwise he would have me to deal with. He told me what he what he used to say all the time, you know 'I love her and she loves me, she just doesn't know it.' And he was going on and on about it and how he loves you more than I do, which is totally untrue." He rubbed his hand down my face, making me blush. He went on. "Then he told me that you would break up with me and go to him." He choked on his words. I scrunched my eyebrows. I think he really believed I might do that. I would never do that to him.

"Edward. Look at me. I would never do that to you." He still wasn't looking at me. "Look at me. I love you more than anything in the world. Okay?" He smiled and nodded. "So then what happened?"

"Well I told him again to stop, otherwise I would involve the police. He still didn't get it, so he hung up." I nodded. Jacob was just as much at fault, except Edward was only trying to protect me. He wasn't doing it to hurt me. Him doing this only made me love him even more.

"Thank you." I said quietly. He understood what I meant.

"You're welcome." He kissed my temple and I snuggled into his chest.

"Edward I'm sorry again that I ran away."

"Shh…love, like I said, it's not you're fault. It's that asshole James's fault."

I looked up at him. "It is Edward. I confided in him and told him what happened between us. I told him about Jake and how he was stalking me. I felt that he was trustworthy. Boy was I stupid." I looked down. I had tears running down my cheeks.

"Hey." He lifted my chin. "You are not stupid. James is just an asshole with a charm to lure in women. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. You are not stupid Bella." I leaned into his chest and started sobbing as he stroked my hair. We stayed like that for a while. We didn't need words to explain how we felt.

There was a knock at the door.

"Ms. Swan? We have your test results."

**Sorry for the cliffy. I just had to do it. So totally got the "Dr. Acula" from Scrubs. It was J.D., one of the main character's play, Dr. Acula. He was a vampire Dr. (kind of like Carlisle!) but I think he turned mean or something like that. Idk. Love that show though! If haven't seen it, find some episodes online or go rent them. It's not on anymore. The series finale was like...earlier this year? Idk. But yeah, awesome show.**

**So who saw that "what if i'm the bad guy" scene on youtube? I'm like in love with it!!!! omg. And who got the Twilight soundtrack. I did. I dl off of itunes. I don't really like B's lullaby. It sounds like a song that would be at the end of a movie. I would much rather hear Rob's. And idk about Rob's voice either. I mean, it's good and all, but I can't understand what he's singing. As much as I love Rob, I just don't know about his voice. And it doesn't sound like him either, which I have no problem with that. Oh well.**

**I want to know your thoughts about anything and everything.**

**R&R por favor.**

**Yo te amo,**

**LauraJaeXO**


	22. You Don't Have To Be Alone

**K loves. Here's the new chapter. Sorry if I was gone too long for you guys. I've been busy with school and family and stuff. They've cut hours at work so I haven't been working as often. But please don't expect more of me. That's just more added pressure. Haha jk. Anyways...on with the story.**

Chapter 20: You Don't Have To Be Alone

**BPOV**

There was a knock at the door. Dr. Moore walked in.

"Miss Swan? We have your test results." I lifted my head off Edward's chest and wiped the tears off my eyes.

"Okay." I replied. She sat on a stool that was next to the bed and scoot up to me and Edward.

"So Bella. Your blood work came out fine. You didn't contract any diseases from the assaulter. However, it's a little too early to tell if you're pregnant or not so we'll have to check up on that a little later. We did, however, find some semen in your vaginal canal. Luckily, your hymen was not broken, so he didn't push all the way through, so I don't think you're pregnant." I blushed. "If you would like, I'll give you an emergency contraceptive pill, also known as the morning after pill."

"Yes, please." She nodded her head and wrote something down on her chart.

"Now, Bella. I would like to ask you something very serious."

"Okay." I replied.

"Would you like to press charges against him?" She said in a serious tone.

I shook my head. "No. I don't want to press charges Dr. Moore."

"You're sure Bella? You came right after; we have compelling evidence that would put him right in jail." I shook my head again.

"All right." She rubbed my arm. "I'm going to go down to the pharmacy and get your medicine. I'll be back."

"Bella, why don't you want to press charges?" Edward asked me after Dr. Moore left the room.

"Because Edward. What if I don't win? He'll come after me again. Or even if I do win, he might come after me again when he gets out of jail. I'm just so scared Edward. I'm just so scared." I started crying again.

"Oh Bella…" He held me again. "I would never let that to happen to you." I started sobbing into his shirt. "Shh...it'll be okay love."

"But what if it isn't Edward? What if he comes after me again? I mean Jacob did! I'm never safe." And immediately I regretted that. He looked down, tightening his jaw. "Oh, Edward. I didn't mean….I'm sorry." I hiccupped.

He shook his head. "No, no, Bella. You're right. I don't protect you enough. I couldn't even save you yesterday from Jacob."

"Edward, that wasn't your fault. That was mine. I forgot to tell you. I…" Dr. Moore came back in with the medicine and some water.

"There you go Bella."

"Thank you." I smiled a polite smile, then took the pill.

"All right Bella, you're free to go. You'll be sore for a few days. I want you to come back in a couple days. We'll want to check you again run another blood test and check just in case you are pregnant. I have complete faith in the ECP, but I want to be absolutely sure. Also, you know we have a counseling service here at the hospital. You're free to come by to see them or me anytime."

"Thank you Dr. Moore." I half-whispered.

"You're welcome Bella. And please, take your time leaving." I nodded. "It was a pleasure meeting you Edward." He nodded, shaking her hand.

"I'll see you soon Bella. Take care."

"Thank you, you too." She walked out and I started crying again. Edward just soothed me without words. I was glad I had Edward. I didn't mean what I said before that I'm never safe. It just slipped out. He made me feel safe and he always has. I knew Edward would always protect me and always be there for me, even if he had someone else do it for him. I loved him and I wanted to spend the rest of forever with him.

When I cried till I couldn't cry anymore, I looked up at Edward and he had tears in his eyes.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked him, wiping his eyes.

"It's nothing Bella. I just feel so guilty about what happened. If I hadn't pulled him off sooner, he wouldn't have…"

"Edward..." I interrupted him and sat up straight. "Dr. Moore said I was fine. You have nothing to be worried about Edward. Don't feel guilty. It's not your fault." I know Edward was feeling guilty about this. I hated seeing him in so much pain just like I knew he hated seeing me in pain. I gave him a weak smile and kissed his cheek.

He sighed; I could tell he did not want to talk it about anymore.

"Come on, let's go. Jacob's probably going crazy down there." He said. I nodded.

We walked out of the room and headed towards the waiting room in total silence. I saw Jacob in the waiting room pacing the length of it with his hands in his hair, muttering something incoherent.

"Jake?" I whispered.

"Bella!" He gasped, coming up and hugging me. I cringed at his touch. "Sorry Bells."

"It's okay." I smiled.

"Did everything go okay?"

I sighed. "Yeah, everything went fine." We started walking out as I replayed the events of the room, leaving out parts that would make him uncomfortable and parts between me and Edward.

"Bella, what do you mean you don't want to press charges?" Jake practically yelled at me.

"That's what I'm saying." Edward agreed.

"Uhhh." I groaned. "Because you guys. I already explained this to Edward. What if he comes after me again? Even if he does get charged or not, he can come after me. I don't want to take that chance."

"And he can still come after even if you don't do anything Bella." Jacob said, making me cringe. He was right. I didn't matter what I did. James could come after me no matter what I did. I didn't want to agree with him though.

"But it would get him even madder if I took him to court which would give him more incentive to attack me again guys. Look, I don't want to talk about it anymore. This whole day has been hell." Then they both fell silent. We drove back to Edward's apartment and I got out and slammed my car door, not even waiting for either of them. I stamped up the stairs and waited by the door.

**EPOV**

I could tell Bella was beyond pissed. I knew I couldn't convince her anymore and I was tired of trying. I pulled Jacob aside in the hallway, too far away so Bella couldn't hear us.

"Look Jacob, I want you to talk to Bella." I whispered.

"Me? Why me? Aren't you afraid to leave me alone with her?" Jacob replied sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Jacob, be serious. Do you really think I am going to leave you alone with her? I'll be in the other room dumb ass."

He looked taken back. "Do you really trust me that much Edward?"

"Stop it Jacob. Look, I really need you to do this. You were her best friend and I know she loved you and respected you." I choked on my words. "That is why deep down inside I know she needed you there today. She has missed you and I hate to admit it, but she needs you. She needs us. That bastard needs to be punished for what he did and I need you to persuade her. I can't and you can't take him to court. Only she can."

"Okay, okay." We headed towards the door and I unlocked it. I looked at Bella and smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna go lay down for awhile." I stretched my arms and went into the bedroom. I left the door open slightly so I could hear them.

**BPOV**

I flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV and started looking through the guide absent mindedly. I didn't care what was on; I just needed to get away from them. I would have gone to lie down, but Edward beat me to the punch.

"So anything good on?" Jacob asked. I ignored him and continued looking through the guide. "Okay…look Bells, can we talk?"

I turned off the TV. "Fine. Talk." He sighed. "Look, I heard you and Edward talking in the hallway behind me. I'm not pressing charges against James."

"Fine."

"Fine? That's all you're going to say? I thought you were supposed to 'persuade' me to do it." He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Bella, I really want you to be safe. And I think if you do press charges, you will be safe with Edward. Plus you have me."

"Jacob, I still don't feel safe around you. I'm sorry, but after what happened yesterday…"

He took a breath. "Bella, I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday. I'm sorry what happened today. I'm sorry for everything that happened to us. We were best friends. I don't know what happened to us."

"You don't know what happened to us? I'll tell you what happened." I counted off on my fingers. "You told me you loved me, and all hell broke loose. You sexually assaulted me on your birthday. Um…let me see. You got jealous of Edward and started stalking me. You came to my apartment and kept calling me. You attacked me at Navy Pier _just yesterday_. You came to the courthouse today to stop me from getting a restraining order…"

"Bella, I came to the court house because I realized what an ass I am. I wanted to make amends. But I saw you with Edward and I wanted to try one last time a desperate attempt to get you to see…"

"Jacob you used a really immature tactic saying Edward threatened you that night you called me. I'm sorry Jacob, I don't know if we can be friends again."

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry for everything."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. Is that all you can say Jacob?"

"I don't know what else to say! I know sorry is only a word and a word means nothing unless there is meaning behind it but it's all I can think of. I am so very sorry Bella. I know what I did yesterday was uncalled for and that is why I followed you. I saw you go to the court house and I knew it was for me and I freaked. I wanted to try to make amends. I debated in my mind what I was going to say, then I saw Edward look at me and I got pissed. Then I just lost it and…Then when I saw James attack you, it hit me. I'm no better than him. I wanted you so bad that I was willing to ruin years of friendship. I would like to believe I've changed because what happened today did change me. I still love you Bella, but if a friend is what I can have you as then a friend is what I will take. It may take me some time to get over you, but I want us to be friends. I want us back."

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

"Jake, I know you mean all of these sorries, I know you do. But they just don't mean enough to me. But Jake it's going to take time for me to heal; from what happened between you and me; from what happened today." By now I had tears running down my face and Jacob wiped them. "Jacob, please."

"Sor…" He laughed.

"Jacob, this is no laughing matter!" Then I laughed. He grabbed me into a hug. "Hey Jake."

"Yeah?"

"You do know I love you, right?" He looked up at me.

"You do?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I know yesterday I said I didn't, but I think deep down I never stopped. You're my best friend and I really hope we can patch things up too." He smiled as he hugged me again.

"So Bella, are you sure you don't wanna take James to court?"

"I'll think about it."

"Okay."

I pointed my finger at him. "You almost persuaded me. I don't think Edward will be happy with you." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess." I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I think I fell asleep because I felt him pick me up and lay me on the bed.

"Mmm…Jake?" I said sleepily.

"I have to go Bells. Call me later, k?"

"Okay. Bye Jake." I looked over with my eyes half open and saw Edward laying next to me.

"Bye."

"Hey Jacob?" I said when he was halfway out the door.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I mumbled.

"I love you too Bells. Sleep well." He came over and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes.

"Hello love." I heard Edward say.

"Hi." I replied.

"I'm going to go talk to Jacob." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Mhmm." He chuckled and I felt him get off the bed.

**EPOV**

I got up and shut the bedroom door and followed Jacob out to the living room.

"Thank you Jacob. I appreciate what you did."

"I didn't do it for you; I did it for Bella." Ouch.

I cleared my throat. "I still appreciate it though. And I'm sure she does too."

"Well we did need to talk anyway. Did you hear everything we said?"

I nodded. "But that's between you two. That's your business."

"I still love her you know."

"I know. And I know it'll be awhile before you get over her."

He agreed. "Yeah. But I want to be friends with her again."

"Yeah, but Jacob, won't it be a little tough being friends with Bella if you're still in love with her?"

"Well…" I didn't let him finish.

"Because remember how that turned out last time."

"I know Edward. I know what happened between me and Bella. We both talked about it. You heard all of it Edward. I know what happened and what I did and I'm sorry. I do still love her though. And I know it will take some time to get over her Edward, but in that time, I would like to work on our friendship."

"I don't want you to be friends with her just yet."

"Who are you to keep her from me?"

"Excuse me, last time I checked, I was her boyfriend." He was not going to take my Bella away from me and I would do everything in my power to keep her away from him this time.

"I know I can control myself around her now Edward. I've changed." Yeah right.

"Psh, right Jacob. Do you even remember what happened yesterday? And what you did on your birthday? And what happened today?"

"Of course I remember. I regret it all of it. I told her sorry over and over again."

"And she said she couldn't forgive you yet. _Yet_ Jacob. That means she can't be friends with you yet."

"Didn't you hear the part where she said she did? Or do you have selective hearing Edward?" I rolled my eyes. I did hear that part, I just didn't want to bring it up. "And what happened today, I was there because I wanted to tell her I wanted to make amends. I wanted to let her know how sorry I was. And I'm sorry to you that I told her you threatened me. That was stupid of me, because that made her run away, and that's my fault." He took a breath. "But Edward, I think Bella and I can still work on our friendship while I'm trying to get over her. It will test me to see if I can get over her and I know I can."

"But I don't trust you enough to know you can't. Jacob, I don't trust you and I don't even know if Bella can either." I sighed. "I guess I'll have to talk to Bella about it." He shook his head and chuckled. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that if I hadn't had come to the courthouse none of this would have happened."

"How the hell is that funny?"

"It's not. It's just that…I think everything that happened today is my fault. If I hadn't had told Bella that I love her in the first place, we would still be friends and none of this shit would have happened." I didn't know what to say to that. It made sense, but I couldn't tell him that.

"Jacob, James is an ass. We couldn't control that. If he ever steps foot in my store, I'll kick his ass out of there. But I know how you feel about telling Bella about telling her you love her. It's hard."

"Yeah."

"But Jacob, it's not your fault. These things just happen. You always think that it happens to other people and it could never happen to you, but it does and you think 'fuck, I guess it doesn't just happen to other people; it can happen to me too'." He laughed.

"Look, I better get going." He said.

"Yeah. Thanks again Jacob."

"You're welcome." And he walked out.

I walked back into the bedroom and cuddled up to Bella. Today was fucking hell. I would be there for her until she was completely healed, even the moments she didn't want me there.

I couldn't sleep, every time I closed my eyes, I saw him on her. It was like a bad movie, I was looking in from the outside as my precious love was being sexually abused. I flipped over on my stomach and stuffed my face in my pillow and let out a loud sigh.

"Edward, help, please." My heart sunk. I looked up and Bella was restless. She was squirming under the covers and I could see sweat trickle down her cheek.

"James please don't. James you are hurting me!" She screamed as I stroked her hair to calm her.

"Bella, love wake up. You are having a nightmare."

"Stay away from me! Get the hell away from me. This is all your fault." My heart broke. The tears were instant when I heard her words. They were true. I'm the reason James did this to her. She will never forgive me. I will never forgive myself.

**You like? Good news right? And B&J are back together! Well, almost. And Edward of course doesn't trust him. I mean, you wouldn't if you were B's bf, would you? Haha. Oh and I named my chapter after a lyric in "Don't Give Up" by Pat McGee band. They're so good. They're like an acoustic/rock type band. I love them. I fall asleep to them a lot. Anyways, go check them out!**

**So...I've been working on something else too but you have to ask pretty please with Edward or Jacob (or whoever you like) on top. And it's not Work Hard Break Easy (which you must check out too!)**

**Anyways, gn lovers. I have work in the morning. yay! R&R por favor. Pretty please with Jacob on top!**

**Con much amor,**

**LauraJaeXO**

**P.S. 10 days guys. 10 fucking days!!! Hell yeah!**


	23. Keep Me Safe Inside

**So when I sent this chapter to my beta, she told me it made her cry. Sorry bb if I embarrass you saying that...but hopefully I don't make you other bbs cry...**

Chapter 21: Keep Me Safe Inside

**BPOV**

"I'm going to go talk to Jacob." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Mhmm." He chuckled and I felt him get off the bed. I hoped they didn't get into an argument. Now that Jacob and I were on our way to reconciliation, they were the two best men in my life. I wanted them to get along. After that thought, I let my very heavy eyes take out over and I fell into a deep sleep that came along with nightmares.

"_Ms. Swan, I'm sorry to say, but you just don't have enough compelling evidence to show us that Mr. Carter attacked you." The judge told me._

"_But…I…I came in right after your honor. How could that not be evidence enough?" I whimpered._

"_Ms. Swan, it's not enough. I'm sorry. He made a wonderful defensive argument and we just think he made good points; better than you did. So I have read the jury's verdict and they find Mr. James Carter not guilty in sexually assaulting and raping Ms. Isabella Swan." James looked over at me and gave me an evil grin._

_I shot up out of my chair. "Are you fucking kidding me? How could you let that fucking rapist back on the streets? He raped me and you're letting him go?"_

"_Ms. Swan, if you don't change your tone, I'm going to have to hold you in contempt." The judge warned._

"_But…but…" I stuttered._

"_Ms. Swan, I don't want to say it again." I looked at Edward sitting, pleading for him to do something. He just gave me an apologetic smile. I got up out of the chair and stormed out of the courtroom._

"_Bella, wait!" I heard Edward yell. I ran out of the courthouse and suddenly realized I was only wearing my bra and underwear. Then I saw James come out of the courthouse and slowly creep down the stairs. My stomach was churning so bad I felt like I would puke. My forehead was sweating and my mind was telling me to run but my legs were paralyzed._

_He stalked up to me and ran his finger up my arm. "Why hello Bella, don't you look dashing?" He looked me up and down, keeping focus on my breasts. My breathing was fast and I was trembling. My legs were still paralyzed and even if I did try to run, I knew he would catch up to me._

_James leaned in closer to me, putting his face close to my neck, as if he was threatening to bite it like a vampire would bite his prey._

"_What ever is the matter Bella?" He started to kiss my neck, running his tongue up my jaw line. I made a disgusted noise in the back of my throat. "You know Bella; I want you to like what I do to you. You do like it, don't you?" I shook my head.. "I'll say it again. Do I please you Bella?" He put both hands on the sides of my face and bobbed it up and down against my will. "Good."_

_I tried to scream, but only got a meek whimper out. James pulled me behind a bush next to the courthouse steps, so big we would be hidden from everybody. He pushed me down onto the ground. I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head. I lifted my hand back and felt a sticky substance coming from it. I looked at my hand and it was covered in blood. My head started to throb in pain and I began to sob._

"_Oh Bella, please don't cry. I don't like girls crying when I fuck them." I started sobbing even harder. He pulled my panties down and threw them behind him. He started to suck on my neck and moved his way down to my stomach. He pulled down his pants, only to his knees. He placed himself at my entrance and pushed into me hard. This time, he went all the way. I looked up and saw Edward. He was standing there just watching._

"_Edward, help, please."_ _I pleaded._

"_You like that Edward?" James teased. "Do you like that when I fuck your girlfriend?" Edward just walked away._

"_Edward!" I screamed._

"_You're too late Bella. He's gone now." James smirked._

"_James please don't.. James you are hurting me!" I felt him release in me and he collapsed on top of me._

"_Was it as good for you as it was for me?" He smirked. I slapped him on the cheek. He pulled up his pants and kissed me on the cheek. "You know Bella, it would have been better for you if you were more willing." He winked and walked away. How could Edward walk away? How could he be so heartless? He just walked away as if nothing was happening. As if it was…a punishment. I couldn't believe him! And James went all the way. What if he gave me something? What if he got me…pregnant?_

_I picked up my panties and put them on. I sat up against the wall and pulled my knees up to my head. I began sobbing. All these thoughts of Edward and what had just happened clouded my head. I heard footsteps and looked up. I hoped it wasn't James again. I'd rather be dead than live through that again._

_It was Edward. "Stay away from me! Get the hell away from me. This is all your fault." I put my head back down on my knees and he began stroking my hair._

I opened my eyes and saw Edward next to me. It was pouring outside; somehow like I felt. Dark and dreary. I looked at Edward and he had tears running down his face.

I laid back down next to him. "Edward?" He looked up at me. "Edward? Why are you crying?"

"I heard you…in your sleep." He sniffed.

"Oh god Edward, what did I say?" I blushed.

He hesitated. He had the saddest look on his face. "You said…'stay away from me…get the hell away from me…this is all your fault.' And I'm pretty sure you were referring to me Bella." I was quiet. "Were you?"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. He looked at me with weary eyes. "It was only a nightmare." I whispered and looked down. "You were there and you didn't do anything; you just watched. I was so scared."

Edward grabbed my face between his hands. "Oh Isabella, I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. I would never do anything. I will always protect you."

"I know Edward, it was only a nightmare. I know that. I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"I know it's not true." He interrupted "But it is my fault. You were telling me to get away from you because it was my fault…" Tears started to fall from his eyes again. "And if I would have gotten there sooner…" He shook his head.

I sat up. "But Edward you got there soon enough. I am so grateful for you Edward. I love you so much."

He sat up across from me. "I love you too Bella. But if I had gotten there sooner, I would have been able to protect you… and this would have never happened."

"Edward you need to stop beating yourself up for this. It was _my_ fault. _I'm_ the one who ran away. _I'm _the one who trusted James. _I'm _the one that let him do that to me." I choked on his name.

"Bella, it's not your fault. You were defenseless. He was the one at fault too. He's an asshole. He shouldn't have done this to you. I should have been there for you Bella."

"And you were Edward. And if you and Jacob weren't there when you were, who knows what would have happened to me?" At that point I started to cry. I thought about what _could_ have happened to me. He could have done what he did to me in my dream; gone all the way and left me helpless and nowhere to go. He could have given me something or got me pregnant. Or even worse, he could have…killed me. I didn't tell Edward any of this because I didn't want to upset him anymore than he was.

He just shook his head. "I just can't help it Bella. I can't help but think if I had been there sooner. If I ran faster. If I didn't yell at Jacob."

"Edward you can't go through life going through 'what ifs'. You just have to live in the here and now."

"Bella I will do what ever it takes to protect you and keep you safe." He closed his eyes.

"I love you. And I want you now and in my future. Forever. Will you be with me? Forever?" I asked quietly.

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "Forever." He kissed me softly and laid us back down.

**EPOV**

I know that what Bella has said was just a dream but I could not help but feel the guilt. It still hurt and it still felt like my fault. Hearing Bella blame herself twisted the knife that James had stabbed in my heart.

The events played in my head like a broken record. they just would not stop. I laid with Bella in my arms until I was sure she was asleep. I needed a distraction. I carefully moved her out of my arms and settled her on my bed. I wrapped the blankets around her and kissed her gently on the forehead.

I changed into some jogging shorts and grabbed my iPod. I grabbed my keys from the counter and walked out the door checking more than once to make sure it was locked securely. I hated leaving Bella, but I needed to get out. I felt safe with the security of aparment. I checked the locks on the door one last time before starting my jog.

I scrolled through my playlists and pushed play on 'workout songs' and "Forgotten" by Linkin Park came on.

_From the top to the bottom_

_Bottom to top I stop_

_At the core I've forgotten_

_In the middle of my thoughts_

_Taken far from my safety_

_The picture is there_

_The memory won't escape me_

_But why should I care_

I took some deep breaths and got myself ready. I started running at a slow pace, like I normally do.

_From the top to the bottom_

_Bottom to top I stop_

_At the core I've forgotten_

_In the middle of my thoughts_

_Taken far from my safety_

_The picture is there_

_The memory won't escape me_

_But why should I care_

I quickened my pace. I had no idea where I was running. I just needed to clear my head; clear my head of everything that happened today; everything that happened with Jacob; everything that's happened with Bel-

_There's a place so dark you can't see the end_

_(Skies cock back) and shock that which can't defend_

_The rain then sends dripping acidic questions_

_Forcefully, the power of suggestion_

_Then with the eyes tightly shut looking thought the rust and rotten dust_

_A spot of light floods the floor_

_And pours over the rusted world of pretend_

_The eyes ease open and it's dark again_

How could I think that? How could I want to forget Bella? She was my world. I loved her more than life itself. I would do anything for her and give my life for her.

_From the top to the bottom_

_Bottom to top I stop_

_At the core I've forgotten_

_In the middle of my thoughts_

_Taken far from my safety_

_The picture is there_

_The memory won't escape me_

_But why should I care_

_In the memory you'll find me_

_Eyes burning up_

_The darkness holding me tightly_

_Until the sun rises up_

I started listening to the lyrics of the song. I realized then how much it described me. I ran even faster. I felt sweat falling into my eyes and down my cheeks. Only a little bit later did I realize they were tears.

_Moving all around_

_Screaming of the ups and downs_

_Pollution manifested in perpetual sound_

_The wheels go round and the sunset creeps past_

_Street lamps, chain-link, and concrete_

_A little piece of paper with a picture drawn_

_Floats on down the street till the wind is gone_

_The memory now is like the picture was then_

_When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again_

_From the top to the bottom_

_Bottom to top I stop_

_At the core I've forgotten_

_In the middle of my thoughts_

_Taken far from my safety_

_The picture is there_

_The memory won't escape me_

_But why should I care_

I looked around where I was. I was at Navy Pier, where Bella and I had our first date. I couldn't help but smile. I put my head between my knees and tried to catch my breath. The song continued and I continued to listen.

_From the top to the bottom_

_Bottom to top I stop_

_At the core I've forgotten_

_In the middle of my thoughts_

_Taken far from my safety_

_The picture is there_

_The memory won't escape me_

_But why should I care_

_In the memory you'll find me_

_Eyes burning up_

_The darkness holding me tightly_

_Until the sun rises up_

I needed to stop wallowing in my own self-pity and be there for Bella. I knew it wasn't her fault what happened to her; it was mine, even Jacob's, and that poor excuse for a human James. Boy if I ever saw him again, I would kill him. Make him beg for the mercy he didn't give Bella.

_Now you got me caught in the act_

_You bring the thought back_

_I'm telling you that_

_I see it right through you_

_Now you got me caught in the act_

_You bring the thought back_

_I'm telling you that_

_I see it right through you_

_Now you got me caught in the act_

_You bring the thought back_

_I'm telling you that_

_I see it right through you_

_Now you got me caught in the act_

_You bring the thought back_

_I'm telling you that_

_I see it right through you_

I continued to run again, but this time I knew where I was running to. I was running back home. Back to my Bella..

_Now you got me caught in the act_

_You bring the thought back_

_I'm telling you that_

_I see it right through you_

_Now you got me caught in the act_

_You bring the thought back_

_I'm telling you that_

_I see it right through you_

_Now you got me caught in the act_

_You bring the thought back_

_I'm telling you that_

_I see it right through you_

_In the memory you'll find me_

_Eyes burning up_

_The darkness holding me tightly_

_Until the sun rises up_

_In the memory you will find me_

_Eyes burning up_

_The darkness holding me tightly_

_Until the sun rises up_

I took the ear buds out of my ears and started walking towards my apartment. I turned the key, but felt that it was already unlocked. I opened the door and heard talking and crying in the bedroom. Who was here and were they hurting my Bella? I set my iPod on the kitchen counter and ran into the bedroom.

**Y? N? Did that make you cry? It almost made me cry when I wrote it. Anyways, I hope you liked it.**

**This chapter was named after "We Are Broken" by Paramore. If you don't know who they are...what am I saying...of course you do! They're on the Twilight Soundtrack ****_twice_! Duh. Anyways, check out their other songs. And...if you don't have the Twilight Soundtrack by now...you're crazy. Or broke...here's some money. jkjk.**

**Forever and Always Your's,**

**LauraJaeXO**


	24. Right Here

**I am terribly sorry for my absence loves. I have been busy with school and my other story and I've been kinda in a rut. **

**So the All Time Low show was amazing! I got pictures with the bands. Well, just All Time Low, half of The Maine and Every Avenue, and just Derek of Mayday Parade. But I won't get into the whole thing cuz I know you want to read.**

**So the chapter is named after "Right Here" by Miley Cyrus. I highly recommend listen to it on repeat when you read it _or_ at least during BPOV at the end. You _will_ cry. I promise. I did.**

Chapter 22: Right Here

**APOV**

I was sleeping peacefully in Jasper's arms after a full night of lovin'. I had just gotten back from a two-week trip to Paris with the magazine. It was for a special photo shoot for Fashion Week and I _had_ to go. I was so upset to leave Jasper for two whole weeks. He couldn't go with me because of his job. Stupid attorneys not allowed to have vacations when they wanted to. Anyways, I couldn't wait for the day when we would finally be husband and wife; when would no longer be Mary Alice Brandon, but Mary Alice Hale.

I've never felt so close to anyone like Jasper before. I loved him so much. Our love was real and deep. It wasn't like the kind where you think you're in love but you're not because you just need to be close to that person.

I gave Jasper my heart and soul when I told him I loved him for the first time.

_Flashback:_

_We were standing on a street corner. It was raining. We were walking back from a lunch date. He was holding an umbrella over my head. Jasper has always been such a gentleman. We, along with a crowd of others, were waiting for the 'walk' signal. I looked up at his pale, blue eyes and stared._

"_Jasper?" I whispered._

"_Yes my love?" He replied._

"_I love you." I said, without thinking twice. I couldn't believe I said that. What if he didn't love me back? What had I just done? I just kept staring at him._

_I could remember the way it felt when he caressed my cheek. "I love you too Alice." He smiled brightly. He set the umbrella down and kissed me sweetly, in front of the whole street corner. But I didn't care. We loved each other and that's all that mattered._

_That was the first night we made love._

_End of flashback._

I smiled at the memory of Jasper's and my first time with each other. It was such a good memory.

Then I saw Bella. She was screaming 'no' and crying. I could see Jacob and Edward in the background. It was a little fuzzy because it was sometimes hard to see my visions with Jacob in them, that little bastard. _He needs to die a slow, painful death for what he did to Bella._ I thought. I had to get over to Edward's to see if she was okay.

I tried to pull out of Jasper's grip, but he just wouldn't let go.

"Where are you going baby?" He mumbled.

I searched my mind for something crazy to tell him. I could tell him something crazy when he was half-asleep and he wouldn't do anything.

"I'm going to meet Dr. Evil. He needs my psychic abilities to try to take over the world."

I held my breath. "Okay sweetheart. Have fun." I bit my lip to hold back my laughter. It was so much fun playing with Jasper when he was asleep. Sometimes he would talk in his sleep and I would hold a conversation with him. I did that to Bella too.

He let me go and I got dressed hurriedly and left. I called Rosalie on the way there, telling her we had a code 4, meaning I had a vision and someone was in trouble.

"Who?" She asked.

"Bella." I told her.

"10-4. I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up and I drove at vampire speed. I knew I wouldn't get pulled over because I would see it.

I rushed up to Edward's using the key he gave me in case of an emergency. I found Bella sleeping in their bed _alone_. Alone! How could that jackhole leave Bella alone? Especially at night!

I walked over to the bed, careful not to startle her. I pushed back a stray hair and she smiled.

"Edward." She opened her eyes and jumped back. "Ah!"

"Shhh…Sorry Bella. I didn't mean to scare you." I whispered.

"Alice? What are you doing here? When did you get back? Where's Edward?"

"I got back today. Sorry I didn't call you. I missed Jasper too much, so I spent the whole day with him."

"No, no. That's fine." She kept looking around the room. "Where's Edward?" She asked again.

"Well I was about to ask you the same question."

Bella shook her head. "I…I don't know. One minute we're talking, and I guess I fell asleep. And then I wake up and you're here and he's gone."

"Hm…" I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe we should call him." I took my phone out of my purse and called his number. After one ring I saw his phone light up on the nightstand. Bella wiped her face and yawned.

"Edward…" I whispered. "You couldn't have taken your phone with you? God."

"Ali, don't worry about it. He probably just forgot." How could she be so calm about this?

"Yeah, but what if something happened to you? What if Jacob came and hurt you? Or he could have taken you. Bella…" She just didn't see what could have happened.

"Alice, listen, about Jacob…" Then we heard the door open. I went to see who it was.

"Oh, hey Rose."

"What's wrong Alice? Is Bella okay?" She questioned as we walked towards the bedroom.

"I don't know yet. Edward's not here and he didn't take his cell with him, wherever he is." She raised her eyebrows and blew out a breath.

Rose walked into the room and sat next to Bella.

"Hey B, what's going on?" She sounded so casual. That was Rosalie's way of trying to get something out of you. Me? I would poke and prod you until you told me.

"Nothing." Bella sighed. "Just trying to figure out why you guys are here at frickin 2:00 in the morning." She said sarcastically. I looked at Rosalie and nodded. I sat on the other side of Bella and took her hand in mine.

"So, when I was sleeping tonight…" I began. "I had a vision."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Oh geez Alice. You and your visions."

"Will you just listen please Bella?" She nodded. I continued. "I saw you. You were screaming 'no' and crying." Bella looked down. I saw tears falling from her cheek. "Then I saw Jake and Edward. And let me tell you Bells, they looked really pissed. And Edward even looked hurt at the same time. I got up before it could continue. I knew I had to come see you. I called Rose on the way." I looked at Rosalie. "And we're here. Bella. Please. Will you tell us what happened? What does my vision mean?" Bella sniffed and held back a sob.

"Bella?" Rose pressed. "You can tell us. That's what we're here for sweetheart." I smiled at her words and nodded in agreement.

Bella took a deep breath and began telling her nightmare of a story. Rosalie and I listened intently.

"So Edward and I went today, well yesterday, to the courthouse because I wanted to get a restraining order against Jake. So when we were walking up the stairs, Jacob came running up the stairs. He made, according to him, one last, futile attempt to win my heart." Was she serious? What a jerk.

"Oh my god Bella! What happened?" Rosalie asked.

"Well Edward kept telling him to leave and stuff, but then Jacob told me that Edward threatened him once when he called a while back. I got scared and ran away." Both Rose and I gasped. Bella just nodded. "I just ran. I had no idea where I was. I stopped in a park and tried to get my phone out to call you Alice."

"Didn't you remember I was in Paris?" I asked.

"I guess not. Well I dropped the phone…" She stopped and started to tremble. Something really must have happened then.

"Bella you can tell us. We're here for you." I reminded her, rubbing her back.

"I know." She was silent for a few moments.

"Bells, if you're not ready to tell us…" Rosalie started.

"No, no." She started to cry silent tears. "I dropped my phone and James, one of Edward's assistant managers, picked it up for me." Her body shook with a sob. "I thanked him. He sat next to me and I started telling him why I was so upset." She started to cry more now. "He seemed so trustworthy…but…he. I don't know why I…I was so stupid. It's all my fault." Bella leaned into me and sobbed on my shirt while Rosalie rubbed her back. We soothed her for a few minutes.

She lifted her head off my chest.

"Bells, what happened? Did he hurt you?" Bella simply nodded and started crying again.

"He wouldn't stop. I told him no, be he just…wouldn't." She rested her head on me again.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." Rose mumbled. "If I ever find him…"

"Rose." I warned. Bella sat up straight and wiped her eyes and looked at my shirt.

"Sorry." She apologized. I looked down at my shirt and noticed it was wet from her tears.

I waved my hand. "Don't worry. This shirt is so yesterday."

She laughed, then sighed.

"At some point, Edward and Jacob came and pulled James off of me. I couldn't tell what happened because I blacked out. I guess they scared him off." I rubbed her back. "I went to the hospital and got checked out. I'm fine, but I have to go see the gyno again in a week." She was still holding in sobs.

"I'll go get you some water." Rose offered. She came back in quickly and handed the glass to Bella.

"Thank you." She said then took a big sip.

"So what happened with Jacob?" I asked. Rosalie growled. I shot her a look.

"Well Edward tried to get him to convince me to press charges, but I told him I would think about it. And Jake and I talked for awhile, trying to work stuff out between us."

"Wait, what?" Rosalie half-yelled. "You and stalker Jake are friends again?"

"Yes and no." Rosalie and I looked at her confusingly. "I told him I don't forgive him for what he did, but what he did today made me realize that he's still my best friend. And I want to work on our friendship, but I still don't forgive him and he knows that."

"And Edward's okay with this?" I spat.

She shrugged. "I suppose so. We really didn't talk about it. Guys, this all happened today. Edward keeps blaming himself. I don't know why. It's my fault, not his. I'm the one that confided in him. If I had just walked away or not even talked to him, this would have never happened. Or even just hadn't run away…"

"Bella stop. It's not you're fault at all." I assured her.

"Yeah." Rose agreed. "It's that fucking asshole James's fault. If I ever meet him…"

"Thanks guys." I could tell she wasn't convinced." But if I didn't go to the courthouse, or try to get Jake away from me, nothing would had ever happened." I rubbed her back.

"Bella, you need to stop blaming yourself. You're the victim."

"Rose is right Bells. You did nothing wrong. He's the one at fault. You're lucky Edward was there."

"Jake was there too." She reminded us. I looked over at Rosalie. Her teeth were seething. Then I heard the front door open and shut.

**RPOV**

After Bella told us what happened to her today, I wanted to fucking rip James apart and set his body parts on fire. Bella was my best friend and no one got away with hurting her; no one.

Even though Bella and Jacob were working on their friendship, he was still not okay in my book. I know Edward wasn't either, even if he did help save Bella today.

Alice and I tried to convince Bella that it wasn't her fault that James…I couldn't even think it. It was that stupid fucking asshole son of a bitch's fault. If I ever find him, and when I do, I will do what I promised. It was normal to feel the way she did; at fault. But she wasn't. She was far from it.

I wanted to try to tell her maybe she should go see someone, but I knew it was too soon. I then heard the front door open.

**EPOV**

I opened the door and heard talking and crying coming from the bedroom. I set my iPod down and started running towards the sound. Before I could get to it, I almost ran head on into Rose.

"Rose?" I questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Better question yet, _Edward_, where have you been?" Rose accused.

"I went out for a run. I wasn't gone for more than twenty minutes. Bella was fast asleep when I left and I locked the doors and everything."

"Yeah, twenty minutes in which Bella could have been hurt or taken. That's all it takes Edward." She was right. Here I was worried about clearing my head and not even fully worrying about Bella's safety. I was putting myself before Bella. She needed me to stay and protect her.

"I'm sorry. You're right." I sat down on the couch and ran my hands through my hair. "I shouldn't have gone."

"You're just lucky that me and Alice came over."

"I'm such a bad boyfriend. I'm so sorry."

She sat next to me and put her hand on my arm.

"Edward, I'm sorry I snapped at you. You're not a bad boyfriend. But with everything that's happened to Bella, with Jacob and now this whole thing with James…"

"She told you about that?" I asked in a strained voice.

She nodded. "She told us just about everything. She didn't go into too much detail but we got the gist of it" I sighed.

"Edward, it's okay. You did what any boyfriend would have done. It's not your fault this whole thing happened. I know thissucks worse than anything, but it wasn't anyone else's fault but James's." I nodded in agreement. "Now you need to stop blaming yourself and help Bella get over this and her self-blame. She needs you Edward Alice and I can be there, but we're not enough for her. She needs _you_.

"Rose, I've tried talking to her. She just keeps shutting me out."

"It just happened and she will need her space, she will try to push you away. Edward the next few days are going to be the worse. She is going to push you away, but just know; that's not her intention. You need to be strong for her and you need to show her that you are going to be there."

"You're right Rose. I just hate that I feel so helpless."

"Give it time. She'll open up. These things take time to heal.

"How do you know? Like how are you sure?"

She hesitated.

"It's complicated, but my first year in college I was dating this guy named Royce. He was a junior and the president of his fraternity. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world when we started dating. He liked to show me off like I was a brand new car. I didn't mind it. I was the most envied freshman and Royce was the most envied man. All his friends where jealous that he had such a nice looking woman on his arm. I know it sounds like I'm stuck up but I was a different person back then.

"Well one night he got real drunk and he decided that he wanted to share me." My eyes grew out of their sockets. She nodded. "He called me and asked if he and some friends could go to my dorm and I said it wouldn't be a good idea but I would meet him. So I went to the park that was about a block from my dorm and him and three of his fraternity brothers were there." Her voice cracked. "I'm not sure exactly what happened in what order, all I remember is that Royce's friend John was all over me while Royce just stood there and watched. When John got off of me, I got up and ran as fast as I could. I ran to my dorm room, locked the door." Through the darkness I could see tears shining in her eyes. I wrapped my arm around her and rubbed her back. She put her head in her hands. I had no idea Rose had a past like this. Someone like her didn't deserve something like that happen to her. No one did.

"Rose…I…" I started. "I had no idea."

"No one does. Except for my family." She said quietly.

I scrunched my eyebrows. "Not even Bella? Or Alice?" She shook her head. "Why, if I may ask?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "It's hard to talk about."

"But they're your best friends." They should know about it.

"I know Edward, it's just hard. I was broken in my eyes and even though I know my friends would not see me that way, I did not want to admit it too them. I kind of lost touch with them when Royce and I were dating. They forgave me when I told them Royce and I were over. I tried to tell them but I couldn't just like with Bella tonight, she shut down when it came to that part. She's going to need to time heal. We are all going to be here for her, but what she needs now is the one person who loves her the most; you."

I nodded. Not knowing what more too say. I couldn't believe that Rose told me that. We sat there for a few moments. I let her calm down before we got up.

"Well, you better get in there and comfort your girl." She said.

"Yeah. How did you know to come over anyway?" I asked her. She smiled and said. "Alice psychic visions." She giggled

"Ahh…" I laughed

"Yep."

We walked into the bedroom and I saw Bella and Alice quietly talking on the bed. Bella saw us walk in and ran up and threw her arms around me.

"Edward! Where were you?" Bella asked.

"I went out for a run." I replied quietly. She knew that I went for runs when I needed to clear my head or get rid of stress, usually if I had a bad day at work.

This run was inexcusable though. I shouldn't have left her side. Alice was right. She could have been hurt or taken. If anything happened in those ten minutes I was gone, I would never forgive myself. But I needed to forget about me and focus on helping Bella heal.

"Well I think we should leave these two lovebirds alone, now that _Edward's_ back." Alice stated, giving me the evil eye.

"Yeah. We'll see ya later Bells." Rose said.

"Thanks for coming over guys." Bella said, going over to hug them. "Totally random, but still appreciated."

"You're welcome sweetheart." Alice replied.

"I'll call you later." Rose replied.

Rose walked over to me and hugged me. "Remember what we talked about Edward. You can call me anytime. You have my number." She whispered in my ear, then kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for confiding in me Rose. Remember what _I_ told you Rose." I whispered. We pulled out of our hug.

"I will. Bye." She turned away from me. "Bye Bella."

"Bye." Bella and I said at the same time.

I waited until I heard the door shut to move.

"Bella, love, I'm so sorry."

She looked at me funny. "For what?"

"For leaving you. I shouldn't have done that. Something could've…"

"Edward stop." She cut me off. "I'm not a little kid. I can take care of myself."

I sat on the bed. "And if Alice and Rosalie hadn't been here…" Bella sat next to me and took my hands.

"Edward, don't worry about it. I'm sure you weren't gone that long." She rubbed her thumb in circles on my hand. "And I'm glad they came over anyway. I missed them."

"What are you tired of me?" I teased.

"Yeah, sick and tired. I see you too much." She teased back.

I laughed and brushed her hair out of her eyes. I leaned in to kiss her, but she turned away.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Not, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

"Edward, stop. Stop saying you're sorry. Stop apologizing. I'm just not ready. I'm still hurting." She put her hand on her heart.

"I understand." I really wish I could feel what she was feeling. I wish I could transfer her pain to me so she wouldn't have to hurt anymore. I hate seeing her hurting. I loved her so much and I wanted her to stop hurting, not only so I could physically hold her, but so she would open up to me and be back to the same old Bella again; but I don't know if she'll ever be back to the same old Bella again. They'll have to lock me up for life for killing James.

**BPOV**

I really wish I could open up to Edward, I really did. But it hurt to open up to _anyone_. I just couldn't. I hated that I turned away from him. It's just that the touch of any man brought me back to the memory of James attacking me. I felt so depressed. It hurt so much. I wanted to cry so badly. I couldn't cry in front of Edward though. I didn't want him to feel bad. I knew he thought it was his fault that this whole thing happened. I knew it was mine though because it was me who ran away. It was me who trusted James. It was me who wasn't strong enough to push him off. Maybe I just didn't say no enough times. Maybe I didn't scream loud enough for him. If only I had just walked away when I first talked to him, this whole thing wouldn't have happened and I would be happy.

I laid back down in bed with Edward. I was content in his arms, but I still couldn't help but tense up every once in a while, thinking about James. I'm not sure when sleep took over me. My body was tired but my mind was running in a thousand directions. I woke up in a cold sweat and looked over at that clock. It was 4:30. I had only slept for about an hour. What was the use of falling asleep? These nightmares were taken over my mind. I looked over at Edward and watched him sleep. It was a good alternative. He was so beautiful when he was asleep. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I closed my eyes for a brief second and I saw James's face. It was so real. He was right there. I shot my eyes open and I couldn't control the feeling any more. I sat up against the headboard and pulled my knees up to my chest. I let my head fall on my knees and I let the rain of tears begin. I was quivering, my shoulders shaking and I could feel the sobs leave my throat.

"Can I hold you?" I heard his soothing voice whisper as he lightly touched my arm.

I looked up at his emerald eyes and threw myself into his arms. I grabbed a hold of shirt and clenched it for dear life. I sobbed and sobbed till my throat burned. Edward rocked me back and forth and just held me in his safe protecting arms. I cried for myself, for what happened. Then when that round of sobs was over, I cried for Edward and the strain this could possibly put on our relationship. Then I thought of Jacob and what our friendship has come to. That alone brought on a whole other round of hysterics. Eventually sleep took over my body.

I woke up still clinging to Edward as if my life depended on it. His hold on me was perfect. Then an emotion I thought would take me a long time to come back flooded my heart my body tingle. I felt safe. Lying here in Edwards arms, I knew that this was and always would be the one place that would make me forget even If it was for a brief moment of time, Edwards arms where going to be my safe haven.

I laid there for a few minutes and felt his chest rise up and then down, I could hear his heartbeat in my ear. I reached up and kissed his cheek. He slowly moved his face and cracked open his eyes a little.

"Hey." He whispered.

"I love you." I whispered back.

"I lov……." I heard a loud banging on the door interrupting Edward's words. I jumped and my body started to shake.

"It's okay, Bella," he soothed me. His grip got tighter and he kissed my temple.

"Stay here, I'm going to see who it is."

He got out of bed and headed for the door. I sat on the bed trying to control my trembling.

Edward opened the door and I heard a female voice. I got out of bed and walked towards front door.

I stopped and nearly lost my breath,

"Mom?"

**So...did you cry? I sure did.**

**Sorry for the cliffy. Idk if it is a cliffy or not. Oh hell it is. Sorry. I know I should be nice and not leave you with one after more than two weeks of being away from you. But I hope I satisfied you *wiggles eyebrows***

**Just kidding guys. In time.**

**I really hope you listened to that song too...it really goes along with the chapter and what Edward is feeling too. Listen to it! Even if you hate Miley, read the lyrics.**

**I'll try to update soon. I know what I'm going for in the next few chapters, but I have finals coming up soon, like the week of the 15th so...I'll try. And me and CM are still working on Work Hard Break Easy (go check it out if you haven't! We just posted chapter 5 on friday)**

**Anyways lovers, that's all I have for you tonight. I have to work in the morning and I have school. Boo. But it's only accounting.**

**Did anyone see Tyra on Friday? Omg so hilarious! I can't believe Rob likes The Tyra Show. And Taylor, omg I love him. Even if it would be a felony, I would totally take him.**

**Speaking of that, you guys should go read this fan fic on Twilighted(dot)net . it's called "Stranger Than Fiction". It's so hilarious. It's about Rob and Kristen hooking up during the shoot of the movie and they can't like have sex cuz it's illegal. So funny. And hot too! Omg what I would give to have lemonade with Rob...mmm...that would be legal. When Taylor turns 18 though, see ya Rob!**

**Yours' Forever,**

**LauraJaeXO**


	25. Who You Gonna Run To?

**FF is gay. Anyways, Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School and work have been crazy, plus some shit has been going on in my family...so**

Chapter 23: Who You Gonna Run To?

**BPOV**

"Mom?" I questioned. She barged in without being invited in.

"Isabella Marie Swan, haven't I taught you anything?" Renee shouted.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Honestly Bella, living with your boyfriend…before marriage? What are thinking?" She yelled.

Edward cleared his throat. "I think I should let you guys talk." He turned around to leave, but I pulled his arm.

"No, please, stay." I whispered to him. He turned back and stood next to me.

My mother walked around Edward's apartment as if she owned it. She inspected his kitchen with pressed lips then she walked towards his bedroom

"Mom, what are you doing here? Or better how did you know where to find me?"

She whipped her head around at glared at Edward, who had his hand around my waist.

"Really Bella. Didn't I raise you better than this?" She pointed between Edward and me.

I shook my head. "Re-Mom, you have no idea what you're talking about." I snapped.

"I got a call from Jacob telling me that you were. I can't even say it…that I needed to get here to be with you. I booked the first flight here and when I get in the cab and got to your apartment, you weren't there. I called Jake and he tells me that you are living with your boyfriend. Come on Bella, living together only after a few months. No wonder that guy thought he could take advantage of you. I mean you gave him no reason not to."

"W-what did you say." I whispered. A lump so big rose to my throat, I tried swallowing hard but it didn't work.

"Bella, look at you. You move into your boyfriend's home. He probably brags about it at work. You run away from him and Jacob and then you trust one of his workers, who was probably thinking 'of course I can get into her pants'. What did you expect would happen?"

"ENOUGH!" Edward yelled. "I know you are her mother, but I will not have you speak to her like that." Edward was breathless. His hands were clenched around my waist. I let my head fall to my hands and uncontrollable sobs began.

"Excuse me but if you do not mind, I would like to speak to my daughter alone."

I lifted my head and looked at my mother.

"Anything you have to say to me can be said in front Edward, Renee." I snapped

She came up and pointed her finger at me. "Do not, Isabella Marie, call me by my first name."

"I'm so….."

"Stop! You listen to me Bella. I did not raise you to jump into bed with the first guy that looked your way. Second, I will not have you living with him. You will come with me and we will fix this mistake that you made by getting yourself r-raped." She shuddered when she said the word and I felt like I was going to throw up hearing her say it.

"Now you go get your stuff and let's get out of here. You will come to Jacksonville with Phil and I and I will get you into a support group and then you can forget this happened and move on. I will tell you this; you will NOT continue to live with this boy. I can't believe you. Doesn't my life mean anything to you?

"First of all Renee, Edward and I don't do anything and we don't live together."

"Oh, yeah, right. Like I would believe that." She retorted.

"Believe what you want but it's the truth. And Secondly, I'm not a child and I WILL NOT be leaving with you. I am nothing like you Renee. I love with Edward. I'm not fucking him for a thrill like you did with my father." She slapped me across the face and I immediately regretted the words but they true. I never thought that I would ever say that aloud. As much as it was true, my father taught me to respect my mother even though she made bad choices.

Edward shot up and moved towards her, but I pulled his arm back.

"Isabella, you do not talk to me like that, do you understand?" I didn't care. She was a bitch. She always has been and I'm sure she always will be.

"No Renee. I am sick and tired of you treating me like shit. All my life you have been so critical of me that it brought down my self-esteem, so much that I never had any friends. I moved to Forks, not because you and Phil were moving; that was just an excuse. I moved because I was sick of you. I was sick of you and your critical, bitchy attitude towards me. You tried to be nice about it, but I could see right through your 'mom' mask. You were trying to turn me into something I just wasn't. I found happiness in Forks. I found Alice. She turned me around and boosted my self-confidence. When we left for Chicago, I met Jake. Everything that happened to me when I moved to Forks made me forget you and I found another life; a better life." I looked over at Edward and he was looking down and twiddling his thumbs. I could see tears brimming his eyes.

"Then I met Edward. We may have not been together for that long, but we are in love Renee, not that that's any of your business. We love each other. And I'm not going to make the same stupid mistakes that you made. I'm not going to get knocked up and get married just because I got pregnant. Even if that did happen, Edward would stay by my side because I know he loves me." I wasn't trying to knock down my dad, but I needed to make a point. I looked at Edward again and he was staring at me with confusion in his eyes. I had never told him about my mom getting pregnant with me before my parents were married.

"Bella…"

"Save it Renee. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear your apologies anymore. Right now, what I need is a mother. Someone not to blame me for what happened or try to criticize the one person who is holding me at this point. What I need is something that you will never be able to give me. You will never know how to be a mother and I'm done trying to pretend like you want to be. So I'm letting you off the hook. No hard feelings. Now please just leave." She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but then shut it. She kept her gaze on me for a few moments then turned and left.

I waited a second to recover from what happened. My legs gave out and I sat on my knees, sobbing on the floor. I felt Edward's hand on my arm. I looked up and his eyes asked for permission to embrace me. His arms wrap around me and his hands stroked my hair. He pulled me into his chest and I stained his shirt with my tears.

"Edward…I'm…sorry…she…I…" I couldn't even get my words straight.

"Shh…it's okay love. You don't need to say anything." He kissed my hair and continued soothing me. We sat like that for a while, then I felt him carry me to the couch.

I began to calm down and hiccupped a few sobs every few seconds, while Edward continued to sit next to me. He was the only man that I felt safe with right now. After everything that has happened within the last few days, I felt like I wanted to die. Everything was going wrong in my life right now and if I didn't have Edward by my side through the last few days, I don't know how I would have survived them.

I took a few deep breaths and started to talk, or try at least.

"Edward…I'm sorry you had to hear that." I told him.

"It's okay Bella. I just wish that there was more I could do, I hated hearing her say those things to you." He replied.

"I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." He kissed my forehead and sighed. "I'll always be here for you Bella."

"Edward, I would like to call my dad. Do you think you could get my phone for me?"

"Of course." He whispered and walked to the kitchen to get my phone.

I pulled my knees up to my chest rested my head. I took a deep breath and let out. _Forget about her Bella. _I thought to myself.

Edward came back with my phone and a glass of water.

"Here drink this." He said handed me the water. I took a sip of the water and sat in the table. Edward sat next to me and gave me phone. He then wrapped the blanket from the couch around my shoulders and I called my dad.

**EPOV**

If she was a man, I would I have punched her. I could not believe I was standing there, hearing Bella's mother talk to her like. Did she not realize what she had just been through? Bella needed her mom now more than anything and all she could do was tell her it was her fault. I was proud of Bella when she stood up for herself. As much as I wanted to rip into Renee, it was not place.

Bella spoke to her dad for about two hours. I could tell just from the conversation that Bella and her dad were close. Bella even smiled a little which made me smile on the inside. I know it will be a long time before I see that beautiful smile light up her face but she is being so strong. Stronger than she gives herself credit for.

We laid on the couch for a little while after she spoke to her dad. We were watching The Invisible. She fell asleep lying safely in my arms. I kissed her forehead and she snuggled closer to my chest gripping my shirt.

I was just about to fall asleep when my phone rang. I jumped a little and reached into m pocket to get it.

"Hello." I whispered.

"Edward? It's Laurent. I think you need to get down to the store." He said urgently.

"Laurent? What is it? What happened?" I asked in a panic.

"Edward, please just come down here."

"Okay I'm on my way."

I shuffled out of Bella's grip and wrapped the blanket securely around her.

"Edward what's wrong?" She whispered sleepily.

"I have to get to the store, something's going on and Laurent needs me." I whispered, moving a piece of hair from her face. "I'm going to call Alice to come over."

"No Edward, I'm fine. Please, I don't want to be babied."

"Bella, you're not being babied. Please let me call Alice. It will make me feel safer."

"Edward please I'm just going to sleep, I'll be fine. You won't be gone long will you?"

"I don't think so but I can't be sure."

"Why don't you just go see what's going on and if you are going to be long, then you can call Alice to come here. If not then just come home."

Her eyes were pleading with me and I smiled a little and she knew she won.

"Okay." I said kissing her forehead.

"Keep your phone right next to you."

"I will, I promise."

I watched as she cuddled herself back up on the couch and closed her eyes.

I sped down to the store and parked right out front. Everything looked fine when I first walked in.

"What the hell does Laurent need?" I whispered to myself as I made my way to my office.

I walked up the stairs and turned the corner when I heard James.

"Mike, she was fucking amazing. She was so tight and so greedy for it. We did it right there on the park bench."

"That's fucking awesome man. You slept with the boss's girl, that's the best."

My head was spinning and anger took over my whole body. I barged into the office, pushing Mike on the floor. I grabbed James by the shirt and punched him once, dead in the nose, knocking him out. He fell to the ground and I started to kick him. Laurent came running in and pushed me against the wall.

Mike went to get up. "Stay!" I screamed. He froze in his spot and Laurent loosened his grip.

"I heard him talking to Mike and I knew it wasn't true." Laurent said.

"Your right Laurent. That mother fucker raped her last night." My teeth were clenched and my voice was cracking.

"What is he still doing here? Why was he not arrested last night?"

I sighed loudly and ran my hands through my hair. I told Laurent the whole story.

___  
**BPOV**

I was lying on the couch cuddled up in the blanket. I was running the conversation with my mother repeatedly in my head. I couldn't believe that she said that it was my fault, and that she was treating me like a child. I was mad at myself for saying those words to her, but they were true. Everything I said was true. My mother and I were always more like friends rather than mother-daughter. I knew that I needed a mother more than anything, and she could not be there for me. I hated her so much as this moment.

My dad and I have always been close. I wanted to talk to him about the whole situation; actually, I needed him. He has always be there for me the way mother never was.

Talking to him was hard. I didn't get into much detail about what happened. I told him that I was assaulted and that I finally had it out with mom. I got into more of the conversation with my mother than with the rape. He said. 'I love you Isabella and this was not your fault. It will take time but you will heal. You are strong Bells. You have always been the strongest one in our family. Sue and I will be here for you if you need anything. If you and Edward want to get away, you come stay here. Your room is always open.' He did not press the issue or ask for details. I know that he would be calling Jake or Alice to ask more questions and that did not bother me. He said what I wanted to hear.

I rolled over one more time trying to get comfortable. I started to close my eyes and once again, James was standing in front of me. I shot my eyes open and jumped up off the couch. I knew now that without Edward, sleep was going to be impossible; so I decided to get dressed.

I dressed comfortably and went to the kitchen to start to make some lunch. I knew that Edward would be calling soon and I wanted to have lunch ready for him if he was going to be home or for Alice if she was going to come over.

I started to get out the ingredients to make Italian subs. I put my iPod in the speaker dock station and started to sing along to the music.

I jumped when I heard a knock on the door. I turned down the music and waited a second to see if who ever it was would knock again. I heard another lighter tap on the door. I slowly walked over and looked through the peephole. I saw a woman with long, bronze hair and green eyes. She had the biggest smile on her face and was holding a brown paper bag. _Edwards's mother,_ I thought to myself. Of course, she looks just like him. I opened the door and her smile if possible got even bigger.

"Hi, you must be Mrs. Cullen." I said motioning for her to come in. I took the bag from her hands.

"Esme dear; I'm Esme and you….you must be Bella. Look at you, you are even more beautiful then Edward described. He has told me so much about you; it's so great to finally meet you." Esme gave me a hug, I froze a little. I think she could feel the tension. She released me and I immediately felt bad.

"Thank you," I said as red crept up my cheeks.

"I was coming to see Edward and make him lunch. It has been a while since I have seen him." She said. I walked to the kitchen and she followed.

"He got a call from the store and had to head in real quick. I was actually just going to make some sandwiches for when he got home. If you'd like, we can make lunch together?" I thought that would be a nice gesture considering I acted like a fool when the mother of the man I loved hugged me.

"Well you are in luck Bella because I brought stuff to make Italian subs, one of Edwards's favorite sandwiches."

I wanted to laugh but I couldn't. I wanted to smile but one would not come. "That's what I was making." I said trying to show a happy emotion in my voice even though may face might not show one.

"So Bella, Edward tells me you are the receptionist at the hospital."

"Yes, I work there full time. I just graduated last year from Northwestern.

"What did you study?"

"English."

"That's great dear."

We talked for about another 15 minutes. She asked me questions about my family and when I decided to move to Chicago. I was very comfortable around her and I started to relax. I could feel the tension leave my shoulders.

"So Bella, Edward loves sautéed onions and peppers on his sandwich."

"I do too. I sauté them in olive oil." I said cutting the peppers.

"Well, you and Edward are a match made in heaven." She giggled and brushed away a piece of hair that got in my face.

I finished the peppers and went to wash my hands. Esme grabbed the pan that was in the cabinet next to the sink. I turned around fast knocking the pan out of her hand and it fell causing a loud bang. I jumped at the sound and my heart started to race. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. But all I could see was James whack my head. I shuddered took a deep breath and bent down to get the pan. Esme bent down as I did.

"I'll get it." I belted out rudely, but not meaning too. Esme looked at me with a shocked expression and went to touch my arm. "Don't touch me!" I screamed. I felt tears sting my eyes and I ran to the room slamming the door.

I threw myself on the bed and started to cry uncontrollably. It's only been 24 hours and I already lashed out on Edwards's mother. I'm a mess. This whole thing was a mess. Maybe I should go to my dad's. That's what I need; I need to get away. I got up and decided that was what I was going to do; I was going to go to Forks for a little while.

As I started to put some stuff in my bag, I heard a light tap on the door.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" I heard her say through the door. I walked towards the door and opened it.

"Esme, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you it's just…." I couldn't control the tears any longer. I went over and sat on the bed. Esme followed me and I let my head fall to my hands. I felt her petite arms wrap around my back. She rocked me for a few moments hushing me.

"It's okay. Whatever it is, it's okay."

I sat up and felt this strong urge to hug her back. I allowed my arms to wrap around her and she stroked my hair. Other than being in Edwards arms, I've never felt so content. This is what I needed from my mother; this is what I wanted. My own mother couldn't even do this and here I was with a woman I'd just met and she was comforting me in ways a mother should.

I sat up and Esme reached her hands up, wiped away my tears and moved my hair from my face.

"I know I 'm not your mother and we barely know each other, but I would love to try and help you. But if you would rather just sit here and cry, I can do that as well. But I have a rule that if some one needs to cry while in my presence they don't do it alone. So you just say the word and I will start to cry with you." I could here the crack in her voice as she spoke. I could see in her eyes the mother I wanted the mother I needed.

"Edward's assistant manager r-raped me last night." I stuttered. That was the first time I said it out loud. "I tried to push him off me. I tried to scream. But he was too strong. I was too weak. Edward and my friend found me and pulled him off me. Edward brought me to the doctor. They ran tests and asked if I wanted to press charges. I don't. He'll come after me if I do. Edward has been amazing this whole time; more than I deserve. But he has been blaming himself, when in reality, it's my fault. I did this. I trusted James." The tears were flowing down my face. As I spoke as I relived the nightmare.

"I'm broken. Edward will never want to be with me. To him, I'm not the same. James took away the one thing I wanted to give to Edward. How can he look at me the same? It's all my fault. I got scared and ran away from Edward. I'm such a terrible person and now I'm ruining everyone's lives."

"Bella honey. There is no blame to throw here. This is not your fault and this is not Edward's fault. This is that no good dirty man James's fault. You and Edward both need to come to terms with that. I know it is easier said than done sweetie. But once you both see that, your healing process will fall into place. Edward, of course, just like any other man, is going to blame himself, and the girl always blames herself. This is a no-win situation. I know that right now you are scared, hurt, and the thought of being touched by a man makes you cringe. Those feelings are normal and they are okay to have." I looked up at Esme.

"What I'm trying to say Bella, is that it's okay to feel pain. It's okay to cry, hurt, and push Edward away. Those are all normal feelings that you need to have in order to heal. The one thing that people never truly see as the healing process is putting the blame where it really lies and that is on James. You need to confront him and the way to do that is by making sure that he can never do this to another woman again. I hope you can see by not doing that, you are allowing him to go out there and violate another girl like he did to you. Confront your attacker. Show him your pain. Let him know he hurt you and how he did. Once you have confronted that, everything else will slowly come back. Your life will feel close to normal again. It will never be normal the way it used to be, but you will have a life again Bella. And I know my Edward wants to share that life with you. You are not broken, Bella. You are in no way broken. You may be a little fragile for a while but you're no where near broken."

"Esme, I'm scared. What if I press charges and James gets off? What if he does his time and wants revenge when he gets out and comes after me?"

"I know you are scared and I can't answer for the court system but I can say that rape is not taken lightly any longer and if you have the evidence, then James will be put away for a long time. Bella by you not doing anything, you are allowing him to stay out there and hurt some one else. Think about this way. What if you were not James's first victim? What if he did that to some other girl first and she pressed charges? She would have saved you from that attack. You could be that girl Bella. You can save another girl from having to go through this." She sighed. "But at the end of the day, this is your choice; think about it. And Edward will always be there to protect you. Never forget that. I know my son; he will not leave your side."

"Your right Esme. Thank you so much." I started to cry again and Esme brought me into another hug.

I sat there for what seemed like hours embraced in Esme's arms. I thought about everything she said and I knew that she was right, I needed to press charges. I needed to see him get in trouble for what he did.

Just as I was about to tell Esme that she was right and I wanted to press charges, my phone rang.

"Edward, is everything okay at the store?" I asked realizing that he did not call me right away.

"Bella, James's is here and he…he. Bella please let me call the cops, please think about pressing charges." He pleaded with me, I could see hear the hurt in voice.

"Yes, Edward, please I want to press charges I want him out of our lives."

"Are you sure Bella? I don't want you to think I'm push you it's just he was here and he was talking and…"

'It's okay please I just want it done. I'll be down there in a little bit to give my statement."

I hung up the phone and Esme grabbed my hand and we headed down to the store so I could press charges.

_1week later_

After I pressed charges and was poked and prodded by another doctor because Edward's father works at the hospital I went to, James was in custody. Believe it or not, two other girls, both part time workers from Edward's store, came clean as well, saying that James raped them.

I had decided that after nights of dreams and cold sweats that it was time to go to a support group. Alice and Rose came with me. We decided to make it a girl's night and go to dinner after the group. I could feel myself start to heal a little. Jacob and I were on phone conversation terms. He's upset with himself for calling my mother, but he was trying to help me and he had no clue my mom would act like that.

Esme and I became close very close. She was turning into the mother I never had. She called me everyday. We even made plans for a weekend; she was taking Alice, Rose, and I to spa.

My smile and laugh were still missing and I was still on edge around Edward. I wanted to be able to kiss him like we used to; but the thought of having his hands on me scared me. He was on edge around me as well. Walking on eggshells, not sure what to say or do. I hated that he felt that way but at night when I would crawl into bed and encircle myself in his arms, I felt safe. I just wish I could feel that way during the day.

"Emmett's coming this weekend." Edward told me. He had just picked me up from Alice's. We just got back from my second support group meeting.

"I know. Rose is so excited; she couldn't stop talking about it."

"I was thinking we could have every one over Saturday night for dinner."

"That's a great idea. I'll call Rose and Alice and set it all up."

We made our way in the apartment and got settled.

"Want to watch a movie?" Edward asked walking up behind me and putting his hand on my shoulder.

I turned around quickly and slapped him in the face. My hand stung for a second and I froze.

"I'm sorry. Oh my god Edward. I'm so sorry." I started to cry.

'It's ok. Bella please do not apologize."

I took a hold of Edward's hand and pulled him towards the couch. I left my right hand entwined with his and took my right one up and held it against his cheek that I slapped.

"Bella I want to help you, please tell me what I can do to make this easier."

"I'm so sorry Edward, It's just…I don't want you to walk on eggshells around me anymore. Edward I want you to help me. I need you to help me. It's just better if you don't sneak up on me from behind. And if you notice me getting tense, rub my arm to let me know that it's only you. At night, when you hold me is when I feel the safest. I love feeling protected in your arms." I let my hand fall from his cheek and I could see the tears start to surface in his eyes.

"Bella do you really feel safe in my arms?" He questioned his voice cracking.

"Yes I do. I love you Edward; I love you so much. And I know that this is hard on you, but we will get there as long as you can be patient with me, I know things will get better."

"I love you too Bella and I'm not going anywhere. You are my life now and always." A single tear fell from his eye and my heart ached. Even though he held me every night I knew I felt safe, but I never truly opened up to him to let him know that he made me feel safe. We have never really talked about it.

"Edward would like to come to a group session with me?" I asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I would love if you came with to one."

"I would love to."

"Great now lets watch a movie. Put whatever you want in.

We laid on the couch and we watched The Notebook. I rested my head on his chest and I could hear his heartbeat. It was soothing I could feel his hot sweet breath on my head and my lips started to tingle. I was missing his kiss. I was missing his soft lips on mine.

I sat up and looked at him.

"Edward."

"Mmm?"

"Can you kiss me?"

**Anyways, this chapter is greatly dedicated to my beta, Cydryna Marie. She wrote it! Yes! The entire thing. See, I have been busy.**

**And...it's named after "Who You Gonna Run To?" by Matt Willis, my secret lover...ha!**

**Hope you like it!  
**


	26. Simple Song

**So I'd thought I'd leave you with something before I left Saturday. Crazy. **

**This song is named after "Simple Song" by Miley Cyrus. Read the lyrics. Yes, I'm sorry. I have a crazy obsession with Miley Cyrus and Hannah Montana. Just kidding! Lol. Anyways, here ya go kids.  
**

Chapter 24: Simple Song

**EPOV**

Bella and I were snuggling, watching The Notebook. She had gotten me into it. Just something about the love between Noah and Allie made me smile and think of the love between Bella and I; pure and deep.

When Noah and Allie were dancing towards the end, I felt Bella move. Her head was rested on my chest. She looked up at me with her beautiful, brown eyes.

"Edward?" She asked.

I looked down at her. "Mmm." I mumbled.

"Can you kiss me?"

I froze as she spoke those words. I wanted nothing more than to kiss those beautiful lips again, but I was afraid I would scare her.

She sat up and looked me deep in the eyes, as if she was searching for something. Her eyes flickered back and forth and a very small smile crept on her face.

"It's okay Edward." She said sitting up.

The depth in her eyes was pulling me in and I could not deny her what she wanted. I leaned in closer to her, her eyes staying open. I lightly brushed her cheek with my hand. She let out a sigh and brought her lips closer to mine. They grazed for a moment and she froze. I could feel her trembled breathing on my lips.

I went to pull away, but her arms wrapped around my neck and I slow and hesitantly wrapped mine around her waist.. The kiss was sweet, gentle, and passionate; much like our first one.

I pulled back slowly. Bella had her eyes closed still. She opened them and smiled.

"Thank you Edward." She whispered.

Bella snuggled herself into my chest, gripping my shirt. I realized she always grips my shirt at night. My heart began to ache. She was clinging to me. I was her savior. In her eyes, this was her safest place.

I started to slowly rub her back and hum a song that was stuck in my head.

"I love you Bella." I whispered, kissing the top of her head and covering her clenched hands with mine.

"I love you too." She sighed into my chest.

I watched the rest of the movie. When it came to the part when the nurse walked into the room at the end, **(A/N: I won't tell you what happened. If you haven't seen The Notebook, go rent it now)** I heard Bella's breathing deepen and even out. I looked down, her eyes were closed. I smiled to myself. My angel was so beautiful, but she felt broken, and it was all that asshole James's fault. I would do my damndest to get Bella back on her feet.

I slowly got up from behind Bella and turned the TV off. I went back to the couch and carried Bella to our room. I laid her down and pulled the covers over her. I didn't want to scare her in case she woke up to me changing me into her pajamas, like I usually do. I crawled into bed and snuggled up next to her carefully, like she had told me to.

"Edward?" I heard her mumble.

"Yes, it's me love. Go back to sleep." She let out a sigh and closed her half-opened eyes. I wanted so badly to kiss her again. I wanted to touch her. But she was so fragile right now that I knew I couldn't. Not without her asking me, of course.

I knew it would take time for her to heal, but I prayed so hard that she would heal quickly so I would get my Bella back. I wanted to see her smile again. I wanted to hear her laugh. No, I needed it. I needed it to feel whole again. Without my Bella, I felt empty. Even though she was here with me, she wasn't all the way here. I was doing my best to help her by soothing her, but it was hard because she wasn't the same Bella. I know that time heals all, but I'm trying my best to be patient and it's hard.

I saw Bella flinch and her eyes squeeze tight. Her breathing started to accelerate. I knew she might have been dreaming, so I tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and ran my fingers slightly down her arm. Her eyes shot open and she gasped.

"Bella?" I asked. She started to cry and tucked herself into my body. I rubbed her back and whispered soothing words into her ear. Her body began to shake violently with sobs. "Love, it's all right. I'm here. He can't get you. He's gone. He can't hurt you anymore." Her sobs took her over once more.

"Ed…wa…rr" She cried. She held onto my shirt and stained it with her tears.

"Shh…you don't have to say anything. I'm here. I'm right here." Bella didn't say anything else. She just laid in my arms and cried. I'm going to kill James if it's the last thing I do, which it probably would be for committing murder.

**BPOV**

I laid in Edward's arms sobbing after my nightmare. It was the same nightmare repeatedly. I didn't have it every night. But when I did, it was Hell. It was always about James. He was there. He went all the way and then killed me. Edward had woke me up before James took the knife out of his pocket this time. Edward just laid there with me whispering comforting words to me. I cuddled into him after I began to calm down and felt myself fall back asleep.

It was a few days later. I had taken the rest of the week off. It was finally the weekend. Emmett was coming today to stay for the weekend. I was really taking to him as the older brother I never had. I'm glad him and Rosalie had met too. She had been in somewhat of a rough spot ever since she dumped her ex-boyfriend Royce. She never told Alice and me why she had dumped him. She only said that he wasn't her type. I knew it was something deeper, but I never pushed it.

I was sitting on the couch watching catching up on One Tree Hill episodes that I DVRed. I love Chad Michael Murray. He's so cute. Don't tell Edward though. Shhh…I heard the front door open, making me jump.

"Honey, I'm home!" It was Emmett. I got up and walked into the kitchen. "Bella! How very nice to see you.." He opened his arms for me to come and give him a hug. I hesitated. He wiggled his hands for me to come forward. I laggardly made my way over to him and he pulled me into a tight hug. I tensed in the embrace and he let go immediately; he must have felt me stiffen.

"Bella?" He questioned, pulling his eyebrows into a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied. I hadn't known him long, but it didn't take long for people to know that I was lying.

He laughed. "Now I don't believe that for one second." He took my hand, pulled me over to the couch, and sat us down. "Now Bella. Tell me what's wrong."

I faltered. I wasn't sure what to say. I wasn't even sure how he reacted to what happened with Jacob. Edward was the one that told him, not me. I knew that even though I just met him, I took him in as a brother. I felt protected around him. I knew that nothing would happen to me with him around. I knew I was safe.

"Bella?" He looked at me. His hand was on my arm. I pulled away. He looked down and sighed. "You don't have to tell me you know. It's okay. I'm here though if you need me." He started to get up, but I pulled his arm.

"Wait." I stopped him. He looked down at me. "Wait." I looked at the clock. Edward wouldn't be home for another few hours. It was around lunchtime. Maybe we could make some lunch together and I could tell him what happened then. I just hoped he wouldn't make a scene or go crazy. "Are you hungry?"

"Bella. Don't you remember the last weekend I stayed here? Of course I'm hungry. I'm an eating machine. Especially if you make it." I smiled slightly.

"What…what do you want?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm…" We walked into the kitchen. "How about those famous pancakes of yours. Edward says they're pretty special." I would have blushed, but instead I started to tear up. I felt a sob creep up in throat and let itself out before I could stop it.

"Bella?" He put his hand on my shoulder. I walked over to the table and sat down. I put my head in my hands and began sobbing for the umpteenth time in the past two weeks. I heard Emmett sit next to me and scoot close to me. "Bella, tell me what's the matter."

I looked up at him, my vision blurred with tears. He was looking at me with concern in his eyes. I could tell he really cared about me. I proceeded to tell him my story. I told him everything. Emmett already knew about Jacob. But I told him Edward and I had gone to get the restraining order. I told him how I ran off when Jacob told me about the phone call between him and Edward. I told him how I trusted James. I told him how James hurt me and almost took away my innocence.

My body shook with sobs. Emmett stood up and pulled me into his arms.

"Bella. I had no idea." He stroked my hair. "Shh…it's all right. Ol' Emmie is here." He continued to comfort me, then pulled back at me. "And if you call me that in front of anyone, especially Edward…"

I tried to force a smile. "I got it Em." He pulled me back into an embrace and I whimpered. "Thank you Emmett. Thank you for being kind and understanding; I can see that runs in the family."

He smiled. "You're welcome. And you know I'm always here for you Bella. You know that right."

I nodded and let out a stray sob. "I know. Thank you." Emmett got up and got me a glass of water. We sat at the table for about an hour, talking about anything besides my assault.

"So are you going to go out with Rose again sometime while you're here?" I asked him.

"I planned on it, yeah." He answered.

"Planned? As in you aren't anymore?" He nodded. "Why…not?"

"You need me Bella. After all that's happened, you need me to be here for you. I told you I'd be here for you and I'm sticking to that.." Oh my god. He's seriously another Edward, except he's got the 'eating machine', little kid complex in him though.

"Em, you don't have to do that.. You go out and have fun. You don't want to sit around here with boring old Bella." I shoved him playfully.

He chuckled. "How about this. Why don't all six of us take in a movie at home? That'll be fun, right? We can watch a movie here tomorrow night."

"Sounds fun, as long as it's okay with Edward." I answered.

"As long as what's okay with Edward?" I looked over and Edward was hanging his jacket in the closet and taking his shoes off.

"Hey Eddie!" Emmett exclaimed. Edward rolled his eyes. I guess it didn't stop.

"Hey Emmie!" Edward mocked. He walked over to me and kissed the top of my head. "Hello love. How was your day?"

"Fine." I smiled.

Edward sat next to me. "So what am I supposed to be okay with?"

"Well…I was insisting that Emmett here go out with Rosalie this weekend instead of hanging out with me, because he came out here to actually have fun." Edward laughed. I continued. "But, he insisted he would hang out with me instead. So we both agreed that all six of us, including Alice and Jasper, just have a movie night tomorrow night…here."

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. Sounds fine to me."

"Great." Emmett gleamed. "Now. What's for dinner?" I just rolled my eyes.

"No…" Alice whined. "I hate action movies. They're so boring Emmett. I never know what's going on. And there's so much…gore in it. It's gross."

"Come on Alice . You girls already picked out your girly movie. It's not like I want to watch How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days. I mean, it's give you ideas anyway." Alice scoffed.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked up to Emmett.

"You know Em; we could just watch a scary movie and sit next to each other. I always jump at the scary parts. You can be there to hold me." Rosalie said seductively.

"Scary movie it is." Emmett decided. "What do you have for scary movies Eddie?" Edward held his finger up at Emmett. He was on the phone ordering pizza.

"…yeah. Extra cheese on the one with half pepperoni." Edward said.

"Ooo…Edward. I want green peppers and pineapple on mine!" Alice squealed. Edward nodded.

"Oh! Ed. Sardines and 'shrooms on mine." Emmett shouted.

"Gross Em. Sardines?" I made a disgusted face.

"Sure." He smirked. "They're good for your heart."

"No they're not." Jasper told him.

Before Emmett could argue back, Edward hung up with the pizza guy.

"Okay, it'll be about a half hour. I'll go get it." Edward told us.

"Naw big bro, I'll go get it." Emmett insisted.

"All right." Edward agreed. He reached for his wallet, but Emmett stopped him.

"No, no Ed, I got this. You're already putting up with me. The least I could do is buy us pizza." Emmett said. He was so nice. I could definitely tell that generosity ran in the family.

"All right." Edward ran his hands through his hair. Alice and Jasper where snuggled on the couch giggling and flirting, while Rosalie and Emmett where standing by the TV doing the same. I walked up to Edward and wrapped my arms around him.

"I miss you." I told him.

"I know. I miss you too love." He rested his chin on my head. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. We stood like that for a while.

"Hey Bella." Emmett called.

I looked over at him, resting my head on Edward's chest. "Hmm?"

"I'm leaving to get the pizzas. Why don't you come with me?" He offered.

"Eh…" I was a little hesitant. I haven't been out of the apartment a lot in the past couple weeks.

"Come on. A little fresh air will do ya good." I sighed. "Come on squirt. You can help me carry the pizzas."

"All right." Emmett smiled. "I'll be back." I told Edward.

"Hurry back." He told me, kissing my forehead. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. I grabbed my jacket and key to the apartment and ran out after Emmett.

The pizza place was only a couple blocks away from the apartment, so Emmett and I just walked in a comfortable silence. If it were anyone else that I didn't know very well, it would have been extremely uncomfortable. But I felt like I'd known Emmett my whole life.

"What's on your mind squirt?" Emmett asked.

"Not much." I sighed.

"Yeah? How have you been doing? Since yesterday I mean."

"Better. I'm really glad to have you guys."

"Well Bells, like I said; I'm always here for you."

"I know Em. I know we just met and all, and I know this might sound weird, but I feel really safe around you, ya know? Like you wouldn't let anything bad happen to me. Like an older brother. You're like the older brother I never had."

He looked over at me and smiled.

"I feel the same way Bells. You're like the little sister I never had. I tell Edward all the time that if he breaks your heart, I'll kill him." I stopped and glared at him. "Not really Bella, geez.." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and walked us the rest of the way.

We walked in the pizza place. It smelled really good. I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

"Pizza! Pizza!" Emmett shouted. "Uh, that'll be $122.50." He was quoting Home Alone.

I put my hand on his arm. "Emmett, stop."

"Sorry B. I was trying to make you smile." It was a good effort, but I still couldn't smile. I twitched the corners of my mouth and patted his arm. I think it would be awhile before I would laugh, let alone smile for real.

"Let's get our pizzas and get home." I told him, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I'm starving." He rubbed his stomach.

I walked up to the counter. "Hi, we have five pizzas under 'Cullen'." I told the girl at the counter. She looked it up and went back to get the pizzas. We paid for them and left.

"Man, we better hurry and get these home. I might just stop right here and eat these pizzas myself." Emmett said.

"Now that just wouldn't be fair." I said sarcastically.

"Okay, you can have half."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"You're welc-what the fuck?"

"What?" I asked.

Emmett started cracking up. He pointed to an old blue-gray Chevy truck. I didn't see what was so funny until I saw the front. Hanging from the left headlight was a large baby doll dressed in a light pink onesie. I don't know why it was there or if the driver even knew it was there, but it was so random. I looked over at Emmett and he was still laughing.

I watched him and I couldn't help but smile. I heard a sound come out of my mouth. I realized it was a giggle. Emmett stopped laughing and stared at me. At that moment, we both started cracking up. I dropped to my knees, sending the pizzas to the ground, and laughed myself to tears.

I could hear Emmett through my laughs. "Baby…truck…hanging…what the hell…oh my god…what…" It only made me laugh harder. My stomach and cheeks hurt, but a good hurt. It felt good to laugh. Really good.

I looked up and Emmett was staring at me. I stood up and we wrapped our arms around each other.

"Thanks Em. I really needed that." I said.

"You're welcome Bells." I felt a laugh rumble in his chest, which brought on another small set of laughs from me.

"Okay, I'm good." I told him.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes. Come on. We should get these home before they get cold." I pick the pizzas up and we walked back to the apartment.

I was really glad that I had come with Emmett. I was even more glad that I had seen that baby truck. I had no idea why it was funny, but it just was. I really needed to laugh and it felt really good to laugh again. I almost felt bad that I hadn't laughed in front of Edward first, but maybe if I told the story to him, I would laugh. Hell, I knew I would. This was hilarious.

We walked into the apartment about five minutes later. The moment Emmett walked in, he performed his Home Alone act once again.

"Emmett…" I sighed.

"Don't worry love, he's always like that." Edward wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head.

"I know. He did that when we walked into the pizza place."

I looked over at Emmett. We stared at each other and remembered the baby truck instantly. He started cracking up instantly. I put my head in my hands and laughed to myself.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked, coming into the kitchen to get pizza.

"Well, Bella and I were walking back with the pizzas…" Emmett proceeded to tell everyone the story. I couldn't help but crack up. I looked around at everyone and they just had smiles on their faces.

"I guess it was a 'you had to be there' moment." Alice said.

"I guess." I replied wiping the tears out of my eyes.

Edward looked down at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"It's good to hear you laugh again love." Edward told me.

"Aren't you upset that Emmett heard me laugh first?" I asked him.

"Not in the least bit."

We sat down in the living room, ate our pizza, and enjoyed each other's company. Rose, of course, kept her promise of cuddling next to Emmett during the movies. They were so cute together.

I sat next to Edward and snuggled close to him, I leaned up and kissed his lips. I had come a long way today and I was glad to be back; somewhat.

**Anyways, hope you liked it. Bella is getting better. Yay! *Claps hands* Hopefully this weekend goes okay. My brother has been down lately. He got turned down for a job in b-more and may not get a job in Chicago. I hope he gets one soon!**

**Oh and btw that baby truck thing is a true story. Remember when I went to go visit my brother? Well when we were driving back from Octoberfest, we were driving and saw just that...a baby doll hanging from a truck's headlight. But of course, we were down in a college town, so you know those crazy college kids.**

**And like Alice said, it was a 'you had to be there moment'. Cuz when I told my friends about it, they were just like 'lol' or just laughed a little.**

**Oh well.  
**

**Let me know what you think. R&R! Please!?!?!?!**

**Love,**

**LauraJaeXO**


	27. PS I Love You, Forever And Today

**K. So. I really hope you guys like the next upcoming three chapters. Yes _three_. I wrote a really long 21-page chapter and divided it up into three short ones. CM is at work Betaing them so...she finished this one. But idk when the other two will be up cuz her daughter is really really sick.**

**So I hope you like it. B&E make a HUGE step in their relationship. Well, not that huge. But, it's there. And it sounded good.**

**This title is a line in "Drive Away" by The All American Rejects. I haven't had time to listen to their new album cuz my computer broke and I can't dl it or anything. I preordered it on itunes, which sucks. I heard it was good. Oh well. In time.  
**

**Anyways, read away!  
**

Chapter 25: P.S. I Love You, Forever and Today

**EPOV**

A month and a half had gone by since Bella's attack. She was really improving. She was still attending her support group. I would go to a class with her, along with Rose and Alice. My mom and Bella were spending a lot of time together. She has really helped her through this. All the time they've been spending together has brought me and my mom closer. Her and Bella have a special bond and I loved that my two favorite women were close.

Bella and I were a lot closer too. We seem to have this bond now. I really don't know how to describe it. It's like…we've gotten through this. Nothing can break us now. I loved Bella more than life itself and I've grown to love her even more as watched her overcome this traumatic and life changing incident.

I know it was hard and I know she's still healing, and she'll always carry this with her the rest of her life, but I'll always be with her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I can't say I understand what she's going through because I don't. All I can do is continue to be there for her. I'm glad to see not only the progress she's made on her own individually, but the progress we've made in our relationship as well. We're stronger and we both know now that our love has no limitations.

Bella isn't afraid to be physically or emotionally close to me anymore. She seems more open to me and is more relaxed now. She kisses me deeper when I walk in the door. Let me just say this, it's more than what it was a month ago; just a peck on the lips.

I think now that she's healed a lot, it's a good time, no the _right_ time to ask her againto move in with me. She practically has been living with me since the whole Jacob thing started anyway, so why not make it permanent? It makes sense. That's it. I've made up my mind. I'm asking Bella to move in. For good.

It was 4:00. I wanted to get home before Bella. Laurent was already there, so I knew I could leave. James got his ass thrown in jail. I knew Bella had a good case. It had only taken one trial day to find him guilty. Stupid bastard.

I ran to the store to get stuff to make Bella dinner. I tried to hurry to get in and out, but there was a woman in front of me who had a ton of groceries in her cart, not to mention a two-year-old that was acting up.

"Timothy, no!" The woman yelled. All of a sudden, the little boy threw his juice at me, spilling it all over my shirt. "Oh my…oh my god. I'm so sorry." She apologized. "Timothy NO!"

"No, no. That's okay. I was planning on spilling grape juice on my shirt when I got home anyway. I guess your son beat me to it."

She laughed. "I guess so. Again, I'm really sorry. Why don't you go ahead of me?"

"Thank you." I nodded.

"Oh, by the way, club soda will get that right out." She mentioned.

"Oh. Thanks." The woman smiled. I paid for my things and rushed home to make Bella her 'move-in-with-me' dinner.

I quickly unlocked my apartment, set the stuff down, and went to change my shirt. I thought I should probably put it in the washer first so it wouldn't stain.

"Edward?" I heard Bella call. Shit. She must have gotten off early.

"In the bedroom." I called back. I felt her cold arms wrap around my bare back. "Is it getting cold outside?"

"Mmm…" She mumbled. I felt her lips kiss my back. I turned around and kissed her lips, making her moan. "Hi."

"Hi. How was your day?"

She sighed. "Eh. It was okay. But it's better now." She started placing small kisses on my lips, cheeks, and neck.

"Mmmmm." I groaned.

"You like that?" Bella started to suck on my neck.

I moaned. I couldn't get anything else out. She grabbed my shoulders and pushed me on the bed. She came closer and straddled me. She leaned over and kissed my neck and chest. "Bella…" She began unbuttoning her shirt.

"Bella." I warned. We had made out since…but had kept our clothes on. She was taking it a step further and I wasn't sure if she was ready.

"It's okay." She assured me.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Bella nodded. "Tell me if you want me to stop." She nodded again. I removed her hands and replaced them with mine. I slipped her shirt off and stared lustfully at her breasts, which were concealed by her lacy navy-blue bra. Bella knew I went crazy for that one. She had planned this.

"Like what you see?" She giggled.

I didn't answer. I flipped us over and began attacking her chest with my mouth through her bra. After awhile, Bella lifted my face and placed a soft, single kiss on my lips. She looked deep into my eyes and pulled her bra straps down.

"Bella…are you sure this is okay?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm sure." Bella trembled. I pushed her straps down further and reached back to unclasp her bra. She wiggled out of it and I threw it on the floor. I looked at the sight in front of me. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I mean, I don't want to sound like a guy, but even with her clothes on she was beautiful, but she was amazing. I couldn't wait to see all of her; but this was enough for now. I didn't want to rush her.

I caressed her cheek and softly kissed her lips. I could feel her trembled breathing on my lips.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." She nodded.

I kissed and sucked on her neck while I caressed the sides of her breast. I softly kissed her lips. She deepened it by sliding her tongue along my lip. I allowed her entrance, but only for a while. I had other plans. I moved my thumb to her nipple, moving it softly around in circles. She broke away from my kiss and gasped. I took my hand away.

"What?" I asked. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, don't stop. That just feels so good." Bella put my hand back on her breast and I continued. Her words made my pants even tighter than they were.

I moved my mouth back down her neck, and looked up at her for permission to continue. She simply nodded granting me permission. I licked the crease between her breasts. I took a nipple in my mouth and sucked lightly so I wouldn't scare her. I took the other breast and massaged it in my hand.

I looked up at Bella, asking her if it was okay to continue. She nodded again and I took the other breast in my mouth and sucked it a bit more this time. I moved my hand and caressed her side. She began to grind her hips into my erection. I could feel her wetness through my pants.

"Edward…" She moaned. I took her nipple out of my mouth moved up to her so I was looking at her. I kissed her softly.

"Love, I think we should stop." Bella kissed me deeply, smiling into the kiss. She ran her hands through my hair and down my back. I moaned in her mouth. "Bella…Bella…" I meant it as signal that we should stop, but it came out as a moan. I broke the kiss, but she only continued. Being a guy, I tried to stop, but Bella being Bella, I just couldn't.

She reached down to unbutton my jeans, but I put my hands on hers and shook my head.

"Bella no. I think it's too soon. Not only for you, but for us." I told her.

"Edward, I don't want to go all the way. I just want to do something." She pushed me over so I was lying down. She sat on my thighs and began unbuttoning my pants.

"Bella…" I reminded her.

"Edward it's okay." Bella stopped. "I want to do this." She continued to unbutton my pants and slid them down. She grabbed my hardness through my boxers.

"Bella, I don't think you should. I might get carried away and…"

"Edward, I think you think too much. Let me do this one thing for you." Bella smirked and continued to strip me until I was fully naked. I felt her move and I looked down; she had stripped down to her underwear.

She stroked my length with her hand and massaged my testicles with her other hand. I grabbed the sheet to keep from grabbing her and taking her right there.

"Mmm Edward. You feel so good in my hand. You're so big." Bella continued to move her hand up and down. I felt the pre-cum come out and she increased her pace on my dick.

"Oh god Bella." I moaned.

"You like that Edward? Does my hand feel good on your dick?" I moaned. I could feel my orgasm building up. She increased her pace even more. I closed my eyes and gripped the sheets. When I felt her warm mouth on my shaft, a rush of pleasure filled my veins.

"Oh fuck…Bella." I cried out. I was not expecting her to do that. With one more suck and a squeeze of my testicles I was done for. I opened my eyes and she licked her lips. I could see her smirking. I took a minute to slow my breathing. Bella crawled on top of me and placed a trail of kisses from my happy trail to my neck.

"Did you like that?" She asked seductively.

"Mmmm…" Was all I could get out.

"I'll take that as a yes." She kissed me lightly on the lips, settled herself next to me, and drew patterns on my chest with her fingers. I took the comforter and covered us up.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what love?" I answered.

"For this. We made a huge step in our relationship."

"You mean I didn't scare you?"

"No. I mean, I was scared I would _get_ scared and have a flashback, but I didn't. I'm happy Edward. I'm happy just being with you. I'm glad that we did this."

"I am too." I kissed her forehead. She snuggled her head into my chest. I could feel her bare chest moving up and down on my chest. I wasn't turned on by it or anything, but it just reminded me that we had just moved up in our relationship and gotten closer. We were a lot closer than we were before. I felt a lot closer to her than I used to when we slept at night. Not only because of what just happened, but also because of how we were lying. I knew now that anything was possible, as long as she called the shots and we took it slow.

"Bella?" I whispered. I wasn't sure if she was asleep or not.

"Mhmm…" She mumbled.

"Are you awake?" I asked.

Bella looked up at me. "Mhmm."

"Bella, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Well, I'm already your girlfriend, so it can't be that."

I laughed and then took a deep breath. "Bella, you know I love you and I love that you are spending so much time here." She nodded. "I was just wondering if you wanted to finally make that permanent." I cleared my throat. "What I mean is I want you to live with me. I want this to be your home. I want to share this bed with you every night and eat at the kitchen table with you every morning. I don't want this to my apartment anymore; I want it to be ours. Please say you will move in with me."

We stared at each other for a moment. She looked deep into my eyes and then smiled.

"I would love to Edward. There is no other bed I want to share than this one." She had tears brimming in her eyes. "I know were planning on it before all thi…." I silenced her with a kiss. Right now I didn't want her to think of that, I wanted to relish in the progress we have made.

"I know Bella. You healing is much more important than moving you into here. Way more important. I love you and I am so proud of you Bella. I am so amazed of the way you have pulled through this. I'm amazed of how much you have grown and improved. And I love you for that."

Bella looked at me and put her hand on my face. "It's really because of you Edward. If you hadn't been there by my side Edward, I don't know what I would've done. I know that Esme, Alice, and all of them have helped me too, but it's been mainly you Edward. You're always saving me. You will always be my knight in shining armor. I love you. Always and forever."

"Always and forever." I repeated. I kissed her lips, deepening it instantly. We only kissed for a few minutes. I pulled back, needing air. "Bella, we should probably stop. We might do something we both aren't ready for." She smiled at me and snuggled back into my chest. We fell asleep for the night, without eating my special dinner. I was going to make her my special pancakes, but I guess she got them anyway.

**BPOV**

As I lay in Edward's arms, I thought about what had just happened. We had become closer, not only physically, but also emotionally in our relationship. Through the past month and a half, I have grown almost back to my normal self. I know that I will never be back to the person I used to be. I know that I will always carry this burden with me, but I do know one thing. Edward will always be there by my side to help me through it. He has this far.

My thoughts were interrupted.

"Bella?"

"Mhmm…" I mumbled.

"Are you awake?" Edward asked.

I looked up. "Mhmm."

"Bella, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Well, I'm already your girlfriend, so it can't be that." I giggled.

Edward laughed and took a deep breath. It must have been something important for him to take a deep breath.

I laughed and then took a deep breath. "Bella, you know I love you and I love that you are spending so much time here." I nodded for him to continue. "I was just wondering if you wanted to finally make that permanent." He cleared his throat. "What I mean is I want you to live with me. I want this to be your home. I want to share this bed with you every night and eat at the kitchen table with you every morning. I don't want this to my apartment any more; I want it to be ours. Please say you will move in with me."

I stared at him for a moment. I did want to move in with him. I couldn't find the right words to say anything. My heart said yes, but my brain couldn't function to get the words out.

"I would love to Edward. There is no other bed I want to share than this one." I could feel the tears brimming in her eyes. "I know were planning on it before all thi…." Edward's lips came crashing on mine to silence my words.

"I know Bella. You healing is much more important that moving you into here. Way more important. I love you and I am so proud of you Bella. I am so amazed of the way you have pulled through this. I'm amazed of how much you have grown and improved. And I love you for that."

I could tell that Edward really loves me. I know that his love was deep and genuine. It was true love. It wasn't something that happens everyday. I was so lucky to find someone like him. I didn't deserve him though. He deserved so much more than me. I was glad that he has helped me through all of this, but I was sad that I put this burden on him. I was sad that I made him deal with all of this while I was dealing with it myself. I couldn't tell him that though. It would hurt him even more.

I looked at Edward and put my hand on his cheek. "It's really because of you Edward. If you hadn't been there by my side Edward, I don't know what I would've done. I know that Esme, Alice, and all of them have helped me too, but it's been mainly you Edward. You're always saving me. You will always be my knight in shining armor. I love you. Always and forever."

"Always and forever." He repeated. We kissed deeply and romantically for a few minutes. He pulled back, needing air. "Bella, we should probably stop. We might do something we both aren't ready for." I smiled at me and snuggled back into my chest. We fell asleep for the night, even though it was early. I knew that we would be each together; always and forever.

**So...what did ya think? Tell me! Tell me!**

**Okay. I do have to say one thing actually. **

***Clears throat***

**So some of you may be thinking that Bella isn't ready for physical intamcy. It's been only a month and a half since she was raped. But let me just say this, please. People heal in their own ways and times. I mean, I wouldn't have put her having sex with Edward the next day. That would be just totally unrealistic.**

**Anyways. Please don't yell at me for having them do this much so soon. I mean, I've never had anything this bad happen to me, but I try to put myself in Bella's place when I write. I would think that I would want to move on with my life and spend the rest of my life with my love. Maybe it wouldn't be Edward. Don't you wish it would be? Lol. **

**Anyways, please no flames. But tell me what's on your mind. I would appreciate honesty.**

**Thank you bbs. R&R!**

**LauraJaeXO  
**


	28. What I Wouldn't Give

**If you haven't read the last chapter, "P.S. I Love You, Forever and Today"**** , go read it now. This chapter won't make sense if you haven't read it.**

**So I guess I'll be able to get all three chapters up today! Yay! I guess CM is hard at work, not working on work stuff, but working on this for me...aw I love you CM. This chapter is dedicated to you. (Her daughter is really really sick btw. She had to go to the ER last night and CM was there til 6:00 and had to go into work at 7. So go give her some love guys)  
**

**So...um. What should I say. Um...hm...this chapter is named after "What I Wouldn't Give" by Holly Brook. You should go check out the lyrics. I'd like to think it's about Jake and Bella, which is what this chapter is about. For all you Jacob-haters (at least for this story), this goes out to you.**

**So...enjoy!  
**

Chapter 26: What I Wouldn't Give

**BPOV**

Emmett was coming back this weekend. He didn't come every weekend because he had big tests and a lot of homework. He told me that if he came here, he knew he wouldn't study because he would hang out with Rosalie. They were together now. Yes. The famous manwhore Emmett finally had settled down into relationship. Even though they didn't see each other every weekend, Rose told me they called each other a lot. And when I mean they called each other, they *clears throat* called each other.

I was glad that Emmett was coming back this weekend. We would need another set of big, strong muscles to help us move. I had found someone else to move into my apartment already, so it was perfect timing. I had secretly told my tenant a while ago that I would be moving in with my boyfriend soon, so I would need to have someone move into my apartment. I never told Edward that though. I didn't really want to pay for an apartment that I wasn't living in, so it made sense.

It was Friday and I went to my apartment to pack up the rest of my stuff. I had taken the day off so I could spend the whole day packing. Luckily, my boss was okay with it. Unluckily, I got a bunch of cardboard cuts. It was a good thing I brought Band-aids with me.

I didn't tell Jake because I was afraid that it would be awkward between us. I haven't forgiven him yet for all that had happened between us. I tried, really, I did, but in the back of my mind, there was always that fear of him after what he did me. Sure, we talked. He apologized and he was there for me after everything with James, but there was still something there. I still hurt. What he did was hard to forgive. I would never call him. He would always call me. It would always be awkward between us. We never talked and acted the way we used to. Ever since that day, we have never been the same. I wanted us to be okay, but I just couldn't forgive him. I hated him for what he did and I didn't really feel completely safe around him either. I was sometimes afraid he would spontaneously try another attempt for my affection and Edward won't be there to save me.

I was finishing packing my clothes when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it up; Speak of the Devil.

"Jacob…what are you doing here? How did you get in?" I asked.

"Someone was going out and held the door open for me. I just had to see you. I miss you Bells." He strode up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Uh, Jake…" I started.

"Sorry." He sat down on my couch and looked around. "So what's up with all the boxes?" I froze. I didn't know how to answer that. What if I told him and he freaked out like he did the day I came home from my first night at Edward's?

"Um…listen Jake. There's something I need to tell you." I sat down on the couch.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me confusingly.

"I'm…moving out." It was half-truth. I didn't tell him the whole truth, but it was the truth.

"Oh Bells, I am so sorry." He wrapped his long arms around my shoulders tightly and rubbed his hands down my back, making me uncomfortable.

"What? What are you sorry about?" I asked him.

"Edward. Did Edward break up with you? Is that why you're leaving? Are you moving back with your dad?" Jacob assumed. I didn't know what to say. Do I tell him the truth? Or go along with his assumptions? I didn't really want to tell him I was moving in with Edward, because he was still in love with me and I didn't want him to freak out. But I didn't want to lie to him either. Inside, he was still my best friend; somewhere deep, deep inside.

"Umm…" I started.

"Oh, Bella. I am so sorry. Listen, why don't you come stay with me. We can get to know each other again. I want us to be okay again Bella. Remember, we talked about this?"

"I know Jacob. I want it too. But after all that has happened, I just…I just don't know. My life has been crazy right now and I'm just starting to get better."

"And we can be friends again, right?" I looked down. "Right Bells?"

"I don't know Jake. I know I said I would forgive you eventually and we would work on becoming friends again, but I just don't know if that's possible. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for giving you false hope. I'm sorry for everything."

He stood up. "After everything I did for you Bella. I was there for you throughout your hard times during school. I saved you from that asshole."

I flinched. "Yeah, but you need to also remember what _you_ did to me Jacob. Do you remember any of that?"

He shook his head. "You said you would forgive me for that and we would work on our friendship." He screamed. I could see the anger pouring off him.

"I know I did Jake. And now with all that's happened, I just don't know if that's possible. I've tried to forget about what you did to me, but it's not that easy. You were my friend and when I denied you romantic love you turned on me and became someone you're not. You blew that friendship and hurt me Jake. I can tell that I've gotten better. I know who's been there for me throughout this whole thing with both you and James." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "I know who my real friends are." I know I hit a nerve. I could see his eyes go red almost like he was turning into a wolf. Then all of the sudden his big hand was across my face. My head whipped to the side and I immediately brought my hand to my tingling cheek.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to me like that Isabella." He snarled.

I stood up and punched his jaw, making my hand throb. He didn't move an inch.

"You listen to me Jacob Black, we will never be friends. You have ruined everything we built and I will never forgive you. You are dead to me now and you had better never show your face around again. And you better pray you never run into to Edward."

"Please!" he laughed at my statement.

"Get out Jacob." He just stood there. "I said get out!" He got up and left, slamming the door on his way out. I sat back down and sobbed. Can I endure any more pain in my life? Will people ever stop turning on me? First Jake, then James, and then my mother. If it wasn't for Edward, I don't know how I would get through this. I wrapped my arms around myself. I needed his touch.

I heard the door open and I snapped my head up, afraid it was Jacob. I saw Edward and within seconds, I felt his protecting arms wrap around me.

"Love? What's wrong?" He asked. I didn't say anything; I just leaned into him and cried.

A couple minutes later after I recuperated myself, I looked at him with my tear-stained eyes.

"Jacob came by." I started.

"And?" He asked, requesting me to continue.

I looked up at him and he instantly brought his hand to my cheek, I knew it was red and probably bruised.

"Bella, tell me what happened." He said firmly

I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "He came over, asking why I had all the boxes all over my apartment, and I told him I was moving, but I didn't tell him I was moving in with you. He just assumed that we broke up and I was moving back with Charlie. Then we started talking about us being friends again. I told him I didn't think we could be friends again, even though I told him we could. I think I was just vulnerable that day Edward. I just needed someone to lean on. I had you, I know that. But I needed Jake too and I thought that he was there. I thought it was just Jake. I looked past everything that had happened between him and me and looked for the old Jake. I told him today that I don't think that we could ever be friends again. He got mad and yelled at me about how he saved me that day. Then I told him how he wasn't there afterwards and that I knew who my true friends were, meaning Alice, Rose, Em, etc."

"What did he do **to you**?" He put his hand on my hurt one, making me wince. "Bella?"

I looked down. "He slapped me. Told me to never talk to him like that."

"I'll kill that sonofabitch." Edward muttered.

"It's okay. I punched him." I told him, showing him my throbbing hand, which was starting to slightly bruise. "And threw him out."

"Bella…let me look at that." He took my hand, careful not to hurt me.

"It's fine Edward, really." I reassured him. He got up to get some ice out of the freezer.

"Did you pack your plastic bags?" I nodded. He sighed. "Hold on." He rushed out of the apartment and came back with Ziploc bags.

"Where'd you go?"

"Neighbor's." He chuckled.

Edward took some ice out of the freezer; put it into two bags, and he set one on my hand and one on my still throbbing cheek. It felt cold and the weight of the bag made the bruise on my hand hurt even more, but it felt good at the same time. I smiled slightly at Edward to let him know that it felt better.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I'm just sorry you have to go through all of this. I should have been here. Bella it's going to be hard for me to not seek him out and make him pay."

"I know that's why I told him he better hope he never runs into you." I smiled and laughed a little remembering the look on his face, he may have said 'please' but his face said otherwise.

He kissed my temple. "Bella I can't promise I'm going to be able to control myself if I see him; he hurt you."

"I know Edward but let's just leave it alone. All that matters now is that we get this stuff out of here and back to our apartment."

He nodded then took the ice from my cheek to inspect it he did the same with the one on my hand. I could tell he wanted to get up and go search for Jake. Part of me wanted to just say go. But I know Jake would press charges and I don't want that. I need Edward with me.

"Are you sure your okay?" He asked searching my eyes looking for the truth.

"I'm okay. My hand doesn't hurt all that much anymore and my cheek is fine." I teased. I knew it wasn't the answer he wanted.

He chuckled. "That's good, but that isn't what I was talking about."

"I know." I mumbled. "And it's all right Edward. None of this is your fault. But I appreciate you sticking by my side throughout all of it."

"My pleasure." He kissed the tip of my nose.

I laughed. "Especially last night." Edward smirked and raised his eyebrows. I looked at him for a second, not knowing what he was going to do. He then unexpectedly tackled me on the couch. We really didn't do much; just made out for a while.

"All right, enough of this." I said breathlessly. "We need to get all of this stuff out of here. My tenant says I need to get out by tomorrow." I told him. I looked over at him and his lower lip was sticking out like a puppy. "Oh hell."

**EPOV**

I opened my eyes. I looked around and realized that I was lying on the couch next to Bella. She was staring intently at me.

"What?" I chuckled.

"Nothing. You're just so gorgeous." She wiggled her eyebrows.

I laughed, while getting up and stretching. "What time is it?" I looked over and Bella was looking for her shirt.

"Um…" She looked at the clock on the oven. "Like six."

"Damn. We slept for a long time." I put my arm around her.

"Mhmm…" She agreed. "Let's just stay like this forever."

"Yeah. But we'll have to eat eventually." I heard her stomach rumble and she sighed.

"I'd rather be in your arms." I smiled at the thought.

"Yeah, but you need to eat love. Come on. Let's get these boxes out of here and we'll eat. Emmett's probably at my apartment so we'll bring back some food for him too.

"Your food is probably gone by now." I laughed. She's probably right.

"Well then we'd better hurry." I grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Can't we get these tomorrow?" Bella asked.

"Oh I guess." I grabbed her hand and led her out the door.

We walked in _our_ apartment door. Yes, _ours_. It was all ours. We just needed to finish moving Bella's stuff into mine and it was all set. Anyway, we walked in and there stood Emmett, eating a turkey sandwich.

"Well I guess there was no point in bringing him food." I muttered to myself.

"Hey Ed." Emmett greeted me.

"Hey Em. What's up?"

"Nada mucho. Hey Bells." Emmett set down his sandwich, walked up to Bella, and gave her a big, bear hug.

"Em. Can't. Breathe." She groaned.

"Oh. Sorry Bella. Habit, ya know?" Emmett shrugged his shoulders, making Bella giggle.

"Yeah, yeah."

Emmett, Bella, and I sat over dinner and talked about how school was going for Emmett, how work was for Bella and me. We tried to avoid the subject of how Bella was doing. Apparently, Rose and Emmett were an item now too, so we talked about that. But when Bella brought up the subject of their 'phone calls', Emmett quickly changed the subject to football. After a while, Bella and I retired. I told Emmett that we needed to get up early to finish moving the stuff from Bella's apartment to mine. We said our goodnights and fell asleep quickly.

**Um...yeah. No more Jake? Maybe. For now anyways. Who knows if he'll show up again. Oh that's right, me! Lol. I might put him in there again, I might not.**

**Stupid Jacob and his stupid violent ways. Go Bella for punching him. IL Edward for being there for Bella. Awww....**

**Anyways. R&R. I'll post Chapter 27 up here in just a second. You'll really love that one...*wink wink***

**Love,**

**LauraJaeXO**


	29. Start Of Something New

**If you haven't read chapters the last two chapters, P.S. I Love You, Forever and Today and "What I Wouldn't Give****, this chapter won't make sense.**

**Okay...so. This is a very nice chapter. It's fun. I love it. Very lemonicious. W00T!**

**It's named after "Start Of Something New" from HSM. Yeah, I'm a dork. Oh well.**

**That's it. Read on...  
**

Chapter 27: Start Of Something New

**BPOV**

I woke up at around 9:30. I saw that Edward was still asleep, so I tiptoed into the kitchen, tripping over Emmett's tennis shoes. Luckily, I didn't fall. I decided to make them French toast. This time, we finally did have bread. We. That sounded nice. I knew that I've been staying with Edward, but we've referred to it as 'staying', not living. Now that I'm moving with him, I was going to stay with him permanently, like he said. This was going to be my home now. And that made me happy, excited, and maybe even a little nervous. I didn't know what was to come.

We never really argued or anything. But what if since we were finally living together, that changed our whole relationship? What if we fought over who took the last of something? Or would I start yelling at him for leaving the seat up? Or for drinking out of the milk jug, which I know he does because I've caught him before. I find it cute though, but what if it makes me mad? I don't know why I was having these feelings, but I knew I should discuss them with Edward.

I heard footsteps behind me, then Edward's hands on my shoulders.

"Good morning." He whispered as he kissed my bare shoulder, making me shiver. "Are you cold?"

I turned around and put my arms around his neck. "No. You just make me feel all tingly inside." I leaned in and kissed him gently, but I guess he had other plans. He put his arms around my waist and pushed his tongue in my mouth, not waiting for me to open my mouth. He then lowered his arms, which were around my waist, and grabbed my ass and squeezed it.

I laughed in his mouth. "Edward!"

"What?" He sounded and _looked _like a little kid who got caught doing something naughty, but tried to hide it.

I rolled my eyes and pulled away from him.

"Okay mister, I need to make your breakfast. Why don't you go wake up Emmett."

Edward walked off to the guest room to wake up his brother. I smiled as I replayed the whole thing in my head and finished making breakfast.

"Morning Bella." I heard Emmett behind me.

"Good morning Emmett. Want some break-oh wait that's a stupid question. Man I need to stop that."

Emmett let out a booming laugh and ruffled my already messy hair. "That's all right squirt." I got out a plate and put some French toast on it. I then got out a glass and poured some orange juice in it. We sat next to each other at the breakfast bar.

"Thanks squirt."

"Sure." I replied.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"Not much."

"Edward's in the shower, so you can tell me."

"Well, see. I'm just worried that by us moving in together, we'll start bickering about little things." I said.

"Like…"

"Like him not putting down the toilet seat, or changing the toilet paper roll, or leaving a little bit of cereal in the cereal box. Ya know? Just like the little things."

Emmett set down his glass and looked at me. "Bells, you've lived with him this long, wouldn't those have shown by now?"

"You would think so, but after all that's happened, I don't think that we had time to notice little things or argue or anything. I'm just worried that now that things are getting back to normal, that we will…you know, argue."

"Bella, don't worry about it. Everything'll work out. Sure, Eddie's not easy to live with sometimes. Trust me. I lived with him practically my whole life, but no one is easy to live with. No one's perfect." He was right. Everything will work itself out. If we fought, we fought. I mean, we would make up, right? I mean if we didn't fight or bicker by now, we really wouldn't that much now.

"Thanks Em." I turned and gave him a hug.

"No problem B. Good breakfast by the way. I may just have to move in too just to get you to cook for me all the time. That excuse for food at school is shit."

I pushed him. "No way Em. Having you here all the time is enough." I teased.

"What? You don't want me here? Maybe I should just get my own- say, that actually isn't a bad idea."

"What?" I inquired.

"Maybe I should just get my own place here. I mean, I'm graduating next semester and probably going to get a job here. And I'm not going to move back in with Edward. That just doesn't make any sense."

"Well, yeah. But why don't you just move in with Rose?" I suggested.

"Oh Bella, come on. I mean, Rosie's great. But we haven't even been dating a month. Even I know that's too soon."

"So? You haven't been dating a month and you're already having sex with her, but you won't move in with her? That's pretty much the opposite of me and Edward." I just blushed at the admittance of the non-existent sex between Edward and me.

"Well, Bella, you and Edward have been dating for what, two, three months?"

"Yeah, like three and a half months." I smiled at the thought, cupping my cup of coffee in my hands. Edward and I hadn't even been dating for four months yet and we were moving in together, not to mention we were deeply in love. If I were someone on the outside looking in, I would say it was wrong and you're not ready. But if I ever meet someone like that, I'd say fuck off. It's our decision and you don't know anything about our relationship.

"Bella?" Emmett waved a hand in my face. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah." I took a drink of my coffee as Edward walked in the room, smelling like Old Spice. He was wearing a tight grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans that hugged his legs so tightly.

"Hello." Edward said, kissing me on the head.

"Hi. Do you want a coff of cuppee?" I stuttered. It was that damn Old Spice and what he was wearing. They were both so overpowering that I couldn't get my words right. Edward laughed. "Wait, that's not right."

"Sure. I'll have a 'coff of cuppee'." I punched him in the chest and got up to pour him a coff…cup of coffee.

The morning went on nicely. We made light conversation until Alice, Jasper, and Rose came over.

"Hi Bella!" Alice squealed, kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey guys." I waved. Alice and Rosalie pulled me aside into the bedroom. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." Alice assured me. "Bella, I just can't believe you're _finally_ moving in with Edward. Seems like just yesterday we were at that cafe and I gave him your number." She looked up and smiled, reminiscing in her memory.

"Oh Alice." I pushed her lightly.

"So are you guys having sex yet?" Rosalie blurted out. She had the tendency to speak before she thought.

"Rose!" I exclaimed.

"What? I mean you're moving in together anyway. And it doesn't like freak you out yet, does it? After it happened to me. It didn't take that long for me to-" She stopped.

"What?" We both said in unison. Rosalie looked down. "Rose, whatever it is you can tell us."

"I should've told you guys this a long time ago. And I'm really sorry I never did. But…the reason that I broke up with Royce was because…" Rose had tears falling from her eyes. "one his friends attacked me." Alice and I both gasped. I put my hand on Rosalie's hand and Alice reached out and hugged Rose.

"Oh Rosie, we didn't know. We're so sorry." Alice said.

"No guys, I'm sorry." Rosalie sniffed. "I should have told you a long time ago."

"No, no. It's all right. That doesn't matter Rose. We just want to be here for you. No matter how long ago it was." I assured her. She nodded.

"What happened?" Alice asked as I went up to shut the door.

"Well…it was back in college, freshman year. I was my dorm room and Royce called me up drunk and asked me if he and some of his friends could come to my room. I told him 'I guess, but it's not a good idea.' So I went out to meet him. I saw him and his friends in the park that was by our dorm room. I really don't remember what happened after that, but all I really remember was Royce's friend John…he…" Rose started to sob. I rubbed her back consolingly. "He raped me. I remember Royce just stood there and laughed." She put her head in her hands and continued to sob. "Afterwards, I got up quickly and ran as fast as I could to my room and locked the door. I was so scared guys. I was so scared." She started to cry again. I had no idea that this happened to Rosalie. Maybe it's why she was the way she was; so closed off and a hardass. Rosalie hadn't dated anyone since Royce until now; Emmett. I knew that Emmett wouldn't hurt her like that and maybe she saw that too.

"I never liked him anyway." Alice said to make her feel better.

"Me either." I agreed.

Rosalie smiled. "Thanks guys. I'm sorry I never told you, I was so ashamed and I pushed you guys away because of Royce and I'm just so sorry." She sniffed.

"It's okay Rose, we understand. We love you just the same nothing will ever change that." I said rubbing her back. We sat there in a comfortable silence. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey guys, you okay in there?" It was Edward. He opened the door and saw Rosalie. "Oh, sorry. Are you okay Rose?"

Rosalie nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Could you guys give Bella and me a minute?" Rose whispered. Edward lowered his head. What did they know that I didn't? Alice and Edward walked out and shut the door.

"Bella." Rosalie started. "I told Edward about Royce." Fuck, was she serious?

"What? When?"

"That night Alice and I came over. He was so upset and I could tell that he wanted nothing more than to comfort you and help you. I told him what helped me through my healing. Bella, that man loves you and I could see him beating himself up inside. Are you mad at me for telling him?

"I'm not mad you told him. He needed someone. I had him and I'm glad that he had you. It's just…"

"Are you mad at me?"

I looked down. How could she tell my own boyfriend about this, but not tell me? She's known me longer than him.

I sighed. "Not really just confused. Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Because you were dealing with your own shit. I couldn't add my own problems to your own pile of shit and have you worry about me too Bella. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad Rose. I could never be mad at you. Thank you for sharing your story with me and for helping Edward help me." I hugged her, then pulled back. "I will be mad if ever make a move towards Edward. Then I would break your neck."

"Likewise." Alice came in the room and bounced on the bed. "So Bella you never answered my question. Have you and Edward you know…"

I sighed. "The answer is no."

"Do you even do _anything_?" Alice asked.

"Well yeah…we're not monks." I blushed. They both laughed.

"What?" Rosalie asked. "Like how far have you gone?"

"That's between Edward and me."

"Oh come on Bella. You know that Emmett and I have gone all the way, and so have Jasper and Alice."

"Okay fine. We haven't gone very far, but…" I started to whisper. "I gave him a handjob and blowjob once."

"That's it?" Alice yelled.

"Shhh…." I shushed her. "I don't want to go fast. Neither does he. He doesn't want to scare me."

"Oh come on Bella. You'll be fine. _Trust me_." Rosalie said. She was right. She had gone through exactly what I had. And she waited a month before she had sex. I haven't had any more nightmares or flashbacks about James, so maybe we were finally ready.

"Maybe."

**EPOV**

We finally got the last load of stuff into the truck we borrowed from Ben. Bella's apartment was empty except for the things that it came with. We stood together at the threshold, our arms around each other, looking around the empty apartment. Everyone else was down at the truck.

"Remember when you came to pick me up for our first date?" Bella asked me.

I laughed. "Yeah. I was so nervous."

She turned to me. "You were?"

"Yeah. You should have seen me. My stomach was in knots the whole time I waited for you. Ask Alice." She giggled. "Seriously."

"Oh!" Bella exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"We need a picture. Just you and me." She ran over to the counter and grabbed the camera. She had been taking pictures of every room. It was her first apartment by herself, so I really didn't blame her.

"K. It's ready." She said. "Kiss me." I didn't have to ask twice. I placed a single, chaste kiss on her lips. I heard the camera click. She pulled away to look at the picture, but I pulled back.

"I wasn't done." We kissed again. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip; she granted me entrance to her mouth.

"Get a room." I heard behind me. I turned around and saw Jasper. I looked at Bella and she was blushing.

I rubbed her cheek with my thumb. "You know we just might. Your bed is still in there right?" Bella laughed.

"Come on, we need to get going." She suggested, pulling away from my grasp. I would not be having that.

I growled and pulled her in once more. "Now Isabella, you will not be doing that anymore." Bella smirked and kissed me softly.

"Come on. We can continue this later when we don't have an audience." I sighed and walked out with Jasper.

**BPOV**

I was sad to be leaving my old apartment. I lived there for the five years. I had so many memories. That's why I took so many pictures; 75 to be exact. Then that one of Edward and I. Oh my god, he is amazing. It was sad to leave that memory behind. I could remember when he picked me up for our first date. I have that picture we took on our first date. I still remember what Alice said.

"_Aww. That'll be one to show the grandkids."_

Those were some good times.

Then the first time we made out in my bed. That was amazing. He was such a good kisser. It was just the way his mouth felt on mine and his hands on my body. It was all new; that's why it felt so breathtaking, literally.

I had some good times in that apartment, and some bad times. But it was time to let go. I was moving in with Edward and moving on to better things. Who knew what the future held. Hopefully we would grow closer and deeper in love. Moving in was a big commitment, but no one but us knew how deeply committed Edward and I were to each other. Sure, we'd only been dating for three months, but you can't put a time frame on love. I mean, you can't say you're in love with someone after one day or one week, because you wouldn't know them well enough. But with Edward, I know that we are truly and deeply in love. It was real and no one else could tell us different.

"Bella?" Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"Coming." I turned towards him and took one last look at my memories. I shut the door and locked it. I turned towards Edward and kissed him. I knew that we would make new memories.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Can't I kiss my boyfriend with out being questioned?" I teased.

"Yes." Edward wrapped his arms around me, dipped me, and kissed me passionately. He pulled me back up quickly, making me dizzy. "Sorry." He apologized.

"That's okay." I laughed. "Let's go." I grabbed his hand and led him to the tenant's office so I could drop of my key. Then we were off to our apartment. It felt so good to say that; so right. Edward parked the truck and ran up to the intercom to tell everyone that we were back.

It took the rest of the day to move the boxes and the furniture I took from the old apartment into the storage space. After we were all finished, we said our goodbyes and it finally hit me. This is my new home. I lived here. I looked at Edward and smiled. I started unpacking boxes.

"Clothes…" I mumbled to myself. I took the box into the bedroom and started putting away the clothes in the closet and the drawers that Edward emptied for me.

"Need any help?" I heard Edward ask. I looked up and he was covered in sweat; his face, his shirt, his arms. Oh my god, so sexy. I couldn't help myself. I smiled seductively and pounced on him, wrapping my legs around his waist, while he cupped my ass for support. I kissed every part of his face, licking his sweat and running my hands through his hair.

"Bella…" He moaned. I didn't know what triggered it, but I pulled myself off him and pushed him on the bed. He brought his hands to the hem of my shirt and pulled it off. I leaned back down and began sucking on Edward's neck, licking off every drop of sweat.

"Bella, don't get me wrong, I love this, but what brought this on?" He asked me, gasping for air.

I looked up at him. "I don't know. I just saw you. You were sweating…and just looked so…" I was breathless. I lifted his shirt and threw it on the floor. I dipped down and licked the sweat off his stomach and chest. I crawled up to his neck and bit it, distracting him from me taking off his pants.

"Bella…" Edward moaned. I slid back down to his lower half and slid his pants off his body, until his whole, sweaty body was completely on display. I licked my lips and took his length in my mouth. I felt him grab my hair lightly. "Oh fuck…Bella." I looked up at him and his eyes were closed. At least he was enjoying it and not trying to push me away, or protecting me as he called it.

I bobbed my head up and down, swirling my tongue around in circles while my hands massaged what I couldn't fit in my mouth.

"Oh fuck Bella…I'm gonna…fuck." I heard him grunt. I felt his body shake and his cum filled my mouth. I had nothing to do but swallow. I took him out of my mouth and crawled back to his face.

"Did you like that_ love_?" I asked him. He nodded. He was so out of breath he probably couldn't say anything. I stood up on my knees and unclasped my bra and threw it somewhere on the floor. I moved my hands seductively down my body to the hemline of my sweats and began to take them off, along with my panties.

"Bella…" I think Edward meant it as a warning, but it came out as a half-moan. "You're killing me." I giggled.

Edward lifted his hands and pulled my sweats and panties down the rest of the way. He pulled my arm and lowered me down so our faces were inches apart.

"You're beautiful love." We began to passionately kiss. He flipped us over so he was hovering over me. He left a trail of kisses from my face to my neck, down to my chest. I felt him kiss my breast and suck on my nipple. I grabbed his hair to make him to it harder.

"More Edward…more." I moaned. He sucked on it harder and bit my nipple. He moved from one to the other. He moved his mouth down to my belly button so it was near my wetness.

"Mmm…Bella you smell so good. I want to see if you taste as good as you smell." I nodded him the okay. Edward pushed my legs apart and lowered his tongue inside me. I felt immediate pleasure. No one had ever done this to me before, so it was all new. I could feel tongue deep inside my pussy as his hands massaged my clit and my inner thigh. I grabbed a handful of hair to push him in further.

"Oh god, Edward. Fuck." I muttered. I could feel my orgasm building up. "Harder. Faster." He complied. The more he did it, the more I could feel the pleasure increasing. Suddenly, I felt a huge rush of electricity rush through my body. My back arched off the bed, sending him deeper inside of me. "Oh god…Edward!" I screamed. I could feel my juices pouring out onto Edward's tongue. When my orgasm was over, he placed a single kiss on my clit and climbed his way back up to me. I was breathless at how good he was at everything, and now this?

"Wow." Was all I said.

"Yeah." He agreed. Then I thought about what Rosalie had said earlier. I didn't have any flashbacks, so I think it would be okay if Edward and I went all the way. She did it a month after it happened to her, so I could too right?

"Edward…I need you. Inside of me." I told him.

"Bella, I don't think we should." He disagreed.

I kissed him softly. "Like I said Edward. I think you think too much."

**So sorry for the cliffy guys. Idk when I'll be updating next cuz of xmas and stuff. I'll try real hard. CM and I are working real hard on Work Hard Break Easy too.**

**And the coff of cupee is a true story. My 4-year-old niece said that to my sister one day. She was like "Mom, can I have a coff of cupee?...Wait, that's not right." OMG so funny. She can do the littlest thing and make you laugh. She's at that stage where she thinks bathroom words are funny. She says "booty" all the time. OMG. And a couple weeks ago, she cut her own hair, like to her chin. My sister had to finish it for her. How many of you have done that? *Raises hand* I did that when I was like...10? Yeah...um.**

**Anyways...I hope you liked the lemon. I'm getting better at lemons I guess. Hopefully. Idk if it was good or not. Hopefully it was.**

**Let me know what you think. R&R por favor!**

**Love you lots!**

**LauraJaeXO  
**


	30. Baby Steps

**Don't hate me PLEASE don't hate me. I know it's been like two weeks since I've updated and I'm sorry. I'm just so stuck on this story. I haven't been in the zone lately. Plus Christmas and New Years and shit. Plus work. And I'm sick again. It wasn't my fault this time guys. My dad brought it into the house. He lost his voice. Don't tell him I said this, but it's kinda funny when his voice is squeaky...lolz.  
**

**But please don't hate me. I'm so bad to you guys and I'm sorry. *wipes tear*  
**

**Anyways, here's the chapter. I hope you like it.  
**

Chapter 28: Baby Steps

**EPOV**

Bella and I furthered the growth in our relationship. I wasn't sure if she was ready for it or if she was scared through any of it. This was a big thing for her and I didn't want to rush her into anything that she may later regret. That was the last thing I didn't want; her regretting anything. Sure, what we did wasn't as big as going all the way, but after what had happened to Bella, she was delicate and fragile. We needed to take every step of our physical relationship with care.

As much as I enjoyed the physical closeness Bella and I felt at that moment, I was still nervous and part of me questioned whether Bella was ready for it or not. I had the nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that she wasn't ready and that she was just doing this for me. I felt guilty and like I let _my_ hormones get the best of me. I felt guilty and ashamed of myself. I felt like maybe this was my fault. I wanted her to be 100% sure she was ready and I didn't want to rush into any of it.

Then she asked me something I was half expecting.

"Edward…" She said breathlessly. "I need you. Inside of me."

"Bella, I don't think we should." I told her.

She placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "Like I said Edward, I think you think too much."

"Bella, really."

"Edward, it's okay. I'm ready."

I smiled. "I don't want to rush this love. Don't get me wrong, I want to too…"

"But?"

"I don't think we're ready. I don't think you're ready."

Bella looked at me with a crooked eyebrow. "But Edward, I just said…"

"I know, I know. But what if you're not? And in the middle of it, you…I don't want you to be afraid of me Bella. I don't want that. I want you to be ready. I want us to be ready. I want it to be perfect."

She looked down. "I think you're right Edward. Maybe all this is a little too much. Maybe I'm not ready, maybe I just think I am. I just want everything to be over. I want this feeling in the pit of my stomach to go away. I want the anger I feel to go away. I want to move on, but you're right, I don't think I'm ready for us to go all the way.

I couldn't have said it better myself. I knew that she felt that already. So what were we supposed to do, take a step back?

"So what now?" I asked. "Was everything we've been doing too much for you?"

"I don't know." Bella replied. **"**I know that I love the closeness we have and I love the way you make me feel and I know that my healing is because of you, I know that the love and patience you've shown me is what's helping me and being with you makes me feel protected. I love the feeling I get here." She put my hand on her heart and I saw tears come to her eyes. "When you look at me or touch me and most of all when you envelope me in your arms. I don't want to take a step back. I feel myself going forward but maybe I am going just a little to fast. I'm just afraid Edward. I'm afraid that..."

I silenced her with my finger then cupped her cheeks. "Bella, I love you and I'm not going anywhere I will wait for you as long as it takes. Bella I will wait for you forever if that's what it takes. As long as I have your love and you let me love you, nothing else matters. Everything else will fall into place, like it did today. Today was a huge step."

She looked down then back up at me. Her cheeks flushed and my heart fluttered. "Today was amazing Edward. Baby steps. Right?"

"Right." I agreed then leaned in and kissed her. She smiled into my kiss then pulled back. "I like kissing you." she whispered. I brought her lops back to mine and intensified the kiss just enough to show her that I enjoyed it as well. We broke apart and gazed at each other for a moment.

"We'd better get some sleep love. We have some more unpacking to do." I told her.

She yawned. "Mkay. Goodnight."

I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight love." Sleep fell over us quickly. I didn't have time to think over all that had happened in the past couple of hours. It went from me walking into our room asking if Bella needed help to going up another level in our relationship. Who would have seen that coming?

We woke the next morning, knowing we would have to finish unpacking. After breakfast, Bella and I finished what she was working on last night, before we…well, you know.

"Okay, why don't you…" Bella trailed off. She looked so cute when she was thinking. "I think…I have another clothes box in the living room."

"I'll go get it." I offered. I went out to the box-filled living room and looked for a box labeled 'clothes' while trying to make my way around. Our living room looked like a fucking warehouse.

I found the box and brought it back to our room. I found Bella sitting on the floor folding her bras and panties.

I groaned. "I can't watch you do that Bella."

"Oh really? Are these turning you on?" She asked me, getting up and pushing herself against me.

"Mhmm…"

"Well maybe you should see these." Bella walked over to the box she was working on and pulled out a dark blue strapless corset and matching thong.

"Oh god Bella. You're going to kill me." I placed my hand on my heart.

"Oh I'm sorry; I wouldn't want to do that." She teased.

I couldn't take it anymore. I growled and pulled her towards me. I began hungrily kissing her and exploring her body with my hands. I had been turned on by lingerie and Bella wasn't even wearing it! What is wrong with me?

**BPOV**

After Edward and I finished talking about the change in our physical boundaries, we fell asleep. I was semi-okay with our boundaries. I wanted everything to be over with. I wanted to be with Edward and feel close to him. But I knew that I wasn't ready for that. I knew that we weren't ready for that. We had been together for almost four months after all. And after all that had happened to me, I knew that I wasn't ready. I knew that if we had gone all the way, I would maybe have a flashback or even maybe regret it.

I knew in time we would be ready. Now just wasn't the time. I enjoyed the step we took last night it and I knew he did too. When I told him I needed more, he stopped us. I felt a little rejected, but deep down inside, I knew then that I really wasn't ready. In time, we would be ready; I would be ready. It would be perfect and I would be completely healed. Sure I'll always carry this with me, but I know that when I will finally be with Edward, I would forget about everything and just focus on that one thing; being with him.

We woke up and had breakfast, then started unpacking. But Edward walked in when I was unpacking and folding my underwear. One minute he was walking in with the other box, the next he ravished me with his lips and hands all because he was turned on by the blue corset/thong set I showed him. Okay, maybe that was partially my fault, but I couldn't help it that Alice buys me such sexy lingerie. We really needed to finish unpacking, but I just couldn't resist Edward.

"Edward." I broke away from his mouth. He groaned. "We should stop."

"All right." He got up off me.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower."

**EPOV**

"Edward." Bella broke away from my mouth. "We should stop."

"All right." I got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower."

She nodded her head and I gave her a peck on the lips. I got up and walked towards the shower.

Bella laughed. "Don't make it too cold. I don't want to take you into the hospital for hypothermia." I smiled and shook my head.

I was glad that Bella admitted to me that she knew she wasn't ready and she wanted to backpedal a bit, but I didn't want her to backtrack on her healing too much. I wanted her, us, to grow as much as we could. We had grown so much in the past month and I wanted to grow even more. I meant what I said when I told her I would wait for her. But being a guy, I knew that I would feel some frustration from not being with her. I guess it was a good thing I had my home gym set and the ability to half-stand cold showers.

I turned on the shower to the middle setting so I could get used to the cold. I stripped off my clothes and got in. The warm water kind of felt good. It relaxed my muscles and all the strain I'd been feeling lately from Bella and I and James. I relaxed into the warmth of the water hitting my muscles. I closed my eyes and the first sight I saw was Bella her beautiful brown eyes gazing into mine reaching my soul with every look she gave me.

I reached behind me and turned the knob to the left to make the water a bit colder. I shuddered at the change of temperature. As I thought more about Bella, I made the water colder. I looked down and my pale skin was starting to turn red from the freezing water. _Time to get out_, I thought. I adjusted the temperature and washed myself. When I was done, I turned off the water, got out of the shower and dried myself off. I wrapped a towel around me and walked out.

I turned and saw Bella on the couch crying.

**BPOV**

While Edward was in the shower, I got up and continued to unpack. I broke down the boxes and stuck them between the counter and the trash can so I would remember to take them to the recycling dumpster.

I picked up a box marked "pictures & misc." and sat on the couch. I opened it and took out the first framed picture. It was of Alice and me in our dorm room. We had been bored that day, so we just took a bunch of crazy pictures.

I pulled out another one. I was the picture of Edward and me on our first date. The frame was black and had calligraphic letters saying "True Love Lasts Forever." He had given it to me on our two-month anniversary with the picture in it. It was a great present and the truth of the words on the frame rang true in our relationship. Our love was true and we both knew that it would last forever.

I took a box out with an assortment of pictures out. There were pictures of me, Alice, and Rose, Edward and me, me and…what? I dropped the box on the floor, spilling the entire box. I put my hand to my mouth.

It was a picture of me and Jacob standing in front of Navy Pier. We decided to skip school that day and go to Navy Pier for the day.

_Flashback:_

"_Oh, come on Bells, it'll be fun." Jacob begged me on the phone._

"_I don't know Jake. It's two weeks before our final and we should go." I sighed._

"_Oh Bella, you're such a nerd."_

"_I am not. I just want to get a good grade that's all."_

"_Come on Bella. Just take a risk. It'll be fun."_

_I sighed. "Fine."_

"_Woot. I'll pick you up in an hour." We said our goodbyes and hung up._

_I hopped in the shower and got ready. As soon as I walked out of my room, all ready, I heard my buzzer._

"_I'll be right down." I told him. I grabbed my purse, ran out the door, and down the steps, well, more like stumbled. Thank god for railings._

_I ran out the door and straight into someone._

"_Whoa there. You in a rush to get somewhere?" I looked up and it was a green-eyed, bronze-haired god. He was gorgeous. Before I could say anything but apologize, Jacob called me. I could feel the god's eyes boring into my back._

"_Hey Bells." Jake greeted me._

"_Hey." I said._

"_You okay?"_

_I laughed. "Yeah."_

"_Good. Now. Where do you want to go?" He asked._

"_I don't care." I told him._

"_How about Navy Pier?"_

"_Sure." We got a cab and rode over to Navy Pier. He paid the driver and we got out. I loved Navy Pier. I had only been here a few times since I moved here my freshman year, but I fell in love with it my first year when my drama class came to see "Phantom of the Opera"._

"_Excuse me." Jacob stopped an old couple. "Could you take our picture?"_

"_Sure young man." The old man replied. He took Jacob's camera and took the picture._

"_Aww now that's cute." The old lady said. "You two are such a cute couple. I can tell you are going to stay together for a long time." I blushed._

"_You take care of her young man." The man said, giving Jake back the camera._

"_Will do." Jacob replied. They walked off and I looked at the picture._

"_Why didn't you tell them we aren't together?" I asked._

"_I don't know. I didn't want to embarrass them." I made an "o" shape with my mouth. "Plus it sounded good." I looked down and blushed. "Come on Bells. Let's go. We've gotta have fun on our skip day."_

"_All right, all right." I replied._

_End flashback._

I continued to look at the picture and I felt tears running down my cheeks. I sniffed and wiped the tears out of my eyes. I don't know why I was crying. Maybe it was because I missed the old Jacob. Maybe it was because I was sad because of everything that happened between him and me.

Or maybe it was because I wanted to rewind everything that happened so I could get the old him back. Then I wondered if he was in love with me then. I wondered when it was he fell in love with me. But it didn't matter now. We were through. We weren't friends anymore. I was done trying to fix us.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around me and his lips against my temple.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked. I looked up at him and handed him the picture. "Oh. Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I was just relishing in the memory and it made me sad."

"Why's that?"

"I really don't know. I think maybe I miss him." Edward looked at me confusingly. "The old him sweetie. Not the other one. God it sounds like he has multiple personalities."

Edward chuckled. "Is it okay if I ask about the picture?"

I nodded. "We skipped school that day and went to Navy Pier." I laughed. "It was really times like that, that I really miss him. He was my best friend Edward. I just wish it were normal between him and me. I want that again. I wish he didn't change. And I know that I can't help him, I've tried and look where it got us." I lifted my still slightly bruised hand to show the proof that Jacob had indeed chanted. I felt tears on my face again.

"Maybe he just needs some time love. Maybe if you give him some space, he'll turn back into the old Jacob. I know that it won't erase what occurred between you two; that'll always be there. But if he changes, I can tell your friendship is strong enough to come through it."

I looked up at him. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yes, but it feels good to hear you say it." I kissed him softly. "And I love you too." I leaned my head on his chest. Then I had a sudden thought. When I was running down the stairs, I ran into someone. Green eyes, bronze hair, god. Oh my god, Edward. I…oh my god.

"Oh my god." I sat up and put my hand on forehead.

"What?"

"It was you!" I shrieked.

"What was me?" Edward asked.

"That day, I was running down from my apartment. I ran into someone. It was you! Edward it was you."

His eyes popped out of his head. "How long ago was this?"

"Like, three years ago."

"Oh my god Bella! You're right. We ran into each other, physically. I remember that, I remember watching you walk away with him. I never said it before but the first time we met in the store, I had this strange feeling that I had seen you somewhere and now I remember it perfect. You were running out your door you had a pair jeans and a blue hooded sweatshirt. Why didn't I realize this before?"

"You remember what I had on?" I asked astonished.

"I do." He laughed.

"That's so weird." I giggled. "We could have met a while ago. Well, at least we met, right?"

"Right." Edward kissed me full on the lips. I pulled his neck to deepen it, then ran my hands through his hair, which was still a little wet. I looked down and realized he was still in a towel. I pushed him down on the couch and started to kiss his neck.

"Uh, Bella?" He said. "Are you sure this isn't too much?"

"No. This is fine." I replied.

**EPOV**

After Bella showed me the picture of her and Jacob, I couldn't help but still feel a little jealous of their past relationship. They were best friends and extremely close. I knew he was still in love with her, but I also knew that we had a strong love that even he couldn't come between us. I told her that Jacob might need a little space, but I thought that maybe he needed space to fall _out_ of love with her. It could happen. Within that time, maybe he would find someone. Hopefully he would.

Then she told me we had already met, well sort of. We ran into each other briefly. I thought that she looked familiar when I saw her in the store. Now that I remember, I feel regretful that I hadn't stopped and talked to her more; maybe we would have been together longer.

"That's so weird." Bella laughed. "We could have met a while ago. Well, at least we met, right?"

"Right." I kissed her full on the lips. She pulled my neck, then ran her hands through my hair, which was still a little wet. She pushed me down on the couch and sucked on my neck.

"Uh, Bella?" I said. "Are you sure this isn't too much?"

"No. This is fine." I replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

She stopped. "Yes Edward, I'm sure. Remember what we talked about?"

"Okay. Well tell me when you want to stop." She nodded and continued kissing me. She set her knees on either side of me and ran her fingernails down my chest and stomach. I groaned.

"Sorry, I'll make it all better." Bella said in a seductive voice. She crawled up me slowly, kissing the trail her nails had made, as if she was kissing to make it better. I didn't really hurt, but quite the opposite. When she was done, she looked at me with lust in her eyes. I could feel myself grow underneath the towel and I knew she could feel it. She back up on her knees and ran her hands down my chest and stomach. She grabbed my hardness through the towel.

"Bella…" I moaned. I meant it as a warning, but it came out as a moan.

"Shh…it's okay Edward." Bella ran her finger along the line where my towel stopped, then slowly unwrapped it. She looked at it with desired eyes and grabbed it with her hand. She began moving her hand up and down slowly, but surely while massaging my balls with the other hand. I let out a grunt and she began increasing her pace.

"Oh my god Bella…" Bella quickened the tempo again. "Oh shit…Bella…" I could feel my orgasm coming. With one firm stroke, I felt a fire running through my veins and my body trembled with my orgasm. Bella put her mouth on the tip of my dick to catch my cum so it wouldn't get all over her.

"Mmmm…Edward you taste delicious." She kissed the tip of my dick, crawled up my body, and began kissing me vigorously. She pulled back and kissed my face.

"Bella, you didn't have to do that." I told her.

"I know. I wanted to. I wanted to see if I was okay with it. I think, well, I kinda know, I like to be in control it gives me a sense of freedoms. If that makes sense." Bella kissed me once more.

"Feel free to take control whenever you would like." I teased.

"I think I just might." She replied as I moved over and embraced her in my arms. We're getting somewhere we're taking baby steps. She was healing and the future I knew was going to get better. We were going to move past this because we loved each other with everything we had and everything we were.

**So please don't complain about how they're going too fast cuz I don't think they are. I mean it's been a month. Like I said before, everyone heals in their own ways. Especially if they have Edward there by their side. **

**I hope you liked it...R&R=Love!**

**LauraJaeXO**

**P.S. I'm starting school again next week so idk when my updates are gonna be. But I really want to finish this story. My classes aren't gonna be that hard. I'm taking Business Law (which should help me and CM in WHBE) and Word Documenting (or something like that. Whooptidoo)**


	31. Author's Note: Please Read!

Please Read!!!

So guys, I've been doing some thinking and soul searching. Well, not really the last one, haha. Anyways. I've been thinking about the last chapter and irdk about it. I mean…judging by the amount of reviews I got from it, idt you guys really liked it that much. Then my bbs, CM and Hope4More went through it and the chapter (well half chapter) I wrote after it and well, it's just not going anywhere guys.

Idk what to say guys. So I just have to do one thing. I'm going to stop the story. I'm going to do an entire rewrite….

JUST KIDDING…

I would never do that to you guys.

What I _am_ going to do is take down chapter 29, rewrite it to something else.

Idek guys. I just don't think B's ready for that stuff.

I mean, I had ideas for it. First, I thought "hmm…maybe handcuffs (they got arrested in the park for pda…) No, too weird of an excuse. Then CM gave me a wonderful idea of making it a dream. So I did that and I just really didn't like the chapter. I…idek guys. It was just a horrible chapter I guess.

Maybe I'll save all that dirty talking Edward for a contest or another story (hint hint). Who knows.

But anyways, please don't be disappointed in me. Please don't hate me. And PLEASE don't stop reading. I have stuff up my sleeves that you're going to LOVE.

I just have to write the next couple of chapters first. Just get them out of my system.

But the thing is guys, is that I have school now: Business Law and Word Processing (the most fucking boring class in the world…think about it.)

The bad thing and Word Processing is that we learn 2007 and my computer broke and I have to use my mom's computer which has 2003, so I can't do my hw on her computer and the library has 2003, so the only possible means of doing hw is on school computers, which means going to school early or on days I have off work and school and doing it then.

Then there's Business Law. Sure, it's all fun and stuff (cuz my teacher's a cop. W00T!) But I just got my book the other day and I have a whole bunch of catching up to do, plus a test next week _and_ a paper.

So guys I promise to get the next chapter or two done soon. I'm not gonna take like a whole month to post the next chapter, I can tell you that. I love you too much. I know I want to finish this story cuz I really want to finish up WHBE with CM too and start on my new ideas I have brewing in my head…*evil laugh*

So what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry for the last chapter. Maybe I was high when I wrote it, or maybe just horny. Idk.

So please don't be mad. Don't stop reading cuz I promise, the story will get better. I promise.

I love you guys very very VERY much.

LauraJaeXO


	32. Simple Life

**See...I told you I wouldn't take a month to update. I'd miss you guys too much. I totally wrote this chapter on accident. My family and I were playing cards one day, I think it was Sunday? And we finished and my dad or brother or someone got on the computer and someone was watching TV so I was like...hmm I'm bored. Maybe I should write. So I totally got into the zone hardcore. I was totally proud of myself.  
**

**But I really hope you guys like this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. CM said she liked it too.**

**I kind of mixed in the old chapter 29 and the old chapter 30 (which you didn't read thank God.)**

**So anyways, I hope you like it. And I hope the links for the stuff in here work. Hopefully. When I tried them earlier they didn't and I got pissed.**

**This chapter was named after "Simple Life" by My Favorite Highway. Good song. Great band. Check them out.  
**

Chapter 29: Simple Life

**EPOV**

After our little escapade on the couch, Bella dozed off. I carried her to our room and got dressed while she napped. I heard my phone ring from the other room. I rushed to go get it, hoping it wouldn't wake Bella.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Eddie! What's shakin'?" Emmett yelled into the phone so loud I had to hold it away from my ear.

"Nothing. Just lying around the house with Bella."

"Ooo…what have you guys been doing?"

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett, do you have to relate everything to sex?" I sat down on a barstool at the breakfast bar.

"Yes." He laughed. "Anyways bro, I wanted to get everyone together. I have big news."

"Big news?"

"Yep. We're all going over to Mom and Dad's tonight at six."

"Cool, we'll be there."

"Awesome, see ya." I put the phone down and chuckled at Emmett's enthusiasm. I felt Bella's dainty arms wrap around my torso.

"What did Emmett want?" She asked.

I turned around and pulled her between my legs, resting my hands on her hips.

"Did I wake you?" I asked her, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"No." I moved my hand down her cheek, making it turn a crimson color.

"I love it when you blush."

"It's embarrassing." She blushed again.

"It's beautiful." I kissed behind her ear. "You're beautiful."

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled. "All right Don Juan, let's get back to unpacking." She started to pull away, but I growled and pulled her back to me. Being the clumsy, but beautiful, woman she is, she tripped and fell into my arms with an 'oof'.

I chuckled. "See, you shouldn't have tried to get away, otherwise you wouldn't have stubbed your toe." Bella scowled at me and shoved me playfully.

"Will you kiss it and make it better?" She asked nicely.

"Anything for you." I pulled her into my lap, pulled her leg up, and kissed her toe, looking at her eyes the whole time. I brought my lips to hers and kissed them softly.

"Thank you." She said sweetly.

"Anything for you love."

Bella hopped off my lap and swayed her way to the couch to pick up the spilled pictures from earlier. I couldn't help but star at her ass while she walked and bent over to pick them up. I started to remember what had happened on the couch earlier. The way her hungry lips felt on mine, our tongues caressing one another. I could still feel her mouth on mine. Then the way her hand felt on my dick, running it up and down until I reached my climax and came in Bella's mouth. She looked so sexy when she did that, as if she was taking a part of me and putting it into her.

And with that thought, I started thinking about me, inside of her; our lips becoming entangled while our bodies…

"Edward!" Bella yelled. She looked pissed.

"What?"

"I said your name like five times. What the hell were you thinking about?" She sounded pissed.

"Nothing, nothing."

Bella shook her head. I looked down and saw Edward Jr. sticking straight out. I quickly covered him up and looked at Bella and smiled.

"You were saying?" I said as innocently as possible.

"Oh yeah. What did Emmett want?"

"How did you know Emmett called?"

"I kind of…eavesdropped…" She looked down.

"Oh. Well, Emmett invited us to my parents' for dinner tonight. He says he's got big news."

"Cool. What time do we need to be there?"

"Six."

"Six?!? Well we need to finish unpacking."

I walked over to her, thanking Edward Jr. for calming himself, and rubbed Bella's shoulders to calm her down.

"Bella, don't worry. We have plenty of time."

She sighed. "Okay."

**BPOV**

After I went to pick up the pictures, I turned to Edward to ask him what his phone call with Emmett was about. But he was off in another place, probably Manland. He was probably thinking…god, I don't even want to know. I had to say his name five times to snap him out of it. Whatever he was daydreaming about, I hope it was about me, because Eddie Jr. was sticking out like a proud soldier, but Edward covered him up so I wouldn't see it, but I did anyway.

We spent another hour unpacking, eating lunch, and another unpacking.

We _finally_ finished and everything was in the right spot. We put what we couldn't fit into storage or in a box to give to Goodwill. That was a huge inner debate for me because I'm one of those people who likes to save _anything_ with the tiniest memory. I even have my Care Bear that I got when I turned three. Edward told me to give it away, but I told him I had too many memories with her that I couldn't. I was still attached to her. I was going to give it to my own daughter someday. Edward corrected my statement from 'my daughter' to 'our daughter', which made me blush.

Edward and I plopped down on the couch, tuckered out from unpacking. I sighed and leaned into his chest.

"I'm tired." I sighed.

"Mhmm." He agreed. "Let's just skip dinner and go to bed."

I looked up at him. "Now that would be rude."

He smirked. "I know, I'm just kidding. We should get ready anyway."

"Mmm…" I groaned. Edward got up and pulled me up, but I stumbled into him. He just laughed. "Shut up."

"You go take a shower first. I'll go ahead and take these boxes to the dumpster."

I leaned up and kissed him. "Or…we could conserve water."

He pulled my hand and closed the bathroom door. We undressed each other, kissing in between articles of clothing. Edward turned on the shower and helped me in.

We stood underneath the water, kissing deeply, roaming each other's naked bodies, but no more than that.

Edward turned me around, poured some of the shampoo/conditioner combination in his hand, and rubbed in on my scalp.

"Mmm…" I smiled.

"That feel good?" Edward asked. I nodded. We switched spots and he rinsed my hair. I took my turn washing his hair, well trying, since he was taller than me, but he leaned down for me. I rinsed his hair after that.

We took our turns washing each other's bodies, kissing romantically the whole time. Edward massaged my sore shoulders and back. He knew how to treat me right.

We continued kissing after cleaning ourselves. Edward kneaded my breasts with his thumbs, making me moan in his mouth.

"Would you like me to repay you for this morning love?" He whispered in my ear.

"You don't have to." I replied in a shaky voice.

"Oh, but I do." He started to suck on my neck while his hands worked on my nipples. My hands went back and forth from his wet hair to his neck.

Edward's hand traveled down my side, caressing it lightly with his fingertips. I felt him shove two fingers into me, making my head fall back at the sudden pleasure. His thumb rubbed circles on my clit while his fingers pumped in and out of me. My breathing quickened at the electrifying friction.

Edward moved his mouth to my breast and sucked on it fervently. As I felt Edward's mouth and hands all over me, I knew I couldn't hold on any longer. I felt my orgasm shake through me and scream Edward's name, probably loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

Edward kissed his way back up to my lips. I stood there with my head on Edward's chest as the water beat down on us.

"I guess all those years of playing piano finally paid off." He said. I laughed breathlessly. He pulled my chin up and kissed me passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed him again. "It's probably time to get out." He pouted. I just smiled and kissed his jutted lower lip, sucking and biting on it. Edward put his hands on my neck and waist. I could feel his erection pressed against my naked body, which started up my arousal again.

"Mmm…" He groaned. "Now we can get out." I guess he could sense my arousal, so we rinsed off and got out. He wrapped a towel around me, as I did him. We walked out and into the bedroom. After we got dressed, Edward brushed my hair.

"I've never had a guy brush my hair before." I told him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, well except for Charlie when I was a kid and when I get my hair cut."

"Well I enjoy brushing your hair." I smiled.

As soon as Edward set the brush down, his phone rang again, which was conveniently next to him.

"Hello?" Edward answered. "Oh hey Laurent, what's up? Really? What's going on? Why? When?" Edward sat on the bed and ran his hands through his damp hair, which was actually kind of sexy. "Shit. All right, um. Let me call you back." He looked at me. "Yeah, I need to talk to her about it. All right, bye." He let out a loud sigh.

I sat next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Well...my investors want to meet with me."

"About what?" He looked up with an apologetic smile. "James." I whispered. His name made me shudder. Edward started to rub my back. "When?"

"I have to leave for New York tomorrow morning. I'll be staying until Wednesday."

I raised my eyebrows and blew out a breath.

"I'm sorry love. Look, why don't you come with me? Take a week off? Make a romantic week out of it?" He nuzzled my neck and kissed it. "Tell them we're on our honeymoon so we'll get special treatment." I had butterflies in my stomach from his words. _Honeymoon?_

"As much as I would love that, I'm sure Mr. Banner wouldn't let me off another week after all that time I took off." I told him as my heart broke.

Edward continued to kiss my neck. "I'll have my father talk to him."

"I don't think so." He looked down. I took his face in my hands. "I want to go Edward, really I do. But I don't want to get fired. I kind of need my job."

Edward grabbed my hand. "No you don't. Everything you need you have here." He always knew the right thing to say.

"Yeah, but I like to help out. Plus I would be bored all day."

"Come work for me."

"What?"

"Come work for me." He repeated. "You can be my assistant." I got up and sat on his lap, putting my arms around his neck.

"Hmm…you want to have a naughty affair with the secretary?"

"Well, when you put it that way…"

I got serious. "I don't know Edward. Everyone says you shouldn't date people you work with."

"I know. That's in the employee handbook." He started to kiss my neck again.

"So what you're saying is, you advise your employees to _not_ date each other, but you're going to do it anyway?"

He looked up. "Only if you work for me."

I smiled. "Okay."

"Really?" He grinned.

I nodded. "Really. Plus I have to keep an eye on all those girls who ogle you all the time." Edward started to tickle me, forcing me on the bed. "Edward! Stop!"

He stopped after a couple minutes. "Silly Bella, I only have eyes for you." We lay on our sides. He ran his thumb across my cheek and kissed me delicately.

When I pulled away, I poked his side on his ticklish spot, making him flinch.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I asked him.

"I ask myself that same question every day." He kissed my forehead and ran his thumb along my cheek again. "You are so beautiful."

I blushed, then looked up. "And you are so handsome." I fixed his collar. "We should get going." Edward pulled me up and we made our way to Carlisle and Esme's. We pulled up into the driveway and Edward tugged on my hand as I was about to get out.

"So you never gave me an answer." He stated.

"What?" I replied.

"Are you coming to New York with me?"

"Yeah." We smiled at each other as Edward kissed my hand. "But wait, if we tell them we're on our honeymoon, won't they notice we aren't wearing wedding rings?"

"Hmm…that does pose a problem." He squeezed my hand. "I'll take care of it." With that, he kissed my cheek and we walked into the house.

**EPOV**

When Laurent told me they wanted to meet with me about James, I immediately felt nervous. I had no idea what they were going to do or say. I mean, were they going to shut me down? Or drop out? What would they do to me for hiring a womanizer rapist? Maybe they would go easy on me when they found out it was my girlfriend. And it was a good thing Laurent would be there with me too. We had hired a new assistant manager, Leah. She was awesome. Plus she already had a boyfriend, so I knew she wouldn't, as Bella put it, ogle me.

As for Bella, I was ecstatic that she was going to work for me and quit that old job at that hospital. I knew she had all the skills to be my assistant. Hopefully I wouldn't let it slip up to my investors that I was hiring her. They might get pissed and not let me.

We made our way to Esme and Carlisle's house to find out Emmett's 'big news'. It was probably something like he got an A+ on a test or something like that. I pushed it off as we pulled in the driveway.

I turned to Bella and took her hand in mine.

"So you never gave me an answer." I told her.

"What?"

"Are you coming to New York with me?"

She smiled. "Yeah." I smiled back and kissed her hand. "But wait, if we tell them we're on our honeymoon, won't they notice we aren't wearing wedding rings?"

I looked up. "Hmm…that does pose a problem." I squeezed her hand. "I'll take care of it." I kissed her cheek and we walked into the house.

"Hello?" I called out, helping Bella out of her coat. I saw Alice run up to Bella and squeeze her.

"Hi Bella!" Alice squealed.

"Oof. Hi Alice."

Alice moved over to me and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Hi Edward!"

"Hey Pixie."

"I've missed you Bella. I haven't seen you in ages!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Alice you just saw me yesterday." Bella explained.

"I know, but can't a girl miss her bff? Plus you've been spending way too much time with Edward."

"Alice, we live together."

"Exactly." Alice pulled Bella away into the dining room. I made my way into the living room where Emmett and Jasper were playing Halo.

"Hey Edward." Jasper greeted, but not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Hey. So who's winning?"

"I am." Jasper laughed. I sat on the armchair, watching Jasper and Emmett play. After a few minutes, Jasper won.

"Aww…" Emmett slammed his controller on the table. "Jasper, you cheated!"

"No Emmett, you just suck at this game." Jasper laughed. I laughed with him and watched as Emmett sulked his way out of the room, probably to find Rosalie and complain.

Jasper laid back on the couch.

"So what's up Edward?"

I sighed. "A lot."

"Yeah?"

I nodded. "Well, firstly, my investors want to meet with me about James and I have to leave for New York tomorrow."

"Wow." His eyebrows rose. "Is Bella going with you?"

I nodded again. "That's another thing." I turned around to make sure no one was behind me, then leaned in to whisper. "I told her we could stay the week and tell them it was our honeymoon and stuff."

Jasper nodded for me to continue. If it was Emmett I was talking to, he would laugh and tell me how whipped I was.

"Well, anyways, Bella got worried that the people at the hotel would get suspicious because we didn't have wedding rings."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"So what are you going to do?" He asked.

"Well I have a plan in mind. But I need yours and Alice's help." He nodded.

**BPOV**

After Alice greeted us at the door, she dragged me off into the dining room where Esme and Rose were looking at wedding dresses on Alice's laptop.

"Hi!" Esme walked over to me and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Esme." I returned her gestures, then went and gave Rosalie a hug.

Alice sat back at her computer. "So Bella. Rose, Esme, and I were looking at dresses for me and we've narrowed it down to three." She turned the computer towards me. I leaned down and looked at the first one. It was strapless white gown that fit tight from the bust to the waist, then flowed down to a train. It had a floral design on the material. The back tied like a corset and had the same floral design, then had a short train at the end. **(Link on my profile)**

"I like that one."

"Me too. What about this one?" She clicked on another tab. She showed me another dress that had a sweetheart neckline with see-through straps. The material looked like it was beaded or something. I really didn't like it. It really wasn't Alice. It was more…Lauren. Probably because the girl in the picture looked like her. **(Link on my profile)**

"Eh…"

"No?" I shook my head. "How about this one?" Alice clicked on another tab. It was a picture of a brunette sitting in a carriage of some sort. The dress was pretty. It was strapless with a floral design. It stopped just below the knee. It was pretty and Alice could pull it off, but it was too…promish. **(Link on my profile)**

"It's better than the second one."

"Yeah."

"But it's something you would wear to prom." Alice sighed. "But that's just my opinion Al. It's your big day. I really like the first one."

"But your opinion really matters to me Bella. You're my best friend." Rose cleared her throat." One of my best friends."

I sighed. "The first one."

"Thank you." Alice turned back to her computer.

"So Alice." Esme started. "Have you decided who your maid of honor will be?"

"I'm not going to have _a_ maid of honor."

"What?" Rosalie and I said at the same time.

"Chill you guys. Both of you are going to be my maids of honor. I can't choose between you two. I love you both and it would be too hard to choose."

"Aww Alice." I said hugging her.

"And Esme, I want you to be a bridesmaid."

Esme put her hand on Alice 's. "Oh Alice, I would be honored. Thank you."

Alice smiled at us. "Look at us, all emotional. It's like we're all pmsing or…pregnant." Rose, Esme, and I looked at each other.

Alice gave a nervous laugh. "Alice …are you…" I started. Alice nodded and started to cry.

"Have you told Jasper?" Rose asked. Alice shook her head.

"No. I just found out last week. I got sick around Thanksgiving. I got a cold and took some meds. Oh god, that's when it happened. I guess that interfered with my birth control. What am I going to do? Jasper and I talked about kids, but we planned to have them a year or two after because we wanted to be married for awhile."

Esme got up and rubbed her back. "Alice, I'm sure Jasper is going to be thrilled about being a father. Sure, he might be a little shocked at first, all guys are. That's normal. I know." We all looked at her and she nodded. "I got pregnant with Edward before Carlisle and I were married.

"Does Edward know?" I asked.

Esme nodded. "He figured out when he was about 12. He's got a smart head on his shoulders."

"How did Carlisle react?" Alice asked through her sniffles.

"Well, he _was_ shocked at first, for like five minutes. But after that, he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him." She started to tear up at the memory.

"Do you think Jasper will be okay with it?"

"Alice, he's my brother. I know he will be." Rosalie finally piped in.

"Oh my god Rose, I completely forgot."

"That's okay. It kinda took me by surprise. But you know what? I'm happy for you guys." Rosalie said.

"And you're going to be an aunt!" I added.

"And so are you." Alice told me. "Well, you _are_ practically my sister Bella." I was so touched by her saying that that I myself started to tear up.

"Aww...Auntie B. I love it." We all laughed.

Emmett walked in. "Rosie, Jasper cheated at Halo and made me lose."

"Aww, he did? I'm sorry baby. Come on, I'll go fix it and make it all better." She winked at us. I couldn't believe she said that in front of his mother.

"It's okay." Esme assured us. "I know they love each other and I know they're safe." I smiled at her love towards her son. But if she knew what Edward and I did, I would never be able to look at her again.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around me and his lips press against my neck. I leaned back to give him better access.

"Hello." He whispered.

"Hi." I turned around and hugged his torso.

"Hey no PDA!" Alice yelled.

Edward laughed. "What are you guys doing? I heard laughing and crying." We looked at each other and mumbled a synchronized 'nothing'.

Edward grabbed my hand. "Come here, I want to show you something." He looked at Esme. "We'll be in the basement."

"Don't be too long. Dinner's almost ready." Esme replied.

Edward and I walked down the stairs. The room was full of musical instruments: guitars, keyboards, a drum set, amps, and a piano. I saw Edward sit down at the piano and pat the seat next to him. I complied. He looked at me and smiled, then brushed his fingers across the keys and began to play. I watched in awe as his fingers moved swiftly across the ivory. I had heard him play before at the store, but only songs I'd recognized, like Beethoven and Bach, or even Springsteen and Billy Joel. This was different though. I didn't really recognize it, but I did. Where had I hear this before? I looked up and Edward was staring intently at me. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

He finished and looked at the keys and sighed.

"That was beautiful Edward." I told him.

"Thank you."

"I've never heard that before. Who wrote that?"

"I did." He smirked.

My eyes popped out of their sockets. "You wrote that?"

He nodded and took my hand. "You inspired it. You know that song I hum to you at night?" He started humming it. "That's it."

"Aww Edward." I felt tears come to my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck, then hugged and kissed him.

"Anything for you my love." We kissed again, but were interrupted by Alice calling us for dinner. She always ruins our moments.

I followed Edward up the stairs, but being the klutz I am, I tripped on one of the stairs and bruised my shin.

"Ouch." I sat down on the step and started to rub it.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Edward must have took it as a 'no, I'm not' because he picked me up. "Edward!" I yelled. He carried me into the kitchen and sat me on the counter.

Alice ran up to me. "Oh my god Bella, what happened?"

I glared at Edward, who brought a bag of frozen peas.

"Nothing." Edward lifted up my pant leg and set the peas on my red shin. Thankfully, I shaved yesterday.

"Bella, you of all people should know that cold compress helps bruises heal when you first get them." Edward scolded.

"Yeah, and when I say I'm fine, that means I'm fine." I retorted.

"Touché." Alice said as she made her way to the table.

I took the peas off my leg, jumped off the counter, and hobbled my way to the table.

**EPOV**

I was so happy that Bella loved my song. I meant for it to be an intimate moment, but of course, Alice had to go and interrupt it. As we made our way up, Bella tripped on the stairs. She stubbornly told me she was fine, but I wouldn't take it. I sat her on the counter and put some frozen peas on it. She was so cute when she was mad; sexy even. If my family wasn't there, I would've taken her right there on the counter.

Everyone sat at the table and piled their plates with food. I knew everyone was anxious to hear about Emmett's A+.

Emmett cleared his throat." So I know you guys must be excited to hear my big news." Everyone quieted down.

"Go ahead son." Carlisle said.

"Well, I got a call last week from the coach of the Miami Dolphins." Holy shit. It's better than an A+. "And he wants me to be their starting defensive tackler for next season."

"Oh my god Emmett!" Bella jumped in her seat.

"Emmett that's awesome." Jasper said. We all said our congratulations, except for one person.

Emmett looked over at Rosalie. "Rosie, baby…" She looked up at him. "Rosie, I want you to come with me." A smile lit up her face.

She threw her arms around Emmett. "Yes! I'll go with you. Yes!"

"Well this is wonderful." Carlisle said. "My son is moving to Miami to play for a professional football team. Congrats son."

"Thanks Dad." Emmett smiled.

Esme smiled. "Anyone else got news?"

Bella and I looked at each other. "Well, I'm going to work for Edward." Bella said.

"Oh that's great Bella!" Alice squealed. "Now you can get away from that jerk Mr. Banner."

"Yeah I know." Bella rolled her eyes. I squeezed her hand underneath the table. She turned and smiled at me.

"And…" I started. "Bella and I are going to New York for the week."

The group looked at us surprised and confused, replying with 'what's and 'why's. I put my hand up.

"My investors want to meet with me so we're staying the whole week."

Alice pouted. "But…Bella…we won't be able to Christmas shop."

"Yes we will. We can shop for each other while I'm gone and then we can shop for everyone else when I get back." Bella told her.

Alice was still pouting. "I guess." Jasper kissed Alice on the cheek and whispered something I don't even want to know in her ear, lighting up her face.

After we cleared the table and did the dishes, I pulled Alice aside.

"Alice, do you think you and Jasper could take Bella home?"

"Sure, but why?" She asked.

"Let's just say I have somewhere to be." I said. Then I told her my whole plan.

"Aww Edward. If I wasn't dating Jasper and you weren't dating Bella, I would so date you."

I chuckled. "Thanks Alice. So you'll do it?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course!" I started to walk away. "And Edward? Good luck." She winked at me.

"Thanks."

I walked over to Bella. I had to play it cool. _I'm not lying to Bella_, I told myself_. I'm just making up and excuse_. I walked over to Bella talking to Rosalie and Jasper.

I put my arm on her back. "Bella?" She turned around. "I have to run to the store. Something came up. Alice and Jasper are going to take you home."

"Is it bad?" She asked.

"No, no. It's just something about one of the drawers from the register. It's not balancing right and Leah is having trouble with it." Nice Edward.

"Oh, well, I'll come with you. I wanted to meet her anyway." She took a step towards the door, but I stepped in front of her.

"No!" Her head went back. "I mean no. You stay here. Enjoy yourself."

Alice walked up, giving me a 'get out of here' face. "Stay Bella. You and I still have wedding plans to go over."

Bella sighed. "Okay."

I gave her a chaste kiss. "I'll see you at home."

I made my stops quickly and left. I had to hurry because I knew Bella would want to leave my parents' house, away from the wrath of Alice.

I got home within an hour and half after I left my parents. I told Alice I would text her the okay to bring Bella.

I set everything up to perfection, just right. I wanted everything to be just right so nothing would go wrong. I knew it wasn't that big of a deal, but it was to me and hopefully to Bella too. I loved her and I made her a promise a long time ago that I would love her always and forever.

I texted Alice and told her it was okay to bring Bella home. I poured champagne into two glasses and set them down on the side table. I stood in the living room, wearing holes in the carpet from pacing.

I heard the door unlock and open. Then I heard the voice of my angel call out my name, making my heart flutter.

"In here." I called. I saw Bella walk up to me.

"What's all this?" She asked with a huge smile on her face. I grabbed her hands and kissed them, then kissed her full on the lips. She ran her tongue across my lips. I opened my mouth and allowed her tongue to intertwine with mine.

After a couple minutes of kissing, we pulled back out of breath.

"Here, sit." I led Bella to the couch. I handed her the glass of champagne and sat next to her. She took a sip and set it in her lap.

"May I ask what all this is about?"

"No." I smirked. I took the glass out of her hand and set it on the table. "Dance with me."

"Sure." I turned the stereo to "Claire de Lune," As we started to dance, she began to hum along.

"You know Claire de Lune?"

She nodded. "My mother used to play it all the time. And I was forced to play it at a piano recital."

I chuckled then got serious. "I'm sorry you don't have a very good relationship with your mother."

Bella sighed. "I'm over it. As long as I have you and all of our friends, I'm happy."

"Me too." I leaned in and kissed her. The kiss wasn't passionate or deep or hungry. It was sweet, slow, and gentle.

Bella pulled away and laid her head on my chest. When the song was finished, I led her over to the couch.

I took her hand and cleared my throat. "Bella you know I love you. And I told you that I'd promise to love you forever. I know we just made a huge commitment by moving in together, but I wanted to give you something."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small black box. Bella's tear-filled eyes met mine.

"Edward." Bella said.

"Bella." I said. "Please. Just open it." She opened it and gasped.

**BPOV**

I walked in the door to our apartment and called out Edward's name after taking off my coat. He yelled from the living room. I walked in and he looked as nervous as hell. I looked around. The lighting was dimmed, soft music was playing, and he poured us champagne. I wondered if he was doing what I thought was doing.

"What's all this?" I asked him. He took my hands and kissed them, then kissed me.

"Here, sit." Edward told me, then handed me a glass.

I took a sip and sat it down. "May I ask what this is all about?"

"No." He smiled his crooked smile, making my insides melt. Edward took my glass and set it down. "Dance with me."

"Sure." We got up and he put on a familiar song. He took me in his arms and led me around the living room floor. I started to hum the familiar song, brining back good and bad memories of my childhood.

"You know Claire de Lune?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "My mother used to play it for me all the time. And I was forced to play it at a piano recital."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry you don't have a very good relationship with your mother."

_So am I_, I thought. "I'm over it. As long as I have you and all of our friends, I'm happy."

"Me too." He kissed me slowly and gently. I pulled away and laid my head on his chest. I didn't want the song to be over. I wanted to put it on repeat 100 times so I could stay like this forever. But Edward led me over to the couch and sat us back down.

He took my hand and cleared his throat. Uh oh, here it comes.

"Bella you know I love you. And I told you that I'd promise to love you forever. I know we just made a huge commitment by moving in together, but I wanted to give you something."

He reached into his pocket. Oh no. It was a small black box. Was he proposing? Well, he wasn't on his knee, but some guys don't do that, but most guys do. But Edward wasn't most guys. I looked up at him. His eyes were filled with hope.

"Edward…" I started.

"Bella, please. Just open it."

I took the box out of his hand and opened it. Inside there were two rings; two beautiful rings. One was silver, or maybe white gold, I couldn't tell, with two rows of diamonds circling around the front. It was beautiful. The other was a little thicker. It was the same color and had four diamonds in a row that stretched diagonally. **(Both rings on my profile)**

I guess he wasn't proposing after all. But what did this mean? What did these rings mean?

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Edward, they're beautiful." I cupped his cheek with my hand, kissed him softly, but turned my attention to the rings. "They're beautiful. But I have to ask, why are there two?"

"Well, one is for me, and one is for you." I gave him a confused look. "They're promise rings Bella."

"Oh. So you aren't…"

He laughed softly. "No…at least not yet." I laughed nervously at the word _yet_. "Bella that's what they mean. We've always said we will always love each other, but we had nothing to show for it, well except you know."

I blushed. "Yeah, we can't do that in front of other people."

"Yeah. But I wanted to show my commitment to you Bella. I wanted to show you how much I love you. I know we might not be ready for marriage yet because we just moved in, but I know this is another step closer to that." Edward took my ring, the smaller one, and picked up my left hand. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you and promise to be committed to you in this relationship forever and always." He slipped the ring on my fourth finger and kissed it.

I smiled at his words, and then realized it was my turn. I took his ring and placed it at his hand. "Edward Anthony Cullen, I love you and I promise I will be fully committed to you in this relationship." I pushed the ring on his finger and kissed him. "Forever and always." I said in his mouth.

"I love you. So much." He said.

"Me too." I kissed him back. "So you really didn't have to go into work, did you?"

"No." He laughed. I punched him lightly. He carried me to the bedroom and we spent the night making love in our own way, which was right where I wanted to be.

**So how many of you thought he was going to propose? Tell me...but how many of you knew that was coming? Tell me...**

**I love reviews you guys.**

**I know I didn't get many in the old chapter 29 and that told me that it wasn't right. But tell me what you guys think. I want to know what's on your minds.**

**And also: Please keep in mind that I have school. I won't be updating all that much. Plus I'm reading the Vampire Academy series. It's REALLY good. I've already read the first and second one. I bought the first one tonight after work at Borders (my second home). So the lady at the register had a coupon and she said I could use it since I had a rewards card, they always do that you know. But I didn't have enough on my transaction. And she was like, oh whatever, close enough. Lol. I was like "awesome. thanks." So i paid like $7 for the book. How awesome is that? I'm so stoked to read it.**

**I would also like to know...if you guys are also writers...send me your stories! I would love to read them. Oh wait, we can't send links in pm, can we? Idk. Just tell me you have a story and I'll _try_ to read it.**

**ILY bbs!**

**LauraJaeXO**

**AN2: I have gotten reviews of people saying they didn't like the promise ring thing. Well, I thought it would be cute cuz it's a little early in their relationship for marriage and I think a promise ring is nice because it shows their committment to each other. My best friend has a promise ring from her boyfriend of almost 2 years and they're almost 22 so it's not really an age thing, it's a love thing. I mean, if you've been dating for like 5 or 6 years, sure you should get engaged because you're obviously already committed to each other, but Bella and Edward haven't been dating that long, but they are that serious about each other and that's why they have promise rings. Another way to look at promise rings, which is how my sister views it, is 'I promise to enage you someday.' which some guys may do that because they aren't ready to be engaged yet. It's sort of a pre-engagement ring. I guess you could look at it that way too. But I think it was a nice gesture from Bella to Edward. If you don't like it, fine, you don't have to. If you do, awesome, me too. Just know that promise rings are a good way to show that you love someone and you want them to be your one and only as long as they'll have you.**

**Oh, and that whole Care Bear thing, that's absolutley true about me...lolz.**

**Love you guys! I have more ideas abrewin' in my head!**

**Oh yeah! And if you haven't read the Vampire Academy books, go buy them (or check them out at the library, whatever). They're SOOO good. I just finished the third book today. There are only three books now. Idk if Richelle Mead plans on writing a fourth, but I'll research it.**

**K I've written enough to bore you. Go read some other fan fics. I recommend my other one, Work Hard, Break Easy or Labour of Devotion. Very good story.  
**


	33. This Is The Life

**So this is just a fluffy filler chapter I guess...**

**It has APOV and JPOV of the news of Alice's pregnancy. I don't really like JPOV but I think it had to be done. Oh well, it had to be done. I don't think I'm gonna ever do JPOV again. (Jasper that is *hint hint*)**

**Um...what else...I was gonna say something else but I dont' remember. If I remember I'll add it later.**

**This chapter was named after "This Is The Life" by Miley Cyrus. I guess by now you've noticed my obsession with Miley Cyrus, the Jo Bros, Busted, and Mcfly, and some other bands...lolz.**

**Oh yeah! I got McFly's new cd. It's amazing! I had to pay extra (not much) to have it shipped here to the states, but it was worth it. It is so good. I LOVE it. If you're a McFly fan...you def should get it...gah.**

**So without further ado...chapter 30!**

Chapter 30: This Is The Life

**APOV**

It was bittersweet that Emmett was going off to play for the Miami Sharks, or whatever they're called. I was excited for him, sure, but I was sad to see him go, and even more sad to see Rose go with him. She was one of my best friends. I knew it was going to happen eventually, but I didn't think it would happen so soon.

To top that off, I was pregnant. I guess I was about two or three weeks pregnant. I was ecstatic about it. I wanted children with Jasper. I imagined children with him when we had just started dating. But now that it's really happening, I can't help but be a little scared.

Even though I'm happy about having his child, I'm scared about how he'll react when I tell him. Will he walk out on me? No, he wouldn't do that. He loves me. We're getting married in two months, February. Valentine's Day, of all days. When Emmett found that out, he told Jasper he was pussy whipped. I couldn't help but giggle.

Maybe I should just remember what Esme told me. Jasper will probably be a little taken aback at first, but in the end, he'll be as happy as I am. Becoming a parent is supposed to make a person feel overjoyed, right?

Bella, Esme, Rose, and I spent most of the night working on the wedding. It helped take my mind off the anxiety I was feeling from telling Jasper about the baby. After dinner, Edward pulled me away from everyone else. Oooo…this is gonna be juicy. I smiled wickedly.

"Alice, do you think you and Jasper could take Bella home?" He asked.

"Sure, but why?" I asked innocently.

"Let's just say I have somewhere to be." He said. I stayed quiet so he would tell me. "Fine." He looked around to make sure that no one was listening, then leaned in to whisper. "I'm going out to buy Bella and I promise rings. I just feel like we've been through so much and I want to show her how much I love her and how committed I am to her."

That is so cute. I felt tears coming to my eyes. But it was probably the pregnancy hormones.

"Aww Edward! If I wasn't dating Jasper, and you weren't dating Bella, I would so date you." I really wouldn't, but it sounded good.

He chuckled. "Thanks Alice. So you'll do it?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course!" I was too excited; I think I scared Edward because he started to walk away. "And Edward? Good luck." I winked at him.

"Thanks." Edward walked over to Bella telling her his excuse of why he had to leave. I watched from afar. When she insisted to go with him, I knew I had to intervene.

"Stay Bella." I said. "You and I still have wedding plans to go over."

Bella sighed. "Okay."

Edward kissed her goodbye. Ew. I hate PDA between other people. I really hoped their night went well. This was another step in their relationship. Sure, it wasn't as big as him proposing, which I knew was going to happen within the next year. Alice knows all. I also knew it would happen to Rose and Emmett, but not for awhile.

I pulled Bella back into the kitchen where Esme and Rose were looking at apartments in Miami. I started to tear up again at the thought of them leaving.

Rose looked over at me and got up. "Alice? What's wrong?"

I stuck my lower lip out. "I don't want you to go." I sniffed. Rosalie came over and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh honey, I know. I can't stand being apart from you guys either. But I love Emmett. I'd follow him anywhere."

"I know." I said. Bella came over and we had a group hug. "Nothing can break us up, even the Miami Whales."

Bella and Rosalie started cracking up.

"Oh Alice." Bella said.

"It's the Miami _Dolphins_." Rose corrected me.

I shrugged and made my way to my laptop. "They're all the same to me."

We spent about another hour looking at bridesmaid's dresses. We all agreed on a maroon strapless dress that came just underneath the knees with a bow around the waist. I was surprised that Bella actually liked it. I think she was just humoring me. I knew her better than that. I didn't say anything though. Then I heard my phone ring.

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up_

I couldn't help but rock out to the ringtone, but I heard Bella yelling at me.

"Alice! You're phone's ringing!"

"Oh, right." I replied.

_1 New Text Message_

I opened it up to see it was from Edward.

_Everything's ready…_

_E_

I smiled and sent him a reply.

_Awesome! Leaving now. XD_

_A_

I shut my laptop and got up.

"K, B. I'm ready to go." I faked a yawn.

"All right." Bella replied. I went to go get Jasper and got another text.

_And Alice …thanks…: )_

_E_

I smiled again

_Anytime._

_A_

I walked into the living room only to find Jasper and Emmett at it again at Halo. I rolled my eyes. I leaned over behind Jasper and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Can we go baby? I'm tired." I asked.

"Yeah, just let me finish this level." He replied.

I leaned into his ear. "When we get home, I'll change into my Catholic school girl uniform and you can be my teacher." I nibbled on his earlobe. "I've been bad Mr. Hale."

"I forfeit." Jasper told Emmett. I knew that would work. Jasper called for Bella and told her we were leaving. I was practically running at the rate Jasper was pulling me. I could hear Bella stumbling behind us.

"How did you know we had to take her home?" I asked when we got in the car.

"Edward told me. Did he tell you about…?" He asked. I nodded. Bella got in the car and we shut our mouths.

"Geez you guys. You were running like Alice was in labor or something." I shot her a look and looked at Jasper and smiled. We were pretty much quiet throughout the whole car ride.

"So did Edward really have to go into the store? Or is he up to something?" Bella asked.

Jasper cleared his throat.

"I'm pretty sure he had to go into the store Bella." I said. I was pretty good at lying. It got me out of telling Jasper that my new pair of shoes _didn't_ cost $150.

"Mhmm." Bella mumbled. I just shrugged it off. If we said anymore, I'm sure she would grow more suspicious. We pulled up to their apartment and let Bella out.

"Jazzy, why don't you walk her up, just to be safe?"

He nodded. "But lock the doors. I'll be back." He gave me a quick kiss and got out. He wasn't gone for more than a couple minutes before he came back. Bella and Edward lived in a safe part of Chicago, but I just wanted to make sure she got in safe.

Jasper got back in the car and sped back home. He opened my door and threw me over his shoulder.

"Jasper!" I squealed. "What are you doing?" He didn't answer. He sprinted up the two flights of stairs to our apartment. He unlocked the door, opened it, and slammed it shut. Still carrying me, he ran to the bedroom and threw me on the bed.

He leaned over me and crushed his lips to mine. He ran his tongue along my lips to deepen our kisses. I obliged and let his tongue explore my mouth. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed, placing my legs on either side of him. I could feel his erection poking against me heated, wet core. I kissed him hard on the mouth. I pulled away and told him I'd be back.

I ran into my walk-in closet, looking for my schoolgirl outfit. I changed into it quickly. I walked out, only to find Jasper stark naked, lying in the bed with his hands behind his head.

I stuck my lower lip out. "Aww, Jazzy, you ruined it for me…"

"Do you want me to get dressed?" He asked.

I thought about it. "No."

He stood up and walked over to me.

"Miss Brandon, you've been very naughty." He said.

"Oh have I?" I teased. "What are you going to do to me Mr. Hale?"

"I'm going to punish you." He set his hands on my shoulders and turned me around slowly. "Mmmm…you look absolutely mouth-watering Miss Brandon."

"Do I Mr. Hale?"

"You do." He smacked my ass. I let out a little yelp. "I told you Miss Brandon, you've been very naughty."

Jasper pressed his lips against mine and shoved his tongue into my mouth. He untied and unbuttoned my shirt. I knew he just wanted to rip it off, but I also knew he loved the outfit, so he was careful with it.

Jasper unzipped my skirt and I stepped out of it. He threw me on the bed, still kissing me. He kneeled over me, his lustful eyes tracing over my body. His lips were on mine again and he reached back around to remove my bra. Once it was off and somewhere on the floor, he attacked my breasts.

"Oh god Jasper." I moaned.

"You taste so good Alice. I want to taste you more." He moved his hands down, removed my thong, and threw it with my other clothes. Jasper spread my legs apart and dove his tongue into me.

"Ung…" I groaned. My back arched off the bed and my hips bucked, sending him deeper inside me. His hands moved down and played with my clit. My breathing quickened and I could feel my orgasm approaching.

"Come for me Alice." Jasper whispered. He continued with his motions. I saw flashes of white lights and felt the power of my orgasm run through my veins. My back arched off the bed again and my mouth opened, but no sound came out.

After Jasper cleaned up after me, he crawled up my body and slammed into me. Wait, I thought, he can't be on top, with me being pregnant and all. But he didn't know that. I had to take control.

"No, no, Mr. Hale. Let me do this." I said in a seductive voice. I turned us around, with him still in me and let my hips move up and down in a steady motion.

"Oh god Alice, that feels so good." Jasper moaned. He grabbed my hips to quicken my pace. I leaned down and started to suck on his neck. He took a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it hard, probably leaving a bruise. "So, so naughty." He whispered.

I could feel myself about to come, so I quickened my motions. Before I knew it, Jasper and I were screaming each other's names. I rolled off him and laid my head onto Jasper's chest.

"I guess my punishment is over?" I asked breathlessly. He nodded. "Jasper, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked.

I looked him in the eyes. "I'm pregnant."

**JPOV**

"I'm pregnant." Those two words hit me like a speeding bullet. _Pregnant? How could…? We were so careful. How could this happen?_

_On the other hand, we are getting married in two months, so it's not like we're two kids who had sex all the time. This was a good thing. We wanted kids, Alice and I, but after a couple of years._

_But this is a good thing._

"Jasper?" Alice broke me out of my thoughts. "Say something."

Alice looked at me like she was going to cry.

I smiled. "I guess it wasn't the chicken that has been making you sick, huh?"

"Jasper, be serious." She yelled. "Are you mad?"

"Oh, darling, of course I'm not mad. How could I be mad at my future wife who's now carrying my child?"

She smiled. "Esme said you wouldn't be, but I wasn't sure."

"She was right."

She nodded. "Yeah. Edward was sort of an accident too."

I ran my hand through her hair. "Alice, our baby isn't an accident. It's just early, that's all. Besides, what baby _is_ planned anyway? I bet almost ½ of the babies on this planet, maybe more, aren't planned."

I saw tears in Alice's eyes. "I'm so glad you're happy about this. I was afraid you'd be upset about having kids earlier than we wanted."

"No, no, of course not. Never in a million years. We just got things backwards, that's all."

"Thank you for being you."

I sighed. "I try."

She giggled. "I love you."

I wrapped my tired arms around her. "I love you too. Forever and ever babe." We fell asleep. I had dreams about Alice and my kids. After that, I knew I was truly okay with being a father.

**BPOV**

Last night was perfect. It was romantic, beautiful, and best of all (well almost), I had a good dream. Well, it was a great dream. Edward and I were in the Caribbean on vacation. We were just lying in the sun, listening to the waves crash while holding hands.

I woke up, though, to an empty spot next to me. I got up, put on my robe, and walked out to the kitchen. Edward was sitting at the breakfast bar talking on his phone.

"Yes, I understand there's supposed to be a storm tonight, but I really need to fly to New York tonight. Yes I understand that ma'am, but…okay…all right." Edward shut his phone and ran his hand on his face. I went over to him and sat on his lap.

I kissed him softly. "Good morning."

"Good morning love."

"What's wrong? We can't get a flight for tonight?"

"Well, yes and no. See, we were going to take the company jet, but Bobby's sick, so that's out."

"Oh," was all I said.

"Yeah, so I've been calling a bunch of airlines and all of them are saying the same thing; there's a big snowstorm passing through Indiana, Ohio, and most of New England."

"Geez." I hated that Edward was so frustrated.

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe we should wait to leave until tomorrow."

"We can't Bella, my meeting is tomorrow morning." He said in a harsh tone. I got off his lap and turned around.

"Sorry, I was just…"

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated, that's all." Edward pulled on my waist and into him. "It's just that I don't know if I'm trouble or not. I don't want to call and reschedule just because of a storm."

"Well, I'm sure they'll understand Edward."

"Bella, I know you're trying to help, but you don't get it. I'm going there because of James. This is serious. They might want to pull the plug all together and shut me down."

"I'm sorry Edward, it's my fault." I started to cry.

"Hey." Edward lifted my chin. "Hey, look at me. Don't say that. Ever. It's not your fault. It never was. Okay? This is my problem, so I have to deal with it on my own, okay?" I nodded. "Okay. Come here." He pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I didn't mean to sweetheart. I'm just frustrated."

"It's okay." I smiled. "Why don't you get everything figured out and I'll make us some coffee." He nodded. I went into the kitchen and pulled the coffee canister out of the fridge. I felt bad that I couldn't help Edward. I knew it was just finding some means of transportation, but I hated seeing him so frustrated.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Edward exclaimed. "Okay…Yeah…Bye!" Edward set down his phone and smiled at me. "We have a flight for 2:50 this afternoon, and it's…10:52."

"Shit!" I cried. "We need to pack." I ran out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. Edward walked in, leaned on the doorframe, and laughed. "Edward! We need to pack, come on!"

"Okay, just…calm down Bella. You're running around like a chicken with its head cut off." I stuck my tongue out and continued to pack.

We left an hour and a half later, after showering, packing, and making sure we had everything turned off and unplugged. We got to O'Hare an hour before our flight, so we had a lot of time to kill. After we got our bags checked, we made our way to the gate. It was a good thing we got there early because the plane had already started to board.

"I wonder how many planes are actually flying today." I asked Edward when we sat down.

He shrugged. "I don't know, but I do know we got lucky." He smiled and kissed my hand. "I'm gonna run to the bathroom."

"Mkay." I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, but my rest was cut short by phone. Ugh, Alice.

"Hello?" I said in a monotone voice.

"Hi Bella!" Alice squealed.

"Wow Alice, you sure are cheery today."

"Yep." She said, popping the 'p' at the end. I wonder what happened with her and Jasper after I left…wait maybe I don't. "So Bella…how was your night?" She asked in a knowing tone. It took me a couple of seconds to think about it.

"You knew!" I yelled into the phone. Almost immediately after, I was hushed by an old lady reading. I just rolled my eyes.

"Duh Bella, of course I knew. That's why me and Jasper took you home."

"You were in on it too?" I yelled again, being shushed by the old lady again.

"Of course. How else would Edward set all that up without you knowing? Plus we did have to do all that wedding stuff. So how did it go anyway? Did you guys have hot monkey sex afterwards?"

"Alice!" That lady shushed me again. "You know what?" I yelled at the old lady. Edward came back before I could say anything.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. Alice was just telling me about how she was all part of your little plan last night."

"Oh, right." He said smirking. "And that's a bad thing?"

"Bella, Bella." Alice said. "Don't worry about it. You have your promise ring now. Just wait until the real ring comes." I could imagine her wiggling her eyebrows. I think Edward hear her because he chuckled.

"Alice…" I groaned.

"Never mind that Bella…we'll talk about that later."

I sighed. "So did you tell Jasper?"

"Yeah."

I waited for her to continue. "And…"

"Oh my _god_ Bella he was amazing. So first I put on this Catholic schoolgirl uniform…"

"Eww… Alice skip that part. I just want to know how Jasper reacted."

"Oh Bella it was perfect. Esme was 100% right." Edward looked at me with a 'what is she talking about?' face. I just shook my head. "He did look like he was a little shocked at first. But after that, he went on about how happy he is and how it's a great thing that we're having a baby. He said that we just got things backwards and that not all things like this are always planned."

"Aww…"

"Yeah, I'm so happy to pregnant!" Alice cried.

"Pregnant?" Edward questioned. "Alice is pregnant?"

"What?" I asked, hoping to confuse him.

"Don't tell Edward." Alice whispered.

"Too late. I'll talk to you later Al."

**EPOV**

Bella and I were on our way to New York, finally. Bella was on the phone with Alice, of course. I could hear every word of their conversation, but tuned them out. It got boring after awhile.

"I'm so happy I'm pregnant!" I heard Alice say.

"Pregnant?" I woke out of my daze. "Alice is pregnant?" I sure hope Jasper knew. It wasn't like he would be mad about it though.

"Too late. I'll talk to you later Al." Bella shut her phone and smiled innocently at me.

"Hi."

"Hi…is Alice …?" She was silent. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Look Edward, don't tell anyone."

"Does Jasper know?"

"Yeah, she told him last night. He wasn't upset about it at all. I mean, it's not like they're some crazy teenagers who only have sex in com…" Bella put her hand over her mouth, though I have no idea why.

I lowered her hand. "Bella? What is it?"

"I know about you…not being planned." What? How could she know that and not tell me?

"Who told you that, Esme?" She only nodded. I blew out a breath. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I only found out last night. And she told me you knew, but I thought maybe it might have been hard, you know, to find out that you and your parents didn't plan to have you…"

"Bella, it's really not that big of a deal to me. I know they love each other and didn't get married just because of me. Sure, there are couples out there who get married just because the girl got pregnant and then have other kids because they think they're happy and in love, but in reality, they're not. But my parents they're different. They _are_ happy and in love. I can just tell by the way they look at each other and act around each other when they think no one's looking. I'm glad they have that. Ever since I was younger, I've always wanted that. And you know, I have it now. I have it with you Bella. I'm happy and in love with you."

"Edward…" I could see tears falling from her eyes. I reached over and wiped them. I leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"Well isn't that the sweetest thing!" An old lady across the aisle from us said.

I chuckled and kissed her again. The engines started and the flight attendants started giving instructions in case of an accident. Bella and I buckled our seatbelts and she snuggled into my chest. This was going to be a long, but pleasant, flight.

**Y? N?**

**Tell me if you liked it.**

**I had some y's and n's on the last chapter. I appreciated everyone's reviews, which is over 300 rn...yay! But you guys can do better than that...I want _at least_ 500 or so by the time this story is finished. And it is coming to a close, maybe like...oh idk...5 more chapters? Idk...I'll get back to you on that.**

**Anyways...I gotta go. I need to work on some business law hw before class, which is in *looks at clock* in one hour.**

**Oh! I've recently gotten into Twitter, so if you have a Twitter, my name is the same as it is on here, so look me up bbs.**

**ILY!**

**LauraJaeXO**

**Next up: NYC (fun times)**


	34. Baby We're Invincible

**Dammit I hate my fucking computer! I apologize for my potty mouth but it needs to fucking die. I just had like a whole AN pm before and firefox totally crashed. Pissed me off. Uh!**

**Anyways, I totally apologize for not updating in like, what, a month? Sorry guys. I've just been so crazy with work and school and shit. **

**So idk if you'll like this chapter or not. It's slightly fluffy and you've waited a long time for a new chapter. But I promise the next chapter will be awesome. **

**This chapter was named after "Baby We're Invincible" by A Rocket To The Moon. I like the title of it for the chapter, but maybe not the lyrics. Idk. **

**W00T!**

Chapter 31: Baby We're Invincible

**BPOV**

I was having the nicest dream until I heard the flight attendant squawking at us to put our seatbelts on.

"Bella, Love, wake up." Edward whispered, kissing my hand.

"No…" I groaned against his chest.

He laughed and patted my knee. "We're about to land sweetheart."

I sighed. "Okay." I lifted my head off Edward's shoulder and stretched. I looked at my watch. It was almost 6:00.

"How is it almost 6:00? I thought the flight would've taken only a couple of hours." I asked.

"Well, we left a little late, and we got delayed in Nashville. I guess they were trying to go around the storm."

"Oh."

We finally landed and made our way off the plane. We were the last ones off, probably because of my tired pace, but Edward didn't care. He just held my hand and walked by my side. Edward and I then made our way to get our luggage.

I looked at a stalled luggage corral and there was a little girl, who was probably about four or so, playing on it. It suddenly started to move.

"Bye Mommy!" She giggled.

"Jaime!" A woman yelled. She wasn't fast enough to catch her, but Edward was. He pushed through the small crowd and lifted the little girl off the corral before she could go through the doors. He walked back to the woman and handed her the little girl.

"Oh my gosh, Jaime." She cradled the little girl. "Thank you so much." She said to Edward.

"It's no probably Ma'am. Just doing my civil duty."

"How can I ever repay you?" She said. Edward put his hands up.

Really, I was just doing my part…"

She smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He turned to the little girl. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

The little girl nodded. "Yeah. That was fun!"

Her mom turned to her. "You shouldn't have been up there Jaime. Those things are not a playground. They aren't safe. You could've been hurt very badly. Stay here by Mommy, okay?"

Jaime nodded. "Okay Mommy."

"Now thank this nice man."

Jaime turned to Edward and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." I laughed on the inside. I guess Edward has the same effect on women of all ages.

Edward laughed. "You're welcome cutie. If you'll excuse me, I need get back to my girlfriend." He turned around and I was standing behind him. "Oh, hey."

"Hi." I said.

Jaime smiled at me. "She's pretty." I blushed.

"I know. That's why I like her." Edward put his arm around me.

"Well, I see you two need to go. Thank you again." The woman said. Edward nodded and waved goodbye to Jaime.

I wrapped my arms around his torso. "You're wonderful with children."

"I love kids."

"Me too."

He kissed me gently on the lips. "Well I guess that's a good thing."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because I plan on marrying you and having children with you one day my love." I looked down and blushed, and then looked up.

"Come on Romeo, let's get our bags. They're probably making their 10th round by now."

We got our bags and rental and made our way to the hotel.

We were staying at The London NYC. I had no idea how much it cost and Edward, of course, wouldn't tell me. I chose not to ask anyway. I just went along with it. We checked in and the bellboy brought our bags to the room, or as the lady said, the Penthouse. I didn't say anything about that either, because I was tired of protesting about Edward spending money on me, because I knew he wouldn't stop.

"Thank you sir." He told the bellboy, then handed him a $20 bill.

"Oh, you're welcome sir. Enjoy your stay. My name is Danny if you need anything."

"Thank you." I said.

Edward opened up the room and I nearly fainted. I think it was almost bigger than my old apartment. You walked into the living room, which had a round leather couch, two leather armchairs, a glass coffee table, and at the end was a large table. To the right was the kitchen and a flight of stairs. A two-story penthouse? Now I knew…nope. Not gonna complain this week. I'm going to enjoy a romantic week with Edward.

I walked upstairs. There were two bedrooms and another bathroom.

"Edward? What do we need another bedroom for? Are we expecting someone else?" I asked.

"I liked this better than all the other suites. But if you want, we can invite Alice or Rosalie..." Edward chuckled.

"No!" I replied to quickly. "No, that's fine." I grabbed his collar and rubbed his shoulders. "I just want it to be you and me this week. I leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Me too. So are you hungry? They have room service." My stomach growled right on cue. "I guess that's a yes?" I nodded. Edward and I went back downstairs.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said after he hung up.

He nodded. "Okay."

The shower felt good on my jet-lagged muscles. I took a little longer so I could relax. I went to our room to get dressed. I opened my suitcase to find that all of my clothes were completely different than what I had packed. I dug around to look for some regular pajamas. I pulled out a dark blue baby doll nightgown. Alice. Evil little pixie. But how could she have? Oh well. Where there's a will, there's Alice. I dug through the suitcase some more. I pulled out a small, square cardboard box.

"Alice…" I whispered to myself. I dug through my suitcase some more, only to find some more clothes that I hadn't packed. Luckily, I found a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. "Thank you Alice."

**EPOV**

The food arrived before Bella was out of the shower, so after I tipped the waiter, I decided to put the food on the table with candles. I turned on the stereo and turned down the lights to set the mood. I heard Bella come down the stairs just as everything was situated. She was wearing plaid pajama pants with her slippers peeking out from the bottom and a green tank top. Her hair was still wet and pulled up. She never really dressed up for me, but she always looked damn sexy.

Bella walked up to me, her eyes lit up with awe. I walked up and kissed her gently and ran my hands up her arms.

"Edward, you didn't have to do all this." she said.

"Sure I did." I replied. I lead her to her seat and pulled her chair out for her.

"Why thank you kind sir."

"You're welcome milady." Bella started giggling. "What?"

"Well, I remember we said those words the first time we went out to lunch."

I tried to think back to more than 6 months ago, then laughed

"You're right." I remembered everything Bella said. "Now, let's eat. I know you're hungry." She nodded. She dug into her salad and steak. I sat and watched her while I ate my food slowly.

Bella put her fork down. Damn, she ate that fast.

"Wow, that was really good." she said, rubbing her stomach.

I chuckled. "You ate that fast."

"I was hungry." After we put the dishes back on the cart and wheeled it outside, I lead Bella over to a blanket I had spread in front of the fireplace with a bowl of strawberries and a bottle of champagne with two glasses.

"Edward!" Bella squealed. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me softly. I had my hands around her waist, so I pushed her up to deepen our kiss. She pulled away gasping for air. I smiled at her and kissed the corner of her mouth. I sat down leaning against the couch and placed her in between my legs. We sat there in a comfortable silence and watched the fire crackle.

"How did I find someone so perfect?" Bella asked.

"I guess you were just lucky." I replied, kissing her neck. She giggled and leaned her head to give me better access to her throat.

"Mmmm." she moaned. I pulled away and she sighed.

"Would you like some champagne?"

"Yes please." Bella turned around and sat Indian-style on the blanket. I poured the champagne into the glasses and handed her one.

"Here's to us and this weekend." I toasted. We drank and she started laughing uncontrollably. I smirked. "What?"

After she got her laughter under control, she finally spoke. "Sorry, it just reminded of the one scene in "Father of the Bride" where the Banks go to the meet Brian's parents." A giggle escaped her mouth.

"Yeah, and?" I pushed.

"And after Brian's dad pours the champagne, Steve Martin takes a drink, but Brian's dad starts to make a toast, so…he…spits it back into the glass." She started to laugh again. I just chuckled and shook my head. I watched her laugh. I could watch her for hours. It reminded me that she was happy.

After she was done laughing, she raised her glass to take a drink, but I stopped her.

"Wait, here." I fed her a strawberry. "Now drink. I watched her drink. She moaned. I felt a stir in my pants. "It brings out the flavor in the champagne." Bella crawled up as if she was going to kiss me, but reached for a strawberry instead, and then pushed it into my mouth. I took a drink, tasting and feeling the cool liquid trickle down my throat.

"Tease." I mumbled. Bella crawled over and straddled my lap.

"You know you like it."

I shrugged. "Yeah, maybe." She grabbed my face and kissed me full on the lips. I ran my hands down her back and pushed her closer to me. I ran my hands along her sides and grazed her nipples, making her moan in my mouth. I moved my lips and sucked on her jaw. I lowered my head down to her neck and began attacking it with my lips and tongue. Bella pulled on my arms and laid us down on the floor. My hands found the bottom of her shirt. I lifted it slightly and started sucking on her stomach. I almost got it off until Bella's phone rang. She got up and answered. Of course, it was Alice.

**BPOV**

Edward and I were in the middle of a full-fledged make out session. He had surprised me with champagne and strawberries, and even a romantic fire; I had to find a way to pay him back. Right in the middle of it, my phone rang. I almost didn't answer. I got up and stomped my way to the kitchen.

"Hello?" I huffed.

"Geez! Someone's a little touchy." Alice said. "Are you pregnant?"

I blushed 20 shades of red. "No Alice. What do you want?"

She snarled like a cat. "Someone's a little moody. Did I interrupt something?"

"Aren't you always?"

"Sorry. I was just calling because a certain best friend of mine forgot to call me when she landed."

I gasped. "Oh Alice, I'm sorry. I must've forgotten. Edward saved this little girl and I got all swoony and we started talking about our kids…I just lost track. I'm sorry."

"Wait, back up. What? Edward saved a little girl at the airport?" I took a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water.

I smiled. "Yeah. We were waiting for our luggage and there was a little girl playing on a stopped cart corral. It started to move, and her mom couldn't get to her fast enough, but Edward did."

"Aww that's sweet!" she squealed.

I took a drink. "I know. So tell me Alice, how exactly does one switch suitcases right before another someone leaves before New York?"

"That's a secret I'll never tell B."

"Mhmm. You better not have packed any slutty shit."

"Don't worry Bella, I packed everything you need."

"Everything I need? Yeah Alice, I found that box of condoms in there Alice." I whispered.

"I have to go. Jasper's calling me. Duty calls."

"Mhmm…give everyone a hug and kiss for me."

"I will, I love you."

"Love you too Ali. Bye." I hung up. I stood there a second. Would something really happen with Edward and me this weekend? I mean, Alice had that sixth sense, so did she sense something? Is that why she packed those…condoms? I guess I'll have to find out.

I walked back up to Edward. He was lying on the blanket with his eyes closed. I laid next to him and snuggled close to him. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Edward?" I said.

"Hmm?" He groaned.

"Are you scared about tomorrow?" I asked him. His eyes were still closed.

"I'm not scared really. I'm just nervous. I have no idea what will happen. I don't know what I would do if I lost my business. I've built that up since I was 17. I saved and saved just so I could open my own music store. Music was my life when I was a teenager. It was a huge part of me; it still is" I smiled. He opened his eyes. "But you're my life now Bella." We gazed into each other's eyes and got lost in them.

"I love you." I finally said.

"I love you too." he replied. He kissed my forehead and hummed my lullaby.

"Thank you. Sleep now Love." I nestled my head into the crook of his neck. I could feel the vibrations of his humming. I fell asleep quickly.

* * *

I woke up surprised to find myself alone in the cold sheets of the bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I got up and shivered at the cold air. I found Edward's Northwestern hoodie and pulled it over my head. I looked at the side table and there was a note.

_Good morning Love. I already left for my meeting. There's a room service menu in the kitchen. Order anything you'd like, don't worry about money. My meeting was at 9:00, so I should be back around 10:30-11:00. I love you always, no matter what happens._

_Love,_

_Edward_

I smiled. I looked at the clock. It was 9:45. I got up and went into the kitchen to find the room service menu. I looked through it a few times and finally decided on chocolate chip pancakes.

After I hung up, I flopped on the couch and decided to watch TV. There really wasn't anything on this early in the morning, so I settled for the Today Show. I wasn't really watching it though. I kept thinking of Edward in that boardroom with all those high-classy, snobby businesspeople. What if they wanted to close Music Haven? What would Edward do? He would have to find a new job. And what about all his employees? There were so many of them. They would be out of a job and it was all my fault.

I was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. I opened the door and saw my pancakes sitting before me.

I looked at the guy. "I'm sorry; my b-husband has all of our cash."

That's okay ma'am." he said politely.

"What's your name? I'll make sure you get a tip."

"Alex." He smiled shyly. He must have not been older than 18.

"Okay Alex. I'll make sure my husband get's you that tip."

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen." My heart jumped. _Mrs. Cullen. Mrs. Cullen. Isabella Cullen. Isabella Marie Cullen_. I shut the door behind Alex. I continued playing with my name in my head as I ate.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to Edward kissing my forehead.

"Love, wake up." he whispered. I opened my eyes and saw him sitting at the end of the couch with his hand on my leg. I shot up making me dizzy.

"Ugh." I groaned. Edward put his hands on either side of my head to steady me.

"You okay?" he asked. Then it hit me. He was here. He was back. From his meeting.

"I'm fine! Are you okay? What happened?" He looked down and shook his head, then started to laugh. "Edward! This is no laughing matter! What happened?" He just kept laughing. I punched his chest, but it didn't stop him. I scowled and started to get up, but he pulled me down onto his lap.

"Bella, I'm sorry. But it's funny. I was nervous about nothing."

I sighed. "Will you just please tell me what the hell happened?"

"They wanted to talk to me about the budget, you know since the economy is going down the shithole. They wanted to know what I'm doing and make suggestions since it's nearing the end of the quarter."

"So no mention of James?"

"None whatsoever. Well except for the head chairman. But he pulled me aside and told me he was sorry about what happened."

"So Laurent was wrong?" I half yelled.

Edward nodded. "Yeah. I don't know if he assumed or what or if he was playing games with me. I guess I'll have to talk to him when we get home."

"Yeah." I jumped on him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "This is great Edward! Now we have nothing to worry about."

"Mhmm." I pulled back and pressed my lips to his, earning a moan from him.

"So what are we doing today? Oh! Before I forget, we owe the room service boy Alex a tip." A very large one too for calling me Mrs. Cullen. That thought sent chills down my spine.

"Bella?"

"It's nothing." I lied.

"Bella…"

"Well," I rolled my eyes. "I told him I didn't have any money because my husband kept all the cash, because we're still keeping up this honeymoon act. And well, he called me Mrs. Cullen." I blushed.

"Oh really?" he smirked.

"Yeah. And I kind of liked it." I mumbled. I hid my face from him.

"Bella?" He pulled my hands down. "Bella, there's nothing wrong with that. I like that sound of that too. "He kissed my head.

"Okay." I looked at him. "So what are we doing today?"

"You know I think we should just veg today, maybe go for a swim?"

"Sure. That sounds like fun. I think Alice may have packed me a bikini. I'll go change." I said with a wink and I could see his eyes light up. I knew this was going to be a fun day. I was planning on showing him just how much I love him and love to see him squirm for me and only me.

**Did you like it? What did you think about the whole condom thing? Should they? Yes? No? Haha.**

**So anyways, R&R people. I would appreciate it. I'll try not to take as long for the next chapter. But I'm going to have finals coming up soon so I'm going to get cracking on that. I'll try. Try is the keyword. But please review.**

**Love you!**

**laurajaexo  
**


	35. Reunions and Confessions

**K so I'm gonna make this short and sweet. There's some dramalama in this chapter. I hope you like it!**

**It wasn't named after anything. I just made it up.**

**Gotta go!**

**I work at 1:30 and it's 1:05 and I'm not even dressed yet.**

**Oh yeah, there's some mini-lemons in here for the virgin eyes...lolz.  
**

Chapter 32: Reunions and Confessions

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella walked away to go change. I knew that if I changed in the same room with her, we would not make it down to the pool anytime soon. Aw, hell with it.

I ran up the stairs after her and tackled her on the bed.

"Edward!" she squealed. I pressed my lips against her neck and began to move my lips vigorously around the sensitive spots of her neck. "Mmm…" she moaned. I sat up, removed her shirt quickly, and threw it over my shoulder. I leaned down and took her nipple in my mouth. She gasped and her back slightly pushed off the bed. I moved my hand to the other breast and moved my thumb in circles. I switched sides and continued my assault.

Bella ran her hands through my hair and then down my back. I trailed my free hand down her sides and along the waistband of her pajama pants. I moved it inside the covered cloth and began teasing her with my fingers.

"Edward…" she groaned. "Stop…teasing." I looked up at her confusingly. "Just get on with it already!" she half-yelled and smirked.

I smiled and shoved two fingers into her. I moved my face up to hers and looked at her. I pressed my lips to hers. I continued moving my fingers inside her as my lips moved with hers. I felt her walls start to clamp on my fingers. I ran my thumb along her clit knowing the extra friction would help her come faster.

Bella's fingernails dug into my shoulders as she came. I felt the wetness spill over my fingers.

"Oh god Edward! Keep going…" I complied. I moved my body down and pushed her pants off her body in one swift movement. I pulled her up so she was all the way on the bed. I pulled her legs over my shoulders and placed chaste kisses along the inside of her thighs. I heard her growl. Bella pulled my hair in her fists and placed it in front of her wet core. I smiled at her impatience.

I ran my nose slightly across her folds to smell her wetness; the sweetest smell in the world. I darted my tongue out and licked the inside of her walls. Bella gasped and pushed my head to send me in deeper. I ran my hands along her hipbones and thighs. I bit and sucked until I could feel her walls tighten once more.

"Edward…I'm so close…" she whispered. I stuck two fingers in her while my tongue made work at her clit. I felt Bella shake violently. "OH GOD!" she screamed. I loved hearing her calls of pleasure. I sucked up all of her juices that spilled out. I crawled up her body and placed small kisses on her chest, neck, and face.

"God Edward that was amazing." she said, still out of breath. I smiled and kissed her softly.

"I guess its better when it's spontaneous." I joked.

"I guess." We stared at each other for a second. "So swimming?" I nodded and helped her up. Her suit was already was on the bed, so she reached over and put it on. Oh god, she really was trying to kill me, cold-blooded murder me. Her bathing suit was hardly decent. It was a black bikini with flower like designs on it.

"Bella, my love. I can't let you go out like that." I walked over to her and rubbed my erection against her thigh.

"You'll be the death of me." I whispered in ear and she shivered. Turning around, she reached and gripped me through my pants.

"Need some help with this?" She asked in her sexy sultry voice.

"MMHMM." was the only coherent thing I could get out. She was licking her way down causing my dick to twitch the anticipation. Slowly, sensually, she removed my pants and worked her magic with her mouth and hand. Her sweet hot mouth felt so good as she continued her ministrations.

"I'm so close Bella." I panted and she went faster grazing her teeth down. That's all it took for me to explode. I could feel her smile as I filled her beautiful mouth.

She crawled her way back up to me and smiled her beautiful smile.

"I'm still not letting you go to the pool like that." I teased.

"Okay Charlie." she giggled. She slapped my chest playfully. "Put you suit on. I'll meet you downstairs." Bella kissed my cheek and ran out of the bedroom. I quickly put on my suit, which was black like Bella's, and had white stripes going diagonal to the bottom. I went to the bathroom, grabbed us two towels, and met Bella downstairs.

"Here, put these on." I handed Bella a pair of jean shorts. She could at least cover up somewhat on our way down.

"Why? Are you jealous if some other guys stare at me?" she teased.

"Yes." I admitted. Bella rolled her eyes, but put the shorts on

"Shall we?" I asked her, holding out my hand. She grabbed it and interlaced her fingers with mine.

"We shall."

**BPOV**

The rest of the day with Edward was spent lazily. We went swimming, which was amazing. Their pool was indoor, thankfully. It wasn't very busy for a Tuesday morning, so we had the pool pretty much to ourselves. We shared the hot tub together for about an hour and went from talking, to making out, then back to talking. It was great.

We came back to the hotel room, watched movies, and ate popcorn. Edward ordered room service and we ate in a comfortable silence. We went to bed early because he said he had plans for me tomorrow. I didn't know whether to be mad because I was always so stubborn about surprises or to be excited because I always liked Edward's surprises.

Edward woke me up around 9:00. He looked like he was already showered and dressed. Jerk. I got up and showered. He told me to dress warm. I put on some jeans and a sweater and tennis shoes. I walked down the stairs and missed the last stair. Luckily, Edward was there to catch me.

"Careful there love." he teased.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Here, I ordered breakfast." He led me to the table and sat me in front of a steaming hot plate of eggs, bacon, and hash browns. I scarfed down the food quickly, not caring that it burned my throat. I washed all of it down with the orange juice while Edward watched me intently.

"What?" I smiled.

"Nothing. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep. Just let me go brush my teeth." I ran upstairs, tripping along the way and brushed my teeth hurriedly. I rushed back down the stairs, "K, I'm ready!"

Edward and I walked all over the city, sightseeing, shopping, eating lunch, more sightseeing, even more shopping. I kept whining about him buying me stuff, but he just brushed it off. I also talked him into let me do some grocery shopping so I could cook some. We were on our way back to the hotel. I had pushed it out of him what we were doing next. We were having a couple's spa massage, the whole shebang, then dinner in the hotel restaurant.

We were walking down the street and I couldn't believe what I saw, more like who I saw.

"Jake?" I whispered.

"Where?" Edward said all defensively. I pointed him out. Edward started to pull me in the opposite direction, but I pulled his arm off me.

"Jake!" I yelled. He looked over at me and a grin appeared on his face.

"Bella!" He started running over to where Edward and I were standing.

"Bella." Edward said. "Let's get out of here before I do something stupid." I scowled at him and watched as Jake got closer.

"Hi Bella." He crushed me into a hug.

I missed his hugs. But then I remembered the day in my old apartment when we 'broke up', but I missed him. I looked over at Edward. His fists were clenched and his face was turning purple. I rubbed his arm. I didn't know whether to forgive Jacob for all the mistakes he made, because I missed him so much, or continue not being his friend.

"Bella? Bella…" Jacob waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oh! Sorry. Um…Jake, can we talk?"

"No." Edward said immediately.

"What, are you her keeper?" Jacob retorted.

Edward took a step towards him, but I put my hand on his chest.

"Sure Jake, we can talk. Let's go sit over here." I pointed to a bench in the middle of the sidewalk. We sat down, including Edward. I gave him a pleading look, telling him I would be all right. He got up and leaned into my ear.

"I'll be right over there watching, okay?" He pointed to a light post a few yards away. "If he hurts you in any way, I'm not promising anything." I nodded and gave him a quick kiss. He walked away and I looked at Jacob and smiled.

"So Jacob, how are you? What are you doing in New York?"

"Well, I moved here." My eyes went wide. "Yeah. After that whole thing went down in your apartment, it finally hit me that you don't want me. So I'm moving out here with Seth Clearwater, my old roommate from college. Do you remember him?" I nodded. "Yeah, well I called him up and he said it was cool. I just needed a fresh start, ya know?"

"Yeah." We sat in silence. I looked over at Edward, and then looked back.

"So what, are you and whatshisface engaged now?" My head shot up.

"What?" Jacob's head nodded toward my ring.

"Your ring."

"Oh. No, it's a promise ring."

He let out a snort. "A promise ring? Who does that? 16-year-olds?" I punched him in the arm, making my hand sting slightly.

"Shut up. It doesn't matter how old you are. Well sure, if you're like 30 or something and have been dating for like ten years, you'd want to get married. But this is just right." He let out another snort.

"Okay Bella, whatever you say." There was another silence.

"So what have you been up to? Like since you came to New York?" I asked.

"Well, I was just on my way back from a job interview."

"That's awesome Jake! Where at?"

"Um, some investment company? I don't remember the name of it."

I snorted. "You don't know the place where you interviewed at?" I let out a little laugh. Jacob pushed me playfully. Suddenly Edward came up.

"Okay, that's enough. Bella, we need to go."

"Edward, its fine."

"We're going to be late for our thing at the hotel." he reminded me.

"Oh that's right. Well it was good running into you Jake. Maybe we can catch up again and really talk." I was talking about what happened in my old apartment and everything else. I hoped he caught my drift.

He nodded. "Sure Bella. I'll call you." I gave him a quick hug and we parted ways. Edward looked angry. There was an awkward silence between us. I stopped.

"Edward, will please tell me what's wrong?"

"What's wrong Bella is that you're being so forgiving to that dog after all he's done to you."

"He's my best friend Edward."

"Was Bella. Was your best friend."

"Well what if I want him back?" I retorted.

"Want him back?" he screamed. "What you'll take him back just like that. Just like nothing happened?"

"Of course I won't act like nothing happened Edward. How could I?" He was silent. "Look Edward, I love you. But you need to understand that I've been friends with Jake since we were 18. That's a long time. And even though he has ruined everything, I feel like I owe to him and me to try and get back some of the friendship that we once shared. I'm not saying that he deserves it but he understands what he did was wrong and I know Jake never wanted to hurt me intentionally…What if I want him back?" I stuttered, trying to swallow the lump that was rising. There was a part of me that would always love Jake and I just wish Edward could understand that.

Edward looked down. "Why don't you just go out with him?" he mumbled.

I slapped him. "I cannot believe you just said that Edward Cullen." I pulled out of his grip and power walked back to the hotel, ignoring his yells. I felt the cold air hit the tears that stung my eyes. I immediately wiped them away as I made my way to the penthouse.

I went in and locked myself in the bathroom. I heard Edward walk in.

"Bella? Bella?" he called. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Bella please open up. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I love you. Please Bella." I ignored his pleas, curled up in the bathtub, and cried silently.

I could hear Edward talking to himself saying 'what have I done' 'fucked up big time' 'stupid idiot'.

After an hour of sitting there in tub, thinking about my life and how thankful I was back then, that I had Jake, then trying to wrack my brain around all that happened to us and where we went wrong, my stomach rumble. I debated on whether or not to go out and get something from the kitchen. That would mean I would have to face Edward. I don't know if I could do that. I got up out of the bathtub, unlocked the door, and walked straight past Edward sitting on the floor with his face in his arms.

"Bella?" he called. I walked out, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

I heard Edward hot on my heels. I walked up to the fridge and just stared into it, ignoring the fact that Edward was in the same room as me.

"Bella?" I took the jelly out and slammed it on the counter, threatening to break the jar. "Bella, please." I took the peanut butter and bread out and made my sandwich. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that! I heard you the first time!" I yelled with a mouthful of sandwich. I saw that Edward's eyes were stained red and a part of me felt bad, but another part of me was still very much pissed off as hell with him.

"Look Edward, I know you're sorry and I know you didn't mean what you said. It still hurt me though. Rather than hearing me out and trying to listen to my reasoning you automatically assumed that I wanted him as a boyfriend. I've never given you a reason to think that I ever wanted him in that. Hearing those words made me feel like you didn't want me anymore. Like you were coping out on me because you were mad that I want to try and reconcile with my best friend. Damn it Edward, it made me feel rejected and unwanted. And I'm tired of losing people in my life Edward." I felt sobs creeping up my throat.

He came over and wrapped his arms around me. "Oh Bella. I love you. I love you so much. There are not enough words in the English language to express what I feel for you. And I am truly, deeply, from the bottom of my heart, sorry for what I said today. I'm sorry for my actions toward you and Jacob both. I just felt so jealous Bella. I can't stand to see him back with you. I don't trust him."

"Edward I don't expect you to trust him. But I do expect you to trust me with him. If I know I can trust him, I expect you to trust me that he's good enough now for me to take him back as my best friend."

"Bella…"

"Hold on Edward." I had tears running down my cheeks. "I accept your apologies. But you're not off the hook. You need to understand something about me a Jake. In college, he and Alice were my only friends. I had a very hard time making friends. I felt so insecure about myself. I felt like I wasn't good enough to be anyone's friend. But when I met Jake that changed. He and I did everything together, except for the girly stuff Alice and I did. And Edward I'm sorry that you're jealous, really, I am.

"But I need you to know that Jake, other than Alice, was my only real friend in college. He's really important to me and I don't want to fight with him anymore. I have, what's it called, separation anxiety? Maybe not. I don't know. But I know he feels the same way." He opened his mouth, but I held up my finger. "Hold on. I just wanted to let you know that Edward. I don't want Jake in any other way though. I only want him as my friend. It's you I love. And I just hope that in time you and him can get along or at least not hate each other. You are the most important guy in my life, and Jake at one point was just as important but in a different way, and I want both of you to get along. I love both of you." I kissed him softly. "Especially you." I kissed him again.

"Bella I'm sorry. I know that I keep saying that, but I am. Please know that. I never knew that. I'm sorry that I haven't been the greatest person towards him. But after all he did to you, I can't help it. I saw how you took it and I can't help but hate him. He deserved it."

"I'm sure he did Edward. But he's changed. I know it. He told me that he moved here for a clean start."

"Okay Love, you have my blessing. But if he tries to hurt you again, I'm not making any promises."

I laughed. "I think you already said that."

"Yeah, but this time I mean it." I laid my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry I slapped you."

"That's okay. I deserved it."

"Yeah, you did. But I should still apologize. Does it hurt?"

"No. Not anymore."

I gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

I sighed. So much drama in one night. I just wanted to relax and not go anywhere.

"Edward? Can we skip the massage? I don't feel like going anywhere. I just want to sit here and relax with you."

"Sure Love. I'll call them. Why don't you put in a movie?"

"Okay."

Edward called down to the front desk and then went up stairs to change into more comfortable clothes. I was chilly sitting on the couch so I ran to the stairs and asked him to grab me sweatshirt from my suitcase.

I really needed a pick-me-up after what happened today so I put in Starsky and Hutch.

He returned with my sweatshirt. I put it on and curled up on the couch. I loved how I felt so safe in his arms. He let out a breath and kissed my forehead.

"You know I love you right?" he asked.

"I know you do, I love you too." I replied snuggling closer and inhaling his scent.

"And…you know I would never make you do anything you weren't ready for?" He asked hesitantly, I shifted so I could look at him. What was he getting at?

"I know that Edward." I replied and searched his eyes trying to figure out what he was getting at. Then hit me. He must have found the condoms.

**Sorry for the cliffy!**

**Sooo...what do you think.**

**Should they? Y? N?**

**And what do you think about Jake?**

**Let me know. Be honest, but no flames please.**

**And if there's any mistakes let me know cuz I updated this in a hurry and didn't read it over after CM sent it back to me. Let me know!**

**laurajaexo**


	36. Reasons To Fall

**Hey guys, I know it's been so long since I've updated. I'm really sorry about that. But I've been so busy with school, work, babysitting my nephew. And a bunch of other shit.**

**Sorry. :(**

**SO...at the end of the last chapter, I received a lot of one answer, and a few of the other answer of whether Bella and Edward should have sex. So read and find out!**

**This chapter as named after "Reasons To Fall" by Lauren Hoffman. Read it or listen to it, whatever. It's a good song. I got it off of South Of Nowhere. That's a good show. I don't really watch it anymore.**

**R&R peoples!**

**Oh yeah, new thing. I know I haven't been doing this, but since I know a lot of you probably read other stories, I'm going to put on here what happened in the last chapter. I know a lot of authors do that too. Anyways...on with it!  
**

Chapter 33: Reasons To Fall

_Previously in "For The Love Of Music":_

_BPOV_

__

I sighed. So much drama in one night. I just wanted to relax and not go anywhere.

"Edward? Can we skip the massage? I don't feel like going anywhere. I just want to sit here and relax with you."

"Sure Love. I'll call them. Why don't you put in a movie?"

"Okay."

Edward called down to the front desk and then went up stairs to change into more comfortable clothes. I was chilly sitting on the couch so I ran to the stairs and asked him to grab me sweatshirt from my suitcase.

I really needed a pick-me-up after what happened today so I put in Starsky and Hutch.

He returned with my sweatshirt. I put it on and curled up on the couch. I loved how I felt so safe in his arms. He let out a breath and kissed my forehead.

"You know I love you right?" he asked.

"I know you do, I love you too." I replied snuggling closer and inhaling his scent.

"And…you know I would never make you do anything you weren't ready for?" He asked hesitantly, I shifted so I could look at him. What was he getting at?

"I know that Edward." I replied and searched his eyes trying to figure out what he was getting at. Then hit me. He must have found the condoms.

**EPOV**

I had been such a jerk to Bella today. She wanted to reunite with Jacob. I wasn't okay with it at all, but I loved Bella and I tried to see her side of it. I never knew what she had told me about her college years. I decided to try at least put up with Jacob. I didn't like him, but I was going to try to tolerate him in Bella's life.

After all that, Bella and I just decided to stay in the room and watch a movie. I called down to the front desk and cancelled the appointment. I went upstairs to get on some sweats and sweatshirt. She called up the stairs and asked me to get her sweatshirt.

I opened up her suitcase to get it. I dug around through it and saw a small cardboard box sitting among her clothes. Did she pack these for a reason? I thought that maybe Alice packed them for her, seeing that she had clothes in her suitcase she wouldn't normally wear. Why would Alice pack condoms though? Did she think something would happen? Did she know?

I got changed and grabbed Bella's sweatshirt, then ran down the stairs and sat next to Bella. She put it on and cuddled next to me. I sighed and kissed her forehead. How would I ask her about them? I didn't know if Bella had packed them. I wouldn't think she would because I knew she was apprehensive about going all the way too.

"You know I love you right?" I asked her.

"I know you do. I love you too." She snuggled closer to me. I hope she couldn't hear how fast my heart was beating.

"And…you know I would never make you do anything you weren't ready for?" I asked hesitantly. She looked up at me.

"I know that Edward." she replied. Her eyes widened a bit. I think then she knew what I was talking about.

"Bella, we've only talked about this once before and I just wanted you to know that I have no expectations of you. When you're ready, we'll take the final step in our relationship."

"I know Edward, believe me, I know that you have no expectations and that just makes me love you that much more." She looked down then and took a breath then looked back up at me. "Alice packed those. I have talked to her about this but I didn't know she was going to pack them." I put my finger on her lips to stop her.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. We have never talked about this before, I know that what we've done so far you've been okay with but since the incident, we've never discussed going all the way." Bella nodded again, but I could see a blush rising to her cheeks. I ran my hand along her cheeks. "Bella, you have nothing to be ashamed about. I want to make love to you more than anything, but I'm not going to push you into anything you're not ready for. I'm not going any where."

"I know, and I love you for that. I'm sorry I haven't been open with you about it."

"You don't need to be sorry love. When you're ready, you're ready. And it will be perfect. It will be perfect because it's you and me." She looked down. It was silent a moment.

"I know Edward. I'm just afraid that if we do take that final step, I'll get a flashback and ruin everything." I could see tears start to form in her eyes.

"Bella, its okay if you're not ready."

"I know," she whispered. "I want to, really I do. I want to be close to you in every way possible. I love you so much and I want to take that final step; I'm just…scared."

"I know love. If you really want this Bella, we can try and if you get a flashback, we'll stop. I'm not going to force you Bella. I want to love you; I want to savor every moment with you because I want to make love to you Bella. I want to do this slow and show you just how much I love you and what it feels like to be loved."

Bella was silent for a while, and then spoke. "It's not only the possibility of a flashback Edward. I'm scared of the pain. I'm scared that…" She stopped and looked down again.

"Sweetheart, you can be honest with me." I rubbed her back.

She blew out a breath. "I'm scared that I won't be good enough for you." She looked away. Not good enough for me? How could she think that?

"Bella look at me." She looked up. "You'll always be good for me. I've never been in love like this before, I've never felt such a strong emotion for another person, so in a sense, it's my first time too. It's my first time making love to the woman I love with my heart and soul. When you're ready, we'll go slowly. I'm not going to lie to you; it will hurt, so if you want to stop we'll stop. But I promise that I'll take it as slow as you want me to."

She hesitated, and then looked up at me. "Promise?"

"I promise Love. I love you and I would never want to hurt you." I kissed her head.

"Okay," she whispered. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yes. I'm absolutely sure. I'm ready to take that final step with you. I love you and I want all of you."

I ran my hand down her cheek and stared her for a few moments. I leaned in and kissed her lips softly. I pulled back and smiled.

"Right now Edward," she said softly.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I asked her. Bella nodded. "Positive?" I asked again.

She nodded again. "Make love to me Edward."

I lifted her up and carried her bridal style up the stairs and into the bedroom. I sat her on the bed and kneeled in front of her. I took off her sweatshirt, picked up her arm and placed chaste kisses all the way up to her shoulder, then did the same with the other arm. I placed my hands on her thighs and massaged them softly. I leaned in and kissed every part of her neck and face. I finally made my way to her lips. Our kisses were passionate and gentle, not hungry and aggressive. Bella put her arms around my neck and pulled me on top of her.

We continued our kisses for a long time. It was nice just being with each other. We took our time; it wasn't hurried at all.

She broke away from my lips, so I moved mine to her neck, sucking on her throat. She moved her hands to the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. She pushed on my shoulders so she was straddling my hips. Bella leaned down and kissed every part of my chest and stomach. I ran my hands down her sides and removed her shirt.

Bella leaned down and pressed her lips to mine. We continued with our kisses once more. I grabbed her hips and pressed her into mine. She ground into my erection, creating a friction that built up a stronger arousal, making me impatient to be inside her; I told myself that this was about her though.

She moved her way down to my pants and slid them off slowly, along with my boxers. Her lips moved up to my length. I grabbed her hand and softly brought her up to me. I wanted this to be special. I sat up with her, reached around her back, and removed her shirt and bra. I slowly laid her down on the bed and softly kissed her breasts. I was gentle with my kisses, not like I was usually.

I moved back up, stared at her, and caressed her face. "You are so beautiful." Her face turned a slight pink.

Our kisses continued and our hands roamed each other's bodies. I slowly took off her pants and panties. There was nothing between us now. I reached over to the nightstand where I set the condoms.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked. Bella bit her lip and nodded. I tore open the package and rolled it on. I lowered myself towards her entrance. I looked at Bella. "Bella? Are you ready?" She nodded again. "Tell me if you want me to stop."

I pushed myself very slowly into her. I felt her suck air in between her teeth. I immediately pulled back out of her.

"Don't stop Edward," she breathed. I pushed myself back into her again. I saw tears running down her cheeks. I leaned in and kissed them away. I pulled out and then slowly I pushed back in. She continued to cry, so I pulled back out.

"Bella, we can stop if this hurts too much."

"No Edward, It's OK keep going. It doesn't really hurt anymore."

"Okay." I pushed back into her. I leaned down and kissed from her throat to her neck. I didn't move I laid there allowing Bella to get used to the feeling of me being in her. She was so tight and I knew that I would loose it fast. So rather than moving, I just kissed her face and whispered "Bella, my sweet, sweet Bella." Bella began moving her hips and it caused me to thrust in and out with slow steady thrusts. Slowly she wrapped her legs around my waist. I ran my hand down her side and continued kissing her neck.

"Faster Edward," she whispered. I obeyed. I thrust into her faster. I pressed my lips to hers. Bella ran her hands through my hair. She ran her tongue along my lower lip. I opened my mouth for her and our tongues intertwined, just like our bodies were now.

I could feel her walls start to close, so I increased my speed. I looked up into her beautiful brown eyes and we gazed at one another. It was the most beautiful, erotic, strong, amazing feeling I've ever felt. I was here with Bella, making love to her. I was so in love with this woman and she was giving me the one thing I would always treasure, she was giving me all of her. After a few more thrusts, Bella broke away and gasped.

"Oh god Edward, don't stop." Her body shook with her orgasm. I followed not long after.

I put my head in her shoulder and showered it with sweet kisses. We lay like that for a few moments, trying to catch our breath. I pulled out of her, rolled off her, and pulled her into my arms.

I looked at her. "Are you okay Love?"

Bella smiled. "I'm more than okay Edward. I'm fantastic." She kissed my chest. "That was amazing."

"Are you sore at all?"

She nodded. "A little. But I'll be fine. I love you Edward. That was amazing. Thank you for making me feel so special and loved."

"I love you to Bella. More than you know." I pulled her to my chest holding her tightly against me and began humming to her. It was not long after she fell asleep, me following after.

**BPOV**

I woke up, thinking I was in a dream; a beautiful, wonderful dream that would never happen. Then I looked over next to me. Edward was sleeping on his stomach, with his arm sprawled across my naked torso.

We did it.

We actually did it.

We made love.

And nothing happened.

Well I can't say _nothing_ happened. But no flashbacks, no bad thoughts, nothing. It was perfect. Except for the pain. But that subsided. All that mattered was that I was with Edward. We were complete. We became a whole. It was perfect.

I know that now we have conquered this last step, I would really be okay.

I smiled at Edward's childish features. I ran my finger along his jaw line, then traced the outline of his lips. Then I swept a lock of hair out of his eyes. I giggled quietly. He has always been a heavy sleeper.

I looked at the clock; 3:12 a.m. I put my robe on and got up to use the bathroom, then went downstairs to the kitchen to get a snack.

I opened the freezer and took out the chocolate chip ice cream I bought today.

"You know we could have had the ordered up." I dropped the tub on the floor at the sudden sound. I turned around and faintly saw Edward's shape leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Holy shit Edward, you scared me!" I picked up the ice cream and set it on the counter. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"On the contrary Bella, I think you are trying to kill _me_." I raised my eyebrow, but he probably didn't see anyway.

"Oh really? What are you going to do about it?"

Edward pushed me against the counter, sending my ice cream to the floor once again.

"Hey!" I yelled at him. Edward pressed his hungry lips against mine, shoving his tongue into my mouth, exploring the depths of it. I completely forgot about my ice cream and brought my hands up to his hair, tugging on it lightly.

Edward's hands, however, were much more active. They were moving all over; my arms, hips, thighs, breasts; everywhere.

"Edward…" I moaned in his mouth. He parted my robe and ran his hand along my entrance, teasing it. I broke away from his mouth, gasping. I moved his hand so he would stop teasing.

He chuckled. "Eager, are we?"

"Shut up and get on with it." I said. I pulled his face back to mine and thrust my tongue into his mouth.

Edward shoved two fingers in me. I broke away from his mouth, moved my mouth to his shoulder, and bit it as his fingers moved in and out of me. Edward put his lips to my neck and began sucking and licking at it. I was so close. I needed him.

"Edward stop. I need you inside of me. Now." I said breathlessly.

He looked at me. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I thought we already discussed this." I was growing impatient because I needed my release.

"I know, but I thought we were going to take it slow."

"We took it slow the first time. I'm fine with it now. We can have sex 10 times a day and I won't care. I just know I need you right now!"

He didn't say another word. Edward hoisted me around his waist and pushed his lips hard against mine and carried me upstairs like that, then laid me on the bed.

He untied my robe and pulled it off so I was fully naked under him. I wrapped my legs around Edward's waist and pulled his boxers down with my feet. I locked my legs back around him. I felt his erection at my entrance. He pushed into me hard. I was still a little sore, but I didn't care.

Edward began his thrusts. I met him with my hips, creating more friction between us. Something felt different than last time though, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Harder Edward." I pushed. He moved and I felt him it my g-spot. "Oh god Edward, keep going." My breathing quickened. I was so close.

"I'm so close Bella. Come with me." Edward started going faster.

That did it for me. I finally felt my world explode. I screamed Edward's name, making my throat hurt. I felt warm liquid shoot into me while his body shook above me and he cried out my name.

We were both spent and breathing heavy. He plopped down next to me pulled me close to him kissing the top of my head he whispered I love you over and over. Our breaths became normal again and Edward turned towards me. His lips met mine and we kissed gently for a moment. Then it hit me all of the sudden and I froze. Edward noticed and pulled back looking at me bewildered.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his voice soothing his hands rubbing my arms.

"The condom." I managed to get out, my eyes wide and my hands now shaking. Edward stopped his movements on my arm and looked at me.

"I'm not on the pill Edward. I was just so excited when you came downstairs and I was ready for you again and loved that I didn't have a flashback and that we had done this and I wanted more and I was stupid and I forgot and Oh MY GOD." I slapped my hand to my forehead.

"Breath Bella," he said calmly. "There is no need to panic. Let's just take it one day at time and cross this bridge in a few weeks."

"I don't want a baby Edward, how can you be so damn calm!" I yelled and then got up and ran to the bathroom locking the door behind me.

**Ooooo....sorry to leave you with that cliffy...**

**So I have a question for you guys...**

**I'm having a special day with my 4-year-old niece tomorrow. I have no idea what we could do. It's supposed to be 59 and partly cloudy tomorrow so that kinda puts out going to the park. And there's really no good movies out for a 4-year-old. What do you guys think?**

**R&R!**

**I love you!**

**LauraJaeXO**

**P.S. I'll try not to take so long for the next chapter. I have a week off from school since I just ended the quarter...so I just might start on it today. But I have to go do the dishes. Whoopdedoo. *twirls finger***

**Anyways.**

**Oh yeah! I created my own community for what I think are all the best stories on here (that I've read anyways.) And...there's this one story that I've been reading that only has like 60 something reviews, for like I think 20 something chapters. And it's really really good. You have go read it. It's called "Bliss" It's soooo good. Go read it. Now!**

**Haha. Love you!**

**AN2: I forgot to tell you. I'm betaing a story. It's called "Trust Me". It's in the making. There's only 2 chapters up now, but it's good so far. You guys should go read that too. **

**And...if you're an All Time Low fan...what do you think of their new song? I fucking love it!  
**


	37. Mixed Up

**HOLY SHIT! 32 pages! 10,000 fucking words? Damn...**

**So um...sad to say...**

**This is the second to the last chapter of the story. Plus the epilogue.**

***crys***

**This story is my baby and it's hard to let go.**

**It's like it's all grown up and leaving for college.**

**I'm so sad.**

**Anyways.**

**I have a few more ideas up my sleave.**

**This chapter was named after "Mixed Up" by Miley Cyrus.**

**I don't care what you say. I don't have a Miley Cyrus addiction. I just like her music. It's not like I google her everyday and watch youtube videos all the time.**

**Anyways. CM said this chapter was fun to read. Enjoy.  
**

**While you can.**

***Runs and cries*  
**

Chapter 34: Mixed Up

**EPOV**

How could I be so stupid? It all happened so fast and we got caught up in the moment. I was so stupid. I forgot to put on a condom. Bella wasn't on the pill, and I didn't wear a condom. There was a good chance that I could've gotten her pregnant. What if I did? Oh my god, what if I did? What would happen? I'm not ready to be a father. Am I? Is Bella ready to be a mother?

I got up from the bed and put on my boxers, then walked over to the bathroom door. I knocked on it lightly.

"Bella?" I said softly. "Bella, please open the door."

"No," I heard her whisper. I could hear the sobs in her voice.

"Bella please. Let's just talk about this. I love you and I know if anything happens, we'll get through it together."

There was a silence. I saw the doorknob turn and Bella walk out. She slid down on the floor at the foot of the bed and put her knees up to her head. I went to sit by her and put my arms around her. She started sobbing, so I pulled her into me tighter.

"We were so stupid Edward. How could we forget protection?" she said through her sobs.

"Shh…it's my fault Bella. I should have been more careful."

"It's my fault too Edward. I wasn't thinking. We weren't thinking."

We sat in silence for a while. I didn't know what else to say.

"What are we going to do Edward?" Bella asked in a soft voice.

"I don't know. How long ago…when are you…" My face was kind of flushed asking her this.

Bella chuckled softly, then was quiet. I saw a tear roll down her face.

"Next week. I should probably get it next week," she said with a scarlet face.

I sighed. "Let's go to sleep and we'll deal with this tomorrow." She only nodded.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She started to get up.

"Okay. And Bella?"

"Hmm…?" she said.

"No matter what happens, I'll always love you." I told her, I grabbed her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist, then wrapped my arms around her.

"Me too." Bella shut the door. I heard the shower turn on.

I couldn't stop thinking about it. What if Bella was pregnant? Sure, I wouldn't leave her, unlike a lot of guys out there. I loved her and I promised her I would never leave her; ever. I mean, I know we haven't been together for that long, but we loved each other. If she was pregnant, it would be a baby created out of love. I know that we would both agree to keep it, and raise it together.

I sat on the bed, leaned against the headboard, and I let my eyes shut.

_I was at a park with little children playing everywhere. I saw a little girl with wide, chocolate brown eyes, long brown hair run up to me. She reminded me a lot of Bella._

"_Daddy! Daddy! Come push me on the swing!" She pulled me by the hand and led me over to the swings. I looked at Bella sitting on the bench. In front of her was a small baby, who must have been about 3 months old. He had thick, dark, reddish brown hair, much like mine._

_She looked up at me and smiled. I walked after my…daughter…and began pushing her on the swing. I looked down at my left hand. There was a silver band on my ring finger. Holy shit. Bella and me…married? And two kids?_

"_Higher Daddy! Higher!" I chuckled and pushed her higher._

_This was a great dream._

I jumped up and ran my hands through my hair. I heard sobs coming from the shower. I got up and opened the door. I saw Bella sitting on the shower floor, shaking with sobs. I picked her up, grabbed a towel, and carried her into the bedroom.

She was still shivering, probably both from the cold and her crying. I dried her and dressed her in her pajamas.

I held her the entire night and wouldn't let go.

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining through the window. Bella wasn't next to me. I threw on a shirt and walked downstairs.

"…I don't know what to do Alice, what if I am?" I heard Bella whisper. "What am I going to do?...yeah I know Edward wouldn't…but I don't know if I would be able to handle it…" she sniffed. "Thanks…okay…I love you too…bye."

Bella hung up the phone and choked on a sob. I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hi," she sniffed.

"Was that Alice?" I asked. She nodded.

"I just miss her, that's all." I kissed her head. "I know I just saw her like not even a week ago, but a girl has to have her best friend, right?" I thought about it. I overheard her talking about the possibility of her being pregnant. I knew then that Bella needed her best friends here.

"I know what you mean love."

Bella sighed. "Well, if we're leaving tomorrow, we should probably get packing."

"I wanted to talk to you about that. I was thinking, maybe we could stay here for Christmas and New Years."

She looked at me with a huge grin on her face. "Really?"

"Sure. If you want to, we can."

"But what about the others? And my dad and your parents?"

"We can fly them in. There are other rooms here."

She squealed. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" She wrapped her arms around me tight and grabbed her phone. I stood up to give her privacy. I walked into the kitchen to call my parents to invite them here for the holidays.

**BPOV**

I got into the shower and immediately sank down onto the shower wall, letting the hot water hit me like a thousand hot bullets.

Edward tried to reassure me that it would all be okay if we had a baby. But I couldn't be so sure. If I was, I couldn't help but think of what others would think? I _know_ Alice would be happy for us. She would definitely want to decorate the nursery, throw me a baby shower, buy all the clothes, and spoil it like crazy. That part made me happy. I know that would do the same for her baby.

But what would Charlie and Renee say? I know it would take Charlie some getting used to. Charlie was the best dad I could ever ask for. I was so surprised that he was okay with me and Edward living together. He supported us. But what would he do if I was pregnant? Would he shun me forever? I don't think he would. I was just so afraid of what he would think.

Another thing I was afraid was the people at work. Sure, I know that I was quitting the hospital, but I had to put my two weeks in to Mr. Banner. I _know_ that Lauren would be spreading the rumors; how I was a whore and would fuck anyone in sight. She knew I was with Edward, but I saw how she looked at Edward. I knew that she was always trying to break us up. Bitch.

And everyone else in the hospital. They would stare and think 'what a slut. She's not married. I bet she goes around and sleeps with every guy in town'

And Renee. I _know_ what she would say. 'What are you thinking Bella? I knew it Bella. I knew as soon as you moved in with that boy, you would get yourself knocked up like some cheap little whore. I can't believe you. And did you ever think how this would affect me? I'm way too young to be a grandmother. This child would probably think that I'm its mother and _you're_ its sister. Bella…I'm so disappointed in you. I thought I raised you better than this. You know, maybe you should come back to Phoenix with Phil and me. We can get you to a doctor; give you the best prenatal care there is down here. I know of the greatest doctor down here.'

Yeah. I wouldn't tell her at all.

I wouldn't tell Jacob either. I didn't know what to think of him anymore. Sure, I wanted him back. But the way I saw Edward react the other day, I knew that Edward was more important to me than Jacob now. After all that Jacob had done to me, Edward was right and Edward was my life now. He was the most important thing in my life now not Jacob. If Jacob was truly my best friend, then he would have never done what he did to me.

I felt the shower start to get cold, so I got back up, but slipped and fell. I realized that I had been crying the whole time I was in the shower. I felt a sob creep back up in my throat.

I cried for what has happened throughout the past few months.

I cried for Edward, and all the pain I caused him.

I cried for the possibility of my unborn child.

I cried for everything.

I reached over and turned of the shower. I sat there shivering, still sobbing a little, trying to get them under control. I had my head tucked in my knees, so I didn't feel Edward pick me up.

* * *

I woke up around 9:00. It was still dark out. Edward was still sleeping next to me. I needed Alice. I knew she would be awake.

"Hello?" she answered in a perky voice. I didn't answer right away. I hiccupped.

"Bella?"

"Alice?" I had tears running down my face.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Oh Alice, everything's wrong. Edward and I, last night…"

"You did? How was it?"

"Alice …we forgot to use a condom." I was crying now.

"Oh god Bella."

"And I think I might be pregnant."

"Bella, you don't know that. When are you supposed to get your period?"

"Next week."

"Hmm…"

"I don't know what to do Alice, what if I am?"

"Bella…you don't know if you are."

"What am I going to do?"

"Well, Edward wouldn't leave you. You won't be alone Bells."

"Yeah I know Edward wouldn't…but I don't know if I would be able to handle it…" I sniffed.

"Bella. I'll always be here for you.

"Thanks."

"I have to go. I'm at work now. I'll call you later. Well hang out when you get home next week. We'll take care of it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." I put my head in my hands, wiping away my tears, but then felt Edward's arms wrap around me.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hi," I sniffed.

"Was that Alice?" he asked.

"I just miss her, that's all." He kissed my head. "I know I just saw her like not even a week ago, but a girl has to have her best friend, right?"

"I know what you mean love."

I sighed. "Well, if we're leaving tomorrow, we should probably get packing."

"I wanted to talk to you about that. I was thinking, maybe we could stay here for Christmas and New Years."

I grinned. "Really?"

"Sure. If you want to, we can."

"But what about Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett? And my dad and your parents?"

"We can fly them in. There are other rooms here."

I squealed. "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

I couldn't believe we were staying in New York until New Years! Plus I would have my friends and family with me. I couldn't hold in my excitement. I had forgotten the whole pregnancy thing because of it. I called Alice and Rosalie to invite them. They were just as excited as I was. I was especially thrilled to spend it with Rosalie and Emmett here because they were moving to Florida. I was going to miss them too much. She and I had known each other since I moved to Chicago. We were practically sisters, Alice included. And Emmett was practically a brother, an older one for that fact. It wouldn't be the same without Emmett and Rosalie. We would go visit them and vice versa. We would miss them too much.

I called my dad after I hung up with Rosalie.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey dad!"

"Oh, hey Bells. What's up?"

"Not much." Lie. "Um." How would I explain to my father, whom I'm his only daughter, only child for that fact, that I'm sharing a hotel room with my boyfriend of only 5 months? Well almost. "Well, Edward and I are in New York because he had a meeting with his investors about the budget for his store and we decided to stay for the holidays."

"Oh...that sounds…fun"

"Dad! We want you to stay with us."

"Oh Bells, I don't know if I can. You know Christmas time, especially New Years. Parties…drinking…"

"Oh come on Dad, in Forks?" I teased.

He laughed. "I guess you're right Bella. But I don't know if I have the money to fly to the other side of the country. You know a police chief doesn't make that much."

I sighed. "Char-Dad. We'll pay for your transportation. It's not that big of a deal."

I heard him breath into the phone. "Bella, I can't ask you and Edward to do that. That's too much."

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, I really want you here. I haven't spent Christmas with you in so long. All we've done is sent each other Christmas presents in the mail."

Charlie was quiet. "Sure Bells. I'll be there."

I squealed into the phone. "Oh and Dad? You can bring a friend if you want." I giggled. I knew he had something going on with Sue Clearwater last time I was there. They were always flirting and dancing around each other last time I saw him. And he was always talking about her.

He cleared his throat. "Sure Bells."

I told him the details, when his flight would be, where he would be picked up, etc. We talked a little more, like how his life was going. Life in Forks was pretty boring. That's one of the reasons I got out. We talked about how I was doing, and how Edward and I were doing, how work was. I didn't want to hang up with him, but duty called for him.

I hung up with him, telling him I love you.

"So I guess your dad is coming?" I heard Edward say.

"Yes!" I squealed again. "Oh my god Edward I haven't seen him in like a year and a half. All it has been with him is Christmas and birthday presents and phone calls and emails. God I miss him so much. Edward you don't know how much this means to me." I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know love." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. "But I have bad news. My parents can't come. They're going to the Cayman Islands for Christmas."

"Aww…and I really wanted to see them. I haven't seen them in so long."

"I know. We'll go over there some night for dinner, ok?" I nodded.

"Oh my gosh Edward! I just thought of something. Where are Charlie and Sue going to sleep?"

"Well, we do have an extra bedroom."

"Ew." Charlie and Sue sleeping in the same bed? That's like thinking of your parents having sex. I just didn't want to go there.

"Bella, we're all adults. It's just the same as us staying in the same house."

"I guess that's true. I just hope Charlie's okay with, you know, you and me sleeping in the same bed."

"I'm sure he will be. He knows we live together, so I'm sure he'll be fine with it." Edward cleared his throat. "Um, Bella?"

"Yeah?" He pulled away from me.

"Are you…going to invite Jacob?"

Wow. I never thought of that.

"Um…" I bit my lip. "I don't think so. I mean, I know you guys wouldn't want him there and it wouldn't be fun if you guys are going to be staring him down the whole time; especially Rose." I laughed humorlessly.

He pursed his lips. "Bella, if you really want him there, then you should invite him." I could tell he didn't want him there. I knew that everyone else wasn't supportive of me bringing Jake back into my life. I could also tell Edward was hesitant of it.

"I don't think I'm going to Edward. I want this to be just us and our family."

"And Jake's not your family?"

I shook my head. "No. Not anymore."

"And Bella, I know this is going to be a little harder to answer. But what about…"

I knew who he was talking about. Renee.

"No." I said firmly. Edward just nodded.

* * *

Edward and I spent the rest of the day lounging around the room watching movies and eating when necessary. I tried not to think of the pregnancy thing because I knew that we would have to wait at least a week to find out.

***

Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett's plane was coming in today. Alice told me on the phone that she knew where the hotel was. She always stayed here when she came to the city for her job. I was so eager for their plane to come in. I really needed to talk to Alice and Rose.

My phone rang.

_1 new text_

_Hey, we're here. We just need to get settled in, then we'll be up. ;)_

_-R_

_Coolio. See ya later._

_-Bella_

Edward and I were sitting at the breakfast bar eating breakfast.

"Rose just texted me. Their settling in their rooms and then they're gonna be right up."

He nodded and smirked. "I hope they like their rooms." He was up to something.

"Edward…"

"What?"

"Did you get their rooms?"

Edward looked at me innocently. "Maybe."

"Well I hope Emmett doesn't have a heart attack." We both grinned, knowing what Emmett's reaction would be.

**RPOV**

"Holy shit!" Emmett said when we walked into our suite. I hit him on the chest. "What? Damn, this is nice. Edward really put out for us."

"Emmett!" I yelled, trying not to laugh.

"What?" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes. I had to admit, the suite was pretty nice. It was almost like an apartment. You walked right into the living room. There was a dining room to the right that walked into the bedroom, which had an attached bathroom. On the other side of the living room was a kitchen. This was kick-ass. I'd have to remember to thank Edward later.

"Damn Rosalie, come check out this bed." I rolled my eyes, but walked into the bedroom. Emmett was lying on the bed on his side propped up on his elbow. He patted the spot next to him.

"Emmett, we don't have time for games, we have to get upstairs to Bella and Edward."

"I'm sure they're busy, or _getting_ busy." I giggled as he pulled my waist so I was sitting on top of him. He pulled a strand of hair out of my eyes. He pulled me down to him and pressed his lips to mine. I pulled myself back up.

"Come on Emmett, we need to get unpacked and go upstairs."

"I was hoping for the first one Rose." I hit his shoulder and pushed myself off his body. "Oh come on Rosie, just a quickie? Pwease?"

I rolled my eyes, yet again, and shut the door. "Fine. But just a quickie."

**APOV**

"Damn…" Jasper said, putting the luggage down when we walked into our room.

"I know right? I always stay in this suite or in the one that Rose and Emmett are in when I come here."

"Wow. Remind me to thank Edward later," I giggled. This suite was the best, except for the penthouse that Bella and Edward were staying in. It had two living rooms, a kitchen, a separate dining room, and two and a half bathrooms, one attached to the bedroom, which was huge. If I could, I would move here, if I weren't pregnant. I looked down at my stomach and rubbed the small bump.

Jasper looked over, wrapped his arms around it, and kissed it. "Hello baby. I can't wait until August for you to come!" He kissed it again a few times, then moved his lips up to my cleavage and my neck.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Mmm…I love you too babe," he replied. I pulled away and went to get our bags. "Ah, ah, ah. Now the doctor said no heavy lifting. And god knows that you have these three 50 pound bags, so you definitely can't carry them."

I followed him into the bedroom. "Jazz, we're going to be here for 2 weeks. Plus I need an empty bag for all the shopping I'm going to be doing _plus_ my presents."

"And who said you're getting any presents?" Jasper teased. I stuck my lower lip out and crossed my arms. "Aww baby, I'm just kidding." He wrapped his arms around me.

"I know!" I perked up. "K. Let's go. Rose told Bella we'd be up at their penthouse like, now." I grabbed his arms, but he pulled me gently into his arms, careful not to hurt my stomach. "Hey! Jazzy!"

"I just want you to myself right now."

"Jasper, you've had me to yourself for a week. I want to see Bella!" I pulled out of him and danced out of the room.

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

I sat on the couch waiting in anticipation for everyone to get here.

"You okay?" I heard Edward say.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Why?"

"Well, you're shaking your leg and tapping your hands on it and you're biting your lip. Something tells me something has to be wrong."

I smiled. "I'm just excited to see him, that's all." I lied. I knew Edward could tell I was lying, but he just brushed it off. I heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it!"

I opened the door and saw Alice and Jasper standing there. I threw myself into Alice's arms. "Alice!"

"Bella!" she squealed. "I missed you!"

"Me too!" I looked at Jasper. "Hey Jasper." I hugged him. Jasper walked into the room and sat on the couch by Edward. "Did you tell him?" I asked Alice.

"No. I didn't tell Rose either." I breathed a sigh.

"I need to tell her."

"How are you feeling? Sick? Hot? Cold? Tired?" We walked in and I shut the door.

"Alice. It just happened last night."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Where are Rosalie and Emmett?"

"Beat's me. Probably in their room 'unpacking'," she said using her fingers as quotes. I giggled. At that, we heard a knock on the door. I opened it and found a disheveled Rose and Emmett.

"Hi guys!" I exclaimed, a little too loudly, I might add.

"Hey squirt! How's it going?" Emmett pulled me in a little too tightly, then released me. I hugged Rosalie tightly, then leaned into her.

"Rose, I need to talk to you and Alice. Can we go upstairs?" I whispered. She nodded and grabbed my and Alice's hands and rushed upstairs. "We'll be upstairs guys." I told them. We received a bunch of grunted 'ok's'

Rosalie shut the door and threw me on the bed.

"Okay Bella, spill. Did you and Edward do the deed?" Rose questioned.

I looked down, my face crimson red, and nodded. Rosalie squealed, but Alice stayed silent.

"Alice? Did you know about this already?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, she knew," I mumbled.

Rosalie put her hands on her hips. "Isabella Swan, you told Alice that you and Edward had sex, but you didn't tell me?" I put my head in my hands and started to cry. Alice sat next to me and rubbed my back.

I felt my throat constrict. "I'm sorry Rose…"

"Bella…I was just kidding. Don't cry." Rosalie sat next to me and put her hand on my back.

I shook my head. "No, no. It's not that Rose. It's just that…we forgot to use a condom the second time. And I think I might be pregnant because I'm due next week."

"Oh honey…"

"What if I am? I can't be pregnant. What will everyone think? I know you guys will help me through this. I'm not worried about that. But what about everyone else? My dad, my mom, the people at work. What will they think? I'm sure that Lauren and Jessica will be spreading rumors around the hospital how I'm a slut and sleeping with everyone in the hospital. And my mom, don't even get me started. I'm sure she'll be so disappointed in me…"

Alice interrupted me. "Bells, you don't need to worry about what other people think. Didn't you forget that I'm pregnant too? And I'm not married."

"Yeah but Alice you're engaged. And you were already engaged _before _you got pregnant. If I'm pregnant, Edward would probably stay with me out of pity."

"Isabella Marie, you will not say such things!" Rosalie scolded me, pointing her finger. "Edward wouldn't do anything like that. You know he would stick by you if you're pregnant."

"Rose is right Bella. Edward is a sweet, caring guy. You know that, and we know that. Look at that ring on your finger. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Yeah. I love him so much. I know he loves me too."

"Then what makes you think he would stay with you only because of a baby?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "You guys are right." I sighed.

"And having a baby is the most beautiful thing in the world," Alice pointed out.

"I'm _never_ having kids. Adoption or nothing. I ain't pushin' nothin' out of this body."

"You'll change your mind Rosalie Hale. Once you and Emmett get married and he gets you pregnant, you'll definitely change your mind."

"Mhmm…" Rose said, looking at her nails.

"Plus don't you want to give me little nieces and nephews?"

"You'll get them Alice, they just won't be blood related."

"Trust me Rose. Having this baby inside me is the most wonderful feeling in the world; besides the throwing up, headaches, and sleeping all the time. I can't wait to bring him or her into the world. Aren't you excited to be an aunt?"

"Of course I am! I can't wait to be an aunt. I just don't want to have kids of my own."

"Guys, I thought this was supposed to be about me," I interjected.

"Oh my god Bella, we're so sorry." Alice apologized. "I guess we just got caught up in baby talk." She giggled.

I sighed. "That's okay. I forgive you. I don't even know if I _am_ pregnant. I guess I'll just have to wait."

"And we'll help you wait Bells." Rose said.

"In the mean time, it's time for some last minute Christmas shopping!" I groaned. "Oh come ON Bella. I know you haven't been out of this hotel room since you've been here."

"Actually I have. The other day, Edward and I went sightseeing and did a little shopping."

Alice's eyes bugged out of her head. "_You_, Bella Swan, went shopping? Without being forced into it?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"And without me?" she pouted.

"I'm sorry Ali. How can I make it up to you?"

"Get dressed. We're going shopping!" I groaned again. "Oh come on. The boys can come too."

At least I could spend time with my two best girlfriends and two best guy friends in addition to my boyfriend. But shopping? Ugh. At least I would have the guys there to carry my bags.

We had been to almost every store in the city. I still hadn't gotten Edward's present yet. I think I knew exactly what to get him though.

* * *

**EPOV**

We were all at the mall now. The girls were separate from us, so I assumed they were buying our presents. We agreed to meet back at the food court at 1:30. I was too anxious to meet back with Bella.

"Dude, stop looking at your watch. You'll be reunited with Bella soon enough." Emmett teased me. Jasper gave me a reassuring smile.

I quickly ran my hands through my hair, eagerly awaiting to see my Bella. We stopped into Barnes and Nobles to browse. I looked around and saw exactly what I wanted to get Bella.

***

"Thank you," I said to the cashier, who was eyeing me too much. I gave her a slight friendly smile, but she took it the wrong way and winked at me. I just turned and walked away. I walked back into the mall where Jasper and Emmett were sitting on a bench.

"Dude! What took you so long?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"Chill Em. I had to wait for _you _in Babes in Toyland to buy Rosalie's present, so quit complaining," I retorted. He rolled his eyes.

Jasper chuckled. "It's1:15. Let's go meet the girls."

"Wait, I have one more thing to do. I'll meet you guys there.

My heart fluttered in anticipation to see my Bella, but I had one more thing in mind for her.

* * *

As soon as I was finished with the rest of my present for Bella, I walked off to the food court.

"Bella!" I called as soon as I saw her. She turned and smiled.

"Hey. Did you get all your shopping done?" she asked, looking down at my bags.

"Yes." Bella tried to peek inside the Barnes and Noble's bag, but I hid it behind my back. "Nope, not gonna look! You'll just have to wait for Christmas." I grabbed her hand and kissed her lightly. "Did you finish all your shopping?"

"No, I still have to get something for Rose and Alice. I figured I could do that with you. I think Emmett and Rose are going shopping together and the same with Alice and Jasper. So I figured we could too so I can shop for Alice and Rose."

"Okay. Are you hungry?"

"Starved."

* * *

As soon as we were done eating, everyone went off with their significant others. Bella and I decided to go around to the girly stores, like Forever 21, Charlotte Russe, Claire's, Coach. She bought Alice a coach purse, as if she didn't have enough purses already, and I got her a $200 gift card.

"Ooo, I want to go into here…," she said when we passed The Body Shop. She pulled me in and the scent of the store gave me an instant headache. I looked around, holding Bella's hand whiled she browsed, sniffing different items. I took in the moments of Bella smelling them. She had either a disgusted face, an okay face (with the shrugging of her shoulders), or a bright grin on her face, in which she would make me smell it. I looked up after Bella had me smell a fruity strawberry lotion and saw _her_.

"Um, Bella, I don't think Rosalie would like in here. We should leave," I pushed.

"Edward, I haven't really even looked," she replied.

I looked up again and _she _still hadn't even noticed me. I tried to keep my head down so _she_ wouldn't notice me.

"Really Bella, I think we should go back to Coach, or maybe we can go to Abercrombie and Fitch. Rose would like something from there."

"Edward, really, I think I know my best friend. I think she would like something from here too. We're already here."

I sighed. There was no use anymore. "I'm going to go sit outside love. I'm getting a headache from the smell." I kissed her on the cheek and started to walk out, but I was too late.

"Eddie?" I heard _her_ squeak. I didn't turn around. "Eddie? Is that you?"

I turned around. "Tanya?" I put on a fake smile. She ran up to me, put her arms around me, and kissed my cheek. I patted her back slightly.

"Eddie! How are you? I haven't talked to you in years!"

"I'm good. Really good."

"How's the store? You keeping busy?" She had no idea.

"Yep. The store's good. Business is good." There was a short silence. "How are you? You look good."

"Oh thanks! I've been doing cardio for the last few weeks." I nodded.

"Cool. Yeah, well, I was actually leaving. It was nice seeing you."

"Oh Eddie, you're so funny. We should catch up sometime. Did you want to do lunch sometime?"

"Edward?" I heard Bella. I saw her walk up next to me.

I took a deep breath. "Bella, this is Tanya, one of my old friends. Tanya, this is my girlfriend Bella."

"Hi," Bella said, reaching out her hand. Tanya didn't take it. "Okay," Bella mumbled. "Um, I couldn't find anything for Rose, so I think we can go somewhere else."

I cleared my throat. "Okay. Tanya, it was good running into you."

"You too Eddie. I'll give you a call sometime!" I nodded. Little did she know that I changed my phone number. I grabbed Bella's hand and walked her back into the mall.

"So…who exactly was that?"

"Crazy, psycho ex-girlfriend. After I broke up with her, she would always come into the store and ask if I was there. I trained Laurent to tell her I had taken the day off, or that I was out."

"So I guess that's what you meant a long time ago when you said you knew how I felt about Jake stalking me?" I stopped, and searched her eyes.

"Bella, I will never forgive myself for letting him do that to you. I may understand how it feels to be followed, but I hate him for doing that to you." I ran my hands through her hair. "I'm sorry Bella."

"What for?"

"If I wasn't there for you enough." Bella stared at me, her eyebrows crooked.

"Edward, you have been here for me every second. You've been here for me when Jake assaulted me, when James hurt me, and you're being here for me now. I love you for that."

I kissed her lightly. "I love you too."

"A&F?" she asked.

"Sure." I grabbed her hand and led her towards Abercrombie. I turned around and saw Tanya standing at the entrance of The Body Shop with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. I shook my head at her, turned back around, and kissed Bella's head.

**BPOV**

Crazy, psycho ex-girlfriend? More like crazy, psycho, supermodel ex-girlfriend. I looked at this ravishing beauty standing in front of Edward and me. She had long, wavy, strawberry blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a figure to die for; much like Rosalie's. But when I heard her speak, boy was I thankful of my voice. How could Edward stand dating her with that voice? It was so nasal that I'm sure her adenoids were the size of a golf ball! That was probably the reason he broke up with her in the first place.

I remember awhile back ago when Edward told me he knew how I felt about Jacob stalking me, but brushed it off as if it was nothing. Now I knew. This bitch was the one that stalked him; the one that haunted his dreams, just like Jacob did mine. It took every ounce of my self-control not to bitch slap that whore. I hated her for messing with my Edward. It was then I understood why he wanted to get out of there so badly.

After all that mayhem, we were off to Abercrombie and Fitch to get Rosalie's present. I just decided to get her a gift card, because my feet were throbbing and I was dying to get into the bathtub/spa at the penthouse.

We got back to the hotel around 7:00. I was totally spent. We all decided to just eat dinner in our own rooms. Charlie and Sue's plane wasn't supposed to come in until tomorrow afternoon, so Edward and I had one more night to ourselves.

I gave Edward's present to Alice and then hid the rest of the presents in the closet; yeah no one will find them there. After Edward and I ate, I drew a bath with some lavender beads I found and turned on the jets. I made it really hot so I could relax my muscles. I found a knob to a radio in the bathroom. The bathroom! This place really was great. If I could, I would move in there. I found a relaxing music station and closed my eyes. I forgot everything that had happened in the past few days and didn't think at all. I felt the water sway a little and looked up and saw Edward get in.

"I thought maybe you could use some company, and maybe a foot rub," he offered. I just hummed a sigh. I felt him kiss each of my toes, the arch of my foot, and my heel, then massaged it for a couple minutes and did the same to the other foot.

"Mmm…" I moaned after he was finished. "Thank you. Did you want me rub your feet?"

"You're welcome. And no, you don't need to rub my feet," he replied.

"I want to." I picked up his foot and kissed every part of it. He chuckled. I knew he was ticklish on his feet. I started to move my thumbs in circles, but his foot writhed underneath them. "Edward, you need to sit still, otherwise I won't be able to rub your feet!" I teased.

"That's okay love. You don't have to anyway." Edward leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Are you ready to get out? I'm starting to look like a prune." I nodded. He helped me out and we wrapped towels around each other. We got dressed and climbed into bed, falling asleep into each other's arms.

* * *

Charlie and Sue's plane was coming in at 2:30, so Edward and I _planned_ to sleep in. But that evil little pixie came aknockin' on our door at 8:30 in the morning. Neither of us got up, so we figured she left.

"Wakey, wakey!" I heard Alice whisper.

"Go away Alice," I mumbled. "Come back when it's the normal time people wake up."

"Come _on_ Bella, WAKE UP!"

"Alice, go bother Jasper," Edward slurred.

"Oh Edward, silly, he's already awake!"

Wait. "Alice …how did you get a key to our room?" I asked.

"I stole it out of that _thing_ you call a purse."

I opened my eyes and focused on her. "Alice! You put that key back or you're not getting your Christmas present."

"And…," Edward continued, "if you don't leave you're not getting your present from me."

She stomped her foot like a little girl. "Fine. But I'm not going to tell you my surprise then."

I sighed, finally giving in. I climbed out of bed and put my robe on, knowing there was no use. "What's your surprise?"

Alice jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "Your dad called me and told me that he caught an earlier flight and he's coming in at 10!"

Now it was my turn for my eyes to bug out. "Alice! Why didn't he call me?"

We walked downstairs, leaving Edward to fall back asleep.

"Well, he said he _tried_ to call you last night, but I told him you were probably indisposed."

"Damn. I should have looked at my phone last night before I went to bed." Alice gave me a knowing look. "Not like that Ali. We took a long, hot bath and went to bed." I told her. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyways, you'd better get dressed so we can leave. Traffic is probably crazy to JFK on a Sunday morning; especially the week of Christmas."

I got dressed quickly, telling Edward he didn't have to come. He flopped back down on the bed and fell back asleep. I kissed him on the forehead and we rushed to the airport in a taxi.

I got there and 9:50; right on time. Alice had made a big sign that said 'Swan'. I put my hand on my forehead and shook my head, but laughed at her enthusiasm. It had been awhile since she'd seen my dad too, so I'm sure she was excited. Charlie was like a second father to her.

I saw people from the gate coming out. I felt my stomach doing flip flops in apprehension. I finally saw my dad and Sue. I looked at Alice and pointed. I met my dad's eyes. I ran up to him and he pulled me into a tight hug, twirling me around. I didn't want to let go. He kissed my temple.

"Hey Bells," he greeted me.

"Daddy," I whispered. Even though I was 23 years old, I could still call my dad, Daddy. Right? I felt tears running down my cheek. "I missed you so much Dad."

"I've missed you too Bells."

I pulled out of his hug and turned to Sue.

"Hey Sue!" I said as I hugged her. I saw Alice and Charlie hugging. I was so happy my dad was here. Nothing could make me happier at this moment.

We all stood to face each other.

"So are you guys like a thing now or what?" Alice said abruptly.

"Alice!" I scolded.

"No, no, it's okay," Charlie said, putting his arm around Sue. "Yes, we are a _thing_ now."

"Aww…yay!" Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands. I rolled my eyes. She definitely didn't need any coffee today; but I did.

We all went to get their luggage and got a taxi. Alice jabbered on about how great the hotel was, how she and Jasper were doing, and her baby, which she mostly talked to Sue about. I just looked at my dad and smiled. We took back a taxi to the hotel. I awkwardly told my dad that he and Sue would be staying with Edward and me. He insisted on getting a room for him and Sue, but I told him Edward and I had an extra room. He finally gave in. The ride there was comfortably quiet. Sue and Charlie took in the sights of New York. She had never gotten out of Washington in her life, so the big city life was all new to her.

When we walked in the penthouse, I saw Edward sitting at the breakfast bar sipping coffee. I was kind of nervous introducing him to my dad. I knew they had talked to each other on the phone before, but they've never officially met. I walked up to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. I didn't want to do too much in front of my dad.

"Dad, this is Edward. Edward, this is my dad, Charlie." I introduced them. They nodded their hellos. "Well. I'll help Sue carry up your luggage and leave you two to talk." I leaned into Charlie's ear. "Be nice."

"I will."

Sue and I carried the luggage upstairs and set them on the bed. I helped her unpack while trying to eavesdrop on my dad and Edward.

"Oh Bella, don't listen in on their conversation," Sue said, putting her clothes into the dresser.

"I know I shouldn't, but I just want Charlie to approve of Edward. He's important," I replied, helping her put her and Charlie's clothes away.

She smiled. "You must really love him."

I smiled and nodded. "I do. We love each other very much."

"How long have you two been together?" she asked.

"Almost five months."

"He seems looks like a nice young man. And I trust your judgment Bella. Just don't be getting yourself into trouble."

"I think I already have Sue."

Sue gasped. "Bella…are you…pregnant?"

"Shh…don't let Charlie hear you. I'm not sure if I am or not. I have to wait a few days to see."

She hugged me. "Oh Bella. I'm so sorry you have to go through this."

"Thank you. But don't tell Charlie. I don't even know yet." She nodded. "Thanks."

"You know you can trust me with _anything_."

"That goes both ways. Even though Charlie is my dad." Sue chuckled. We continued to unpack. "How long have you guys been together?"

"Since September."

"And he didn't tell me? Ooo, I'll have to give Charlie a talking to."

"Charlie's a very reserved man. He doesn't like to talk about his life very much."

I sat on the bed. "I know Sue. I just wish he would have told me."

"I know Bella, I know."

**EPOV**

Bella and Sue went upstairs to unpack Charlie and Sue's things, leaving Charlie and me alone. Just the two of us. No one else. I had no idea what to talk to him about.

"Coffee?" I finally said.

"Sure," he replied.

"How do you like it?" I asked.

"Black." I poured his coffee, which he immediately took a drink of, making an 'ah' sound afterwards. "So Edward. What are your intentions for my daughter?"

I choked on my coffee. "Excuse me?"

"Your intentions for Bella...what are they? I know you guys are serious; you are living together and sharing a bed. Do you plan on getting married?"

"Um, I'm not sure sir. I love your daughter Chief Swan…"

"Call me Charlie."

"Charlie. I love Bella very much. I plan on having a long-term relationship with her. We've only been together for a short while, but we love each other very much. I don't know if you think it's too soon to be living together, but we don't."

"Relax Edward. I like you. I like you better than that Jacob fellow she was friends with." That's a relief. Charlie took a sip of his coffee. "But just know if you break my daughter's heart, I have connections." And then the saying 'if looks could kill' immediately applied to the look he was giving me now.

"Don't worry Charlie. I would never hurt Bella."

"Good. I appreciate the way you've been there for Bella. She's had a tough time lately; you and I both know that. I wasn't there to comfort her and sympathize her. But you were, and I want to say thanks."

"You're welcome." We both took another sip of our coffees. It was silent for a moment. Thank God at that moment Sue and Bella came down.

"Hey!" Bella greeted me, giving me a kiss, then planting herself on my lap.

"Hi."

"So, what did you guys talk about?" she asked.

"Nothing much. Just guy talk," I answered, somewhat truthfully. Bella just shrugged her shoulders. "So did you want to get together with the others and have brunch? Alice texted me and told me she's craving IHOP right now, which made me want it.

I looked at Sue and Charlie. They gave me 'I don't care' looks. "Sure love, that sounds fine."

"Mkay." She got up and texted everyone to come up here.

* * *

**BPOV**

"What the hell, where's our waitress?" Emmett whined.

"Just be patient Emmett. She'll come eventually." I reassured him.

"But I'm hungry…," he whined again.

"Oh shut up you dumb ox," Rose retorted. "You just ate."

"Someone's a little cranky," Alice said.

"Yeah, is it that time of the month _Rosie_?" Jasper teased.

"Shut up _Jazzy_," Rosalie snapped, kicking him under the table.

"Ow!" Edward yelled. "That was my leg."

"Oops, sorry Edward," Rosalie apologized. "That was meant for my annoying brother."

Then she kicked me. "Ow!" I yelled.

"Sorry."

"Rose, why don't you just hit him?"

"Good idea!"

"Okay, kids, stop." Charlie finally said. "Don't make me take you in for assault and battery."

"Sorry Dad, this isn't your jurisdiction." I corrected him.

He smiled at me. "Very smart Bells, very smart." I leaned over on his shoulder. I made sure I sat in between him and Edward in our big circle booth. I was glad to have my daddy here with me.

"Dammit! Where's our wai-?" Emmett yelled.

"Hello!" The waitress came up. "Sorry for the delay. We're shorthanded and it's Sunday. So, are you guys ready to order?"

"Um, yeah, you took so long."

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled at him, then whispered in his ear.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it hon. What'll everyone have then?" she asked.

She took all of our orders. We got our food 20 minutes later and talked quietly, probably because everyone was getting their stomachs filled. After we finished, my dad paid the bill.

"Thanks Dad." I told him.

"You're welcome Bells," he said, kissing my forehead.

* * *

We spent the rest of the day lounging, enjoying each other's company, and playing games. I especially enjoyed Emmett's impersonation of a ballerina during Cranium.

The rest of the week pretty much went the same way. We spent the time together sightseeing, eating out, and just being together like a family. Of course, we spent time alone with our significant other.

* * *

Everyone decided to stay in the penthouse Christmas Eve. Rosalie, Alice, and I decided to sleep on the living room floor in sleeping beds, while the guys slept in the bedroom. Alice insisted that Santa even came to The London NYC. Rose and I just played along.

We stayed up until around 1:30 or so talking girl talk, but eventually fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up and Rosalie and Alice were still sleeping next to me; yes, I woke up before Alice. What a surprise! I got up and looked out the window. It was like a winter wonderland in New York. I felt two warm arms wrap around me and lips kiss my neck.

"Merry Christmas love," Edward whispered. I turned around and kissed him full on the lips.

"Merry Christmas," I replied, kissing him again a little deeper this time. In the middle of our kiss, I felt a sharp pain run through my lower abdomen. Could it be? I excused myself and ran into the downstairs bathroom. Edward ran after me.

"Bella?" He knocked on the door.

I sat down on the toilet and saw the blood. "Yes! Thank you Lord!" I shouted a little too loudly.

"Bella?" I heard Edward again. I opened the door and showered him with kisses all over his face and neck. "Things go well?"

"Edward! Oh my god. Edward, I'm not pregnant!" I whispered.

His eyes popped out of his head. "You're not? How do you kn…oh…"

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." We sat down against the wall.

"Tell me," I pushed.

He paused. "I just thought maybe…maybe it wouldn't be so terrible if you were pregnant. But that's stupid, who am I kidding."

"Edward, it's not stupid. Don't be afraid to tell me how you feel. That's a part of what this relationship is about; openness and honesty. I want you to be honest with me."

He looked at me with unclear face and shrugged his shoulders.

"I just think it would be nice…having a baby with you. Having something that _we_ created, you and me. You're my life Bella. I love you so much and I want you to be in every part of my life."

"I love you too. But having a baby is a big responsibility Edward. And I don't know if we can handle that responsibility."

"Maybe. I just feel like I lost something I never had." I wrapped my arms tight around him. We stayed like that for a few minutes.

"I'm going to go get _dressed_," he nodded. I'm not sure if he understood what I meant. I got up and ran upstairs to our room. I giggled at Emmett's awkward sleeping position. I quietly grabbed my clothes out of my suitcase and dressed in the bathroom.

I came back downstairs and everyone else but Edward and I were still asleep. I wanted to give Edward his present now, so I brought it with me. He was still sitting against the wall.

"Edward?" I whispered. He looked up. "I wanted to give you your present now." I handed it to him, smiling. I really hoped that he liked it. It was so lame, but I worked hard on it.

He unwrapped it and his jaw dropped.

"Is it that bad? I can take it back…I think…," I said.

"No love, this is perfect. I love it."

I had printed out sheet music, but at the top of every sheet said 'Words and Music by Edward Cullen'. I had it printed, bound, and the front laminated.

"Thank you Bella," he said. Edward leaned over, kissed me lightly and hugged me. "My first song I'm going to write in here is yours." I gave him a bright smile. "I want to give you yours now." He crawled over to the tiny fake tree that Alice had bought and pulled out a small rectangle present wrapped in reindeer paper.

"Thank you."

He laughed. "You haven't even opened it yet."

"I know. But I know I'll love it." Edward and I smiled at each other.

I ripped off the reindeer paper. Inside was a large book, which appeared to be a journal. It had flower designs on it with a mustard yellow background. I opened the flap and there were lined sheets on the inside. One page was written on.

_To my Bella:_

_Keep this journal with you always. It's for you to write down your thoughts, ideas, dreams, feelings, anything you want. It belongs to no one but you. I know it's your dream to write and I thought maybe this would help start you to fulfill your dream. _

_I love you._

_Edward._

_My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love is deep. The more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite._

_William Shakespeare_

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. I threw myself into his arms, whispering 'thank you' and 'I love you'. The journal also included a Parker pen that was orange on the top with blue and white circles on the bottom.

* * *

When everyone else woke up, we ate a big Christmas breakfast first, with Alice wanting to open presents first. Too bad for her. After eating, we sat around the table and chatted for a while. We finally gave in to Alice and started to open presents.

Alice thanked us more times than I could count for the Coach purse and gift card. Rose loved her A&F gift card. I had gotten Jasper a book at Barnes and Nobles about the Civil War. For Emmett, Edward and I got him a boat for when he moved down to Florida. We knew, except for Rose and Emmett, that Esme and Carlisle had bought them a house.

For Charlie I got a new fishing pole to replace the one he had he's had since I was 16. For Sue I got a gift card for the scrapbooking store. I knew she love to scrapbook and there was one in Seattle too.

From everyone else, I got mostly clothes, especially Alice. I loved Edward's gift most of all though.

That night, we watched a bunch of Christmas movies, like "A Christmas Story", "Christmas Vacation", "Charlie Brown's Christmas", "Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer", and "It's A Wonderful Life".

"I wanna be a dentist…" I impersonated Hermey from Rudolph, making everyone laugh.

"Burn dust…eat my rubber!" Alice said, quoting Chevy Chase from "Christmas Vacation".

* * *

We spent the rest of the week vegging around the hotel. Edward and I spent a lot of time together since we found out I wasn't pregnant. The Saturday after Christmas was our 5-month anniversary, so he took me out to dinner and dancing. It was romantic. Of course, before, Alice and Rosalie played Bella Barbie. I didn't mind though because I wanted to look special for Edward.

We decided to take it slow again, but I was becoming sexually frustrated. But with Sue and Charlie in the same hotel room, it was hard; no pun intended. Plus since I received my monthly gift, I wouldn't be able to make love to Edward for a week. Err…I hate being a girl.

I told Alice and Rosalie that I wasn't pregnant. They comforted me about it, but I told Alice that she was lucky she was pregnant because she could have sex all the time for nine months without having to worry about her Aunt Flo coming for a visit. She just giggled, saying pregnant sex was the best. Rose cringed, saying it was her brother she was talking about.

We were in Alice's hotel room, while the boys were in mine playing mindless video games. Charlie and Sue were out sightseeing.

"So Wednesday is New Years Eve. We need to get something to wear," Alice decided.

"Um Alice, we're not actually going to a party. It's going to be just the eight of us," I corrected her.

"Um yes we are. The hotel is throwing a party," she said.

"Actually, I have a better idea," Rosalie interrupted. "We're in New York City right?"

"Yeah…," Alice said.

"Why don't we go to Times Square and watch the ball drop? Duh!"

"OH! That's a great idea!" Alice squealed. "Let's run that past the boys and see if they like that."

We went up to the penthouse and interrupted the boys from their game.

"Dammit!" Emmett yelled. He must have lost again.

"And _yet again_ I win!" Jasper exclaimed. "Emmett man, you suck at this game. Just admit it."

"No. I want a rematch."

Alice moved in front of the TV and turned it off. "No more games boys. We want to talk to you."

"Uh oh. Is this an intervention? Should we be afraid?" Emmett taunted.

"Shut up Emmett, let her talk," Edward told him.

"Thank you Edward." Alice cleared her throat. "As you know, this Wednesday is New Years Eve. And I _planned_ on us going to the party that the hotel is hosting. _But_ Rose suggested that we go to Times Square. What do you guys think about that?" The guys mumbled their okays.

"Okay. Then it's settled. Now. If you'll excuse us, we girls have some shopping to do!"

"But Alice!" I yelled. She pulled my arm and led us out the door. I grabbed my coat at the last second. "Alice, why are we going shopping? We already have a ton of clothes already."

"Bella, we need clothes that are suitable for Times Square. The clothes we have are not."

"Alice, I don't want to go. I'm staying." I put my foot down, literally, like she did on Christmas.

"Bella…you need to."

"No Alice. I want to stay here. I'm tired. I'm crampy. I'm cranky. I just want to stay in."

She sighed. "Fine. I'll buy you something."

I walked back to the room and knocked on the door. Edward answered the door.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I didn't want to go with them," I answered.

"And Alice let you go just like that?" I nodded. "Wow."

"I'm going to go lay down. Wake me up in like an hour." He nodded and kissed me on the forehead.

* * *

It was New Years Eve and Aunt Flo had finally gone back home, thank God. Alice, Rose, Sue, and I signed up for the full spa package at the hotel. So we were once again separated from the boys all day. I missed Edward, but I knew I would be with him all night tonight.

We were down getting our spa treatment until 4:00. We got our hair and makeup done while we were there too. We decided to meet the guys in the hotel restaurant while we were there.

It was nine blocks to Times Square from the hotel, so we would have to leave right after dinner so we could get a good spot. It was kind of dumb though to take a taxi because it would take an hour to flag one down, so we walked. Great.

"Jazzy, my feet hurt…" Alice complained.

"This from a woman who shops pretty much every weekend for 5 hours straight," Edward teased. I hit him on the chest. "What? I'm just saying."

"Alice, you know we couldn't take a taxi. It would be too crowded," Jasper told her.

"Plus we have to stand there ALL night Alice," Emmett teased.

"Guys, leave Alice alone." I said.

"I guess I shouldn't have worn my new Prada pumps," Alice sighed.

"Probably not."

We continued walking…and walking…and walking. We finally reached our destination. We stood right in front of the ball. I wanted to go into the I NY store. Edward and Emmett came with me.

"Ooo…I want this!" Emmett yelled.

Edward and I ignored him. I walked by the kid's section. I saw a little onesie and thought it would be perfect for Alice and Jasper's baby. I looked through the kids' clothes and picked out a perfect one. I went out up and paid for it. Emmett bought a shirt of his own and put it on in the middle of the street. It's not like anyone would care anyway. It's the city of the Naked Cowboy.

Edward and I had seen him when we were going around the city by ourselves before the others came. I glanced and smiled at him when he tipped his hat at me. Edward turned to him and scowled. I told him I was just smiling. He was mad the whole day. Boys.

I walked up to Alice and showed her the shirt. She hugged me and thanked me profusely, then ran up to Jasper to show him.

"That was nice of you to buy them that," Edward said.

"Yeah. I thought it was cute." I looked down and he had a bag of his own. "What's in your bag?" He gave it to me. I opened it and there was a white fitted shirt that said 'I NY' vertically on the side. "Who's this for?"

He smiled. "You."

"Edward you didn't have to do that."

"Well I saw you looking at it, so I cunningly grabbed it when you were looking elsewhere and paid for it."

"Thank you." I kissed him softly. I knew he was still a little upset from last week, but I didn't want to mention anything.

We browsed around the small shops, looking at the little trinkets. It was 7:00, so we found the others and took our places.

* * *

It was finally 11:55, five more minutes until 2009. A new year. I didn't really have any new years' resolutions. I could try to be more coordinated, but God knows that'll never happen. Or I could try to take up a new hobby. I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist.

"Happy almost New Year," he whispered into my ear, kissing underneath it. I turned around and pressed my lips to his. I slid my tongue along his lip. He opened his mouth, allowing our tongues to massage one another. He moved his hand up inside my shirt. I shivered at the touch of his cold hand. He ran his fingers along my spine, then up to my breasts. He removed the cup and moved his thumb in smooth circles on my nipple.

I gasped in his mouth. "Edward…we can't do this here."

"It's New York City. People do it all the time." He pressed his lips back to mine. I heard the countdown beginning. I pulled away, giving him one last kiss, and turned around. I joined in on the countdown, watching the ball drop.

15…14…13…12…11…

"Do you know what my resolution this year is?" Edward asked me.

10…9…

"What's that?" I replied.

6…5…

"My resolution is to make you my wife this year," he whispered in my ear. My breath hitched.

2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Edward turned me around and crushed his lips to mine. I melted into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his wrapped around my waist. I deepened the kiss, exploring his mouth with my tongue. I gave him one last kiss and looked him in the eyes.

"Happy New Year Edward."

"Happy New Year my love." He kissed me again, this time only softly. I turned around and made my round to my friends saying 'happy new year' and giving kisses. This was going to be a good year. I was going to make sure of it.

**Did you have to get up and go to the bathroom in the middle of that? Did you need and intermission? 32 fucking pages dude! Breaking Up was like 27 or 28, something like that. Damn...**

**So what did you guys think?**

**Do you guys still call your dad Daddy?**

**I do...**

**and I'm 21.**

**I'm such a Daddy's Girl.**

**And a Mommy's Girl too.**

**Did you like that I put Tanya in there? I love how everyone makes her out to be such a bitch. Haha. I wanted to too...maybe I won't in my next story...hmm...  
**

**Tell me what you think.**

**PLEASE**

**I'm dying for reviews.**

**I want 500 by the time this story ends.**

**I'm desparate.**

**Love me. Hate Me. I don't care. I want to know.  
**

**I love you.**

**LauraJaeXO**

**Oh yeah. Bella's journal and pen are updated on my photobucket. The link is on my profile fyi.**

**OH! Has anyone read the House Of Night series? I'm like halfway through the first book. It's really good.  
**


	38. At Last

***Sniff Sniff***

**So guys, this is the last chapter. Of course I'm going to have an epilogue.**

**But it's sad. This story is my baby! It's like it's all grown up and leaving me. darkest-terror (whom I am betaing her story, Trust Me. It's a good read so far. Slowly but surely.) said that I have empty nest syndrome. I totally loled.**

**So yeah, I really hope you like this chapter. It's my favorite out of all out of the chapters...well except for it being the last one (technically). Plus it was so much fun to write.**

**Anyways, this chapter was named after "At Last" by Etta James. Such a cute song. It reminds me of that scene in Father Of The Bride 2 where the parents do the deed. Lolz. Totally funny Steve Martin moment.**

**Oh so sorry guys, I'm totally keeping you from the chapter. Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 35: At Last

**EPOV**

We spent the rest of the week going out to dinner and club hopping, or as Emmett put it, 'pub hopping'. Charlie and Sue skipped the clubs, saying they were for young people. Alice, of course, couldn't drink, so she was the odd man, well woman, out. But Jasper, being the good boyfriend he was, didn't drink either. Emmett, on the other hand, got shitfaced, completely shitfaced. I lost count after he did 10 body shots off Rosalie. I did teach Bella, though, how to do a proper tequila shot. I laughed at her reaction to the first one.

"Oh god, it burns," she croaked, her eyes watering.

"Bella, haven't you ever had tequila before?" I asked over the loud music.

Bella shook her head. "Nope. I'm a bit of a prude when it comes to alcohol. I learned my mistake at one of Rosalie's mixers when I ended up ma-"She slapped her hand over mouth.

"You what?" I asked. She shook her head. "Bella, what?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Alice asked.

"She was telling me that she got drunk at Rosalie's party and then stopped." Alice rolled her eyes up, thinking.

"Oh yeah," Alice said.

"Alice no!" Bella shouted. What could be so bad that Bella didn't want to tell me?

"She got so drunk that she made out with, what was him name Bella? Tim? Jim?" Bella slapped her hands over her face. "Tom? John? Bob? Bill?" Alice continued.

"Bryan!" Bella shouted. "His name was Bryan Walker." A short pang of jealousy surged through me. It didn't bother me, really, that Bella made out with someone _drunk_ a few years ago, but that she remembered his name kind of did.

"_Riiiight_," Alice said. "Bryan Walker. Didn't you go on a date with him…ow!" I saw Bella shooting daggers at Alice. There was an awkward pause. "Well, I'm gonna go dance. Come on Jazz!" Alice pulled Jasper out of the booth before he could say anything.

"So…" I started.

"Are you mad at me?" Bella asked.

I was taken back. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"For not telling you about that. I should have told you."

"Bella, it's really not your fault. You were drunk. Well, that kind of was on you, being drunk. But alcohol can make you do anything. One time, Emmett got so drunk that he streaked through downtown Chicago." She giggled. "See…he wouldn't normally, unless it was a dare."

"Have you ever done anything like that?"

I took a deep breath. "Once in high school, at a party. We were playing truth or dare, and I was very drunk, I mean you could light a match." She giggled again. "Anyways, we were playing and someone dared me to go in to the closet and make out with Jamie Meyers. And being as drunk as I was, I did it." I blushed. I wondered if she got it.

"Oh," she said quietly." Was she drunk too?" I started to laugh. "What?"

"Bella…Jamie Meyers was a _guy_, captain of the football team. Emmett _to this day_ teases me about it."

Bella's jaw hit the floor and eyes popped out of her head. She stared at me like that for a minute, then started to crack, holding her stomach, snorting, and had tears running down her face. She almost fell out of the booth we were sitting in. My cheeks reddened as she kept on laughing. I leaned back and crossed my arms.

"Bella, it's not that funny," I said after another minute of her laughter.

"Yes it is," she replied through her laughs. Alice came back with Jasper, noticing Bella's outburst.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing," I replied quickly. Bella finally settled down, which relieved me, but also because now I would have two more people laughing at my expense.

"Bella? What's so funny?" Alice asked.

"Nothing," Bella said, chugging down her water. I looked at her wonderingly. She just smiled and winked at me. I smiled and kissed her temple.

"Thank you," I whispered. Bella smiled again and kissed me softly. I pulled away and saw a disheveled Rosalie and Emmett walking up. They reeked of sex; like really bad. I glanced at Alice and she was waving her hand in front of her nose. I chuckled at her gesture.

"Hey guys. We're gonna go. We've going to get a head start on packing…" Emmett said. Lie.

"Okay Em." I replied.

"Have fun 'packing'." Alice teased. Rosalie blushed at her teasing.

"Maybe we should leave too and pack," I whispered in Bella's ear, nibbling on it. I felt her body tremble. I ran my free hand down her forearm lightly, feeling goose bumps appear on it. I pushed her skirt up and massaged her inner thigh. Bella's bit her lip and leaned her head back, hitting her head on the wood.

"Ow!" she said, rubbing her head.

I laughed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I need another drink," she said, out of breath. I looked at Alice and Jasper. They were doing the same thing we were.

"I'll get it." I told her, kissing her. I got up and went to the bar.

"What'll you have?" the bartender asked.

"Um, a sex on the beach, a screwdriver, and two tequila shots." He nodded, then gave them to me. I walked back up to Bella, Alice and Jasper was gone.

"Alice and Jasper went back to 'unpack," Bella said, using her fingers as quotes. I chuckled, giving the drink to her. "Thanks." She took the tequila shot, grabbed mine and drank it, and guzzled down her drink..

"Slow down Bella," I warned, but laughed. Bella coughed at the tequila. "I thought you didn't like alcohol."

"I don't," she replied.

"Bella, if you don't like it, then why are you drinking it?" She grabbed my face and pressed her lips to mine. I was surprised when she suddenly thrusted her tongue into my mouth. "Okay, okay Bella, slow down."

"Edward, do you not want me?" she asked..

"Bella, are you crazy? Of course I do. But you're buzzed, almost drunk. I don't want to take advantage of you like this."

"I want you, right now," she said with sex in her voice. It took a lot of restraint to not take her right there in the booth, with everyone watching.

"Bella. Not now. Not here."

"Let's go. We have to 'unpack'."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her arm. I led her out of the club. Just as I expected, Bella fell asleep in the cab. I paid the driver and carried her up to the bedroom. I dressed her into her pajamas, then dressed myself, and fell asleep next to her. I felt sorry for what she would feel like in the morning.

**BPOV**

Ugh. Someone turn the sun off _please_. And someone _please_ stop hitting my head! I really do not appreciate it.

I rolled over into the pillow so all I could see was darkness and moaned.

"Oh good, you're up," I heard Edward yell.

"Oh god _stop yelling_!" I mumbled.

Edward chuckled. "Bella, I'm whispering as soft as I can," he yelled again. "Here, I brought you something." I hesitantly looked up and saw him holding out two aspirin and a glass of water. I slowly got up and took them slowly. I felt the cold water trickle down my throat.

"Ugh, I feel like I'm going to puke."

"Well you should probably do it in the bathroom, because I'm sure the maids wouldn't appreciate cleaning up puke off the bed sheets." I pushed him, only making me dizzy. I tried to steady myself, but failed and fell into Edward. He pushed me back up into sitting position. Suddenly, I felt bile creeping up into my throat. I ran into the bathroom, which was conveniently attached to the bedroom, and kneeled over the toilet. I felt Edward come behind me and pull my hair away from my face.

I spent the next hour next to the toilet, only throwing up a few times. Edward came in a few times. I don't know why I was throwing up so much. I only had three shots and one drink. I heard Edward packing up our things in the bedroom. I felt bad that he had to do all the work, so I got up when I felt a little better and helped him.

***

Before I knew it, we were all finally on the plane back home. I slept the whole way, leaning on Edward's shoulder. I woke up with a sore neck, blaming myself for not getting a pillow. Too late now I guess.

***

Charlie and Sue stayed with us the rest of the weekend. I didn't want them to go. I wanted to spend every minute I could with my dad. I knew I would miss him even more when he left. We promised that we would spend every holiday and birthday together and he was coming to Alice's wedding too, which was about a month away (Valentine's day; typical Alice). I would miss my dad, and Sue of course. She was practically my mother now. My own mother was pretty much dead to me now that we haven't talked to each other since our falling out a few months ago. I wouldn't care if I didn't talk to her again. I had my dad and Sue, I had Edward, and I had my friends. That's all I ever needed.

***

January was almost over. It flew by fast. I had started working for Edward as his secretary after my two weeks was up at the hospital. The only person I would really miss there was Jenna and Carlisle. I didn't talk to anyone else there.. I loved my new job with Edward. Plus, I could keep my eye on the other girls at work.

***

**EPOV**

It was my and Bella's 6 month anniversary tomorrow. I wanted to do something special for her. I had a whole thing planned out for Bella, and Alice and Rosalie were in on it too. They knew everything I was doing. I asked Alice and Rosalie to take her for a spa day before so she could get pampered. I was nervous, yes. I was afraid she wouldn't like it…or that…

"Edward, aren't you going to tell me what we're doing tomorrow?" Bella asked. We were in bed.

"Nope. It's a surprise love. You'll just have to trust me," I said with a smile. I faintly saw her frown. "Don't worry about it love. Go to sleep." I kissed her forehead and wrapped her tight into my arms.

It was early. I had to get to set everything up. I remembered the call I made last week.

_I was at work. It was Bella's day off, so I knew she wouldn't overhear me._

_I opened my phone and looked for the number._

"_Forks Police Department, this is Charlie," he answered_

"_Hey, it's Edward," I replied shakily._

"_Oh hey Edward, how's it going?" Charlie replied._

"_Fine. How are you Charlie?"_

"_I'm good. I talked to Bella just yesterday. She told me your six-month anniversary is coming up next week. I'm sure you're excited about that," he said. I wasn't too sure, but I think he was implying something._

"_Yeah. I'm very excited about it. Actually Charlie, I wanted to talk to you about that."_

I smiled at the memory. I showered and dressed quietly so I wouldn't wake Bella. I walked out the door quietly and got to work. I hoped this day would be a day to remember.

**BPOV**

I woke up and saw two pair of eyes staring at me.

"Ah!" I screamed.

"Wakey, wakey!" Alice said cheerfully.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We're here to make you pretty for tonight Bella!" Rosalie answered.

"No…my date with Edward isn't until 7:00," I whined. I looked at the clock and it was 7:15.

"Nope. Actually, it starts at 5:00. You're not going to see him until 7:00." Alice smiled.

"Ugh. Five more minutes.."

"Nope," Alice said, stripping the sheets off my body and pulling me up. "Get up, shower, and get dressed. We're going to a spa." I groaned again.

"Oh _come on_ Bella. Today's your day. It'll be fun!" Rosalie said.

I sighed. "Fine." I got up and did as I was told. I showered in 15 minutes and dressed into jeans, a plain t-shirt, and tennis shoes. Alice protested, but I told her that she was dressing me up tonight, so it didn't matter what I wore tonight.

***

We made it to the spa at 8:30. We spent the whole day talking about our relationships, how time flew by, and how happy we were. We were sitting on a couch in white bathrobes drinking tea.

"Alice I can't believe you're getting married in less than three weeks!" I exclaimed.

"I know!" she cried. I could see tears swelling in her eyes as she rubbed her stomach. "I'm so happy." I sat and thought about how Rosalie would be going her separate way from us. I felt my own tears come to my eyes..

"Bella? What's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing," I replied. "I'm just…I don't know. I want to cherish the time we have left together." Both of them awed and ran up and hugged me.

"We have to make a pact girls," Alice started, grabbing our hands. "We will never grow apart. We'll talk on the phone every day, three-way, and we'll get webcams." I laughed. "And…we'll always take care of each other no matter what." Rosalie and I both sobbed our eyes out and hugged. I was so sad to see Rose go. I didn't want her to go, but I knew that she had to go with Emmett. They were so in love and I knew if he went by himself, their relationship would suffer. I didn't want to be that selfish and tell her to stay.

We spent the rest of the day getting our massages, facials, manicures, and pedicures. By the end of the day, my muscles were so relaxed that I felt like Jell-O. Alice said I was getting my hair and makeup done here for tonight. I groaned inwardly, but I didn't want to complain on what would probably be our last girl day together for a while.

They did my hair first. The girl put my bangs up in small clips so there was a small bump on top, then put the rest up in a nice bun in the back, and then put half a bottle of hairspray on it. I was a walking hazard to the ozone layer.

I walked over to the makeup girl after that. She did my makeup light, but sexy…ish. I wanted to look pretty for Edward tonight. I hoped that the outfit Rosalie and Alice picked out wasn't too slutty.

After she was done, she turned me around to look in the mirror. Wow. This was a very different Bella. Normally, I was just plain, brown haired, brown-eyed Bella. Not ugly, but not beautiful; just plain. This Bella looked, well, sexy. My eyes were done up dark and smoky. My lips were a pink coral color. I had on a little blush, but enough to make it look natural. I would be doing enough of that tonight.

Alice and Rosalie walked over to me after they were done. They looked like they normally did. Alice, beautiful and glowing, from the pregnancy of course, as usual, and Rosalie, supermodel gorgeous. Sure, at times, I was a little jealous of my friends' looks, but I knew that they didn't matter because I wasn't trying to impress anyone. My friends didn't care and Edward loved me for who I was.

"Damn Bella, you look _hot_!" Alice said. I looked down and blushed. _One_, I counted.

"Totally," Rosalie agreed.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Okay. Let's go girls. We need to get Bella dressed. It's 4:00."

We dressed, careful not to ruin our hair and makeup, and rushed out the door.

When we got back to the apartment, it was 4:30. They rushed me to the bedroom and got me dressed. They laid out a dress and coat from a garment bag and shoes.

The dress was a dark blue sleeveless short dress with pleat neckline and satin straps. It came a little past the knees. The coat was a white collared coat with large buttons and a tie at the waist. At least I wouldn't be cold. The shoes were silver peep-toes with about a two-inch heel. They were being nice to me.

Then there was the lingerie.

It was a matching set that included a deep blue corset with ruffles along the top and a matching thong, which also had ruffles on the top.

"I'm not wearing that," I said, meaning the lingerie set.

"Oh yes you are," Alice said, as she was stripping me down. I had no problem with her and Rosalie seeing me naked. I just had a problem with wearing that. I decided not to protest anymore.

***

After I was all dressed, I was ready to go.

"Oh Bella, you look so beautiful," Alice cried.

"Thanks," I replied. "I don't know what Edward has planned, but I'm sure I'll like it."

"Oh, you will.."

Rosalie elbowed her. "Don't worry about it Bella. Edward's a romantic guy. I'm sure whatever he has planned, it'll be nice." What did they know?

Alice cleared her throat.

"Okay I'm ready. Is he picking me up?" I asked.

"Um…" Alice said. "No."

"Are you guys taking me?"

"No…oh geez, where is it. Do you have it Rose?"

"I thought Edward gave it to you," Rose answered.

"Oh, you're right. This baby is giving me CRS!" Alice said.

"What's CRS?" I asked.

Alice laughed. "Can't Remember Shit." We all giggled. "I think I left it in my purse." Alice walked out.

"What is she talking about? What did she leave in her purse?" I asked Rose. She held up her finger.

"Aha!" I heard Alice . She came running back in and handed an envelope to me. "Here."

"What's this?"

"Open it." Alice and Rosalie said together. I shrugged my shoulders and opened it. It was a single ivory card.

_Bella, my love. I have a special evening planned out for us. But first, you need to find these cards. I placed them in special places. You have to follow the hints on the cards.. If you need help, call Alice or Rosalie. But they can't give away too much information. I hope you're not too mad. I love you. Happy Anniversary. Good luck love._

_Forever Yours,_

_Edward_

There was a second card.

_Go to the first place we actually ran into each other and met for the first time._

"_Sometimes your nearness takes my breath away. And all the things I want to say can find no voice. Then, in silence, I can only hope my eyes will speak my heart._

_-Robert Sexton_

I stood there reading both of the cards a second time.

"He's making me go on a scavenger hunt?" I asked.

"Come on Bella, it's romantic," Rosalie replied.

I sighed. "Yeah, it is. I just really don't want to walk all through Chicago in this." I pointed to my attire.

"Oh Bella, it's not that big of a deal. It won't take that long," Alice replied. Rosalie playfully slapped her. "Ow."

I blew out a breath. "Fine." _Okay Bella, think. What's the first place we_ _actually met? Now wait, he said 'ran into each other'. Ran into each other. Ran into…_ "I got it!" I paused. "Outside my old apartment!" I exclaimed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Rosalie asked.

"Where's my coat?" Alice snatched it and gave it to me. I put it on and they yelled their 'good luck's and 'bye's. I ran as fast as I could in my heels to my old apartment. I stood outside the building door and saw an envelope sitting by the door. I grabbed it and hastily opened it.

_You made it love! I'm proud of you._

_Now, go to the first place we actually met. There's a surprise waiting for you there._

_Forever Yours, _

_Edward_

"_Two souls with but a single thought, two hearts beat as one."_

_-John Keats_

I smiled. A surprise? I hailed a cab and made my way to Music Haven. I paid the driver and stood outside the door. There wasn't an envelope. Maybe I got it wrong. I pulled at the door. It was unlocked. There was no one there. Why would have Edward closed the store early? It was empty and dark. I tried to find the lights, but failed. I faintly saw a light. The section where the pianos were was lit up with candles. I saw Edward sitting towards me on a piano bench. I smiled at the sight of him.

"Hi," I greeted him.

"Hello," he replied. I sat next to him and kissed him. "You look beautiful."

"So about this…" Edward put his finger on my lips.

"No talking Bella. I wanted to play for you."

I stopped talking and placed my hands in my lap. He began to play. I faintly remembered the melody. Then he started to sing.

_Look into my eyes - you will see_

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart - search your soul_

_And when you find me, there you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

I listened to the lyrics. I knew he was singing them to me. Just me and only me.

_Look into your heart - you will find_

_There's nothin' there to hide_

_Take me as I am - take my life_

_I would give it all - I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more_

_Ya know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

I looked at him and he smiled at me. I felt tears run down my cheeks.

_There's no love - like your love_

_And no other - could give more love_

_There's nowhere - unless you're there_

_All the time - all the way_

I looked back at him. Edward was staring at me.

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more_

_I would fight for you - I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you_

_Ya know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

After he was finished, I wrapped my arms around him and cried.

"Edward that was beautiful," I sobbed.

He kissed my cheek. "Thank you."

Edward grabbed my head and crushed his lips to mine. I ran my tongue along his lip. He gladly opened his mouth, allowing our tongues to dance. I felt a vibration come up from my throat. I pulled away, reluctantly, needing breath. Edward placed chaste kisses on my cheek, neck, and under my ear.

Edward looked deep into my eyes and smiled. He placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing me again.

"So is this it?" I asked.

"Nope. There's more. You're little scavenger hunt isn't over." I scowled. "Don't worry; you'll be seeing me again soon love."

"I'll miss you too much."

"I know. I'll miss you too." He handed me a white envelope. I opened it quickly looking at Edward. I felt a sharp pain on my finger. I looked down and it was bleeding. Dang. Stupid paper cuts.

"Ouch. Dang it," I whispered.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just got a paper cut. I'm fine." Edward lifted my finger and kissed it. I continued opening the envelope and read the card.

_Hello again love. I hope you liked the song._

_Go to the place where we had lunch for the first time._

_And don't worry; we'll be together again soon._

_Forever Yours,_

_Edward_

"_If I had a flower for every time I thought of you, I could walk in my garden forever."_

_- Alfred Lord Thompson_

The first place we had lunch? How was I supposed to remember that far back? Obviously, Edward remembered better than I did. I guess Alice's CRS was rubbing off on me. I looked at him confusedly.

"Umm…" I said, hoping he would give me a hint.

Edward just shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on, just a little teeny hint?" I asked. He just shook his head. "Please…?" He shook his head again. I thought a little harder. I went back to that day.

"_Hey Bella!" Edward half-yelled. I assumed he had come in to have lunch with his father._

"_Hey," was all I could say, I still stared._

"_So, do you have any lunch plans?"_

"_No...I was just gonna go into the cafeteria to have lunch. Hospital food isn't the finest, but hey, it's edible…I think." He chuckled._

"_Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch with me. Are you game?" He gave me a look that made me think he was thinking that I was going to say no. How could I resist such a beautiful face?_

"_Um, sure."_

"_Great!" he said excitedly. I just giggled at his overexcitement. I couldn't tell exactly, but I think he blushed. I grabbed my purse and we started walking out._

"_When you walked in I figured you were coming in to have lunch with your dad."_

"_Nah, he's always busy. I usually call ahead, but I wanted to have lunch with you today." I blushed at his statement. He wanted to have lunch with me? I think he saw my blush, because I heard him laugh quietly._

_We walked out of the hospital. I felt the breeze of the warm air outside. It felt good compared to the cool air-conditioned environment. I closed my eyes and took it in. I opened my eyes and found Edward staring at me._

"_What?" I asked smiling._

"_Nothing," he said, looking down and smirking._

"_What?" I asked again, hoping to get an answer. He just chuckled and shook his head. We continued walking to his car. We walked up to a silver Volvo. He opened up the door for me._

"_Why thank you kind sir," I said in a played up polite voice._

"_You are welcome my lady." he said in the same voice.. I blushed at the words 'my lady'. I hoped he didn't see.. He jogged round to the driver's side and got in._

"_So where would you like to go Bella?"_

"_It doesn't matter to me."_

"_Me either."_

"_All right…how about…." I tapped my finger on my lips. He looked over at me and smiled._

"_What? You're staring at me again."_

"_Nothing, nothing."_

"_Okay, we have to pick a place to eat before my lunch hour is over."_

"_Okay how about Steak and Shake?"_

I gasped. "Steak and Shake!" Edward laughed. "Right?" He shrugged again, this time adding his hands. "You suck." I knew I was right though. I got up and ran out the door, after kissing him goodbye.

I hailed a cab again and told him I was going to Steak and Shake.

I walked in and looked around. The hostess walked up to me and asked me how many people I had with me.

"Actually…" I explained my situation.

"Oh, you're Bella…here." She pulled a white envelope out of her apron. I smiled.

"Thank you!" I called as I went out the door. I faintly heard her say 'good luck'. I stopped on the sidewalk and read the card.

_I hope the hostess was nice to you…_

_Go the where I picked you up for our first date._

_Forever Yours,_

_Edward_

"_Your words are my food, your breath my wine. You are everything to me."_

_-Sarah Bernhardt_

My old apartment. Again?

I got to the apartment door. No envelope. I pulled on the door. It was unlocked…hmm. Edward must have talked to the landlord. I walked up to my old apartment.. And there it was. Right in front of the door. The envelope.

He couldn't have gotten there that fast. Alice or Rosalie must have put the envelope there. I ripped open the envelope.

_Hello again love. I miss you. I hope you miss me too._

_Go to the place where we had our first date._

_Forever Yours,_

_Edward_

_I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you._

_-Roy Croft_

I smiled at the quote. I loved all the little quotes he wrote at the end of the notes. I would have to put these notes in our wedding bo-. Okay Bella, you're getting just a tad bit ahead of yourself.

I raced off to Navy Pier.

I got out and there was an older man standing in front of the gate.

"Bella Swan?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

He gave me an envelope. Go figure.

"This is for you," he said, smiling.

"Thank you," I said. He tipped his hat, then turned away and went into the park. Strange. I just blew it off, opening my envelope.

_I hope this isn't getting too much for you. I saw the shoes Rosalie and Alice are making you wear. Don't worry, I'll give you a foot rub when we get home. I love you._

_Go to the place where we first said 'I love you'._

_Forever Yours,_

_Edward_

"…_See, there's this place in me where your fingerprints still rest, your kisses still linger, and your whispers softly echo. It's the place where a part of you will be a part of me."_

_-Gretchen Kemp_

_P.S. That was a hint._

Hmm…where we said I love you. Where did we say 'I love you' at? I tried to remember…

"_Hey Bella?"_

_I turned around and looked at Edward._

"_I wanted to tell you something. And don't say anything until I'm finished. Okay?" I nodded._

_He took a deep breath. "Today really scared me.. When you were gone, I didn't know what to do. I was so worried if you were hurt or scared, or…" He didn't finish his sentence. I looked up at him, making him smile. "This past month and a half has been the greatest of my life. I'm so glad that I met you. When I saw you in my store, I knew I had to talk to you. But I was afraid I wouldn't see you again. But when I saw you sitting outside that café with Alice , I knew it was fate. You make me so happy. Every time I see you, I smile. You take my breath away. You're so beautiful; inside and out. When I'm not around you, I feel like part of me is missing, like I've lost something. I want you. Every part of you. Forever. Bella…" I looked up at Edward with tears in my eyes. He wiped them away. "Bella…I love you." I felt my stomach clench. He loves me. He actually loves me back! I smiled and threw my arms around his neck. "I love you Bella. I love you so much." _

_I pulled back and put my mouth to his ear. "I love you too Edward. So much."_

_We looked each other in the eyes for a moment. I kissed him and snuggled into his chest. He ran his fingers up and down my back. It wasn't soon after that I fell asleep._

The bedroom. We were in the bedroom.

I rushed off to the apartment. About 10 minutes later, I was stumbled up the stairs and fumbled unlocking the door. I ran into the bedroom and saw the envelope with a red rose sitting next to it. I picked up the rose and smelled it, then opened the envelope.

_Hopefully that didn't take you too long to figure that one out. That quote makes me want you so much Bella. Tonight, I'm going to worship your body like it's never been worshiped before._

_Meet me at the place we had our first kiss._

_Forever Yours,_

_Edward_

"_Kiss me and you'll see stars; love me and I will give them to you."_

_-Unknown_

Hooollllly Shit.

"_...worship your body like it's never been worshiped before"_

"I ran lightning speed back to Navy Pier. I saw the man standing at the entrance again.

"Back so soon?" he teased.

"Yep," I replied, blushing. He unlocked the gates and led me in.

"Have fun sweetheart. Tell your man I said good luck.

I looked at him. "Thanks, I will."

I ran to the Ferris wheel, not caring about the shoes making my feet throb. I saw Edward standing in front of the Ferris wheel. I smiled and slowed down.

He chuckled. "Eager are we?"

I threw my arms around him and kissed him sweetly. "I missed you."

He smiled. "I missed you too love. Shall we?" He motioned to the Ferris wheel.

"Um Edward, don't you remember my fear of heights?" I said, my voice shaking.

"Of course I do. But don't you remember that I'll be there with you?" he replied. "Don't you trust me?"

I sighed. "Okay. Only because I love you so much."

Edward smiled and kissed me. He then led me to a car. I yelped quietly when the car tipped slightly when we got on. Edward chuckled at me.

"All right Chuck. We're all fastened in." _Chuck_ came over and checked the bar that was secured over our bodies, much thanks from me. I really didn't feel like falling off a Ferris wheel tonight.

"Bella, are you all right?" Edward asked.

"Sure. I'm fine. I trust you, remember? I'll be fine. Don't worry…" I lied. But I didn't fool Edward. When we got back to the entrance, Edward had Chuck stop the ride and we got off.

"Bella, I'm sorry I made you get on there. I just wanted it to be special," Edward apologized.

"Don't worry about it Edward. Tonight is special because I'm with you." I leaned up and kissed him. He led me into the middle of the Pier. It was silent between us.

"Dance with me?" he asked. I heard "I'll Be Seeing You" by Billie Holiday come on the loudspeaker, which instantly made me think of _The Notebook_.

Edward pulled me into his arms.

_I'll be seeing you_

_In all the old familiar places_

"I can't dance Edward, you know that," I complained..

"Don't worry Bella, just follow my lead. Slow dancing isn't all that hard," he reassured me.

"It is for me," I mumbled. Edward laughed at my remark.

_That this heart of mine embraces_

_All day through._

_In that small cafe;_

_The park across the way;_

_The children's carousel;_

_The chestnut trees;_

_The wishin' well._

_I'll be seeing you_

_In every lovely summer's day;_

_In everything that's light and gay._

_I'll always think of you that way._

Edward awkwardly spun me. I tried to do it too, but failed.

_I'll find you_

_In the morning sun_

"Edward, how did you do all this?" I asked him.

He smiled. "I have connections," he replied. I giggled, then kissed him gently.

_And when the night is new._

_I'll be looking at the moon,_

_But I'll be seeing you._

Edward dipped me and kissed my neck.

_I'll be seeing you_

_In every lovely summer's day;_

_In everything that's light and gay._

_I'll always think of you that way._

_I'll find you_

_In the morning sun_

_And when the night is new._

_I'll be looking at the moon,_

_But I'll be seeing you._

Then the song ended, but changed to "Sweet and Low" by Augustana

I snuggled my head into his chest.

"Bella?" he said.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"What is it Edward?"

Edward took a breath.

"That night in New York, that night when we thought you were pregnant…" he started. I looked up at him.

"Bella, I had a dream. It was the most wonderful dream."

"Tell me about it." He grinned.

"Well, I was in a park. It was a beautiful, bright sunny day. There were children playing all around me."

Then a little girl came up to me. She reminded me of you, maybe what you looked like as a kid. But you know what she said?"

"She called me 'Daddy'. She asked me to push her on a swing…"

"I was so taken back. I had a daughter."

I smiled at him as the song ended, then "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith came on.

I smiled. "What happened next?" I asked.

"I looked at my left hand. There was a silver band. Then I looked back and there you were, on a park bench. You were holding a tiny baby. A boy. He had the same hair as me. We were married. We had children. We were happy." I felt tears well up in my eyes and run down my cheeks.

"That's quite a dream."

He chuckled. "Yeah." He paused. "Bella, when we found out you weren't pregnant, I was a little hurt. Part of me wanted you to be. I wanted something that you and I made together. Something that was ours." He put his hand on my stomach. I put my hand over his.

I sighed. "Edward, I know how you felt, how you feel. But we have our love. We've created that together too. I've always promised my dad and myself that I would pursue my dream as a writer, and that never happened. I promised him I would stay a virgin until I got married, and that didn't happen." I blushed. "But one promise I can still keep is to promise to wait to have kids until I'm married. I know it might not seem like much to other people, but Charlie told me that his and my mom's marriage didn't last because they had me. And I didn't take offense to that, trust me, I didn't. I understand where he's coming from. But he wants me to have someone who'll love me and take care of me and always promise those things before we take the next step of bringing another life into the world. And Edward, I know we've both promised all those things to each other and I know I love you so much and you me. But I really want to keep this promise to my father. I broke his other promises and I don't want to break any others."

"I understand Bella. I understand where you're coming from and I respect that. I truly do," he whispered.

"Thank you." I kissed him deeply. The music stopped, but we kept holding each other. "And Edward, I know that when the time comes, we will do all of that."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that…" Edward paused, then took my hand. "Bella, I know we haven't been together that long. But I know two things for sure. I love you. I haven't loved anyone else more than in any way that I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too Edward, but…"

Edward put his finger on my lips.

"Please, let me finish. Although it is reassuring to know that you love me," he chuckled. "I was in love with you from day one Bella. I guess it just took me some time to figure it out." We both laughed quietly. "But the other thing I'm sure of Bella, 100% positive of is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you; the rest of everyday with you."

I felt tears starting to brim my eyes. I knew what he was doing. He pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket, got down on his knee, and opened the small box.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I promise to love you every day of forever. Will you be my wife?"

"You're not doing this just because you want me to have your babies is it?" I teased.

Edward laughed. "No Bella. I had all of this planned. I love you and I want to marry you. Eventually we will have children, yes. But I want to be with you forever."

I choked back a sob.

"So that's a yes?" he asked.

I nodded. Edward got up and put the ring on my finger. It was silver with a medium-sized diamond with small diamonds surrounding it on half of the band. He kissed my lips softly, then moved to my jaw and neck, whispering, "I love you". He brought my hand to his lips and kissed the ring.

"It's beautiful Edward."

He nodded. "It was my grandmother's. I knew you would like it because I didn't spend any money on it."

"No. I love it because _you_ gave it to me."

Edward grinned his famous grin. My bones turned to mush. It was a good thing he was holding me, otherwise I would have gone to the hospital for infatuation. Lord knows that would be a new excuse for me.

But here I was. Standing in Navy Pier. With my newly profound fiancé. I couldn't be any happier.

At that moment, "At Last" by Etta James started to play.

"Wow, you really did have this planned out, didn't you?" I asked him.

Edward pulled me into his arms. "Yep."

"It was a pretty sneaky idea."

"Thank you." He kissed me chastely. I knew then that I was going to be happy forever with this man. And it was all because I walked into his music store.

**Yay!!!!**

**Yay!!!**

**I really hope you enjoyed you as much as I did writing it. I loved loved LOVED it.**

**How many of you guys were tipped off when Edward called Charlie? I think I would be. Haha.  
**

**Now remember guys, I really want to reach 500 reviews by the time this story is done. And it's at 409 now, so that's like 50 for this chapter and 50 for the epilogue. You can do that for me, right? I know you can. Please???**

**I love you all. I don't know when I'll be posting the epilogue up. I have a paper to write on my favorite recipe (any suggestions?) due Tuesday and a speech to write on an excerpt from a book (any suggestions?) duh Wednesday. The excerpt has to be like 3-4 mintue read out loud (say it...out loud...sorry i couldn't help myself *giggles)**

**So i was going through New Moon and Breaking Dawn. I read through the first chapter of book three where Bella is describing her burning of the venom. That was too long. So I went to the part in New Moon where Bella was cliffdiving, and that was too long. Then I went to the part where her and Jessica where in Port Angeles and she heard Edward's voice for the first time when she was crossing the street to that bar. And that was WAY too long.**

**So does anyone have any suggestions?**

**R&R guys!**

**I love you so much! I wish Edward could take you on a scavenger hunt, sing to you, dance with you at Navy Pier and propose to you! But it's all fiction. *tear* Oh well. A girl can dream, right?  
**

**LauraJaeXO  
**

**Oh yeah, if anyone has the Borders exclusive edition of Twilight, you know how SM says in that book club thing on the second disc how there's no Edward out there? But there are Jacobs out there? What are you thoughts?  
**


	39. Epilogue

***Sniff Sniff***

**The epilogue. I'm so sad.**

**The story has come to an end. And I'm sad. This story is my baby. It's coming to a complete and I'm sad. I kinda teared up when I wrote it, like when I wrote the wedding, cuz you know they kind of feel like my characters, you know what I mean? Like I kinda created them and they're all grown up and getting married.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and cry or at least tear up like I did. Or maybe not. Who knows. And I hope you're sad like me, but happy. I don't know.**

**So some shoutouts**

**puppydogshow: you are an insperation to me and probably the best reader out there. you totally make my day. you get the best reader award! *hands you trophy of edward***

**darkest-terror: ily bb. you're awesome. i can't wait to go further in your story. **

**anon Jane: i'm not going to hell. you're a bitch for giving me that review. i'm sorry you got raped, but just because of that you don't need to be a bitch and flame me**

**cydryna marie: ily bb! you're the best. thank you so much for all you've done for me. don''t forget we're going to vegas. Don't forget to read out story Work Heard Break Easy.  
**

**hopeformore: ily too bb! i'm so glad that you've been reading my story and that we met on here. you've been giving me some of the best reviews since the beginning. Read her story Hand Me Down. It's goooood  
**

**icefang7: you rock. not only because you've been there since the beginning, but also cuz you're an ND fan!**

**ohthosecullenboys: i love you! you rock. I love your stories so far. Thanks for all the reviews. I much much appreciate you.**

**All of the readers who have been there since the beginning:my bb Hope4More, my bb CM, loveedwardalways, my bb darkest-terror, puppydogshow, FolsomBoogie, justm, icefang7, sunystone, KariHermione, Brandtishot, TeamEdwardLover, ReachingAsIFall, lovedbyedward, distortedrealities, La Souiller Putain, 4everbellaxedward, Sarkule, tw-i-see-light, and more. I love you!**

**and all the other reviewers that found my story later, i love you! even if you haven't reviewed, i still love you! thanks so much guys, i love you!**

**on with the epilogue  
**

Epilogue

**BPOV**

Edward and I decided to get married on our one-year anniversary, which was in July. I'd always wanted an outdoor wedding on the beach by the ocean. But knowing Forks, and my luck, it would rain on my wedding day. So we decided to get married in Hawaii. Sure, it's cliché, but it was our choice and our day. I didn't care what anyone else thought because it was the first day of the rest of my life with Edward.

It was a perfect, 75-degree day. Rose and Alice were my bridesmaids. I decided not to have a maid of honor because it would be hard to choose between them. Jasper's5-year-old nephew, Cody, was the ring bearer and Alice and Jasper's newest edition, Emma Nichole was the flower girl. Cody pushed Emma in an old-fashioned stroller down the aisle, since she was only a month old after all.

My dress was a chiffon gown with pleated bust, empire waist, and tie back. It took a lot of choosing because there were so many dresses I loved, but I had to find one that didn't have a train because I didn't want it to get dirty. I also wore an Easter lily behind my ear with my ear with my natural waves that fell down over my shoulders.

Alice and Rose both had the dark blue dress, but different style. Rosalie's was a sleeveless short satin dress with scoop halter neckline. Alice's dress fit her perfectly. It was a satin strapless rhinestone belted tea-length dress. Emma looked so cute in her silk dress. It had a silk sash with rosette at the waist and tiered layers of ruffled tulle. The stroller Cody pushed her in was a white, old-fashioned one that was decorated with Easter lilies and silk ribbon.

After a day with the girls, Esme and Sue (who was now engaged to Charlie!) included, at the spa, we got ready. The wedding was at sundown, twilight. Everyone was barefoot, so we could feel the sand beneath our feet.

Alice and Rosalie had already gone down the aisle with Jasper and Emmett. I saw Charlie next to me and he had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong big man?" I asked, starting to tear up myself.

"My baby girl is getting married. I feel like I'm giving you away forever and I'll never see you again," he whispered sniffing.

I hugged him. "Oh Dad, you're not loosing me forever. You're just giving me away to Edward. I'll still be yours. I'll just be Edward's too." My tears started to soak his white shirt. "I'm not going anywhere Dad."

"I know kid," he said, kissing my hair. "Well Bells, looks like it's our turn." I felt my stomach tie into knots. I haven't seen Edward since last night at the rehearsal, and I was eager to see my almost-husband.

I squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Dad." He nodded.

Charlie led me around the corner and "Canon in D" began to play. Again, cliché, but I didn't care.

That's when I saw Edward. He was wearing khakis and a white button-up shirt with the first three buttons undone, showing part of his chiseled chest.

I locked eyes with him. I saw his famous crooked smile, the one that made my heart melt and weak in the knees the first day we met. I tried to quicken my pace, but Charlie kept his arm in mine, keeping the pace.

Charlie leaned in. "Slow down Bella. I want to hold on to you as long as I can," he whispered. I smiled up at him.

We finally made it up to the alter. Charlie kissed my cheek and hugged me, then shook Edward's hand. He leaned into Edward's ear and said something that made Edward's face go pale, but Edward nodded and patted Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie sat down as Edward and I joined hands. The minister told everyone to sit.

"You look beautiful," Edward whispered. I smiled in thanks.

It seemed to fly by so fast. We finally got to the part to the vows. We had written our own vows, and I knew exactly what I was going to say.

"Edward and Isabella have written their own vows. Isabella…" That was my cue.

I cleared my throat. "Edward…I can't believe I'm actually standing here…with _you_. I feel like I'm in a dream, and I'm going to wake up any minute, or that there has to be some catch to this, somehow. I know that isn't going to happen, because I've pinched myself many times today. Ask Alice." Everyone laughed. "And I'm glad this isn't a dream Edward. It's a dream come true. I've never thought I'd meet anyone like you. You've been there for me through all those tough times I've been through this past year and I am extremely thankful for that, for you. We've been through so much together and we've stayed so strong throughout all of it. I love you so much Edward. You're my rock. My life support. You keep me strong. You keep me going. I don't know what I would do without you. I probably still would be sitting at that stupid desk at Sacred Heart answering phone calls." Edward chuckled. I paused. My breath caught in my throat. "If you hadn't come into my life, I don't know what I would do. I'm so glad I have you. I can't wait to share the rest of my life with you. I love you. So much." My tears were now falling freely down my face, but Edward kissed them away. I could hear Alice sniffing behind me.

**EPOV**

When I saw Bella coming down that aisle, I felt like I was in a dream. She was an angel. She was perfect. I saw her trying to run, but Charlie wouldn't let her. I laughed. We stared into each other's eyes the whole time.

When Bella and Charlie finally got to the alter, he kissed and hugged her, then shook my hand. I half-expected what happened next.

Charlie leaned into my ear. "If you break her heart kid, I have connections in Chicago." I nodded and patted his back as he turned to sit down.

"You look beautiful," I whispered.

The minister went through the ceremony and talked, but I couldn't concentrate, because I was staring at Bella the whole time. It finally came time for the vows. I had spent the whole night last night trying to work on them, after Emmett and Jasper finally gave up on trying to take me out for my last night as a bachelor. I finally got it though. Bella said hers first.

"Edward…I can't believe I'm actually standing here…with _you_. I feel like I'm in a dream, and I'm going to wake up any minute, or that there has to be some catch to this, somehow. I know that isn't going to happen, because I've pinched myself many times today. Ask Alice." Everyone laughed. "And I'm glad this isn't a dream Edward. It's a dream come true. I've never thought I'd meet anyone like you. You've been there for me through all those tough times I've been through this past year and I am extremely thankful for that, for you. We've been through so much together and we've stayed so strong throughout all of it. I love you so much Edward. You're my rock. My life support. You keep me strong. You keep me going. I don't know what I would do without you. I probably still would be sitting at that stupid desk at Sacred Heart answering phone calls." I chuckled. She paused, her breath hitching. "If you hadn't come into my life, I don't know what I would do. I'm so glad I have you. I can't wait to share the rest of my life with you. I love you. So much." I saw tears spilling down her cheeks. I leaned down and kissed her cheeks. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Edward…" the minister said. Oh right, my turn. I cleared my throat.

"Bella, this does seem like a dream. When I saw you walking down that aisle, you looked like an angel. You were beautiful. You _are_ beautiful. Before I knew you, I never really knew what love was. I didn't know how to love someone. I felt something missing in my life. There was an empty spot in my heart. I didn't realize what I was missing, but it was you. I realized what love was and how to love someone. When I met you, when you came into my store, I didn't know that I would be standing here expressing my feelings to you in front of our families and friends," she giggled. "But I knew that I had to see you again, and when I saw you on that street corner with Alice, it was fate and I knew it. People may have said we have gone too fast in our relationship, but they don't know anything. This past year has been tough, we both know that, and I'm so glad that you let me in and stay by your side, because I love you Bella. I cannot tell you enough times how much I do. I can't explain how I feel to you enough because there are no words for what I feel for you. You're the reason I wake up in the morning. You're my reason for living. And I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I must have done something right." I felt her thumb come up to my eye and I realized I was crying. I smiled and kissed her palm. "But now today is the first day of the rest of our life together, and Isabella, I promise I will take care of you in every way possible. If your feet hurt, I'll rub them, if you're sick, I'll make you soup. I can't promise it'll be edible, but I'll try. When we have kids, I'll be there through your pregnancy, no matter how many times you yell at me and tell me to go away." Bella laughed. "I know we'll have tough times Bella. But you're worth it. This is worth it." It suddenly felt like there was no one in the room but us. I put my hand on her heart and hers on mine. "I want to show that picture of us on our first date to our grandchildren." I looked over at Alice and she winked at me. "I want to grow old with you. I want to be like the couple in "The Notebook". I don't want you to have Alzheimer's, but I want us to be that close when we get old. I want to grow old with you. I love you. So much." I heard Bella sob. She had tears running down her face. I picked her hand and kissed it. We both took a breath and waited for the next part.

"If we may have the rings please," the minister asked. Jasper guided Cody up and he gave Bella and me our rings. "Isabella, repeat after me: With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed."

Bella looked up at me. "With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed." We smiled at each other as she slid the ring onto my finger.

"Edward, repeat after me: With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed."

I looked at Bella. "With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed." I slid the ring onto her finger and smiled at her.

"And now by the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Finally…" I heard Bella whisper, making my heart flutter.

I gently grabbed Bella's face and caressed her cheeks with my thumbs, before pressing my lips to hers. We parted and smiled. I could feel my heart racing for dear life. I was married. To Bella. I was the happiest, luckiest man on the entire planet, no in the entire universe. Nothing could top this moment.

"Now, may I introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen," The minister announced. Okay, maybe except that. I grabbed Bella's hand and walked her down the aisle while the violin quartette played. After we turned the corner, I pushed her against the rock ledge and pressed my lips to hers, creating a little more friction than the kiss at the alter.

"You look amazing today. I can't believe how beautiful you are Bella," I told her. She blushed a crimson red. I pressed my lips my lips to hers once more.

"Hey! Get a room!" I heard Emmett say.

"We plan on it," I mumbled in Bella's mouth. Bella pushed against my chest after giving me another chaste kiss.

"People are going to start coming out. We can't make out in front of them. We have to greet them as they go out."

I pouted. "But I want you to myself, Mrs. Cullen." She rolled her eyes.

"In a little while _Mr. Cullen_. We have to say goodbye to our guests, then we have to go to the reception."

I took her into my arms. "Then we get to go back to our hotel room for our special wedding night." I kissed the sensitive part of her neck.

"Edward…" Bella half-moaned, half-warned.

"All right, I'll stop. But you're _mine_ in the car."

The guests came out to congratulate us and hug us. I tried to hurry it along so I could be alone with Bella, but she seemed so calm and easygoing. After the last guest was out, I grabbed Bella's hand to rush her out to the car, but Emmett stopped me.

"Dude, I need to talk to you."

"_What?_" I said through clenched teeth.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I know you've got your new wifey and everything and gotta get your sex on, but I need to talk to you."

I sighed. "I'll be right there Bella." She nodded and walked towards the car. "What's up Em?"

He looked around to make sure no one was around. "I'm proposing to Rose at your reception."

My eyebrows shot up. "Really? That's awesome man."

"Yeah. I'm so nervous though, what if she says no?"

"Why would she say no? You guys live together; you've been together for almost a year. Why would she say no?"

"I don't know. She doesn't seem like the marrying type."

"She'll say yes. Don't worry about it." He sighed. "Let me see the ring." He pulled it out and gave it to me. "Wow! Now this is a Rosalie ring." It had a huge square diamond with three rows of diamonds on the band. Definitely a Rosalie ring.

"You'll sure she'll say yes?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, he's married!" I heard Jasper yell at us.

"What?" Emmett and I both said.

"Emmett's down on his knees and holding a ring, I put two and two together," Jasper replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Jasper…"

"Man, I'm just kidding." He walked up to me and slapped me on the back. "Welcome to the other side. How does it feel?"

"It feels amazing. I'm just so glad to be with Bella. I can't wait for…"

"Blah, blah, blah…" Emmett interrupted me. "I can't stand all this mushy love shit. I'm out." He snatched the ring out of my hand and left.

"What was that about?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing. He's proposing to Rosalie tonight at the reception and I think he's just nervous."

"Ahh…" Jasper said, nodding his head. "Do you think he's ready?"

"Man, I don't know. Hopefully. I think Rose'll say yes though."

"I think she will too. She is my sister after all."

"Okay, I'm going to go. Bella's waiting in the limo for me, probably frustrated. I'll see ya later man."

"Later."

**BPOV**

_If Edward isn't here in two seconds, I'm going to run out there_…The door finally opened.

"Hey, sorry. Emmett had to talk to me," Edward said.

"That's fine. Let's just get going. I want to get this reception over with so I can have you all to myself." I slid my hand up his thigh, making him twitch.

"We can always skip it you know, and just go back to the hotel…" He leaned in and kissed me.

"Nope," I mumbled in his mouth. "They'd probably send out a search party aka Alice to find us.

Edward pulled back and sighed. "All right. But we're only staying for an hour," he said.

"Edward, Alice and Esme worked so hard on this wedding, especially the reception. Now let's go, have fun, and dance. Then we can go back to the room and you can do anything you want to me." I took his earlobe between my teeth and pulled on it.

"Bella, you're killing me," Edward groaned.

"Sorry, but I'm just trying to think of our family and friends before our libido."

"Mmm…I love it when you talk dirty." He leaned in and sucked on my pulse point.

I closed my eyes and held back a moan. "Edward, you're not helping."

"Good," he whispered huskily. He moved his lips to mine. While our lips moved hungrily in sync, his hand kneaded my breast while the other crept up my thigh.

"Edward, we…oh god…" I whispered.

"Mmm…you like that baby? Does that feel good, my hand on your tit?" Edward stuck his hand beneath the cup of my dress, rubbing my bare breast. I was starting to lose control. My head hit the window, waking me up from the lust-filled fantasy.

"Ow. Okay, Edward…we should stop. We're in the middle of the beach parking lot."

Edward stuck his lower lip out and looked up at me through his lashes. That puppydog face no longer worked on me. Alice however...

"Fine, we'll go. But you owe me, BIG time," Edward teased. I nodded. He started the car and took off towards the hotel.

"Rain check," I promised, kissing him quickly.

"We got to the hotel and walked out the backdoors. The DJ announced us as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen as we walked into the reception. It sounded so natural, so…normal. Like we've been married for years.

Edward and I sat at the front table. Everyone made their speeches, making us laugh, cry, and reminisce. We ate our dinner, then had our cake. Edward was nice and placed it in my mouth. I, however, picked up my piece and smashed it all over Edward's face. Karma came back and bit me in the ass.

"Oh yeah?" Edward teased. He picked up another piece of cake and rubbed it all over my face. I fought back, grabbed a piece out of the cake with my hand, and threw it at his face. I heard our friends laughing in the background. Suddenly, Edward came back and almost threw it on my dress, but Alice intervened.

"All right kids, that's enough. Playtime is over," she scolded us.

"Playtime hasn't started yet," Edward whispered in my ear, making me blush. We went off to the bathrooms to clean up. When we got back, the DJ had started playing music.

"All right, boys and girls, it's about that time. Time for Mr. and Mrs. Cullen to dance with each other for the first time as husband and wife."

Jason Mraz's "I'm Yours" came on. Edward, after I told him no over and over, pulled me out to the dance floor. He told me we _had_ to dance. It was tradition.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

I saw cameras flashing around us, but I tried to ignore them. I was in the arms of Edward, my husband. I laid my head on his chest.

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's going to stop me, but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

"I'm glad you're my wife," I heard him mumble in my ear.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I'm glad you're my husband." I leaned up and kissed him full on the lips. Remembering we had an audience, I tried to keep it PG.

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and then you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate, our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

We danced, holding each other tightly. When it said, "I will nibble on your ear," Edward did just that.

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bendin' over backwards, just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and then you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
Please don't, please don't, please don't  
There's no need to complicate  
Cause our time is short  
This oh this this is out fate, I'm yours!_

"You look stunning today. Remind me to thank Alice today," he told me.

"You don't look so bad yourself Romeo," I replied.

We danced the rest of the song, and the next song, and the song after that. Charlie cut in and Edward danced with Esme. After Charlie, I danced with Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie, and even Cody.

Edward walked up to us while Cody and I were doing 'The Twist'.

Edward kneeled down to Cody's level. "Mind if I borrow Bella, Cody?" he asked. Cody nodded.

Edward led me down the beach, holding my hand. We walked in silence for a few moments, enjoying the warm ocean breeze. He sat down, motioning for me to sit in between his legs. We sat there in silence.

**EPOV**

I sat on a chair, watching Bella and Cody dance. I sat in awe as she danced and giggled with him. It made me fall in love with her even more. She was going to be a great mother. I couldn't wait to have kids with her.

I stood up and walked over to where they were dancing. I kneeled down so I was eye-level with Cody.

"Mind if I borrow Bella, Cody?" I asked him. He nodded. I grabbed Bella's hand, then Cody and I did our "secret" high-five: two low-fives and a shake-n-bake. I love that kid.

I walked Bella down the beach and sat down with her. We sat in silence for a while, just listening to the waves crash. I leaned in and kissed her neck.

"Did I tell you look beautiful today?" I asked her.

"About a thousand times," she giggled.

"Well it's true." It was. "What did I ever do to deserve you Bella?"

She turned around me and crashed her lips to mine. I pulled her down so she was lying on top of me. We made out for a while, until we decided it was time to get back to the reception. We walked back hand in hand.

"There you guys are! Where have you been?" Alice exclaimed.

"We just took a walk," Bella explained.

"Well you have enough time to spend alone tonight. It's time for you to throw the bouquet."

Bella put her hands on her shoulders. "Alice, slow down! Chill. I'll go get my bouquet and tell the DJ to tell him that I'm going to throw it, okay?"

"Okay. I just had all this planned out and you guys leaving early was _not_ on the schedule." I chuckled as Bella and Alice walked off.

"All right, all right. All the single ladies come on down to the middle of the floor. Time for Mrs. Cullen to throw the bouquet. Bella, stand on a chair." Bella shook her head. I heard her faintly say that she would fall off. "All right." He began to play music. Bella got ready to throw the flowers and all the women were scrambling around, pushing each other. I couldn't help but laugh. She threw the bouquet high in the air. Rosalie caught it. I couldn't tell if she was surprised or happy.

"All right, all right. Time for Mr. Cullen to take the garter off Mrs. Cullen. Bella, come up here and sit on the chair. Edward…" he waved me up and started to play the 'sexy' music. I lifted Bella's leg up and placed it on my shoulder. I ran my hands lightly along her legs and kissed her calf. I moved the skirt of her dress up and eyed my target. I ran my nose up her thigh and pulled the garter down with my teeth. I looked at her the whole time. Her whole face was bright red, but she was laughing. At least she was a good sport.

Bella got up and all the guys stood in the middle of the floor. I aimed it at Emmett, but tried to be inconspicuous. He caught it. I looked over at Rosalie and her mouth was wide open. Alice and Bella were shaking her shoulders and screaming at her.

Emmett walked over to the DJ and asked for the mic, then walked over to Rosalie.

"Rosalie, you're the most special person in my life. I love you more and more everyday. Everything you do makes me smile. I've known since we moved down to Florida that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, have little Emmetts and Rosalies run around, a dog, and maybe a cat. I promise to love you forever. Will you marry me?"

Rosalie looked stunned. Emmett pulled the ring out of his box. She gasped, tears running down her face. She threw her arms around Emmett's neck, squealing 'yes'. He put her down and slid the ring on her finger. He kissed her and hugged her. Suddenly, it seemed like every girl at the reception came up to Rosalie to look at the ring. I went up to Emmett and slapped him on the back.

"Well Em, you finally settled down. Congrats," I said.

"Thanks bro," he replied, hugging me. Jasper came up and hugged him too.

"Congrats dude. But remember, she's my sister. If you hurt her, I'll kill ya."

Emmett laughed. "You don't have to worry about that man. I love her."

We spent the rest of the night drinking, laughing, and dancing. It finally came time for Bella and me to leave. _Finally!_

We quickly said goodbye to everyone and rushed inside the hotel. I led her towards the elevator and impatiently pushed the elevator button, three times.

Bella giggled. "Someone's a little eager…," she teased.

"_Someone's_ just a little eager to be inside his wife," I whispered in her ear. I heard her breath stop. The elevator doors opened. Luckily, it was empty. When the doors closed, I pushed her up against the wall and started to kiss her fervently.

"Edward…Edward…Edward!" Bella shouted.

I pulled back. "What?"

"Push the button. We're not going anywhere." I laughed, and then pushed the button. I realized I had been pushing the 'door close' button. The elevator started moving. "Now, where was I?" I moved my lips to her neck and my hands to her breasts. I ran my hand up her back and untied her dress.

"Edward! We're in the elevator!" She exclaimed.

"So?"

"So…I don't want the security people seeing my goods."

"But you'd rather have them see you make out with your husband?"

"That I don't care about." The elevator dinged on our floor. We were staying in the suite, so our room was the only one on our floor. I grabbed her quickly out of the elevator and slammed her against the wall. I attacked her lips with mine and slid my tongue in her mouth, making her moan. Bella tried to move her leg around my waist, but her dress was too long and awkward. I pulled her hand and led her into the room. I picked her up bridal style and carried her into the room, kissing her lightly.

I carried her into the bedroom and set her on the bed. I began to untie her dress, but she stopped me.

"Hold on, I'm going to change into something, a little more comfortable," Bella said, winking at me. "You better be ready for me when I get back."

I smirked, watching her sway her hips as she walked away. I stripped down to my black, silk boxers and laid on the bed with my hands behind my head. I heard the door open and Bella walked out.

Holy. Fuck.

**BPOV**

I was nervous for tonight. Edward and I had made love numerous times before, and I mean numerous. Tonight was different though. We were finally married and this would be our first time making love as husband and wife. Would it be different? Would it feel different?

Edward set me on the bed. He started to untie my dress, but I had different plans. I stopped him.

"Hold on, I'm going to change into something a little more comfortable," I said winking at him. "You better be ready for me when I get back."

I walked into the bathroom, swaying my hips. I took out the outfit Alice and Rose had picked out for me. I had on a sheer georgette cami-doll in a ruffled, flyaway style with contrast lace and ribbon trim with matching ruffled fullback panties and a teal satin robe with lace accents at the sleeves with a sash tie. Alice also picked out shoes, much to my dismay. They were black peep-toe heels with lace on the front. I touched up my hair and makeup in the mirror, and then tied the robe. I had to admit, I looked kinda sexy.

I walked out of the room. Edward was lying on the bed with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.

I cleared my throat. He looked over at me, his eyes widened and mouth dropped wide. I giggled at his response.

"Like what you see?" I teased.

"Very much so," he replied, getting up.

Edward walked up to me and put his arms around me.

"You look stunning love."

"You've said that like a million times today," I said, laughing.

Edward kissed up and down my collarbone. "I know, but this is different. You look stunning, in a sexy way." He ran his hands down the sleeves of the robe and put his hands inside. "I would really love to see what's underneath this robe."

"Actually, I'm kind of tired Edward." I pulled out of his arms, faked a yawn, and stretched my arms.

I tried my best to sway over to the bed, but tripped on my heels, knocking them off, and fell onto the bed, making me burst out in laughter. I could hear Edward trying not to laugh behind me.

"Shut up," I told him.

"What?" he said innocently. I simply rolled my eyes. I kept up my charade and yawned again, then laid my head on the pillows and closed my eyes. I heard Edward growl and his footsteps come near the bed. I felt the bed bounce and then he was on top of me.

"Bella, you're a terrible actress," Edward teased.

"Damn. And I was going to look into that when we got home." He just laughed. "Well, goodnight." I leaned up, gave him a chaste kiss, and closed my eyes.

I felt Edward's lips all over me, my neck, collarbone, jaw, cheeks, everywhere. His hands began to roam my body, my arms, waist, breasts, stomach, legs, everywhere. Geez, I'm starting to sound like Dr. Seuss.

He put his thumb on my breast and circled it around my nipple, making me groan and my arousal grow. He pressed his lips to mine and we intertwined our tongues.

We kissed for a while, wanting to take our lovemaking slow, since it was our first time as husband and wife. Edward _finally_ started to take my robe off. He moved his hand down to the tie and slowly untied it. Once the robe was off, he looked back to see what I was wearing. I looked up at him. His eyes went dark with lust and he licked his lips, making the heat between my legs grow hotter.

Edward leaned down and placed open-mouthed kisses along my collarbone again. I admit, it felt good, but I _really_ needed my release, no matter how I got it.

"Edward, please. I need you, NOW." I pleaded.

"Patience love. I want to take this slow," he mumbled into my stomach. He had moved down to my stomach and was swirling his tongue around my belly button, making me giggle. He looked up. "Sorry, does that tickle?" I nodded.

Edward sat up on his knees and pulled at the hem of cami. I arched my back and raised my arms so he could take it off. I had learned throughout the past few months not to cover myself while we made love because Edward truly found me beautiful.

Edward leaned in and closed his mouth around my nipple, swirling his tongue around it. I pushed my fingers through his hair, moaning his name. He kissed the valley of my breasts and left a trail of fire down to my panty line. He moved his path with his tongue along my panty line and proceeded to take my panties off with his teeth. Once they were off, he kissed up my legs and massaged them with both hands.

"Edward, pleeeeaaase," I pleaded again.

"Shh…" he shushed. "Let me take care of you tonight." Edward continued his kisses to my inner thigh. He then spread my legs apart and placed chaste kisses along my heated core, making me squirm with impatience. Finally, he ran his tongue along the length of it.

"Oh god…" I moaned. Hearing my reaction, he did it again, biting down on my clit, then sucking on it. He then shoved two fingers in me and began moving them in and out of me. I felt my stomach tightening, my release about to hit.

"Come for me Bella," Edward said, his mouth still on my clit. "I want to feel your pussy juices come on my face." That's all it took. My body shook with pleasure, feeling electricity course my veins.

"Oh god Edward, FUCK!" I screamed. He continued to pump in and out of me, letting me ride out of my orgasm. When it was over, Edward let me recover from my orgasm, rubbing circles on my hips with his thumbs.

"Are you okay?" he laughed. I nodded, too out of breath to talk. I pushed him on his back.

"My turn," I whispered in his ear. I pulled his black silk boxers down his leg. I moved back up to his shaft and kissed the length of it, making him moan. I took him in my mouth. I applied pressure with my lips while my tongue swirled around his length. I massaged what I couldn't fit in my mouth. I felt Edward's hands go to my head, grabbing my hair tight. He usually did this, but it never hurt. I went faster, wanting him to come soon. I could feel his foot starting to rub my center. Whoa, he's never done this before.

I released him from my mouth. "Edward, don't…" I warned, but it came out as a moan. He continued to do it though. He pushed me back down to his shaft. We both continued our ministrations, building up each other's releases.

"Come with me Bella. I need you to come with me," Edward said breathlessly. He was rubbing circles with his big toe on my clit. I didn't know this was even humanly possible, but if Edward had a will, there was a way. Edward's body shook with his orgasm, making me orgasm for the second time tonight. If felt his release slide down my throat. I climbed up his body, kissing my way up. I pressed my lips to his. He shoved his tongue in my mouth, our tongues fighting for dominance.

Edward lowered me into him, his hands on my hips. When we got back from New York, we went to the doctor and got me started on the pill, so we didn't need condoms anymore. I began rocking myself up and down on him, building a tension inside of me that I knew would soon explode into pleasure.

"Oh god Bella, you feel so fucking good…oh FUCK," Edward grunted. I increased my speed, Edward helping me, with his thumbs rubbing circles on my hipbones. I leaned down and kissed his chest, flicking my tongue out and licking his nipple.

"Shit Bella…" Edward turned us around so he was on top and began slamming into me. I knew I was not going to last long. He leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth, suckling on it, making me squirm underneath him. His hand went to my clit, pinching it.

"FUCK!" I screamed. My body shook with my orgasm. I couldn't breathe as Edward let me ride it out. I felt his body shake above me, his seed spilling into me.

Afterwards, Edward rolled next to me, his arm just underneath my breasts. He leaned over and kissed my neck, whispering 'I love you' into it.

"You know, you looked really cute dancing with Cody out there," Edward said.

I giggled. "Yeah, it was fun," I replied.

"Do you want kids?" he asked bluntly.

"Mhmm," I said sleepily.

"When?" I thought about it. We just got married, and I knew that kids are a big responsibility, but would be a nice because we would have our own little family.

"Right away," I whispered.

"Mmm, me too," Edward replied.

After a few more rounds of lovemaking, we fell asleep.

Our families left a couple of days after the wedding, leaving us the islands to ourselves. We spent the rest of the honeymoon making love, sightseeing, snorkeling, making love, hiking, exploring the other islands, and did I mention making love? We hardly left the hotel room.

* * *

When we got back from our honeymoon, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, and Sue surprised us with a house. It was a two-story, 4 bedroom, 3 ½-bath house. It was perfect. It had a huge kitchen, nice living room that you walked right into. The bedrooms were all upstairs. The ½ bathroom was downstairs. It had a huge backyard. They had even put in a play area, which looked like a castle. It was huge. I felt so bad that they had bought all this stuff for us. Edward told me to take it and be thankful, so I did.

Jacob had written me a letter saying he met someone, Renesmee Collins, one of the top lawyers in New York. They just got engaged. He told me that when I was ready, to call him. He told me he was truly sorry for what went down between us and hoped we could start over. I believed him and hoped we could start over. It would take some time though, but I was happy for him.

***

I walked in the door. Alice had just dropped me off from dinner with her and Rose. They missed me because Edward and I were on our honeymoon. I shut the door and called Edward's name. He was sitting at the breakfast island eating pie left in the oven earlier. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed.

"Ugh, my mouth tastes like beer," I said.

Edward leaned over and kissed me. "Mmm," he moaned. "What kind did you have?"

"I'm not sure. I tasted Rose's and liked it, so I asked for that one. But when the waiter brought out my beer, it tasted different. It was still good though." I smiled.

Edward pressed his lips to mine and kissed me hard, shoving his tongue into my mouth. We pulled back, out of breath.

"Blue Moon," he said. "I think." I laughed and raised my eyebrow.

"Now, now Mr. Cullen. Don't be starting something you're not going to finish," I teased.

"Who said I was finished, Mrs. Cullen?"

He threw me over his shoulder and ran up the stairs to the bedroom. I hoped 10, even 20 or 30 years, we are still like this; happy and in love. And horny like 24/7.

* * *

It was our one-year anniversary. I was waiting for Edward to get home. I wasn't working anymore, so I had made Edward dinner. I was nervous for this dinner, because I was going to tell him I was pregnant.

Edward walked in the door, took his shoes and coat off, and sighed.

"Hey," I said, walking over to him and hugged him.

"Hello love. Happy Anniversary." He kissed me softly on the lips. "What smells so good?"

"I made dinner," I replied. "Now come sit at the table and I will serve you."

"Hmm…_serve me_?"

I pushed him playfully and laughed. "Not like that. Get your mind out of the gutter and go sit down." He did as I said.

I went into the kitchen and took two deep breaths. I grabbed the plates and walked into the dining room with a smile. I set the plates down, one for Edward and one for me.

Well, here goes.

Edward looked over his plate.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"No, no. It's just that…this is a little random. These foods don't really go together."

I started to tear up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, baby shrimp, baby back ribs, and baby corn? It's like, a little random."

I started to cry. "You hate it! I knew you would!"

"No! No! Bella! I love it! Don't cry love." Edward wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry Edward."

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was insensitive of me," he apologized. I smiled. He rubbed his hands together. "Okay. Let's eat." I sniffed again. "So what should I eat first? Corn, ribs, or shrimp?"

I sighed. He didn't get it. Men.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a rib in his mouth.

"Edward. Don't you see similarities in these foods?"

He looked at all the foods, then looked at me. "They're all finger foods?"

"No!" I yelled. I slammed my napkin on the table and got up. "God Edward, you're such a guy." I got up and ran upstairs to the bedroom, tears running down my face. I threw myself on the bed, careful not to land on my stomach. I heard Edward's chair scrape across the floor.

Edward sat on the bed next to me and rubbed my arm. "Bella? Please, tell me what's wrong."

I turned over to look at him. "Edward, couldn't you see a connection between them except they're _fucking_ finger foods?"

"I'm sorry Bella, I can't."

I sat up and stared him straight in the face. "_Baby_ shrimp, _baby_ corn, _baby_ back ribs. _BABY BABY BABY!_"

His eyes went wide. "Bella, are you trying to tell me that you're…pregnant?"

I let out a sob and nodded. I leaned into his open arms.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry I didn't realize it. I'm such an ass."

"It's okay Edward."

"No, it's not okay. I am an ass. I should have thought about it." We sat in silence for a while. "So a baby?" I nodded. "Amazing." Edward got off the bed and got on his knees. He lifted my shirt and kissed my stomach. "Hi baby." I laughed.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Edward. I should have been more clear. This was stupid."

"It wasn't stupid. It was very creative." Edward kissed my nose. "I love you."

"I love you too.

* * *

8 months later

Holy motherfucker, I'm going to kill Edward. I hated him so much for getting me into this.

"HOLY SHIT, it hurts Alice!" I screamed.

"I know sweetheart," she soothed. "I know how it is, believe me.

"You're not fucking going through it right now!" I yelled. Why the fuck did I want a natural birth? And it was too fucking late for an epidural. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck.

"Okay Bella it's time to push," Dr. Snow said. Alice and Edward were standing holding my hand. I pushed as the doctor counted to 10. I laid my head back. "Okay Bella, time to push again."

"No, I can't," I said.

"Bella, look at me," Alice said. I looked at her. I was crying. "Bella. You can do this. I know you can." I nodded. I leaned up and pushed again as the doctor counted again.

"Okay, I see the head." The nurse put some type of instrument down there, and it was fucking cold. "Bella, just take a breath."

"I want it out NOW!" I screamed. I felt the baby inside me, like it was about to come out. I started to push.

"Bella, don't push," Dr. Snow said.

"But I have to! I need her out NOW!" I screamed again.

"Shh…Bella, just calm down," Edward calmed me.

"Shut up Edward. This is all your fault. I hate you."

He looked down. I faintly heard Alice say that I didn't mean it.

"Okay Bella, push one more time. I leaned back up and pushed. It happened so fast. I pushed as hard as I could. The baby was finally out. I grunted and flopped back down on the pillow and started to cry.

"It's a girl! Dad, would you like to cut the cord?" I had a girl. A baby girl! Edward and I had picked out Kaidence Elizabeth for a girl. Kaidence, my little girl. My baby girl.

"Why isn't she crying?" I cried. I looked up and the nurse was patting her on the back, trying to suck the gunk out of her lungs. Kaidence finally started to cry. I started to cry. They took her over to the incubator to give her her shots, get her handprints and footprints, etc. They wrapped her up and carried her over to me.

I started to cry. I don't know why, but I just did.

I sat up as they handed her to me. "My baby," I said. I kissed her forehead and smiled at her. Kaidence looked up at me and sighed.

I laughed through my tears. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired too baby."

Edward kissed my head. "I'm proud of you love." I turned and kissed him.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it," I apologized.

He laughed. "I know."

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked him. He nodded. I handed his daughter over to him, both of us smiling.

"Hi my baby. My little princess. You know I'm glad you're finally here. You were causing your mommy a lot of stress." He kissed her forehead softly. I saw tears in his eyes.

I knew that I was finally happy. All that has happened to me in the past few years were a roller coaster, but I was finally happy because I had a family of my own and nothing could bring me down anymore.

**What did you think??**

**I hope you liked it. I totally teared up when they did the vows and put the rings on. As I said in the previous AN, they feel like my characters.**

**I got the "I'm glad you're my wife/husband" from Scrubs. Lol. And I got the whole "baby" dinner from Full House. Does anyone remember that episode? Where Becky tells Jesse she's preggers?**

**Speaking of preggers, do you like that name? Kaidence Elizabeth? That's what I'm going to name my daughter. Idr where I got Kaidence, but Elizabeth is my bff middle name. I think it's cool cuz Elizabeth, in this story, is Edward's gma's name. Sweet.**

**So anyways, idk what else to say. Please please PLEASE review. Like I've said before, I want to get 500 reviews. I'm only at like 530something. PLEASE??? For me?**

**Oh yeah! So I'm not going to be posting any stories anytime soon, but I am writing, just not posting cuz I know I won't be posting like...very often? Yeah. But put me on author alert cuz I've got LOTS of ideas up my sleeve, just you wait! For now, I'm going to be betaing. I'm already a beta for darkest-terror...for you!**

**Oh and i was also asked if I was going to post the clothes, etc. that were described in the story. Yes, I am. I just have to figure out a way out. I'm HTML retarted. Anyone want to help me? I would appreciate it.**

**I love you always,**

**LauraJaeXO**

**Don't forget, Review and Author Alert!**

**AN 2: I forgot to tell you. I will be doing outtakes for this story. Tell me what you want. I am going to do the rest of their honeymoon, but tell me what you want. It can be any POV, I don't mind.  
**


	40. Author's Note please read, important!

**Hey guys. Today is a sad day. Earlier today, I was informed that Daddy's Little Cannibal was killed in a drunk driving accident last night. **

**For those of you who knew her or read her stories must feel shock like I have all day today. I'm still not over it and this will take a lot of time to get over, especially for her close friends on FanFic and personally, and her family.**

**So please keep her in your thoughts and prayers. She will be missed and remembered by her wonderful stories. She, in my opinion, was probably one of the best writers on FF, and she will be forever remembered.**

**Go to her profile and leave her a message: http : / /www. fanfiction . net/u/1542023/**

**She and bronzehairedgirl were very close too, so go to bronze's profile, and leave her a message: http : // www. fanfiction . net/u/1421467/ **

**Go to her progile and for the details and leave her a message. I'm sure she's going through a tough time right now.**

**Keep Stephanie's family and friends in your thoughts and prayers guys. I know maybe some of you might not have read her stories, but she was a great writer and will be remembered for that and more.**

**And one more thing guys. This kind of thing makes you think. You could be gone tomorrow. No one on earth knows what's going to happen. If Alice was real, she would, but she's not real. *ducks and hides*. Take advantage of stuff guys. Take the leap. Live for stuff. Live your life. Don't shove stuff off and say "I'll do it tomorrow" because you don't know if you'll have a tomorrow. Live in the right now.**

**Thanks guys. I love you all. Thanks for everything.**

**LauraJaeXO**


	41. Author's Note PLEASE READ

Ignore this! Move on! I had an author's note on here, but I deleted it, but if I delete the chapter, it'll mess with reviews, so yeah. Move on! Clicky clicky the arrows!

:)


	42. So I sorta had a change of heart

Ignore this! Move on! I had an author's note on here, but I deleted it, but if I delete the chapter, it'll mess with reviews, so yeah. Move on! Clicky clicky the arrows!

:)


End file.
